Those Distant Stars (Reloaded)
by rainbow-hat
Summary: Shadow Magic, Science and Stars. Worlds collide and adventures are taken to the stars. Daniel Jackson really didn't know what he was getting himself into, but he was glad it all unfolded. (10yr Anniversary Re-upload)
1. TDS: Reloaded: Episode 01

_Greeting, Dearest Readers.  
It has been ten years since I first started uploading 'Those Distant Stars' – can you believe that? So, due to all the trouble I had recently with my internet, I decided it would be a great opportunity to reupload this old work with a bit of editing (as much as a dyslexic author can do)._

 _This story is so old. But as an author, I really believe in looking back from where we came from and praising the distance and our achievements. I learnt a lot writing this story. When I was writing this story, I still hadn't published my first novel. I still hadn't worked with my editor and grown from that experience. I mean, I am by no means the famous author I had wanted to be ten years ago (LOL) but I think I've improved just a little bit and I'm about to publish my third novel, so, time does get you somewhere._

 _I look upon this fanfiction with great fondness._

 _Therefore,_

 _To all of you who have supported me over the ten years since I uploaded this:  
Thank you. _

_Here's to another ten years._

 _Enjoy!_

 _000000000000_

 _000000_

 _0_

 **Those Distant Stars**

 **Rainbow-Hat**

0000000000000

000000

0

Episode One: Daybreak

The room was filled with the dust of chalk floating aimlessly in the air, void of all current. It was a theatre, set up with relaxed chairs for students to rest upon while sleeping to the voice of a droned teacher. However it was a theatre of homely welcoming with its strange warmth brought on by a tiny heater to the back of the room; its orange glow the only light currently illuminating the mischievous shadows.

A large wooden desk sat the right side of a scribble covered black-board. The surface of the desk was scattered with odd artefacts from various places across the globe. Yugi's cheek was pressed to the desk. Breathing in a layer of chalk upon the wood through deep breaths of sleep. Seemingly having collapsed from exhaustion he rested peacefully, quite at home in the comfortable large chair that supported his small framed body like an enveloping glove.

It was too new to belong to the slightly run-down class-room and appeared to be a recent gift with its price tag still attached to one wheel. A figure began to move through the chairs, the only noticeably visible sign of its presence were two paper cups steaming with warm bitter coffee. As it walked, it gathered the dim shadows, as if they where prey and slowly began to form a physical body that glided smoothly over the wooden floor towards the desk.

Dawns first light flickered under the closed blinds, streaming in to land upon the ghostly man strolling through the chalk and dust mites, dressed in a thin layer of black leather as if the cold never touched him, and tingling with each step as jewellery tinkled together in a happy chime.

His movements where elegantly drawn, like a choreographic dance of some royal lord. Though appearing tall and elegant with sleek, well toned limbs, his stature was short with only the illusion that he was tall coming through his majestic walk.

He approached the desk, gently setting down both cups upon a vacant space between papers. A dark smile lingered on his lips, shown far more in the bright sparkle of red eyes surrounded in black liner.

"Aibou." He whispered in a gentle, vibrating voice. "Aibou...I have coffee."

A moan sounded from the figure lying on the desk and he rolled his head, smudging more white chalk over his face.

"Yami...I'm sleeping."

"Obvious this is to me, little one, but today is a rather important day." The aristocratic tone of voice was riddled with amusement at the sight of his beloved partner in such a mood. The night had drawn on late, marking what was left of the term papers. It was a relief it was finally all over.

"Really," the young man slurred out, "why's that Yami?"

"Well, is today not the day that we fly back to Japan."

"By Ra!" The young man suddenly sat up as if zapped by a spark of electricity. "What time is it Yami?! Have I missed the flight? Are my things packed...oh my gosh!" The bedazzled young man looked around the dark theatre in surprise, not having expected to awaken in the classroom.

He furrowed his brow, rubbing his chin as he tried to remember the latter night and finally the realisation that he had, indeed, fallen asleep on his desk dawned and he sighed, sinking into his chair with a relaxing squeak of the wheels.

"The time is six in the morning aibou, you have not missed your flight which is at eight, and your things are all packed waiting for the taxi to arrive in fifteen minutes. So I suggest you drink the coffee, wash your face, change your clothes into what I brought, and run like mad."

"Crikey..." He stood in a flounder of swift movement, pelting between the chairs to the door, but skidded to a sudden jerked stop and spun around to rush back and snag the cup of coffee.

"Thanks for the coffee Yami." He tore off again and Yami lent upon the desk, sipping his own with a rising chuckle deep within his chest.

Yugi never ceased to fascinate him, in all the years they'd been bonded since the fateful day that he surrendered during the Ceremonial Duel. Never once did he regret the decision to stay in the world of the living, to remain forever bound with Yugi by the promise of the gods that together they would continue their journey to keep the earth and her people safe.

As a holder of the Millennium Puzzle such was their duty, just as it was the duty of all those who bore the same burden of the accursed Items and those that would join them in their long journey into infinity and beyond.

The Pharaoh drained his coffee, allowing the bitter-sweet taste to relish in his gut for a moment before he faded away into spirit form, his physical corporal body vanishing into a ghostly wavering figure. It was no use wasting the Shadow Magic of the Millennium Puzzle helping Yugi dash around in last minute panic. He'd learnt some time ago to simply let Yugi be Yugi, after all, what was the point of having a split soul if one of them didn't do the rushing.

0000000000000

000000

0

Yugi splashed his face with cold water. Rubbing a small towel from his carry bag into his skin he patted it dry before moving to apply his usual thick eyeliner, watching as it dried onto his skin.

He'd learnt beautiful patterns to apply the special black liquid to his eyes while staying in the underground caverns of the Tomb Keepers, as they still kept up the same rituals from so long ago. Usually he liked simple but bold, however today he was feeling adventurous and went for a style that reflected his connection to the Pharaoh, not that anyone who wasn't familiar with Egypt history would understand it.

Almost the week after he'd graduated from school he'd left Japan for Egypt with his grandfathers blessing, gained his doctorate in ancient languages in a matter of six-months and over the next three years until his twentieth birthday he'd studied under Professor Hawkins as an assistant archaeologist. The things he'd uncovered, the stories he had to tell, meant nothing to him compared to what he and Yami and experienced in the sands of Egypt. Those couple of years had given them time to understand the other, to work on the connection their singular soul held as two halves.

Then like all seasons, the time had passed on.

Leaving Egypt had almost felt worse than leaving Japan, for he not only left the beautiful sun-kissed land of his past-lives past but the friendly warmth of the people there and the happiness he'd found when staying deep underground for months on end within the Tomb Keeper society that still, to this day, guarded the sanctity of his Pharaoh's tomb.

Both he and Yami had found a strange kind of peace within Egypt, a peace that had allowed them both to grow closer, silently, and slowly like a tiny plant wishing to bloom. It had happened with nether of them really noticing it, a shift from bonded opposed souls of light and dark, to a couple fused together for eternity in their own, strange little world of bazaar love that wasn't really love as normal humans would see it. It couldn't have been the same, for they had once been a single person long ago, in ages past, but now through ancient dark magic they where apart.

Yet still together.

Egypt now felt like a dream, a treasured moment in time he kept close to his heart, but he was glad they'd moved onward for they couldn't have stayed forever in the peace. He'd gone from one dry land to a land almost just as thirsty, taking up a job in Australia as a professor of archaeology.

Apparently word had got around that Professor Hawkins had, had assistant who rivalled none and Yugi found he was just as famous in the world of ancient history as he had been in the Duellist world.

When he looked in the mirror, he no longer saw the young teenager that had taken on rivals from around the globe, an innocent boy that had unlocked dark secrets into his own past and helped saved the oblivious population of the world from devastation.

Sure, Yugi Mutou the teenager, was still inside him, he'd never not be that happy person who enjoyed games, and loved the life of a travelling Duellist but looking at himself now he saw someone totally different. He was still short, a curse of unfair genetics, but he didn't mind it for what he lacked in height, he made up in strength, wit and his naturally good looks – apparently, according to a large population of female students in the university.

Yami's gentle chuckle resounded throughout the bathroom and his reflection shifted in the mirror as the spirit made himself known.

::That I have to agree with that too, little one.::

Yugi giggled at the faint flush that touched his high cheekbones from the Pharaoh's tease, pulling on a new white shirt with black words written on the front displaying a jibe one of his students had said during class that he'd found rather amusing at the time 'Short, yes, but I can still bust your leg.'

His students had always found it a continued source of wonderful entertainment that their little, cute and utterly adorable Professor was not a wimp; at least, not anymore. Only a few of the students knew of his past experiences of bulling and those where students who came to him for emotional support, or rather, came to Yami most of the time for the Pharaoh had an uncanny ability of sorting out people's problems with a gentle word or so in the right direction.

Yugi had figured it to be part of Yami's Pharaoh upbringing and was inwardly glad the ancient king still enjoyed taking on the role of a guardian to people despite no longer ruling a country but otherwise ruling the powers of a dark realm and untapped powers they still both had yet to explore to the full extent.

The dead and gone spirits of the Millennium Puzzle stopped them from trying, and though they'd tried those spirits bonded to the blood gold the item was made from, refused to budge on and move into the after-life.

They hated Yami with every inch of their pitiful existence and Yugi knew that hatred stemmed to him. It had become rather obvious after being knocked down by flying arrows a couple times while entering Yami's soul-room. Still, despite all that, he knew one day Yami would find a way to help the spirits move on, after all, Bakura and Ryou had done it, and Yami never liked being behind Bakura for very long.

Bundling up his shimmering hair that had retained its tri-colour over the years Yugi plated it into a braid, allowing it to trail loosely down his back to suite the warm Australian weather. His skin was almost as tanned as Yami's dark tones since he had the habit of walking along the pristine beaches of Adelaide, but the Pharaoh maintained his very exotic Egyptian look with his dark slanted eyes and well structured limbs ready for an ounce of action at any moments call.

It had been years ago when he'd finally come to conclusion during a long, lonely walk in the stands of Egypt, that no matter how much he changed Yami would always be the dominate one of their strange split-soul relationship.

A Pharaoh never stopped being a Pharaoh, even after death and though neither of them understood yet the roles in which the god's had entrusted them to, Yugi knew inwardly, Yami would forever be a Pharaoh.

He was the other side, the one who kept the ancient king centred and controlled.

Yugi paused from putting on his jewellery and sighed as he replaced them all into a small box within his carry bag, realising that he'd have to strip half his body to go through the metal detector to board the plane. It was hard enough taking the Millennium Puzzle off for those brief moments that it travelled through the special x-ray machine.

"Still paranoid, after all these years." Yugi mumbled, hoisting up his carry bag that contained everything he needed for the long flight home. Yami's spirit form floated beside him as he strolled out of the bathroom towards the front doors where his luggage rested in silent waiting. For one last time he breathed in deeply the smell of the university, letting his memories linger with the faces of the students he'd grown to love and the laughter he'd heard in his lecture hall.

"Thanks Yami." Yugi whispered softly and the Pharaoh titled his head slightly to one side.

"What for little one?" His echoing spirit voice filled the front foyer.

"For staying with me, I'd have never gotten to places like this without you."  
"Rubbish," Yami snorted, "Yugi with the determination you have packed into your small body, you could reach the moon if you wanted to, but, I will take my due, and your welcome. Really aibou, I would have it no other way. For as long as eternity is, we shall guard this world form the shadows, wherever they may be."

00000

000

0

It sat as it always had, on the corner of the street but now with it bathed in an alien glow of orange from the gentle trickle of colour lulling out from the dying sun; it was as if he'd never seen anything more beautiful. None of the wonders of Egypt compared to the glorious sight of home after distant travels. The Kame Game Shop, where he had grown up and learnt the love of all things game. A sudden swell of emotions caught him in the throat as if his heart soared and Yugi flew into a run, dragging his bag after him. Busting into the front door, hearing the familiar chime of the bells, he threw aside his luggage and rushed down the passage. Surprised voices echoed down towards him as he raced into the living room and kitchen.

"Grandpa!" Yugi squealed, launching himself into the old man's embrace and hiding his tears in the white shirt that smelt new unpacked games from the storage room under the stairs.

"Yugi my boy! My goodness! My goodness! You are finally home!"

"Grandpa!"

Someone else was in the living room, but for that single moment of captured joy, covered in the scent and warm arms of his grandfather, he couldn't care. Pulling away slightly Yugi smiled into the wrinkled face, loving the feel of the well worn hands cupping his fresh, young cheeks. A kiss was planted upon his forehead and he giggled, causing Solomon to laugh at the wonderful sound that the house and the old man had missed.

"Yes, Grandpa, we are home!"

"Take a seat my boy; you must be exhausted from your flight."

"Oh yes, long flight...!" Wiggling around Yugi plonked himself onto a couch, noticing as he sunk into it that it was still the same old couch he'd use to fall flat on after a long day at school. His grandfather had obviously not used the money he sent over every now and then for new furniture.

"Ah," as if suddenly noticing the other occupant of the living room Solomon slapped his forehead in mock stupidity, "sorry Daniel, I forgot to tell you that my grandson was returning from Australia today. I think I told you he was teaching archaeology and ancient languages there. Yugi, this is Doctor Daniel Jackson, an old student of an old friend of mine. He's been working with Ishizu and boarding with me for a month now."

"Hello," Yugi reached out a hand that the American took warmly and pumped with a grip surprisingly strong for someone who had the appearance of being stuck behind books and scrolls for hours on end. For a moment Yugi was slightly taken aback, for the young man looked as though he'd been stripped straight out of a comic book in the stereotypical role of an archaeologist, with his squared glasses perked on the edge of his nose, and long ash brown hair cupped around thin cheeks. His blue eyes shined with that sprinkle of knowledge most studiers of ancient history held.

::He has secrets this one does Yugi.::

::Really,::

::Quite.::

::How very fascinating, so I'm not the only one in my field with a secret heh.::

::Somehow, sweet one, I am not surprised. And...I think you'd better say something before he thinks your mute.::

::Whoops.::

"Ah, sorry, it's a pleasure to meet you Doctor Jackson."

"Please, just call me Daniel. Your Grandfathers told me so much about you, he's extraordinarily proud, as he should be, for one so young to make such a name for himself!"

"If I recall, you were quite young when you also made quite a name for yourself too." Yugi raised both eyebrows with a small smirk, a smirk he'd learnt from Yami. The look he got from the American's face was almost priceless; stuck somewhere between a blush and a horrified gaggle of being hung.

"Ah, yes. I did, but for quite the wrong reasons. I hope you, er...don't have any radical ideas and ruin your career."

Yugi giggled, noticing his Grandfathers eyes upon him and sensing their laughter as the old man inwardly held his mirth at the thought.

"Oh, if only you knew sir, if only you knew."

0000000000

0000

0

Eventually he'd had to retire, drag his half useless body up the stairs bearing the weight of his luggage and stagger into his old bedroom that had not changed an ounce since he'd left. Dumping everything onto the floor he wandered towards the bathroom to one side of his room, stripping the shirt from his shoulders as he went.

He sensed Yami's pop into existence and heard the Pharaoh begin to unpack. The cool bathroom tiles tickled his feet and Yugi stopped for a moment by the mirror, closing his eyes to take in the smell of soap lingering in the air.

It was just like his grandfather to keep his room and the connected bathroom clean as a whistle for when he returned. From their rather short conversation it was easy to tell the old man had missed him, and in a slightly disturbing way feeling missed was personally pleasing.

Washing makeup from his face with cool water Yugi started the nightly ritual of brushing his teeth, letting lose his hair and allowing it play free over his shoulders. Sighing in relaxation Yugi staggered out into the bedroom once more, noticing Yami standing by the open window gazing out into the night and watching the lights of the sky-scrapers dance.

Slipping under his shoulder Yugi smiled as an arm was wrapped gently around his waist and the ancient spirit tipped his head, blowing back a long strand of his blond fringe. In the moment, they needed no words to express the warmth gained from standing in the special room, a room that together they had spent hours within.

A room where he'd first completed the Puzzle, and the first place in the modern world that Yami had ever seen. The view out the window might not have been an awe-inspiring sight and wondrous as the Pyramids but it was their view, and their view alone.

Pressing his cheek to Yami's for a moment Yugi breathed in deeply the dead spirits scent of herbs and mummification spices.

Physical touch was one thing Yami's illusory body had no control over. Shadow Magic made the fake skin over sensitive. All five senses for the spirit had to be carefully used and Yugi closed his eyes, knowing that it was only for him and him alone that Yami endured the world outside of the Puzzle; a world that gave him such ill sensations.

Yami had forced the creation of his body for him, so that he would not be alone in his cursed existence.

Pulling away Yugi wandered towards the bed and ran his fingers over the quilt before clambering in, giving a giggle at how wonderful it felt to be back within the instantly familiar covers.

"You know Yami," Yugi settle himself into the bed with a heavy sigh, closing his eyes as he lent back into the pillow and felt the indentation of his head still in the filling that his grandfather had never managed to get out. "There is something wonderful about coming home is there not?"

"Yes aibou, there is." Yami's baritone voice breathed out and Yugi dared to open a single eye, feeling the bed jolt as Yami's physical form sat upon the edge, making it squeak slightly. The Pharaoh smirked, wiggling on the bed to cause it to sing. Yugi tipped his head back with a small laugh.

"Golly, I'm so busted if I try anything on this old thing! Think if I jumped on it enough it'd break?"

Yami smirked playfully and Yugi widened his eyes, knowing the daring look in the spirits red glinted eyes, shaded by pure black, "I do like a challenge aibou."

Backing up and tucking the blankets firmly around him Yugi shook his head, "Oh no you don't Pharaoh! No, get your hands off, ah! Yami! Stop tickling me you old, dead and rotting corpse! I don't want to be tickled!"

000000000

00000

0

Daniel glanced up from the page of text he was reviewing as the sound of laughter echoed down the hall. He gave a small smile as he peered over the top of his glasses, finding the high-pitched laughter somewhat amusing as it obviously came from the cheerful young man he'd finally met.

The young man with the strangest, most beautiful purple eyes he'd ever seen, that coupled with his bazaar colouring of hair that was apparently natural.

A loud shout caught him slightly off guard as Solomon Mutou's voice boomed out from down the passage.

"Yugi! Will you sleep!"

Another round of laughter followed before a squealed shout returned the older Mutou.

"It's not my fault Grandpa! Yami is trying to murder me!"

"Why, Yugi, is it never your fault!?"

There was a pause, and a small burst of laughter. "Because I'm cute, innocent and stuff!"

"Sleep boy! You and that spirit of yours! Or I'll come and spank your hides!"

"Yami says he'd like to see you try!"

"Another word out of you and he'll get the chance!"

Apparently that threat worked and silence reigned within the game-shop. Daniel raised both eyebrows at the oddity of the shouted conversation between the bedrooms. He chuckled, shaking his head and settling back to his reading. It seemed, no matter where in the world, or galaxy, that he was, they'd always be something odd going on.

"I should never have written that paper on aliens...now I see them everywhere." He mused.

000000000000

00000000

0

Solomon prided himself in the upkeep of his shop, and anyone who lived under his roof. He also prided himself in his fitness, his health and his continued emotional well-being. He rose early most mornings, did a walk around the block, a few stomach crunches and a little bit of weight training.

He did, after all, have to keep himself in prime position to keep the shop going. Having returned to the kitchen at six-thirty he started on breakfast for young Doctor Daniel, and packed him a healthy lunch since he knew that like he'd once been at the same age, the absent minded archaeologist would go starving if he wasn't given food.

At seven sharp Daniel descended the stairs and entered the kitchen, sat and ate the hearty meal provided. They exchanged a few words before Daniel stood, gathered his gear and the offered lunch before he disappeared in a rush usually equated with such young men. With a small smile Solomon took up the morning delivered paper and sat at the kitchen bench to read, awaiting the arise of his grandson who would soon smell the freshly cooked bread and awaken to the world once more.

Sure enough, half an hour later the obvious sound of arousal began and Solomon tipped his head up as the loud thumping down the stairs he'd once been familiar with alerted him to Yugi's presence.

Wearing a ruffled white shirt that slung tightly to his thin frame, with his hair bundled in a messy braid down his back, and eyes sluggishly red from jet-lag Yugi staggered through the doorway.

A smile broke across his face as he waved and brilliant good morning. "Morning Grandpa."

"Good morning Yugi. I hope you slept well."

"Yes..." Yugi yawned.

"Did you eventually get to sleep after our yelling match that possibly woke the whole neighbourhood." Solomon found himself smirking as Yugi sheepishly rubbed his bare feet against the floor.

"Sorry, I got attacked by an insane dead person who should be a rotting mummied corpse!" He quickly seated himself, pulling over a plate of toast.

"Good morning to you too aibou." Yami appeared in a soft flash of the Millennium Puzzle, looking almost as bedraggled as Yugi, if it was possible for a Pharaoh to look bedraggled. Solomon raised an eyebrow at the lord before reaching out and swamping him in an overwhelming massive hug. Yami returned it in vigour, though Solomon sensed the small, tiny flinch at the physical touch.

The old man had no doubt, that the only person the Pharaoh would ever feel fully relax around would be his lighter half.

He'd come to the understanding that he still had one grandson sometime ago, only unlike all other Grandfathers; his grandchild had a split soul. "I apologise that I couldn't greet you last night my boy." Solomon chuckled, taking note of the ancient kings deep, musty smell.

"That is quite alright Grandfather." Yami pulled away, smiling a genuine smile reserved only for special moments and special people. Solomon beamed, honoured to be included in the smile. "You had a visitor, and as interesting as he was, I like my whole physical body thing to just be between us at the moment."

"Us, Malik, Seto and Ryou..." Yugi perked up.

"Ah, yes, the Tomb Robber...I believe he shall be at the...reunion?" Yami seated himself at the bench, stealing a slice of toast from his partner's plate. Though he didn't need food, it was nice to pretend he needed it.

"Hmm." Yugi mumbled through his mouth full.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Chuckling Yami slid an arm around Yugi's waist, leaning back in his chair and resting backwards in a relaxed style of utter contentment.

Solomon could hardly contain his laughter at the sight of them both sitting upon the high-chairs at the bench in the kitchen. It appeared that in the years they'd spent away, Yami had grown completely accustomed to the modern age he had been thrust rather dramatically into.

As he brewed the coffee Solomon studied them both, trying to take in as much time as possible to relish in the sight of his beautiful young grandson, so childishly free of restraints that came with old age.

It was harder to recognise the child he'd raised within the older version that had returned to him, with stronger limbs, harsher lines within his face and far longer hair however it was his large, completely sweet and beautifully innocent eyes that oozed with the child he'd once been, that coupled with his laughter told the old man his grandson had truly returned to him.

Sliding the coffee mugs across the bench top Solomon noticed Yami's hand reach for his, the long fingers with visible calluses and signs of wear upon them from holding weapons of war in years long ago past. Trying to picture the last time he had seen the ancient Pharaoh, Solomon pursed his lips, unsure if he could recall the image well to mind.

After both Yugi and Yami had returned from the ceremonial duel things had changed. Something had happened to his grandchild during the duel, for indeed everyone had thought the pharaoh would leave but apparently, that had never been the task.

The duel had been a test between a singular soul, to be reunited, to be judged to protect the earth.

Across from him, sat the person charged with Earths care and the care of all who lived upon the planet. Yugi held that weight, the weight of a dark lord that completed him.

It had almost taken both boys two years to recover from the episode of the Memory World that had allowed Yami access to their forgotten past and the duel that had changed their lives.

While Yugi had drowned himself in finishing school, his partner had drowned himself in his memories, spending many hours talking with a certain thief. By the time Yugi had left for Egypt Solomon had come to realise he knew very little about the other half of his grandson, despite having lived under the same roof, and having let the spirit share the body of the purest of all lights in the world.

This time, he would not be so silly, this time, he would welcome the spirit into the family with the same love he held for Yugi, for they were one and the same.

Looking at them now, they where no longer akin to twins, but separate people with separate identities even though, he could sense a strange sameness in the air as if they where, truthfully the same human being split directly down the centre.

Although their hair still matched in its strange array of colours, Yami's was twice as long as Yugi's and unlike Yugi's remained free of restraint from a braid, allowed to be free to float over slightly stronger, broader shoulders. It almost floated in a strange weightlessness, drifting around as though it lingered in water. The ancient lord wore darker clothing, contrasting Yugi who seemed to have moved to lighter shades of sweet sky blues and soft gentle yellows.

They may have shared one body most of the time, but through the blessing of the gods upon the accursed Millennium Item Yugi had around his neck, they'd been given a chance to become individuals in their own rights, while still retaining the conjoint oneness of their single soul.

"Grandpa, your kinda dazing...your coffee is getting cold. You're looking like me when I chat to Yami. My students called it 'the Mutou gaze'; shouted it out every time I did it in lecture." Yugi waved a hand around in a flounder.

Solomon snapped to attention, raising his grey, brushy eyebrows, thinning out the wrinkles around his eyes.

"Sorry Yugi, I was far away in thought...so, what are you boys planning for today?"

"Well Grandpa." Yugi reached over the counter, placing his slim hand upon his Grandfathers and holding it in a firm grasp. "Yami and I thought we'd spent the morning in the shop with you, and then if you want, how about we go out for lunch? Just the three of us."

"Are you sure Yami will be alright...being out?"

"Yeah, we can get something and head down to the park by the river; I doubt anyone would be around there."

"What a wonderful idea Yugi."

Yugi jutted a hand in the direction of Yami. "His idea last night, wants to spend quality time with you, just us, no one else Grandpa...I...we...missed you."

Solomon bent his head slightly, sure that tears where welling up under his eyes. His grandson had a life of his own now, beyond the walls of the Game Shop, but today he was going to be selfish as humanly possible. Everyone deserved to be selfish once in awhile.

000000000000

0000000

0

Yugi threw his arms above his head and tore down the grassy hillside with a squeal until he tripped and rolled, landing in a heap with a mouth full of grass and an eruption of laughter to follow it.

On the crest of the hill Yami stood, bearing a picnic basket and a blanket over his shoulder. Had he not been carrying the goods, he'd have joined his partner in the childish mad dash of doom down the hillside to the small cove of trees shading a green area from the glare of the noon-day sun.

"Here Grandpa." Shifting the basket to his left hand Yami took Solomon's arm, helping the old man down the slightly slippery embankment towards Yugi as he lay in an angel format upon the grass, staring lazily up at the sky.

Yami placed down the basket and spread the blanket, allowing Solomon to sit with his back against a tree. Picking up a discarded stick Yami poked his partner with it, who twisted with a giggle and stuck out his tongue.

"Yugi, didn't I teach you not to do that." Solomon waggled a finger in play.

"Hmm, yes..." Yugi sheepishly smirked as he curled around, scrapping across the grass to collapse upon the blanket and begin to unload the picnic basket. Yami settled himself down, accepting the offered packed lunch as he rested back upon a tree with a smirk, letting Yugi use his legs and chest as a seat.

Taking a sip from his cold drink Yugi studied his grandfather, humming as he did so while eating. It was hard not to love the old man with his kindly face. It was no surprise he'd taken in boarding someone, someone interested in archaeology as well.

"So, this Doctor Daniel Jackson, do you know what he's doing with Ishizu at the Museum?" Yugi picked at his food.

"Not much to tell I'm afraid. I know it's all very hush, hush..."

"See, told you he was keeping a secret." Yami peered over the top of his sunglasses from his resting place. Yugi jutted out his bottom lip in thought.

"Yes, you did." He flicked his eyes back to Solomon.

"I noticed some of his stuff on the coffee table; he works for the U.S Air-Force. What could they possibly have to do with archaeological stuff?"

"Your guess would be as good as mine son."

"I donno Grandpa, my guess is pretty wild."

"Really, what is your guess?" Sipping on his warm brew Solomon sighed in sweet serenity, broken by his grandson's next word.  
"Aliens."

Spraying his sip of tea over the lawn Solomon stared in dumb-founded surprise.

"Well, what?" Yugi shrugged, placing a hand upon Yami's leather clad leg, "Doctor Daniel Jackson did write an essay and gave a lecture about aliens using the Pyramids as landing pads for giant space-ships and from what Yami has to say, he's quite right."

"You can't be serious Yugi?"

"Deadly serious."

"Good grief, first the dead possessing my grandson, now aliens...I have to wonder if someone up there is making fun of my life." Solomon rubbed his chin. Yami titled his head to one side, slipping his sunglasses up onto his head to reveal his perfectly red eyes, wide with merriment at the poor old man's silent plea.

"Well, you obviously accepted him as a boarder."

"Yes, I did. I must attract bizarreness."

"Grandpa, it's only a random guess." Yugi laughed, scrambling over and leaning into the aging mans arms, sinking into his shoulder.

Solomon chuckled deeply, allowing Yugi to hear the laughter rise up from his chest. He stroked the shimmering, silken long hair of the young man, enjoying its beautiful feel between his fingers. How the lad had made his once spiky hair tame was beyond him, but it matched him. It was still a bundle of playful fizz but far more reserved and elegant, giving him that all over older look.

"A guess, yes, son, and a random one at that. Let us hope that is all it is."

Yami sipped his drink at the silence that remained for a brief pause before Yugi launched into a story about one of their particular adventures with Malik in the old tombs underground in Egypt.

The Pharaoh peered through his tinted glasses out onto the river, he moved slightly as Yugi bounced around on his lap, and he smiled despite the odd, uneasy feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

Yet, right then and there, he forced it down, putting on a happy face for the sake of his beloved aibou and their grandfather. It was no use dwelling on a future that would come anyway.

0000000000

00000

0

"So," Solomon repacked the containers they'd finished washing from lunch back into the kitchen cabinet, "when is this reunion?" He motioned to the clock on the wall and Yugi glanced around to peer at it.

"Um...about six, I think it's for dinner or something. I couldn't hear Tea very well when she rang, over the noise of the twins, screaming in the background. Still, Yami and I are going to the Museum grandpa, Yami wants to look around and I feel like walking the town the a bit, you know, remember things." Smiling Yugi threaded a hand through his hair.

Solomon nodded, giving him a small shove.

"Off you go then boy, you and the Pharaoh take a nice long walk, and enjoy tonight." He motioned to the door and Yugi grinned, lunging and lapping the old man into a hug.

"Thanks Grandpa! We'll see you later on tonight, if we get home before you're in bed." Snatching up his brown, canvas bag slung over a chair Yugi threw it over his shoulder and dashed down the stairs.

Solomon stood, chuckling, shaking his head as his mind wandered back to the days when Yugi had been a teenager and ran just as fast to get to the arcade and out of the house.

His grandson would never tire, and would never grow old, but in so many ways, he was the unlucky one. Aging was what it meant to be human, without it, one could not be called human any longer. His grandson was not human, if he ever had been, from the day he was born he had never intended to be human. Always a child he had been, missing a part of himself and when he had found that missing part, he had found his true calling.

Sighing Solomon turned, contemplating reopening the shop for the afternoon. He had nothing else to do to...

00000000000000000000000000

000000000000

0

The museum in Domino city was a wonderful place to work. People actually smiled when he came in for the day. He was fluent in Japanese and he was sure that helped. Why a city named after a game, had such a brilliant museum was beyond him, but he enjoyed the environment and even wished that at some point before his life had been turned upside-down that he'd visited.

Maybe if his life would have ended up differently if he'd taken a job in a museum that actually prided themselves in thinking outside the square in all things history. He supposed, those, the museum reflected the woman who lorded over it.

Ishizu Ishtar was a startling woman, who dressed in the ancient fashions of her people without a care as to who was staring. Apparently she had a younger brother, but he'd never seen this allusive young man who was whispered about as though he was some kind of fantasy. That aside, she was one woman who knew her place in the world and she aimed to get it.

Daniel sighed, shaking his head as he heard her voice call over to him once again from the doorway into his makeshift office.

"I'm amazed, Doctor Jackson, that you have not grown old and weary. You were only suppose to remain here for a month and yet it has been a couple now and you are still no closer to your goal."  
"I know...I know." Cleaning his glasses with the hem of his shirt Daniel looked around to her, finding himself confronted with a sudden flash of his wife that caused him to wince.

His wife was dead to him now, but still she constantly came to mind even after so long. Ishizu glided over the marble floor, sweeping in like a wave as she held out his lunch box.

"Solomon Motou just called me to remind you to eat lunch, which it seems you forgot...again...and as it is now, five in the afternoon, this is rather belated. You will kill yourself, Doctor Jackson, if you continue to ignore your body."

"Oh." Flushing faintly Daniel mentally slapped himself. "Um...thanks. Yeah, I just...got lost in translation again."

Ishizu smiled a knowing smirk, rolling her eyes. "I understand..." Her voice trailed off and Daniel raised his eyebrows, turning slightly at the sound of steal capped boots tapping along the marble of the corridor outside, the foot-steps growing closer.

Beside him he sensed Ishizu stand to sudden attention, her body becoming ridged like a twig and her face darkened into an integral, strange expression of revered honour to whomever was approaching down the passage; as if she knew from the sound of the foot-steps alone who the visitor to their small secluded area of the museum.

Not many people knew he was working with her, he'd requested it to be that way and she had simply complied with no comment or question asked. He was beginning to wonder if she'd worked with governmental agencies before on secret projects. Finally the foot-steps stopped at the threshold of the door, and Daniel stared in disbelief.

"Yugi." He blurted out, wincing as Ishizu gave a small, curt bow from the hips.

Somehow, Daniel felt the urge to follow her example but fought off the sensation. Someone who oozed such commanding power of royalty needed to be bowed to, but he found the strength to fight it off.

"Good evening Doctor Jackson, Ishizu." Yugi slipped off the sunglasses he wore and Daniel forced the gasp in his throat back down into his gut.

Was it possible that the person standing in the doorway was the same sweet young man he was boarding with? He'd been quite sure that Yugi's eyes where an odd tinge of purple but the glare that looked at him now was tinted red in an unhuman like manner.

"Lord Pharaoh." Ishizu inclined her head and Daniel blinked in confusion at her formal tone. "Thank you for coming."

"Not a problem Ishizu. We were on our way to Kaiba's mansion for the reunion anyway when we got your text. What can we do for you?"

Ishizu gave a smile, placing down the lunch-box she held before waving to Daniel.

"You must have already met Doctor Jackson."

"Yes, we have, just briefly though."

Still standing and feeling like a drooling idiot Daniel felt his head ticking over, wondering why the young man continued to refer to himself as a plural.

"His research is going nowhere and I am beginning to lose patience in keeping him here in my museum with all the bickering phone-calls I get from the government about having an American man here. I thought, you, Lord Pharaoh, would be able to assist him in his findings. It is in your area I believe."

"We'll be happy to help out if we can." The young man entered, pulling off his sunglasses and tucking them into a pocket of his shirt, instead of the sunglasses, he now reached for a pair of spectacles tucked around his belt.

He propped them onto his nose, "Can we see what you're working on?" He offered and Daniel nodded dumbly, pointing to his desk, still mesmerised by the sheer weight of royalty his fellow archaeologist carried.

Yugi glassed over the photographs lining the desk, his brow knitting deeply as he reached out, attentively touching the images with his thin fingers as if feeling the skin of a babe. Daniel took note of the colour change in his eyes, and glanced to the window in the office, wondering if it was a simple foolery of the sunlight.

"Where...where did you get these?" He whispered softly, glancing towards Daniel.

"Ah, actually, I...can't tell you."

"Oh. I see." Yugi gave a small smile, surprising Daniel at its sweet sincerity of deep understanding and that he had finally addressed himself normally. Within his soft purple eyes hidden knowledge of a secret holder glittered, the same noticeable gleam Daniel had often seen reflecting with Jack or Sam's eyes when they were forced to tell a lie to cover up the Stargate Program. A face could be void of all tell-tale emotions but the eyes, the true windows to the soul, could never hide the secrets within.

"You speak and write Ancient Egyptian right?" Yugi turned, leaning his backside upon the table and crossing his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Daniel nodded.

"Yes. I do."

"And yet you cannot translate this..." Yugi tapped the photograph. "However, you know its Egyptian don't you, because you can recognise something familiar about it."

"Indeed." Playing along Daniel agreed, smiling as the young man beside him seemed to engage a game with colourful words.

"Well," Yugi blew back his golden fringe from his eyes, "I'm not surprised you can't read it. Not very many people can, actually, I only know two other people other than myself who can. And one can't do it very well; the other isn't fluent but knows enough to get by."

"Can you translate it?"

"Sure, given some time to work on it. It's a secret language used only for the Pharaohs. The reason why its' not well known is because the scribes who finished writing something in it or carving out something with it, where usually killed soon after they completed their work so as not to blurt out the secrets of the Pharaoh's to the general population."

Daniel blinked.

"Oh."

"Wonderful observation there Doctor." Yugi giggled, playfully tipping his hip to one side. "I'm willing to give you a hand with all this if you like, since I really haven't got a job at the moment, however I can't right now...cause..." He glanced at the silver watch on his wrist. "We've got a reunion of friends and enemies to get too, but we'll call in tomorrow or, bring some of this stuff home and we can work on it there in private. Home is always a good place to be...ah, bye Ishizu!" Yugi took her hands, kissing her cheeks with gentle pecks. She blushed slightly and tipped her head.

"You honour me Pharaoh."

"No, Ishizu," Daniel squinted, as a slightly deeper voice escaped the young archaeologist's mouth again, "it is you who honours us with your continued support and annoying blurts of future and history and what-not."

"I see his majesty is getting well equated with present times."

"Indeed, blast the modern-day invention of the car, ruined all my chances of having a horse-drawn golden chariot."

Ishizu gave a small laugh, an unusual sound coming from the usually reserved mysterious woman.

"My lord is welcome to use the chariot we have in storage any time he wishes."  
"Right, we'll remember that."

"Sarcasm does not befit you."

Yugi waved out the door, pulling a face.

"It doesn't, does it! He's still learning! Seeya tomorrow Daniel."

And he was gone just as quickly as he'd come, and it seemed that with his departure the room almost visibly grew smaller and the stale smell of aged artefacts returned. As if noticing his oddly dazing face, Ishizu placed a hand upon his arm and Daniel flinched, jerking around to look at her down the ridge of his nose.

"Daniel? Are you well?"

"Yes, fine...um...Ishizu? Why do you call him Pharaoh?"

She shrugged, "that question, Doctor Daniel Jackson, is one you shall have to answer on your own. I am not at liberty to tell such a tale. If you ever get the courage, ask Yugi himself, he may feel in the mood to tell you the story of the Nameless One."

000000000

0000

0

His shoes clapped along the pavement towards the Kaiba Mansion in the distance through the trees and luscious front garden. Unbinding his hair from its braid he let it free to waver in the wind as he slowed to a walk up the stairs to the giant front doors of the white house that gleamed in the bright sunlight.

Straighten his light shirt Yugi peered down at himself, wondering how his old friends would react to his appearance. Sure, he hadn't grown much, but he wasn't what he use to be, and he didn't wear his school uniform anymore, for one thing.

::Thank goodness,:: Yami's bitter voice rumbled through his mind, ::I was beginning to think you had a thing for it.::

::Oh shut up, and don't, for Ra's sake, start a duel with Kaiba, this is a friendly hello and how are you, wow, those are your kids, oh my gosh I've done nothing with my life, get together. So please Behave.::

::Tell that to Kaiba...:: Yami grumbled.

Yugi sighed, rolling his eyes under his sunglasses at the bored tone the Pharaoh was muttering everything in. Stepping forward he rang the doorbell, listening to it chime. It barely had a moment to think about the odd inscriptions he'd looked at while at the museum before the doors swung open to reveal a tall looking teenager with rowdy, dazzling hair.

"Oh my gosh, Mokuba!" Yugi squeaked.

"Yugi!"

Staggering backwards at the influx of weight as he was near picked off the ground by the teens massive hug Yugi laughed his surprise.

"My, you've grown."

"Well, we can't all stay short Yugi."

"Oh, golly, I just know everyone's going to be remarking on it all afternoon." Yugi giggled, stepping back to look into the teens warm eyes, so different from his elder brothers, yet he held the same look of intelligence and sharpness that Seto prided.

"Come on, everyone else is out the back." Mokuba waved him through the front corridor of the mansion.

"I'm late am I?" Yugi wandered in, un-fazed at the awing beauty of the rich house that he'd been within a dozen or so times during his acquaintance with Seto Kaiba. Their rivalry still existed, however it had toned down a small notch from their hormonal teenage years. Who's idea was it to give a hormonal teenager like Seto Kaiba a multi-billion dollar company? It was a sheer miracle the world still stood today.

"Yeah, well...no...not really, everyone else just came early, and hey, like Joey and Tea have been staying here. Tristan showed up early this morning. Ryou ended up meeting us in town for lunch. Malik wandered over at some point, actually, I think just kinda popped up out of nowhere." Mokuba lead him through the corridors lined with paintings, sparkling in its cleanliness.

"That'd be Malik for you." Giggling at the thought of the Tomb Keeper who ruled the underground society Yugi smirked behind Mokuba's back.

Seto still disbelieved that there was anything magical about the Millennium Items, and yet Malik quite happily showed everyone his ability to teleport through the shadows. Planes, who needed planes these days when you had shadow magic.

::You never let me use it.:: Yami muttered.

::That's because it's for emergencies, you know, we still have the spirits of the Puzzle to worry about, not like Malik or Ryou who can use their items willy-nilly.:: Yugi murmured back, knowing it was a sore point for the Pharaoh to have his abilities restrained when one of his Priests and the General of his armies could quite happily use their powers without worry.

::Don't worry, Yami,:: Yugi cooed softly, ::we'll work it out together. You know that.::

::I know aibou, I know...:: Came the saddened reply from somewhere deep within the Puzzle dangling freely around his neck. Yugi bit his lips, refusing to let Yami's mood sour the moment he'd been waiting for. Finally, after so long apart, their odd group of the supernatural, the rich, the famous and not so famous, were meeting together in a single place. As Mokuba waved him through the back door Yugi breathed in deeply, this was it, he was going to have to face the fire.


	2. TDS: Reloaded: Episode 02

Episode Two: Gathering

The evening was perfect.

As he stepped out of the mansion, a whiff of fresh air caught him of guard, fresh air riddled with the sweet, tantalising scent of pure water rushing and cascading down from a fountain in the centre of the enormous yard. Trees shaded the grass areas from the evening sunlight even as it kissed goodbye the darkening sky. Lanterns where dancing on the surface of the pond, and dangling freely from wires between the trees. A table had been set out with a dinner of pick-and-choose, where-as the chairs were scattered across the lawn. He took note of the gathering and smiled at the sight of the familiar faces that had all changed ever so slightly over the years. Everyone had grown into their bodies, and finally looked the right propositions and not the lankly, awkward appearance everyone had in high-school.

Yugi flinched as beside him Mokuba gave a hoot, waving and pointing directly at him as he shouted.

"Hey, look what I found at the front door!"

"Yugi!"

The young man gave a wince at the high-pitched voice, all to familiar. He'd barely made it half way across the lawn before he was near balled over by an influx of perfume.

::Holy Ra, when did Tea grow taller?:: Yugi squeaked as his arms where grabbed.

::When she started wearing those high-heels:: The muttered reply bled through their link and Yugi shook it off, turning to stare upwards into Tea's features. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised at the sight of her; the amount of times he'd sat in front of his television to watch her dancing shows, but his heart still skipped a single beat in realisation that in person she was still just as overpoweringly wonderful as she always had been. Joey had ended up a lucky man and he hoped his old best-friend knew it.

"Yugi, my gosh...it's been to long!"

"To that I have to agree Tea dear," Yugi laughed, squeezing her hands, "though, that letter you sent last month was very insightful. I loved the picture of the twins with their Duel Disks."

"That was Joey's idea."

"I stuck it on the fridge in my unit." He smirked.

"Oh Yugi, you're still just as sweet!" She smothered him in a hug and Yugi squeaked at the strong arms that near hoisted him off the moist grass.

"By the way, how's Yami?"

Yugi felt Yami prod him mentally, he relinquished control for the brief moment, allowing the Pharaoh to extend the arms of their body to hold the young woman in a tender embrace.

"I'm fine Tea."

She jerked away, surprise obvious in her gaze as she beamed down at him, seeing the change in the eye colour.

"Pharaoh?"

"Correct." He winked, spreading a hand in a wave. "It is good to see you again. Though, Yugi has kept track of your dancing. Congratulations on the Broadway shows." He took her hand, taking the stroll back towards the gathering of friends by the white table-clothed table under the shade of the trees. Releasing Yugi back into the body Yami took his backside seat, smiling at the thought that Yugi kept their link wide, allowing him to see through his eyes. It was these odd moments when they truly were a plural. Seto gave them a small, royal wave, coming forward to offer a glass of champagne.

"Glad you could make it pip-squeak."

"Thanks. Oh, I got those designs for your new school, I'll have a look at them this month for you."  
"I'd treasure your thoughts." The sarcasm in the CEO's voice was riddled with a tinge of humour and Yugi kicked out at the taller mans shins.

"You'd better, I don't give them freely you know." He smirked, tilting his head upwards, catching Seto's gleaming blue eyes. The man had become slightly more relaxed over the years, his shoulders no longer stood ridged like a board of wood, and instead of his usual formal clothing it was an enjoyable experience to take note of his simple purple shirt and grey slacks added with a pair of sandals.

::Marring Serenity did him good. Introduced him to having Joey as a brother-in-law, that is what changed him. To think those two could actually consider each other family is highly amusing:: Yami twittered and Yugi blinked, trying not to glaze over in conversation with the Pharaoh. Seto found it a disturbing sight and it usually put him on edge. He could respect that, it was a disturbing thing for a man who believed in the religion of science to be confronted with the idea that a spirit inhabited his arch-rival and intermitted friend's mind.

"How is he?" Seto sipped his own drink and Yugi took the moment to drink his own, relishing in the taste on his tongue.

"How is who?"

"Him..." Motioning to the gleaming Puzzle dangling freely across his chest Seto perked up an eyebrow and Yugi smiled, touching the surface of the golden artefact, feeling the heart beat that dwelled within it telling him Yami's spirit still dwelled within.

"Gee, Seto, that must have taken you a lot of will power to ask?"

"I asked alright, so...how is he?"

"Yami's alright I guess," rubbing a hand through his twirls of hair Yugi shifted, giving a half-hearted wave towards Rebecca as she clung to Duke's arm, their conjoined voices rattling off to Malik and Joey about something he couldn't really find interesting if he tried.

"He's...been a lot more restless than usual. We had a while when things were real quiet and it was nice but something's flared up again."

"Trouble on the horizon?"

"Not sure, but keep an eye on Moki, you don't want him getting kidnapped again heh."

"Funny Yugi, real funny."

"I have my moments." Saluting Yugi drowned the remainder of his drink, placing it down upon the table, "nice spread."

"I know these kinds of meetings are hard for you Motou." Suddenly speaking bluntly Seto rested a firm hand upon his shoulder and Yugi stiffened Somewhere within Yami's barriers expanded and he was sure if Seto had not released his shoulder the Pharaoh would have made a swift and sudden movement to get the hand off. "But the fact that you made the effort to come along means a lot to the others. I understand why you never told them, but one day they will notice it, you know that right?" His sharp blue eyes centred upon his carefully and Yugi gazed away, staring intensely at Joey as the tall, blond man held one of his twin son's high in the air, laughing beside Tristian, being as goofy as they always had been. His heart ached, feeling as though a cold steel hand was squeezing it firmly.

He breathed out deeply, "I know Seto, but for now I just want to ignore it..." he flashed a smile. "I'm not ready to tell them, not yet. I want them to live oblivious and I want them to live their lives without worrying about me."

The CEO snorted, shaking his head as he wandered off with a wave, "fine, but when the time comes, I'm not covering for you pip-squeak."

"I know...I know Seto."

"I think you got away easy," the heavily British accented Japanese voice caused him to gasp aloud, clutching his chest in shock as Ryou approached from behind, brown eyes smiling with faint high-lights on his pale skin. "He was really going to go all out on you when we spoke at lunch but I think I managed to tone him down somewhat, considering I am in the same boat as you."

"Hey Ryou! Hair cut since last month heh?" Yugi chuckled as the albino wandered over, bearing in his arms one of the twins. The five year old having lopped his around the Professors neck in a near death grasp, revealing one of the new slimmer Duel Disks versions soon to be marketed by Kaiba Crop.

"You noted." Ryou laughed, reached up a single hand to sweep through his locks of shimmering white hair while keeping the other arm firmly planted under the child's backside.

"I see you every month Ryou, and with hair like ours, who can't notice a change."

"Point taken." The Ring bearer smirked and shifted on his feet as the boy in his arms reached out and Yugi quickly offered his own arms, allowing the boy to scramble into his embrace.

"Hey Lloyd," smoothing back the boys blond locks Yugi smiled at the similarity between Joey and his second son. Still, where Joey's mouth could run full-speed for twenty-five minutes non-stop, his children had picked up a softer approach of conversations which he could only imagine had come from having a mother in the show-business, with her face planted over every bill-board possible.

"He's been doing the rounds, clinging to every possible person that isn't near his brother." Ryou brushed off his pure white suite, matching his almost perfect complexion of a man who lacked great amounts of vitamin D. Ryou was in all ways, a Professor who lived under a house of books and would burn to a crisp if he spent more than ten minutes in the blistering sun. "Poor boy, doesn't like hanging around his twin too often. Apparently they have a little bit of rivalry going on."

"Oh bother, Seto got to them before I did." Yugi rolled his eyes, hoisting the boy to his shoulder and firmly planting his feet on the grass to keep the weight equal. He noted Joey smirking at him from where the blond stood in an animated conversation with Malik and ignored the look, knowing the laughter that was being sent his way was over the sight of his short stature bearing a almost six year old.

"It's okay Uncle Yugi, Mum says I'll get better at duelling." The boy whispered into his neck and Yugi tenderly stroked back the locks of blond hair from the sharp blue eyes worriedly looking into his face.

"I'm sure you will Lloyd. Don't you worry, your Dad was a late bloomer, and you can be one too. Now, come on, want to help me pick out some food before I die of starvation."

The evening dragged on, with conversations drifting into silence as the night-time gathered to cluster the stars above them. Feeling himself dazing and finding it difficult to concentrate on the shouting match between Tristan and Joey over the name of Serenities soon to be born child.

"Something never change heh." Malik's voice startled him from behind and he flipped around. The Egyptian swelled up out of the shadows, bearing a plate of food in his hands as he paused to lean upon a chair.

"Malik, nice of you to finally say hello." Stealing a cake from the plate Yugi slipped it into his mouth as Malik raised his eyebrows, giving a shrug that caused the lose shirt he wore to slip over his shoulders, revealing the slight change in skin tone and the tattoos that lined his shoulders and back.

"Well, met meet up every month, I didn't think we needed to talk much, it was more for the sake of the others that I came today. Sounds like Joey and Tristan still need the Ocean separating them and dude, it's going to be Seto's and Serenities kid so who the hell are they to make any comment on what it should be called."

"True, true..."

"You enjoyed this have you," Malik twinkled the chains of gold around his neck, licking cream from his lips as he finished a cream-puff, "cause you don't look like your enjoying it Yugi."

Furrowing his brow Yugi took a moment to ponder the words, Malik had that odd knack of reading him far too well.

"I feel different Malik...so different, things have changed and I can't say anything."

"Well, you could you know."

"I don't want to." He pouted and Malik shrugged, pointing with a finger, "see, there's your problem. You trust your friends, but you don't trust them enough to believe you when it counts."  
"I do trust them, it's just...it's not every day you tell the people you grew up with and who you defended the world with, that you're going to have to sit back and watch them grow old and die..." Imploring with spread hands Yugi fought off Yami's swell to take over, shoving the Pharaoh down into submission until he relented. Seeming to note the small inward struggle Malik toned his voice down slightly.

"Sorry Yugi. Didn't mean to upset the Pharaoh."

"It's alright, he's restless."

"Yeah," blowing back a puff of his long fringe Malik whistled, "I sure bet he is..."

"What do you mean?" Perking up an eyebrow Yugi tipped his hip to one side, glaring at the Egyptian Tomb Keeper with a sharp gaze.

"Yugi, I just want to warn you." Malik eased himself back slightly, trying to appear relaxed despite the tension he was radiating, "Some secrets are suppose to stay secrets."

"You're not talking about the Millennium Items are you?" Fingering the Millennium Puzzle Yugi inquired in a soft, hesitant tone.

Malik shifted uneasily.

"No, I'm not."

Taking a stabbed guess Yugi eased forward a pace, whispering, "Is it about what your sister is working on with the doctor from America staying with my Grandpa?"

"Ah...yeah..." Malik rubbed the back of his neck, his long blond hair wavering as he made the shifting movements. "I've been trying to get my sister off the project but she's insisting it's for the better of man-kind and blaa, blaa, blaa."

Hiding a smirk as the Egyptian flapped his arms around willy-nilly Yugi sipped on his wine, "In other words, she's being her usual self, Malik."

The leader pouted, rolling his eyes helplessly, "Okay, fine...yes, she is but!" He jerked finger into Yugi's chest, "I'm just warning you, you start this path you're going to take and you'll be playing a game with the gods...and as one of your Priests-."

"Yami's Priests, you're not mine Malik."

"Yugi, you're a freaking royal too you dolt. What do you think that throne is for in the underground palace, it isn't sitting beside the Pharaoh's for no apparent reason?"

Sheepishly turning his head away Yugi breathed in deeply. He was still some way to come before he admitted there was a throne in the underground catacombs situated beside Yami's just for him. As Yami's other half he was by all technicalities of some wacked out reasoning, just as much royal as the Pharaoh was. Yes, Malik was the leader of the underground society, but they all still payed homage to the Pharaoh and had faith in him one-day returning Egypt to her former glory. They saw Malik as the Priest of the Rod, a powerful and strong leader that commutated with the Pharaoh.

"Anyway, as one of your Priests," Malik continued, ignored the rather dazed look in his friends face, "I just felt that I should warn you, play this game carefully, my liege."

000000000000000000

000000000000

0000

Staring at his watch as it clicked midnight Yugi sighed, releasing his Grandfather would no longer be up and about when he returned home and he'd have to be extra careful not to disturb the house-hold. For a moment he wondered if the American doctor would be up still, he seemed a kindred spirit who would remain up all hours of the night working on something that wasn't working. Slipping back on his boots Yugi patted out the front door of the Kaiba mansion, taking a moment to kiss Tea's cheek and shake Joey's well shaken hand. Even that touch seemed so strange to him now, as though he could feel the age dribbling off his friend's skin. The horror caused him to wince slightly at the sensation and he forced a cheerful smile to touch his lips.

"It was good to see you both, drop around at the Game Shop before you head back to America."

"We'll make sure we do that Yug. Goodnight." Joey nodded. "It was good seeing you again little man."

"Yeah...you too Joey." Waving as he padded his way down the stairs, joining Ryou and Malik at the bottom and together they took off into the dark night, strolling through the expansive front yard out into the lonely streets of sleeping Domino City. The street lights lit their way across the inner suburbs as they wandered, silently for a time until conversation picked up in its usual manner, remarking on their next monthly get together as Item Holders.

"So, are we going to get together for another jam next month?" Ryou smirked through the dim light as they wandered down the middle of an empty street, "and this time we don't have to go all the way to Australia, we can come here since Yugi's back home." He chuckled, ruffling Yugi's mop of hair, glancing to Malik who nodded in agreement and slunk an arm around the shorter young man's shoulders.

Muttering under his breath Yugi blew back a puff of his blond fringe, "I don't know what being all bothered about, through a Shadow Portal its hardly any difference in distance and don't make Yami any more uptight than he already is about the whole issue of him not being permitted to use his powers the same way you guys can." Motioning with a finger Yugi paused, taking a moment to look back the way they'd come across the bridge of the river; the two shifting forms of invisible ancient spirits in semi corporal forms visible in the orange light of the street lamps.

Yami and Bakura had long been drowned in a private conversation, wandering far behind the three blood bumping and living trio. Ryou gave a small hum in the back of his throat, watching the two lean upon the edge of the bridge to ponder the night-sky above them.

"They're having an awfully private conversation tonight." The Professor commented with a small snort and Yugi nodded slowly.

"Yes, I can't even get through the link...even when they go pub crawling I get something."

"Oh come on," Malik spread his hands, "You guys shouldn't blame them for being close..." the tomb keeper offered, "I mean, come on, they're the only two guys left over from a civilisation thousands of years ago. It's only logical that they'd take comfort from each other and the memories they share of that world, no matter how dark they are."

"I suppose your right." Yugi sighed. "I just keep on thinking back to that period in high-school when Yami spent almost all the time with Bakura while I studied myself to death. It kinda freaked me out a little bit having them...well...getting along."

"Indeed." Ryou added softly. "It was rather odd, I must agree."

Shrugging his shoulders as he tipped his head up towards the night-sky riddled with the specks of distant stars Malik gave an overwhelming yawn. "Seriously, you two, it's a beautiful sight of forgiveness of both their parts. They've hated each other for centuries, and then Bakura put Yami through hell and back, and then came to learn their hatred was null because it wasn't Yami who slaughtered the Hebrew village in the first place and made the Millennium Items. Yami's as much a captive to his father's sins as Bakura is. I think it's kinda sweet."

"Yes, you would, being so utterly romantic." Yugi laughed, glancing at his watch and groaning aloud, "oh bother, bother...its well past one in the morning."

"Really, well fancy that." Ryou rubbed a hand through his silken hair, giving a shout, "Bakura, we need to get back to the hotel!"

The white-haired thief turned from facing the river below the bridge, he gave a wave before turning around again and clapping Yami's shoulder firmly in what Yugi could only imagine was a brotherly action to try and cheer a rather disgruntled Pharaoh. Malik was right, they were the only two beings left from an ancient period of time and though they tried hard to fit into the modern world, it wasn't any surprise that they sought each other's company. Bakura vanished from view and reappeared beside Ryou, slinking an arm around his hiraki's shoulder and leaning on him heavily.

"Hotel it is then. Catch ya next time Malik, Minnie Pharaoh-."

"Bakura, wait," Yugi touched his arm.

Bakura glanced around. "Yes?"

"Did you and Yami talk about...well...did you talk about the spirits?"

"Yeah, we did. Listen, pip-squeak, I can't do anything for you both. I know the spirits are my brothers and sisters, but their hatred is strong. The Pharaoh is simply going to have to come to terms with the fact that he has to force them out. He's been comfortable with their help for quite awhile now...getting rid of them would almost be like getting rid of a limb and having to wander around on crutches for awhile."

"I know, but I can't...I'm not sure what do to do help? I feel utterly useless."

"Hmmm," Bakura mused, rubbing his chin as he contemplated, he glanced to Ryou who shrugged and the gleam in their eyes revealed the silent communication between them.

"There is something you can do, but Yami won't like me telling it to you."

"What?" Yugi pleaded.

"Put yourself in mortal danger and force him to make a decision between saving you or obeying the spirit's lust for blood."

"Great..." Yugi groaned, "it's near impossible for me to get into any mortal danger with Yami around anyway."

"Well, it worked for us," Ryou offered.

"That's because you're an idiot and a pacifist that won't fight to save your life." Growling under his breath Bakura turned away once more, giving Malik a wave as they began to fade into the shadows of the night until they were gone.

"Don't worry Yugi, you'll figure it out." Shadows lapped under the Tomb Keepers feet, creeping up the limbs until slowly consuming him. "See you next jam time." His allusive voice came with a gust of hot, desert wind. Yugi closed his eyes as it rushed past him, leaving him longing for the sands of Egypt.

"Yeah, seeya Malik." He whispered the soft goodbye, slowly pealing his eyes open and standing alone under the glow of the street light. Slipping his hands into the pockets of his pants he slowly strolled back towards the bridge were his partner lingered, leaning upon the railing and gazing solemnly at the freckled reflection of the stars upon the milky surface of the water within the river. Yugi glanced down, a shiver running down his spine as he thought of his first ever Duel with Malik beside the river, at the same location they now stood over. How things had come in full circle was inwardly pleasing.

"Have a good talk with Bakura?" Slipping an arm around Yami's slim waist Yugi bent into the curve of his under-arm. Yami shifted slightly, seemingly coming out a daze and their mind link flickered back to life, causing Yugi to curl his toes within his boots at the fuzzy sensation in his mind.

"Sorry aibou, what did you say?"

Poking his partner's cheek Yugi rolled his eyes, "I said, Mr. Oblivious, did you have a good talk with Bakura?"

"Oh, yes...yes I did."

"I am glad." Fixating his eyes upon the reflection of lights on the slowly moving river Yugi tensed his grip on his others arm, "the stars can't be seen all that clearly, not with the lights of the city interfering. Do you remember when we camped out in Duellist Kingdom? You could see the whole Milky Way."

"I wasn't bonded with you very well at that time Yugi..." Yami mused.

"Yes, things have changed..."

Their silence was sullen, dribbled with an underlining current of growing tension lingering within the night hair.

Shifting as Yami's deep voice touched his ears Yugi smiled faintly at the offered words.

"You do release aibou, if you wished it, those stars could be yours."

Burying his head deeply into the slightly taller spirits chest Yugi breathed in deeply, closing his eyes and wishing painfully he could feel the beat of a heart in the rib cage he held and yet all he gained was that pulse of the Puzzle around his neck, dangling between them. He fought of a tear, trying to simply relish in the touch of someone who would not age.

"I know Yami, but to be human is to be limited by laws...so..." linking his fingers between the spirits worn and callused hand Yugi tugged him gently down the street away from the view, "let's just stay human for a little bit longer alright."

"Yes aibou. You are right."

"As usual." The young man sung out highly, only to squawk in terror and pelt away as two hands threatened to snag his waist in a forceful tickle. "No! No tickling Yami, it's not fair!"

00000000000

00000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000

Daniel jerked awake, flinging himself backwards into his chair from where he rested on his desk. He covered his mouth, with-holding the startled shout that had threatened to escape. His room had long ago been plunged into darkness. He blinked, rubbing his eyes under the smudged glasses. A light outside his room was switched on but quickly turned off again and a voice hissed.

"Yami, don't turn the light on, you'll wake poor Doctor Jackson."

"If he's anything like you aibou, he'd have fallen asleep on his desk and tomorrow morning will wake with a horrible cramp."

"Shh, Yami."

The floor of the corridor creaked and Daniel slid out of his seat, standing and moving towards the door. He eased it open slightly, hearing a deep baritone voice mutter through the darkness of the corridor.

"You know aibou, I could just levitate you from the floor with Shadow Magic and save you the bother of sneaking."

"What's the fun in sneaking back into your house if you cheat?"

"You're twenty-two years old aibou, it's not like you have a curfew."

"Oh, like I did in high-school and then one day you made me stay out too late and Grandpa grounded us both for a month. Yes, it is nice to be an adult in at least the eyes of my father-figure. Now hush and get back into the Puzzle."

Daring to spoke his head out further out of the door Daniel watched as the shadow of the short young man gently eased on the closed door to his room; however it was the shape beside him that caused the doctor to wheeze. He could see nothing but whiffs of darkness playing across the floor in the dim light of the street-lamp outside. It was as though he was gazing into a blanket of dark-matter that Sam often commented on, something so black it sucked in all light and consumed every ounce of heat. Shards of ruby coloured eyes flickered in the shadows, bright enough to cause a glowing haze of blood red upon the walls and moving across the corridor as they swung his way. Daniel strangled a gasp in his throat, ducking back into his room and clasping his bursting chest.

"I am never having take-away Pizza before bed again." He muttered, fanning his head, "Jack's right...maybe I'm pushing myself to much because that was just weird. Weirder than usual..."

000000000000000

000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000

::He is defiantly a kindred spirit aibou...:: Yami's amused voice sounded and Yugi sighed, staring into the office to the back of the Museum and finding himself smiling along with his spirit at the sight that they'd wandered into. Daniel was spooned out on his desk, sleeping soundly and drooling over the papers lining the surface. Yugi giggled, holding the books in his arms and walking into the office. Coming straight to the desk he held up the pile of ancient books and let them fall, sending a loud smack through the room, the vibration and sound enough to cause the doctor to shout aloud, throwing himself backwards. His rolling chair slipped under him and he fell backwards, landing with his feet upright.

"Good morning Doctor Jackson!" Singing out loudly Yugi cheerfully waved as Daniel staggered upright, pulling his chair up; blinking in confusion at the young man cheerfully greeting him over the top of the desk.

"Grandpa was wondering why you didn't come home last night, and I figured you'd been locked up in the Museum. So, Ishizu said for me to help. I brought some stuff over...these books should help us with the translations..." Patting the aging documents, "Now, first thing first, did you drool all over the merchandise? Hmmm..."

Clearing a space upon the desk Yugi hoisted himself upon it, swinging up a leg and plonking it firmly upon a pile of books as he twisted, gathering up the files of papers. Daniel rubbed his glasses on the edge of his shirt, watching as the young man glanced over the photos and close ups of the inscriptions they where translating. Spinning in his chair Daniel reached out, opening the blinds of the windows and allowing bright sunlight to stream into the dusty office. Swinging back around Daniel caught himself staring in awe at the sight of the glittering dust mites floating around the young man perched upon the desk. Crowned with gold and silver sparkling off the jewellery he was sprouting in the dorm of the long earrings, bangles and necklaces, he was looking at a prince decked in leather and tight blue jeans. He could almost see the outline of a small pistol in the side pocket of the jeans and he raised his eyebrows, wondering why on earth such a young man would need a concealed weapon.

The light shifted behind a cloud and a wavering shadow appeared to lean over the side of Yugi's shoulder, pointing to the paper with an almost invisible hand. Yugi nodded at an unnoticeable suggestion. Daniel opened his mouth just as the shimmering sunlight returned, vanishing the odd vision.

"Yugi..."

Tilting his head up Yugi blinked innocently, smiling warmly with white teeth.

"Yes?"

"Um...never mind. Do you think you can help?"

"Sure, you've been at this for two months or so right. I bet you're getting annoyed."

"You have no idea." Daniel sighed, "My superiors are bugging me like mad. I came here because when I looked on the internet I noticed they had a huge tablet here that was written in the same language but Ishzui told me she cannot translate it."

"No...she wouldn't be able to, she's a female and they were not given permission to learn the ancient texts in the Tomb Keeper society." Yugi waved it off, folding his limbs off the table and gathering up the files. "Let's head down to the Tablets, I think I recognise a couple symbols. If they're the same, then we might have a problem..." He picked up the large volumes he'd carted in and started out the door with a swing to his walk. Quickly snagging his aged bag Daniel followed, trailing after the energetic young man. It became evident the longer they walked, the more people working within the Museum knew him, no one questions their decent through the stairs into the deeper area of the Museum, the security guards simply nodding in their direction and opening the doors.

"So, Yugi, how long have you been in the archaeological network?"

"Since the day I was born," Yugi flashed a grin his way, "having my Grandpa interested in all things ancient helped quite a bit I suppose but really, the Egyptology started when I was about fifteen. I was old enough to understand things, and young enough to enjoy them with a childish heart." He grinned and Daniel shook his head.

"I know the feeling. You kind of do have to have a childish imagination to believe some of things we come across."

"Eternal youth," Yugi whispered softly, "starts from the inside. Ah, we're here. Welcome, Doctor Jackson, to the inner sanctuary." He would have spread his hands in delight had his arms not been full, instead he gave a small laugh as Daniel raised his eyebrows, confused at the corridor they stood within. A heavily bone, obviously Egyptian man dressed in the same blue uniform as the security guards scattered through the museum stood by a door. He gave a wave and Yugi approached.

"Morning Jair, permission to enter, me...plus one." He motioned with a shoulder twitch in Daniels direction. The security guard took a moment too glance over the American man before turning and entering a code into a pad by the door. It slid open and Yugi gave Daniel a shove through, following him into the darkness.

"Oh, Jair," poking his head back out the door Yugi smiled at the security guard, "could you pull one of the white-boards from the lecture rooms down here for me? Thanks!" He ducked back in, switching on the lights. Daniel blinked as they flashed on, revealing a light blue room, and lining one wall two large and ancient tablets where caged with protective glass.

"Wow..." Whispering his awe Daniel moved towards the historical relics. "They're even more beautiful in real life; the pictures did not do them justice." He glanced at the first, then slowly towards the second. His head jerked in surprise, wondering how he had never noted it before when his mind was photogenic. The carving in the second panel of the two tablets revealed two young men standing in a confutation position, floating above them three rectangular shaped boxes holding in the carvings of monsters were etched into the stone.

"Its..." reaching his hand out and touching the surface of the glass that held him from touching the real surface of the relic, Daniel stared at the image of the shorter man. The resemblance was uncanny, down to the very shape of the perfectly etched in eyes and beautifully crafted body. The hair differed slightly, sticking up in wild sharps, but minus that, he could see the very face of the young man muttering to himself across the room. "It's you...Yugi..."

"Hmm, what? What did you say?" Yugi called out and Daniel shook his head, pointing at the Puzzle that dangled around the neck of the man in the carving.

"I said it's you? Down to the very same pendant you're wearing."

"Hmm, yeah, I get that a lot." Yugi shrugged. "Think nothing of it."

"What-." Annoyed that his realisation had been dashed aside so flamboyantly, Daniel jerked around but paused from his outburst as he spied a desk now situated in the room.

"Um, Yugi, where did the desk come from?" Blinking at the desk that he was sure had not been in the room before Daniel watched as Yugi plonked his pile of books and files down upon it.

"It's always been here Daniel?" Yugi raised an eyebrow, wandering towards him and holding out one of the photos. Daniel took it and gazed at it sadly, wishing he had been able to translate the writings himself but if he had, would he have ever met this interesting young man. Looking back up Daniel staggered back in surprise, finding Yugi standing upon a stool.

"Yugi, where did the stool come from?"

"What do you mean Daniel; the stool has always been here." Not even daring to turn around lest he could not withhold the smirk across his innocent features Yugi bit his lips as he heard Daniel sigh in aspiration.

A voice called out from the door as Jari the guard shoved a large white board into the room.

"Lord Pharaoh, where would you like the board?"

"Over here Jari." Yugi waved a hand in the air in a beckoning manner and Daniel watched as the guard wheeled it over and paused.

"Is that all you wish, lord?"

"Yep, you can take the afternoon off; I don't think we'll be leaving till late tonight."

"Thank you, my liege." Jari moved away, giving a warm smile in Daniel's direction.

"I get it," Daniel mused, "they call you Pharaoh because that man in the carving is a Pharaoh? Right?"

"Kind of yes," Yugi looked around, holding out a hand for the photograph his fellow archaeologist held. Daniel offered it to him and stood beside him as Yugi glanced back and forth between the two. He breathed in sharply, rubbing the pendent around his neck before turning towards Daniel.

"See that hieroglyph there, that's for god...see this one here, it's a bit different because I think we're skipping a couple dynasties and as you know languages do change, but it means god too, however," pointing to the image in the photograph Yugi shook his head, "there is a symbol beside the god glyph that I think means false...so we're looking at a false-god. I think your tablet is a warning about false-god's. If I remember correctly," jumping off the stool and rushing to the desk Yugi opened one of large volumes he and brought down and flipped through it.

"Yep, here it is...like these two tablets," motioning to the said artefacts in the room Yugi skipped over to the white-board, picking up a marker and twirling it freely in the air, "tell a story about the Nameless Pharaoh, I think you've got the first tablet that tells a story about the coming of the false-god's. I'm guessing you found it in the same kind of place that those two tablets where found in. There should be three more to go with it, because there should be two more tablets to go with mine. They usually come in foursomes." He muttered under his breath.

Daniel raised his eyebrows in interest. "Two more, you didn't find them with the others?"

"Yes...sadly," stripping off his glasses Yugi pouted as he chewed the end, "we've never been able to uncover the last two tablets for the rest of the story...who knows, maybe they were never carved." He smirked. "Or maybe the story is still being written to this day and these two were part of a long historical novel. I can guess your tablet is the same, it tells a story and it might even tell of the future, because there are a few symbols matching the future symbols and let's face it, knowing the future is kind of why these things are left around for us to find."

Twirling the white-board marker Yugi spun on the heels of his boots, "Ishizu found those two tablets in a crumbled old temple ruin so what I think you found was something similar. It would have appeared something like this..."

Yugi quickly sketched out a floor-plan. "And your story-mural thingy would be at the front here, four stone panels just like the one you've got in the photo of would be lined up. There'd be a throne right here for the false-god to sit on and an awesome looking statue over here...guards here, here, here and here. You'd enter through this door, and the first thing you'd see would be false-god on his throne, and then the mural behind him. I doubt he'd have known what the mural said since the false-gods had their own language and it was different from the language of the Pharaohs."

Gaping at the young man twirling his spectacles absently in the air Daniel shook himself off, slowly approaching the desk to look over the aged volumes spread out on the surface. Even if he tried he could not understand the glyphs written across the pages as though someone had lovingly restored what had once been there. This was a language he didn't know, and his mind was instantly aware that soon he would be begging to know it.

Slowly he looked forwards Yugi, finding a flash of crimson shimmering in the large, rounded eyes, it faded and Yugi cracked a grin, slapping one hand upon his hip in mock despair.

"So, what'da say, want me to help you?"

"Gosh yes! Please!"

"Alright," clapping hands together Yugi bent forward from the hips, "let's get started."

Somehow, Daniel figured, this was going to be a very interesting, long day.

0000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's amazing Jack, he even knew there was more than one tablet!" Daniel spun on his chair, gazing around his decked out room. For three months he'd been in Japan, trying desperately to translate what he had but falling up short until now. Finally, he was getting somewhere, finally he'd soon be able to return to the SGC and start off-worldling again.  
"Come on, he could have guessed that." Jack's slightly irritated voice echoed over the phone connection.

"Not the exact number, nor could he have drawn a perfect picture of the hall we found the murals in. Jack, he just stood there and sketched it out onto the white-board as if he'd been there, or had seen a floor-plan of the place. He at least knew something about the Goa'uld, or false-god's as he called them. No one and I mean no one, in my field, talk anything about false-god's..."

"Okay...so...slightly weird." The Colonels voice picked up ever so slightly.

"And you know what else," standing in a furry Daniel paced the length of his room in the game shop, "he actually looked me right in the eyes and told me the essay I wrote on the Pyramids being landing pads of aliens was fantastic. He said he wished more people where like me and where bold enough to write about the truth of Egypt's history."

"He said that. Gosh. Okay, that is very unusual. I thought you where the laughing stock of the archaeological community a few times over..."

"And, and... I gave him some Goa'uld to translate and it did it without any reference and barely a batter of an eyelid. Okay, so he looked a little freaked out but he did it."

"What'd you mean by freaked out?" There was a slight tone in the voice on the other end that Daniel ignored.

"Well, he went silent for a little while, as if he was thinking to himself in a daze, then he read it out in fluent Goa'uld just as good as I can, and drew up the translation upon a white-board. Jack, this kid is amazing!"

There was a pause on the other end of the phone and Daniel winced, suddenly realising what that pause meant. The cogs in Jacks' head were beginning to turn. Sure the Colonel had his dumb-blond, or grey, moments when it was obvious he didn't have as high an IQ as the Major, but then, who did, still, there were times when Jack could think and he could think extremely well. It wasn't just a coincidence of Madam Fate that he was the leader of their team; Jack O'Neill was brilliant in his own, strange way.

"Um...Jack, you still there?" He tested the phone on his ear, and heard a grunt from the other end.

"Yeah. Daniel, listen, you sure this kids not a snake-head, I mean...its unusual for people outside the Stargate program to be able to speak and read Goa'uld, right..."

"Jack, I know how this sounds, but if you met this kid I swear, you'd see it's utterly impossible for him to be a Goa'uld. He's just...too...I don't know how to describe him. You'd have to meet him yourself to get the feeling he gives off. It's amazing."

"Alright Daniel, alright...listen you just be careful."

"I will Jack."

00000000

00000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Anubis...it's your move." The high-pitched voice sung out gleefully and the Goa'uld sighed, raising a gloved hand to his head but paused for a moment in realisation that he no longer had a body to touch, just a film holding him together in a corporeal shape. Slowly he swelled around, his robe bellowing out across the floor as he wandered back towards the set up chess board floating beside his throne. Perched perfectly in the air, shrouded in a gown of shimmering stars interlinking together in galaxies that pooled out into puddles, a creature sat gazing intently at the board set out before him. It was an irritating, small green being of long limbs and sharp, black piercing eyes tinted with a royal red pupil. Like a bothersome insect, it never went away no matter how many times he tried to kill it. He'd given up bothering.

"Lord Ra, this game has no meaning-."

"Rubbish, it will help you with your pathetic strategic abilities, which I must say, are totally lacking at the moment." The creature titled its head up slightly, the light of the throne room within the ship catching the rounded spectacles perched upon a small nose. "I think that whole, being ascended and then the Ancients shoving you back down here to the physical plane addled your brains. Yu's fleet kicked your incorporeal backside yesterday. It was most amusing to watch." It cackled a high-pitched laugh, fanning itself with a hand.

"You do release that if I could kill you, you would be dead." Anubis sighed, slouching his body into his throne as he waved a hand, and a pawn upon the chess board shifted to spaces forward, causing the creature to mutter in distain at the move.

"I'm sure I would be dead, quite a few times over...and that was a lousy move."

"You are annoying." Anubis growled.

"Yes," it cracked a devilish grin, "I know but if you don't pick up your game, I'll introduce you to my son and that'll teach you the world annoying."

Folding his gloved hands together Anubis grunted.

"Tell me, Lord Ra..." Ignoring the move of a chess piece across the board by the creature, the Goa'uld elegantly turned his shrouded head, the mist of darkness therein shimmering in the freckled light of the throne room, "do you know of the door?"

"Hmm, what door? There a heck of a lot of doors in this universe Anubis, can't expect me to know which one you're talking about off the top of my head. There is a lot of stuff in my head, I'd have you know." The high-pitched, aristocratic voice warbled out through an aging voice-box commented.

Waving a hand Anubis forced his knight to move and the creature gave a squeak of glee at the obvious improvement of game.

"The door, little ancient one, to the storm?"

"Oh," stopping from making a move, the antennas poking free of the creature's mop of thick black hair drooped, "that door. Anubis, I hope you are not thinking of opening it?"

The Goa'uld gave a deep barrelled laugh of hideous mirth, "No...no, Lord Ra, I won't need to, it'll be opened for me."

Rolling red eyes Lord Ra floated upwards from the chess-board, slim, long fingered hands sliding into the hems of his long robe as he floated towards the enormous windows revealing a world of hyper-space shimmering in glittering colours. His robe of shimmering galaxies gathered, creeping up the glass like cracking ice until it filmed over the view, revealing a map. Holding out a long nailed finger the creature drew a square over a small sparkling solar-system, allowing the map to zoom up closer. He gave a pout as a glittering, blue planet came into view.

"What are you up to now my children...?"

From behind Anubis chuckled, stretching backwards into his adorned throne.

"It's your move."

"Oh, I assure you," flashing a grin of razer teeth back towards the Goa'uld the creature giggled, "Anubis, this game has only just begun."

0000000000000000

000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000

 _Wow, I had totally forgotten I had included Ra / Hazanin-Ra in this. That takes me back.  
14/8/2017_


	3. TDS: Reloaded: Episode 03

**Original Upload Date: Sometime in 2009**

 **Edited and Reloaded: 24/09/2017**

 **0000**

 **0000000**

 _ **Stargate Words:**_

(For those who might not know much about Stargate)

 _ **Goa'uld:**_ _An alien that poses as a god and rules over planets, they are like snakes that have to have a 'host' body to live inside. They can live for thousands and thousands of years._

 _ **Jaffa:**_ _A race of human-like aliens who've been bred to serve the Goa'uld, they carry Goa'uld offspring in a pouch in their stomachs._

 _ **Al'kesh:**_ _Is a Goa'uld ship that Jaffa use._

 _ **Staff Weapon:**_ _Favoured weapon of the Jaffa, is like a long staff but has a tip that fire's energy bolts. Jaffa never seem to hit people with them. That usual happening in Sci-Fi...the bag guys are horrible aimers and the good-guys always aim right. =D_

 _ **If you have any other questions about Stargate Google 'GateWorld' and you'll find a website that is very helpful. It will give you character bios, information and things like that for the people who aren't familiar with the tv-show.**_

 _ **0000**_

 _ **000000**_

 _ **000000000**_

 **Episode Three: Confrontations of the third-kind**

There was a cafe in the Museum. It had the illusion of being entirely made of glass, due to the immense window panels that directed in the glorious sunlight. Being within a museum, it seemed fitting that long drapes from some medieval period depicting the legend of King Arthur fell from a high ceiling. It had a very dated atmosphere, perhaps due to those heavy drapery, and aged books that lined shelving. What Yugi loved above all within the café, though, was the fish tank that ringed the eatery. Exotic fish, just content to swim the day away, made for a lazy, comfortable, and content little hideaway.

It was a delightful, safe place to be when times called it and even though he felt it an abuse of being Yami's partner, he never had to pay for anything he ever ordered. Most of the people working in the Museum were, in fact, the People of the Tombs, those who wished to adventure out and join the realm of light usually started off working in the Museum before upgrading. They were able to learn of the upper world while still being in a safe environment. The Museum had long been a part of the Hidden Kingdom, like many of the museums across the world. Naturally good over for a nation of underground dwellers often needing to hide in plain sight.

Shifting in his seat Yugi glanced up from the menu in his hands as Daniel wandered over, seating himself once more, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Funny," he muttered, replacing his wallet into the pocket of his jeans, "I didn't have to pay anything..."

"Really," Yugi shrugged, slipping the menu away, "maybe she thinks you're hot." The young man smirked, motioning to the young girl behind the cafe counter. Daniel blinked under his glasses, shying away slightly.

 _\Yep, didn't think he had much experience with girls...\_ Yami's bored voice nibbled at his mind and Yugi laughed mentally.

 _\Well, he's always got his head in a book.\_

 _\I suppose.\_

"Thanks for helping me out with the translations Yugi." Daniel shook off his faint embarrassment, tapping the top of the glass table.

"Not a problem. Don't have anything else to do." Yawning Yugi folded himself dramatically back.

"Why'd you leave Australia?"

"Hmm," shrugging Yugi smiled, "I guess my time was up. I really enjoyed teaching there, even though it felt a bit odd sometimes, being the same age as most of the students. Some were middle-age and that got on my nerve." Sitting up again Yugi flashed a smile as the counter girl approached, lowering his meal in front of him.

"Thanks Cassa." Digging into his pocket Yugi passed over a tip.

"You're welcome my lord, and I cannot accept this, you know that-."

"If you don't take it I won't eat this food." Pouting Yugi black-mailed, "and then you'll be in trouble." He raised an eyebrow as she rolled her eyes, closing her hand with the offered tip.

"Fine, you win, King of Blackmailing your poor innocent subjects."

"Yeah, take that." Yugi jabbed her with a chop-stick as she wandered away. Ignoring Daniel's confused expression Yugi applied himself to the meal in front of him, continuing the conversation as if there had been no interruption. Slowly Daniel followed his example, taking up his chop-sticks.

"I think I actually came back because I missed Grandpa. He means a lot to me, and I might stick around for awhile, just for him." Yugi sighed softly, thoughtfully playing with his bowl of noddles.

"I really respect it Yugi?" Daniel offered.

"Pardon?" Yugi gave a confused grunt.

"I respect how much you care for him. I can't say the same about my grandfather...he's...ah...a bit insane; our relationship's been pretty rocky. He never took me in after my parents died."

Shaking his head Yugi finished a mouthful. "I'm sorry Daniel."

"Yeah, so was I. I'm guessing Solomon took you in?"

"Yep. I have no memory of my parents. I guess I'm lucky that way. So many people have a memory and therefore something to grieve over. I don't. I simply have nothing. No face, no name."

"Seriously? Not even a name?"  
"Grandpa simply calls them Mum and Dad when he speaks about them, which isn't often." Yugi shrugged.

"Not even photographs?" Amazed Daniel set his chop-sticks down, watching as Yugi played with food.

"None that I know of. I don't mind it. I have no reason to because this is my life. I cannot look back and think of the what-if's and the maybes? It's silly to do that. I am sure that they were good people, and that's all that matters."

"I suppose it is." Rubbing his hair Daniel settled back into his chair; relaxing his aching shoulders and sighing heavily as he breathed in the scent of coffee beans drifting through the cafe. It was rather empty, with a scattered few lonely souls here and there. They were relatively alone in their little secluded area. Turning back towards Yugi, noticing the young man had finished his meal and was placing the bowl to one side, a dazed look in his purple eyes as if his mind was elsewhere.

They'd arrived at the Museum together, going straight to the Tablet Room where they worked. Ishizu had finally come down, ordering them to go eat something even had practically dragged Yugi away from his laptop screen, apologising all the way. It seemed odd to him that the strong willed Museum director took it upon herself to apologise to the young man. Everyone in the Museum who were not visiting seemed to act the same way towards him, as if he was some kind of special form of royalty or a museum artefact that would walk in and out on his own accord.

"Hey, Yugi?"

"Yep?" Yugi beamed, snapping his head up suddenly, a faint flush on his cheeks.

"Can you tell me about that...Pyramid Pendent thing around your neck? I've noticed you've never taken it off."

"My Puzzle," Yugi touched the golden artefact, giving a surprising smile that Daniel was sure wasn't directed at him, "It was given to me by my grandfather. It came broken up in pieces, just like a three-dimensional Puzzle, and it took me eight years to complete it."

"Eight years?"

"Amazing heh. Finished it around my fifteenth birthday. You saw it on the Stone Tablets right?"

"Around the neck of the Pharaoh who looks like you."

"Correct. Tell me Daniel, do you know the story of the Millennium Items and the Nameless Pharaoh..."

"Nameless Pharaoh...wait, that's one of the missing dynasties. His grandfather is rumoured to be the one who hardened his heart to the Hebrew God and refused to let the people go."

"Yeah, good, you know that story at least. Well, supposedly," folding his hands upon the surface of the table Yugi licked his lips, "after the exodus of the Hebrews Egypt went into a bad state, its slaves were gone, and it struggled to become a great nation again. That was until the Millennium Items were created by slaughtering a Hebrew Village. One-hundred and one souls were used to create seven mystical Items that held the power to weld the Shadow Realm and the creatures that came with it."

"Shadow Realm?"

"Another dimension," Yugi held out his hand, balling it into a fist and then laying his other free palm over it, "one that covers ours like a glove. If you have the ability to weld Shadow Magic, you can open a portal into this Realm and use it to manipulate this world. The creatures who live in this Realm became used in a Game. It's still being played today."

Reaching into the pouch dangling from his belt Yugi pulled out his Deck, playing it on the table and motioning Daniel to take it. Slowly the archaeologist picked it up, flipping through the cards, his face igniting in wonder at the pictures.

"Anyway, the story goes, that the Seven Items were used for a time to bring Egypt back to her former glory, however, through a turn of events things began to go wrong and a young Pharaoh was forced to seal away the Magic of the Millennium Items, using his own soul as a sacrifice. His name was erased from history. Hence why he has been known as the Nameless One ever since."

"And your Puzzle?"

"It is the most powerful of all the Millennium Items, and was held by the young Pharaoh himself. Legend has it," leaning forward Yugi grinned, lowering his voice to a soft whisper with a playful tone, "that the Pharaoh did not die the day he sacrificed himself...no...he split his own soul in two. One half was condemned to remain trapped and imprisoned within the Puzzle until the reincarnation of his other half found it and solved it and then the two could become one again." Jerking away Yugi stretched his arms high above is his head, "But, that's just a legend!"

"I don't know Yugi," Daniel gave a thoughtful raise of an eyebrow, "most legends have truth in them somewhere."

000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000

0000

Yugi's hands trembled as he gazed at the translation in front of him. He wanted to be wrong, every ounce of his body screamed at him to say his mind was lying to himself. Yet there was no possible way he could have made a mistake, he'd even called up Ryou to double-check and the Professor had agreed, he wasn't wrong. Then there had been dead silence on the other end of the phone line and then the obvious beeping of the phone being hung up. Yes, he agreed, Ryou needed to be alone with this thoughts, they all did. Life had just taken one of those sharp turns into hell.

 _\Aibou...it's alright...we'll figure it out somehow, we always have.\_ Yami's deep voice gently brushed through his mind like a hand through hair, trying to be reassuring and yet even his Pharaoh's tone was underlined with intermitted worry.

 _\How could Doctor Jackson have possibility come across this Yami?\_

 _\I have no idea, aibou. I am as flabbergasted as you.\_

Yugi blinked, looking up from the page in his slim fingers and raising an eyebrow.

 _\Yami, did you just say flabbergasted?\_

 _\Um...sorry, too much time around Bakura.\_ If the spirit had been out Yugi could have sworn he'd of seen a blush on his darker halves face. Instead, all he received from looking upwards as Daniel's confused expression directly across from him. The doctor's hair was frazzled from running his hand through it far too many times in the past five minutes, and Yugi could only hoped he looked half a decent as his fellow archaeologist.

"Yugi...you alright? What did your friend say?"

"You really want to know?" Whispering softly Yugi eased himself down into a large chair they'd dragged into the Tablet room. They'd been working non-stop for two days, with barely a blink of sleep between them both and now he was beginning to feel the weight on his shoulders. Despite that, adrenalin still rushed through his veins, keeping him well awake and well alive.

"Ah...yes, I want to know." Daniel gave a small laugh that choked back in his throat; releasing the young man in front of him, collapsed onto his large chair, was being amusing but deadly serious.

"Yugi, it can't possibility be that bad?"

"Put bad up and add a few tea-spoons of sugar as my friend Ryou said..." Leaning forward Yugi rubbed his temples. "Alright, this is what the first Tablet you found said, keeping in mind, it's rough but accurate, or well, as accurate as I can get:

' _I Lord Ra, by decree of my Council,_

 _do so write these words as a warning to the children of my future._

 _In the days following the coming of the false-gods,_

 _one shall rise up with powers like no other._

 _He will seek the opening of the door,_

 _To which will bring the storm to ravish the universe and all her glory._

 _To my children,_

 _I beg you, beautiful children of light,_

 _let not these words fill you with fear._

 _For I bring you hope from ages long past._

 _These are my words to aid you._

 _Five stones you will need to open the door._

 _Be first in the race and you will deter the ruin that is foretold to come.'_

Breathing in deeply Yugi lowered the sheet of paper he held. "It goes on to talk about what the stones look like. They have symbols on them, apparently."

He stood, wandering towards their well used white-board and rubbing with the scrub of his worn shirt, some diagrams off. Picking up a marker he scribbled down a simple scale-down of the first symbol.

"It looks like a tree." Daniel mused.

"Yep," Yugi nodded, adding another symbol, "this one is for fire, see, kind of looks a bit like a wiggly flame. The other one reminds me of water because it's like a droplet, and I have no idea what this one is." Drawing four straight lines on the white board Yugi tapped it, "just four straight lines, could mean anything. The last one reminds me of a pyramid, but my friend actually thinks it could be a mountain."

Daniel nodded slowly as Yugi turned, pinning the white-board marker behind one ear and addressing his fellow researcher.

"So, we have five stones that must open a door and we've got a false-god looking to open that door. He'll need all five stones to do it and unleash all hell on the universe."

"Wait," Daniel stood, "you're telling me you actually believe this story."

Yugi smirked, placing the sheet of translated paper down upon the table-top. He shook his head, "you tell me Mr. Alien Guy." He added, swinging around and silently gathering up his bag and books. "I need to get some sleep to think straight. You're obviously not going to tell me anything about where you found this hunk of stone-tablet. I've translated it for you, my job here is done."

The young man slinked out of the room, giving a backhanded wave as Daniel stood behind the desk, suddenly finding himself alone in the strange backroom, the two large tablets of stone upon the walls appearing eerier now that the young man had left. Snagging his bag Daniel rushed out of the room, waving to the guard Jair before taking off after Yugi.

The sheet of translated paper remained upon the desk.

00000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, they're really all coming tomorrow?" Yugi fiddled for the keys into the game-shop in the pocket of his worn jeans. Casting his purple gaze towards Daniel as the archaeologist fidgeted in the cool night air.

"Ah yeah, I have to pick them up at the air-port at ten."

"Well, it's a good thing we finished that translation then isn't it?" Yugi cracked a grin as his key slid into the slot.

"They'd have come and picked me up even if it wasn't finished. I've kind of run out of time being here. Still, the Major, ah, Sam, she's coming to visit some hot-shot scientist guru guy who lives in this city. Apparently."

"Really...wonder who that is." Shrugging Yugi turned. "Grandpa, we're home!" Shoving the game-shop door open Yugi swung through, breathing the smell of new games and the wonderful sensation of being home. The shop was closed, for some odd reason, usually on the weekends his Grandfather keep the shop open till late.

"This is a bit odd, having the shop closed so early." Yugi glanced behind to Daniel, who gave a shrug as they padded up the stairs to the living courters of the game-shop. The light of the living room and connected kitchen filtered into the dark stair way and Yugi frowned at the muffled voices.

 _\Yami? \_

 _\I don't know Yugi, want me to see?\_

 _\No, I think it might just be Grandpa...\_

"Grandpa! We're home!" Calling out again Yugi kicked off his shoes, watching as Daniel struggled to do the same with his own shoes. Coming into the light of the living room Yugi stood dumbly, dropping his carry bag with a large thump upon the carpet as he spied Solomon sitting upon a couch, with Joey across from him. The blond's long hair tried up tightly in a pony-tail behind his head, his set of glasses perched upon his nose, allowing his bright blue eyes to gleam in the light. Joey had changed in the years since high-school. He'd grown into his man-hood, and marrying Tea gave him a reason to work hard. He had to manage their family while she was away in shows. There was weariness in his eyes that caused Yugi to shrink backwards and cringe painfully. Yami's impulse was to appear in a flash but the Pharaoh's mental movement creased as Yugi's hand slapped upon the Puzzle, stopping the dark lord from jumping out in a rush when Doctor Jackson had no idea of the lord's existence and Joey had no idea Yami could even appear out of the Puzzle in a solid form.

"Yugi," Grandpa Solomon stood, giving a weary smile, "You're finally home."

"Yeah, um..." Gulping back the dryness in his throat Yugi blinked slowly, "sorry, we were really busy."

Daniel rubbed a hand through his hair, noting the looks between Yugi and the blond haired young man still sitting on the couch.

"Sorry Solomon, Yugi was helping me on something."

"It's quite alright."

"I'll just be upstairs."

"Thanks Daniel." Solomon inclined his head to the doctor as he ducked away, and the sound of him thumping of the stairs to the bedrooms disappeared.

Yugi breathed in deeply. "Hi Joey."

"You're a hard guy to catch up with Yug."

"Sorry, I've been busy."

"Yeah I figured." Joey smiled kindly, giving a shrug. Yugi tensed as Solomon wandered away, and he noted the old man's eyes flashing in his direction, indicating him to sit and talk and if he didn't he was going to be in for a good tongue lashing. Carefully wandering towards the couch his Grandfather had vacated Yugi plonked himself down with a sigh, threading a hand through his hair. This conversation had been coming for a long time.

"Where are Tea and the kids?"

"They left for America this morning. I couldn't catch you yesterday so I decided to stay behind one more day just to see if you surfaced."

"Joey..." Covering his face Yugi bowed into his knees, "you didn't..."

"Yugi, you can't keep avoiding me. I know something's up! I've been your friend to long not to notice it. Your phone calls died off awhile ago, and your letters too."

"And you missed your flight to talk to me."

"Yes, I did." Taking off his glasses Joey leant forward, "You mean too much to me for me to ignore it."

"You're as nuts as you always have been." Yugi moaned, looking slowly up again.

"Thank you. So..." crossing his long legs Joey sat back, folding his hands in his lap. "I'm going to sit here until you spill the beans and no switching with Yami or so help I will drag you down to the pub and get you drunk and we'll see how long you can last my interrogation methods then."

Silence reigned in the living room.

 _\Yami...?\_

 _\I think it's time aibou...\_

 _\But what if-.\_

 _\You'll never know until you try, little one.\_

Sighing and rubbing a hand through his locks of hair Yugi gritted his teeth.

"Joey..." Bowing his head Yugi bit his lips, "I'm immortal."

"Hell what?" The blond duellist's voice went up a view scales, causing Yugi to wince painfully at the sound. Obviously that had not been what his friend had been expecting to hear and Yugi shuttered.

"Yug, little man, tell me you're joking." Joey unlinked his long legs, bending forward intensely.

"I'm not!" Shouting out the words Yugi stood, hands balled into fists, "Joey, I'm not joking! This is serious, and this is the reality I've been trying to run from. I'm cursed Joey, cursed to never age. I'm stuck, a fixed point in time, forever. This body will never decay, it will never wrinkle! I will be forced to watch you and everyone else I love grow old and die. It's not called a curse for nothing." He bit out the words tightly.  
Joey covered his mouth, staring blankly and with new found light in his blue eyes at the standing young man before him.

"When...when did you...find out?" Joey whispered hoarsely and Yugi glanced his way.

"Our first trip to Egypt. Yami and I went exploring in the tombs and found writings the Tomb Keepers had long ago forgotten. Malik was horrified at first, he couldn't believe it..." Collapsing back into his seat Yugi curled up into a small ball, "but it makes sense. The Millennium Items were made through a cruel ritual, there has to be a sacrifice for using their powers. I always think of the people who would love immortality, the world leaders who'd give anything for the ability to be forever youthful; the women who'd flock in the millions...but its hell, Joey. I can see the whole freaking world turning under my feet. Even my students at university, every day I saw them I noticed something different. And it's not like its great or anything. I still get tired; I still get hungry and thirsty."

Fighting of tears Yugi gripping the collar of his tight leather shirt, "Malik, Ryou...they're the same, even Ishizu...anyone with a Millennium Item is under the same curse and the rules that apply."

Yugi gave a small laugh, "I think since you've been around me so much, the magic's rubbed off on you a bit as it has done to Grandpa. Grandpa's going to live past a hundred, and he'll live quite happily...but it still hurts." Gripping his chest Yugi whimpered.

"Oh Yug." Standing Joey slid himself into the seat beside the young man, and wrapped him in an arm.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you," sobbing into his hands Yugi tried to ignore Yami's gentle touch inside his mind, "I didn't mean to run away from your friendship Joey. I just couldn't take it; I couldn't take watching you age. It was horrible! I got so scared. Then I started to wonder if you'd hate me, or envy me because of it."

"What? Yugi, I couldn't hate you!" Sounding appalled by the mere thought Joey pulled away slightly, gripping Yugi's shoulders firmly and shaking his slim body. "Yugi, you're impossible to hate. Look at you, your adorable, heck, they could make little plushies of you and make millions from selling them."

"So...you don't hate me?"

"No, stupid." Thumping him over the head Joey snorted, "I feel sorry for you but kind of...grateful actually."

"Grateful?" Furrowing his brow Yugi pulled back from the tall man, "what do you mean?"

"Well, if you, Ryou, Malik, Ishizu and anyone else who gets the Items aren't going to die, that means my kids and my kids, kids and their kids are all going to have protectors. This world is going to have the best in the business looking after it. You'll be like...modern day angels, peace-keepers...you could stop wars-."

"Wait...Joey...I can still die, I just won't age. Shot me, slice me apart, I don't know...but its pretty hard to get into danger when you've got a territorial dark spirit lingering over your every movement."

"There, you see, you're not going to be alone Yugi. You have Yami, and that...that's...enough for me." Whispering softly Joey reached out, touching Yugi's cheek gently, "I'm just honoured that I got to be your friend and that I get to watch you grow into whatever it is you're going to be. Don't worry about me Yug, I'm a rough cookie. Well, Tea says I'm just too dense..."

"She would..." Wiping off his tears Yugi shook his head. "Gosh you have no idea how nice it feels to get it off my chest." Reaching for his glass of juice Yugi gulped it down.

"Who else knows?"

"Out of all of you, only Seto, and now you."

"Seto? Why would you tell him-."

"I didn't tell him Joey..." Yugi shot him a glare, "I'm not that mean. No, Seto may hate it to bits but he's going to end up being one of Yami's Priests one day. He made a deal though, with Shaadi. He asked to be left to grow to a nice, acceptable age, before he was to be given his Item. I think, in reality, he's trying to find a way to stop it from even happening."

Shaking his head in awe Joey sat back, rubbing his face at the influx of information.

"Wow, I mean...I know our lives have been pretty wacked out, but this takes the cake Yug."

"I'm sorry-."

"Stop saying sorry, it's not your fault. Just...promise me," gripping Yugi's shoulder and forcing him to look directly into his eyes, "don't avoid me just because I'm getting old. I don't know if I could take losing your friendship."

Smiling weakly Yugi shook his head, "You can't lose my friendship Joey."

"Good, now come on, let's bust this joint and catch something to eat! I am starved!"

Raising an eyebrow Yugi rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised..."

"What?" Shrugging the tall man stood, rolling his lanky shoulders, "this is like freedom, little man, no wife breathing down my neck and no kids twittering around my ankles. So, what'cha say, you, me and Burger World!"

Rubbing his head Yugi gave a small sigh.

"Alright...I suppose I can suffer that. Just, be careful, don't stuff your face...if you get unhealthy you'll die sooner."

"I promise, little man, I will live as long as I can, just for you." Joey smirked. "Come on, hey, its not everyday a guy can say he's best friends with an angel!"

"I'm not an angel!" Standing and snagging his bag Yugi stomped down the stairs as Joey followed him, cackling with laughter.

"Phff, yeah, you just keep telling yourself that and someone might decide to believe you."

00000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000

000

Daniel rested his head upon the side of the passage, his mind filled with the conversation he'd overheard. Sitting upon the top of the stairs, he'd been able to hear every word easily through the tunnel of sound that was created. In fact, it was possible he could have heard it in his room if he'd listened hard enough. He shivered, slowly getting to his feet.

"Okay...there is something going on here." He whispered softly to himself as made his way back to his room, missing the darkened shadow lingering behind in the corridor, watching him leave with crimson eyes burning deeply with inner flames.

"I could say the same thing Doctor Jackson." Yami hissed softly, "Who are you really...?" The Pharaoh faded slowly away to rejoin his partner, his thoughts lingering on the threat he knew was coming and how he was going to protect the light of his life.

0000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000

000000000000000

He was greying at the edges of his shortly cut hair. Had wrinkles that spoke more of age than wisdom and he was beginning to feel those few extra kilograms in his weak left knee-cap. Colonel Jack O'Neill, Defender of Earth. It made for a good comic book title and he often had to wonder if someone indeed, somewhere, was making a story out of his life. There were times when he considered his life to be some kind of wacky adventure novel that couldn't possibility be reality but then something would pull him back to reality and remind him, that yes, he was an ordinary man given an extraordinary duty. Then there were moments like this one, when he found himself baffled, confused and downright furiously annoyed.

"Where the heck is Carter?"

"I believe she said, Colonel O'Neill, that she was going to the toilet." Beside him a heavily boned, Godzilla muscled black man stood strong and sturdy. Teal'c, their resident alien in disguise, stood out in a crowd like a spotted toad-stool, with his stern but not overly dark stare. Jack sighed, rubbing his temples from the slowly forming headache that was gathering in some part of his poor moosh of a brain. Hours on a flight to Japan was finally taking its beating on him. Why was it that he could travel thousands of light-years to a distant planet through an ancient device found in Egypt, in mere seconds, and yet he still had to suffer the horrors of pathetic long hour flights across a small little world? It simply wasn't fair. Not in his books anyway.

"I know that Teal'c." Jack clapped the giant Jaffa over the shoulder in his usual jollied manner. The warrior stood about a head taller than him, and loomed with his giant form. It had taken some time to get use to being looked down at. Jack had never considered himself the kind of guy that needed to be looked down at. He'd always been tall but not tall enough when it came to Teal'c.

"She's just taking her time...and Daniel said he'd meet us here an hour ago! What is keeping him? I can't understand a word these people are saying!"

"I believe they are speaking another language Colonel O'Neill."

"Brilliant observation there Teal'c buddy, ah! Carter!" Snapping his attention towards the figure walking through the crowds of the air-port Jack hooted. Major Samantha Carter walked in her usual swift stroll, long white legs revealing a woman who spent far too much time wearing lengthy baggy pants and not free, summer dresses as the one she was currently adorned in. It wasn't often he was given the moment to admire the woman of their close-nit team. She was talented, scientific woman with a mind full of fire and wit that she showed on rare occasions. Her short blond hair cupped her cheeks, now getting slightly longer than it once had been. He liked it longer; it revealed a softer nature to her strong jawed features. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity when she didn't respond to his loud shout though he was sure she'd heard him by the small tilt of her head in their direction. In fact, she was drowned in a deep conversation with a short figure elegantly moving along beside her in complete royal ease.

"Who...is that?" The Colonel pulled a face. Of all the strange things he'd seen in his years of life, and he'd seen a few strange things, in his life time, the boy beside the Major was the oddest human he had ever laid eyes on. In the light of the sun beaming into the terminal through the glass ceiling above them, silver and golden bangles sparkled around clothing of a particularly dark nature. Studded black belts were slung around a slim waist-line, bearing pouches on either side. Jack shook his head, swearing he could see a thick strapped neck choker around the boy's neck. He wore a pair of glasses, and the closer they got, the surer Jack was that his long, shimmering hair was three colours. Yes, defiantly three colours.

"That'd be Yugi Motou." Daniel's voice from behind caused the Colonel to jump in surprise.

"Danny!"

"Hey Jack." Daniel cracked a weary grin as his friend glared daggers through his eyes.

"I don't have a car so I asked Yugi to drive us."

"That's the guy you've been drooling about." Jack jutted a finger in the direction of the boy.

"He's a kid."

"No, he's twenty-two years old." Daniel corrected.

"Wow he's short." Whistling the Colonel turned back around as Sam approached them, Yugi in tow. The young man gave a cheerful wave to Daniel.

"Hey Yugi, I'd wondered where you'd wandered off too." Daniel offered in English.

"Oh, I noticed the Major here looking very concerned about not being able to find the toilet. She looked like the woman you'd described so I rushed up to help her." Yugi replied in the same language for the sake of the Americans around him. He shrugged, slipping ringed fingers into his belts, and tilting his head to one side, gazing blankly up at the Colonel.

"Ah, right...guys, this is Dr. Yugi Motou. His Grandfather Solomon has kindly donated their house for us to say in while we're here. Yugi speaks English fluently and so does his Grandfather, they both thought it'd be easier for you guys if you were around people who understood you."

"Ah, that's nice." Jack nodded, giving a smile down at the kid. He held out a hand and felt slim fingers take it, shaking it firmly in a grasp stronger than he'd expected.

"Nice to meet you kid."

"Likewise Colonel...O'Neill." Yugi beamed brightly, "Daniel has told me much about all of you. It is an honour." He bowed low, the large, heavy golden pendent around his neck drooping. Jack raised an eyebrow, glancing to Teal'c who hadn't batted an eyelid and yet was staring intensely at the necklace the young man wore.

"Nice necklace." Jack commented, knowing that if Teal'c was staring, there was usually a reason.

"Thank you."

"It looks priceless." Gathering up his gear Jack found himself being shoved off by the small young man who took the cases that were Sam's. She blushed slightly at his obvious attention to her feminism amongst the small group. Daniel gave a small laugh before Yugi could answer.

"I'd say it is. He could be a billionaire a few times over if he just let a Museum buy it!"

"Seriously, that priceless." Jack pulled a face as they wandered through the air-port.

Yugi shrugged his slim shoulders, giving a small smile as he dragged along the cases behind him. "It is very precious to me. It is the Millennium Puzzle. Took me eight years to put it together, I never take it off."

"How do you sleep?" Sam added and Yugi glanced her way.

"With great difficulty I assure you."

"So you'll never sell it, cause I've heard people say that and they end up getting greedy." Jack laughed, more happy to be free of the air-port than at the thought of greed. Yugi shook his head, giving the Colonel a steady gaze, causing the man to almost trip at the seriousness that radiated from the large purple eyes, lavished with thick eye-liner and a faint tinge of glitter.

"There is not a price in the world that could pay for the other half of my soul." He turned away, motioning to the Major to follow him into the car-park. Jack stood, dumbfounded, his legs unable to move from the sheer strength of the simple statement and the vision of the pure eyes looking straight through his soul.

"Your right Daniel," Jack whispered to his friend, "there is no possible way he could be a snake-head. No Goa'uld could have eyes that full of love."

"I know." Daniel nodded, picking up the pace again by placing a hand upon Jack's shoulder to lead him through the car-park, "but from the conversation I overheard yesterday, something is up Jack. His eyes still get me, purple eyes...and his hair is natural."

"Heck what? I thought it was dyed?"

"Nope." Daniel smirked, happy to find a moment to bask in catching Jack off guard for once. "It's natural. His Grandfather showed me pictures from when he was a baby because I didn't believe it ether. His Grandfather also had the same hair colouring. It's genetic."

"Well strike me down...you where right for calling us here. Something is up. Oh, before I forget." Jack paused again, his eyes growing serious, "SG9 came back with some news. A couple of Baal's Jaffa have been seen snooping around that temple we found those four big fat slabs of rock in, you know, the ones you've been translating with the kid."

"Really, Baal's Jaffa." Daniel furrowed his brow, "That's a worry...I thought it would be more likely to be Anubis..."

"Anubis or Baal, it doesn't matter Danny, it means we're onto something if they're snooping around..."

"Yeah, yeah your right."

000000000000000000000

00000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Flipping silently through their deck Yami rested his head back upon the smooth wall behind him from where he sat perched upon the bed, feeling it squeak under his weight. He covered his mouth as a yawn ran through his body. He groaned, rubbing his thumb and finger over his closed eyes.

"How can a spirit yawn, I ask you?" He muttered to the air. His eyebrows raised slightly as the sound of the rattling fan within the bathroom connected to Yugi's bedroom was switched off and the door kicked open, letting lose a whiffs of steam. Yugi strolled into the darkness of the room, rubbing a towel through his hair. Yami perched his chin upon the palm of his hand, watching as the young man pulled off the towel, revealing a mess of frazzled, half dried hair. His makeup had run under the water of the shower, causing his eyes to look darker and deeper than usual. The head of hot water had stained his cheeks red, giving him a younger appearance as he threw the towel over a hanger. He gave a yawn and Yami fought back a laugh.

"You're making me tired aibou, literally."

"Sorry Yami, I'm still totally out of it after that cram period with Doctor Jackson and then the other night after hanging out with Joey, I couldn't sleep. I was too worried about what we translated." Wandering over and collapsing upon the bed Yugi yawned again. "And then yesterday picking up Doctor Jackson's friends...bleh, I feel like a wreck."

"Still, was it a nice shower?" Placing down their deck Yami collapsed beside his partner upon the small, squeaking bed.

"The best, there is nothing like a good soak in hot water to wake you up in the mornings...not that I'm awake...yet."

Silence drifted between them and Yugi found his eyes drooping, a restful slumber slowly lulling him into submission until his Grandfathers voice bellowed up the passage.

"Yugi Motou! Get down here now! Its breakfast."

Squeaking Yugi leapt from the bed, hearing Yami chuckle as the Pharaoh vanished back into the confines of the Puzzle. Snagging a hair-brush the young man dashed down the stairs, cursing his muddled locks. Breaking into the light of the living room and kitchen Yugi spied the American's around the table, waiting for him. He gave a weak smile, ducking into the kitchen to catch Solomon wandering out.

"Grandpa."

"Yugi, sit down boy...good grief, didn't you brush your hair?"

Waggling the hair-brush before the old man Yugi snorted, "I just got out of the shower Grandpa."

"Why didn't you get Yami to do it, you had plenty of time?" Solomon tut-tutted, firmly shoving the brush through the knotted tangle. Yugi winced, pouting as the old man shoved him down into a seat at the dinner table, forcefully brushing his locks of hair like a frustrated mother.

"Because...ouch...Grandpa. I can do it myself."

"Hold still!"

"Grandpa!"

He heard laughter coming from the Colonel and glared across at him in what he hoped was a nasty looking look, but knowing his face, it would only come out in a soggy sulk. He'd learnt while driving the rag-tag team of American's back to the game-shop from the air-port, that the Colonel was a sarcastic and fun-loving middle-aged man with a sharp gleam to expert eyes that Yami kept telling him was a seasoned look of warrior. The black-American Teal'c also carried the same gaze yet it was darker and far more frightening even though the giant radiated a strange tenderness to his slow and steady, well thought out movements. He couldn't say he disliked the American's, they were interesting, homely and had a friendly vibe about them that was almost like a family. They'd seen things and lived through moments of death together, that was the only way, Yugi was sure, that such a close bond could have been created. His Grandfather finally set the brush down, giving his nose a teak. "Real Motou you are, hair and all."

"And proud of it." Yugi beamed, reaching for a cereal case. "So, did you guys all sleep okay? I hope the visitor's room wasn't a problem Sam?"

"Oh no," the Major beamed up from her bowl, "I slept fine thank you Yugi."

"We all did." Jack added, "so we're ready to rumble around town today. Well, everyone but Carter. What times that appointment of yours?"

Sam shifted in her seat, her face thoughtful, "he said to be there around ten? I'm still not sure how to get there..."

"Where is there?" Yugi finished a mouthful.

"Ah, I believe its a big building named Kaiba Corporations. I saw it when we drove through the town yesterday-."

"Yeah, its pretty hard to miss." Laughing as he settled back into his chair Yugi rubbed his wet hair back, "So you've got a meeting with Seto. That's strange. He...never, well I never thought he'd go back to anything military...you're in luck, I have to go to Kaiba Corporations today to drop off something to Seto so I can take you down there if you like." Yugi rose, picking up the dishes, the group around the table noting he had barely touched his own. Sam watched his elegant movements, finding the shimmering garment he wore slightly distracting as it refracted the light of the kitchen.

"You know Kaiba personally? I thought he...well...over our talks on the phone, he is so-."

"Formal and brutal? A total and utter brick when it comes to communicating with us mere mortals of little money. Yeah, he's a bit like that but he's really not all that bad. Okay, so he's lacking in commutation skills but seriously, what genius of his calibre isn't?"

"He's got a point." Jack offered with a wave of a spoon, "Remember that MacKay guy, he was a prick." The Colonel muttered and Sam shivered at the mention of the genius man and his creepy crush on her. She could have thought of a few more words to add to that description.

Sliding the dishes onto the kitchen bench Yugi turned to leave; pausing as his Grandfather's short form stalled him as the old man suddenly appeared from around the bench.

"Sorry Grandpa."

"Yugi, finished already...did you even eat?"

"Sure I did." Yugi beamed innocently and the old man raised a brushy grey eyebrow. "Alright..." He moved aside to release the young man then paused in afterthought, "Actually Yugi, what are you wearing?" Solomon blinked suddenly, staring at his grandson as he wandered past towards the upstairs bedroom, releasing for the first time the robe like costume the young man was wearing.

"Hopefully clothing." Yugi glanced down. "Yep, clothing. Anyway, I'm taking Major Carter down to Kaiba Crop. then I'm meeting up with Malik and Ryou at the Museum."  
"Ah, Millennium Item jam time is it." The old man chuckled, a twinkle in his eyes shimmering brightly as he tweaked the young man's nose fondly.

"Yep. We decided we should meet at the Museum this time I mean, we saw each other last week, but we decided to pull together anyway for the heck of it. Yami and Bakura also want some secret spirit bonding time to discuss secret spirit stuff." The young man gave a small laugh, "the Museum is good for them; they can be surrounded by ancient things."

"Also, if they break something Ishizu won't blame them." Solomon offered and Yugi thought for a moment.

"Because I am not going to forget that time I had to go down to the police station to get them out!" The old man added.

"Grandpa, Yami just swore at you. I think I'd better go before he decides to make it personal." Dashing out of the kitchen the sound of him pelting up the stairs was heard. Solomon bellowed up the passage-way.

"It already is personal! He stole my grandson!"

"Grandpa! He didn't steal me!"

"Oh yes he did."

"Grandpa!"

000000000000000

00000000000000000000000

000000000

00

So she'd travelled to other planets, dined with aliens, fought of invasions and solved a couple of the worlds scientific problems while at it. Yet still she was awed by a simple small city in Japan. It was a hive for technology and most of the technology revolved around gaming. An entire city built on the idea that games were fun, games were worth time and effort and you could make money from them. Sam shook her head in amazement, watching the world pass by out the window of the car. Beside her in the driver's seat Yugi was humming to some tune on the radio she could not understand, but it sounded sweet, maybe a love song by the sound of its melody. Something's, she'd found in her travels, where universal, love was one of them. The song faded and another replaced it, a loud heavy metal song that caused the young man beside her to grimace. Quickly he switched a dial, causing the radio to die away with a slight wail of protest.

"Don't like that kind of music?" Sam offered a beginning to a conversation.

"Had too much of it in high-school." Yugi smirked, "Had a friend who loved it. You got into his car, and you would be deaf for an hour when you got out. I could never understand the reason why...I liked my ability to hear."

"You know, from your appearance you'd have struck me as the kind of person who'd have liked that kind of music...I guess you really can't judge anyone by their appearance."

Cracking a grin in her direction Yugi tilted back into the leather of his car-seat, gazing at the traffic ahead and knowing it would have been simpler to have taken public transport, but he'd had a sinking feeling the information the Major carried in the brief-case at her feet was far too important and top-secret to be risked losing. He didn't want to take any chances, not when Seto was involved.

"Well, I would never have pegged you to be a single, scientific genius working for the military."

"Really? Not single."

"Nope."

"How about you then, someone special?"  
"You could say that." Laughing Yugi turned the car into a private parking area, causing the Major to raise an eyebrow as he cut the engine and released the steering wheel.

"We're here. Do you feel nervous?"

Sam laughed, climbing free of the car and reaching for the silver-brief case. Yugi gathered up his own papers, slipping them under his arm.

"Should I be?"

"How long have you known Seto?" Locking the car Yugi trotted beside her, his long locks of hair free from any restraint and shimmering down his shoulders in the slight wind of the day. Sam shivered, wishing she'd thought to bring a jacket for her summer dress. Seeming to note her discomfort Yugi removed his blue trench coat, offering it with a smile. "Because it usually depends on how long you've been in contact with Seto as to how nervous you should be."

Slipping the offered garment around her shoulders Sam shook her head, "well, I've been in contact with him for a few months now."  
"Is this the first face to face meeting?"

"Yes."

"Then you should have nothing to worry about." Grinning Yugi dug around into the pocket of his pants, pulling out a card and passing it through a slot that caused a door into the towering skyscraper to beep open. He waved her through and they entered into a long corridor that Yugi quickly rushed down. She was thankful for the donated jacket, finding the air in the building even cooler than the air outside.

"Why are we going in the back way?"

"I'm Seto's arch-rival, it's not good for him for me to be seen going willy-nilly into his work."

"Ah, I see."

They approached double doors and once again Yugi slipped the card through a slot and gave the two doors a heavy shove; strolling through and into a large foyer, filled with shimmering sunlight gleaming in from the glass ceiling far above. A interlinking network of spider-web walk ways spiralled through the hole in the centre of the sky-scraper, going into rooms and open corridors. Bodies moved here and there, shadows in the sunlight. A large fountain, sprouting a statue of a silvery blue dragon sat in the middle of the ground floor, spraying water into the air and letting it cascade down into a pool. Yugi barely paused and continued to move at a fast pace, Sam followed him, watching in interest as he waved to a security guard and a sectary behind a counter. They returned the gesture, barely batting an eyelid as he wandered up to the lifts in the giant foyer.

"They just let us go through?" Sam stared as Yugi placed a hand upon a touch pad, bringing his eye up and allowing a small scan to run over his pupil. "I thought Kaiba Crop. has the highest security of any business on the planet."

Yugi titled his head slightly towards her as his name flashed on a screen and the door to the lift opened, inviting them in with a voice he recognised as Noa's.

"Oh, Seto does have high security, the best in the world, yep, that's for sure...but I'm pretty much known around here." He shrugged, then gave a random wave and a cheerful grin, startling her as he spoke to the air around them within the lift.

"Good morning Noa! How are things with you?"

A voice came over the speakers and Sam flinched backwards as a hologram flared to life in front of the closing lift doors. A young boy, who couldn't have been older than ten or twelve, shimmered slightly. Dressed in a simple white shirt and pants, his hair was an odd tinge of green, added with a hint of blond.

 _Good morning to you also Yugi, and greetings Major Carter, it is an honour to finally meet you in person; I have watched your career with great interest._ The boy bowed low. _Little brother is on floor two-hundred and one, take the first left, and then second right. His office is the one with the big door. He moved it since last you were here Yugi._

"Thanks Noa." Yugi waved as the lift door opened and he stepped through, motioning for Sam to follow. The lift closed, the image of the boy vanishing. Yugi rubbed his head.

"Man, I am never going to get use to having him call Seto little brother...it's still creepy." He breathed in sharply, snapping back attention to the Major. "Sorry, um, yeah, that was Noa, the security you were talking about."

"An A.I?" she offered.

Shaking his head Yugi disagreed. "No, a boy who was killed in an accident and had his brain turned into a computer. Seto is his adopted younger brother. Noa should actually be about...um...twenty eight or something."

"That's...impossible!" Blinking Sam shook her head and Yugi cheerfully laughed, turning down the right corridor.

"Don't ever say that word to a Kaiba, they don't know the meaning of it. It doesn't compute."

"Alright, I'll remember that, thanks for the tip."

"You're welcome." Yugi giggled as they came to stand before double wooden doors, lined with images that Yugi instantly recognised as the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Reaching forward Yugi rapped his knuckle over the wood, waiting for a response.

"Come in Yugi." The doors slowly open, revealing a large office of windows opening up to a sight of Domino stretching out on all sides. Yugi blinked, slightly surprised to find Seto sitting behind a glass desk, staring at a hologram screen before him. The CEO gave them both a wave to enter without looking from his screen.

Glancing up at the Major Yugi gave her a small shove and they wandered into the carpeted office, strolling up to the desk.

"Hey Seto, I'm dropping off Major Carter here," motioning to the woman beside him Yugi pulled out the papers under his arms, "and here are my notes on your new Duelling school. I must point out, Yami is horribly annoyed at you that you've made Slifyer the lowest dorm. He was in mind of coming here himself and demanding you change it but...I managed to convince him your just being your usual pig-headed, stuck up, snivelling self."

"Oh drat," Seto sighed, finally looking up from the screen before him, "I'd been hoping he would have been mad enough to duel me about it."

"Well, your plan failed." Slapping the papers down upon the desk Yugi swung around, giving a snort, "I made a couple comments on the content of work but I think you've got something good going for the new generation."

"Your input is valued." Seto rolled his eyes, coming around from the desk, "can I offer you a drink?"

"No," shaking his head Yugi pulled off a black hair-tie from around his wrist, bundling up his locks of hair, "I'm catching up with Malik and Ryou at the Museum."

"Really, that time of month already?" His eyebrows raised slightly in surprise.

"No, but we decided we needed a get together anyway. Actually, come to think of it," rubbing his neck Yugi sniffed, "it's more for Bakura and Yami's sake."

"I see."

"Well," looking to the Major Yugi smiled, "I'll be leaving then. You've guys can talk about your secret service stuff without me. Seeya around Kaiba."

"Keep out of trouble Motou." Seto called after him and Yugi gave a back-handed wave, laughing aloud.

"Yeah, yeah. I know the drill, keep out of trouble, don't lose to anyone but you. Got it. Bye Sam." With that the young duellist vanished out of the door, leaving the large office in silence. Seto slowly leant back upon his desk, folding his arms across his chest and gazing with a small smirk at the Major as she clutched the brief-case her in hands tightly.

"So, you brought the plans?"

"Yes, I did." Sam nodded slowly.

"Good...have a seat, we'll talk price."

00000000000000000000

0000000000000000

0000000

"So this is where you've been Danny, I have to admit, this city is kind of cool." Cleaning his sunglasses on his light blue shirt Jack gazed around the busy street, the shops around him lined with bright, eye catching things. The most startling thing had been how clean everything was. Perfectly clean. Even Teal'c had mentioned it and that was saying something. When did Teal'c ever mention a city's hygiene?

"Yeah," Daniel grinned, sipping his soda, "it is really nice. I was lucky, though, to have Solomon around to help me find my place. If I got lost, I could just call him and he'd rush down to find me. He's a nice, considerate man."

Jack shrugged, "I suppose. His grandkid's a bit odd though."

"Yugi? What do you mean? Yugi's fine?"

"He just...gives me this...feeling." The Colonel rubbed his nose, strolling along beside the archaeologist as they slowly made their way through the city, heading towards the museum. Teal'c was silently wandering behind them, immersed in looking around at his new surroundings.

"I have to agree," the silent warrior spoke up, startling the two men in front of him, "there is something strange about the boy."

"Come on Daniel, you said he was talking about being immortal. No one makes up stuff like that." Jack pitched Daniel's arm, causing his friend to snap at him darkly.

"Listen, Yugi offered his help to us with no strings attached. He translated something important and asked no questions-."

"He knows Goa'uld, for heaven sake Daniel, that's freaky enough for me." Jack hissed and Daniel glared his way, picking up his pace.

"You know what, fine, be that way. Think badly about him. I have to gather my gear at the museum, so come on, hurry or Ishizu will get annoyed we're late."

"Ishizu?" Jack whispered, grinning suddenly, calling out through the street, "is that the Egyptian woman you're interested in?"

"Jack! Shut up!"

"Oh, I hit a good nerve there heh Teal'c." Jack smirked, looking to his giant friend, "Come on...we don't want to get lost in this town...hurry. Follow him!"

When eventually the caught up with the steamed archaeologist he was standing in the grand foyer of the historical museum. All through the sunlight foyer ancient artefacts were stationed in beautiful wonder, welcoming in the visitor to take a further look, deeper into the museums hidden glories. Daniel stood beside a woman Jack instantly knew must have been the fabled Ishizu and he had to agree with his friend; she was startlingly beautiful dressed in ancient robes and decked out with sparkling jewellery fit for a queen. Her eyes held deep knowledge of things unseen and untold. Teal'c seemed to tense slightly at the sight of her, but slowly he relaxed as her smile greeted them with warmth.

She bowed.

"Hail good friends from afar. Welcome."

"Hi." Jack waved. "You must be Ishizu Ishtar. Thank you for the help you've given Danny here."

"It was nothing." The Egyptian woman shook her head, her long silken black hair pooling around her shoulders, "I was of little use to him, but he was a welcomed guest. You must be Colonel Jack O'Neill and Teal'c."

"Yep, that's us."

"Daniel has spoken of you both fondly. I am glad to meet you both but I am sure, not as glad as Daniel is to be going home."

Daniel gave a small laugh, "yeah..." He scratched his head, "sorry for staying so long Ishizu."

"If you had not stayed so long, Daniel Jackson, you would not have had the opportunity to meet Yugi and therefore failed in your task. We never know the reasons for lives little side-off adventures."

Jack furrowed his brow, thinking on her words. Was it just the way she said them so casually that caused him unease or was it the look in her black eyes, a look of hidden secrets that only she held. Suddenly the Colonel gave a confused squint.

"What is that? Is that singing?" Jack glanced around the foyer and Ishizu laughed, pointing towards the cafe in the museum. The boxed in glassed area only had a few patrons within it, however in a secluded area surrounded by lush green plants, a group of three young men sat around a table, one drummed a guitar while the other two sung heartily, without care to who heard.

"That would be my brother and his friends. Quite beautiful music don't you think."

"Wait," Daniel gasped, "your brother, as in the brother everyone knows you have but no one has ever met!"

"Yes, Doctor Jackson, that brother." She rolled her eyes, strolling down the marble foyer, causing the three SG1 members to quickly follow her fluid movements as she continued to speak.

"Malik, Ryou and Yugi are good friends, they went through many things together and as a result they formed an interesting bond. They meet up every month to keep contact. They kind of promised each other they would never lose contact, no matter how long they lived."

"Who's the one singing?" Daniel perked up an eyebrow, almost knowing the answer already.

"That'd be Yugi, though the lower voice singing in Egyptian in the chorus is Malik. We sell their albums in the shop; they have an Ancient Egyptian album that is quite popular."

She lead them through glass doors hidden with hanging plants, and through the glass tables with fish tanks within them. As they approached the young men the music drew to a close, and Jack almost found himself missing the beautiful voice of the kid they were housed with. He noticed Yugi now, obviously the one with the coloured hair, however the other two with him were just as odd. One was as pale as a waxed moon, with hair silken white and skin erased of all pigmentation. He wore a golden ring dangling from a chain around his neck and was attired in a simple blue sweater and jeans. He held the air of someone quite learned for his tender age, and lordly like aroma of an aristocratic born noble. The one who was obviously the fabled brother of Ishizu sat lounged over a chair with one leg slugged on the table top to reveal a sandal strapped all the way to his knee. Like his sister he wore something akin to an Egyptian outfit, but it had been modified to look slightly more modern but still just as outlandish. His long locks of hair were golden, totally eclipsing his sisters raven hair. Yet they were related, that knowledge came as soon as one compared their eyes. They held the same, simular look of secret knowledge.

"Malik, Ryou, Yugi..." Ishizu held out a hand and all three young men turned in her direction. Yugi came a beaming smile, leaping up and waving.

"Daniel! You came."

"Hey Yugi, fancy meeting you here." The archaeologist laughed, clapping hands with his smaller friend. "Came to gather the stuff we left in the Tablet Room."

"Ah, I see...yes we did leave rather hurriedly didn't we. Oh, forgive me, Colonel sir, Teal'c...these are my friends Malik Ishtar and Professor Ryou Bakura. Guys, these are some American's who are staying at the game-shop for a couple of days."

"Nice to meet you." Ryou tilted his head, placing the guitar in his lap down and propping it up on a wall. Daniel gaped, pointing at him.

"The Knighted Lord Professor Bakura..."

"You're thinking of my late father, I am his son, I inherited his estates..." Ryou smiled weakly, the thought of his father not a pleasant recollection into the present. Seeming to note the sadness in his friend Malik twirled the Rod in his fingers, cheerfully cracking a wide smirk at his sister.

"So...that's the guy you've been all gooey and moosh, moosh about...I really don't approve sis."

"The dice have already rolled brother dear."

"Yeah, and they ain't in your favour." Malik rolled his eyes, slipping his leg from the table top and pointing to the chairs. "You may as well all sit down and join us now that your here."

Slowly the American new arrivals did so and Yugi fidgeted, trying to strike up a conversation but finding himself lacking in the ability to keep it going. Malik kept cracking bad jokes and Ryou had drifted into silence, brooding at Daniel as if trying to figure out if the man knew his father or not. Thankfully it didn't last long and Malik finally gave a hoot, followed by a laugh as he pointed out the large windows.

"Oh, don't look now but the darks are returning." Malik twirled the Rod between his fingers, the shimmering gold burning in the light of the cafe. Yugi jolted around in his seat, his coffee half raised to his lips. He placed it down in surprise, joining Ryou's gaping as their two darker halves swung through the glass doors of the cafe.

"Great...Bakura's smirking." Ryou groaned, resting his head on Yugi's shoulder with a loud groan. "Spare me."

"Sorry Ryou," Yugi patted his friend's head of white hair, "but I think you'll have to suffer this one."

"Hiya Tomb Robber! Greeting my lord!" Malik stood, spreading his arms, the bangles of gold dripping off him tinkling together. Bakura slugged him a heavy smack on the back, his grin revealing canine teeth as his blood red gaze sparkled.

"Tomb Keeper, nice to see you, been brain washing anyone lately?"

"Now that you mention it, there was this political nut-case a couple-." His voice catching his throat Malik glanced towards the sitting three-some of new arrivals at their table, the careful eyes of the Colonel man were staring blankly at him in a way that caused his heart to pick up a pace.

"Tell you about it later mate."

"Sure. Landlord, why are you hugging the Pharaoh's plushie?"

"Because you're smirking as if you've done something..." Ryou groaned softly. Bakura cackled a laugh, slapping hands upon the glass table.

"I just had a good time! The Pharaoh let me terrorises the female shop assistants!"

"Only so you'd shut up." Snorting Yami unfolded his arms from his chest, and in doing so revealing the package he bore in his right hand. Yugi raised an eyebrow, his interest peaking. Yami had left that morning wearing a sweater, but was now attired in a long black trench coat, with golden buttons running up the sides and coming up to his neck, matching his buckled boots.

"You went shopping!"

"Well," Bakura gave a snort, "you both forbade us from going pub-crawling and the Pharaoh needed to get something. He was all like," slapping his hands together and fluttering his eyelids Bakura danced around the table, speaking in a high-pitched girlish voice, "oh Bakura, I must acquire 'said item' for my precious aibou."

Malik erupted into laughter, Bakura turned to him, adding another round of laughter at the sight of Yami's pouting face snarling their way.

Yugi shook his head, a small smile upon his face at the attics of his friends. He had to admit, life would have been boring if it wasn't for Bakura and Malik. Slowly he looked sheepishly towards Yami, a small blush to his cheeks as he tried to fight off the thought that none of the visitors currently staying at his house, even Daniel, knew of the Pharaoh despite Yami know them. Dashing the fear of their thoughts aside Yugi raised an eyebrow as Yami walked closer, bending over to peck his cheek.

"Happy Puzzle Anniversary aibou." Standing upright once more he held out the slim package he carried, a wicked grin spreading across his face. Bakura peered over his shoulder, smirking dangerously.

"He dragged me all over the freaking town, you'd better like it pip-squeak."

"Oh Yami, I totally forgot that was today!" Slapping his forehead Yugi moaned.

"I am not surprised, with the amount of stuff in your head at the moment little one." Chuckling the Pharaoh ruffled the young man's braded head of hair. He slid up a chair, spinning it on a leg and plonking himself down, lankly limbs stretching out as he watched Yugi carefully open the package.

"Hurry up Yugi." Malik wailed, "don't keep us waiting."

"Shut up," snorting Yugi pulled away the soft tissue paper from the package. "I like to take time enjoying things."

Folding back the last slice of paper Yugi peered at the silver strap, studded with diamonds. He gave a laugh, holding it up and glancing towards Yami.

"Yami, it's beautiful." He whispered, reaching for the Pharaoh's firm hand and squeezing it. "Thank you."

"I thought it matched your style of clothing a bit better than the old one aibou, you're so much lighter now." The Pharaoh shrugged, pulling off his sunglasses to reveal his blood coloured eyes as he slid the shades up over his fringe to perch upon his head. "I am glad you like it."

Placing it down upon the table Yugi grinned, reaching behind his head of hair to tug at the neck-choker he wore; the same one since high-school. It was so well worn, so comfortable he barely noticed it anymore. The gesture Yami had shown was sweet, giving him a gift to show the slow change that was creeping over him like a new nature. The table had gone quiet as all watched the young man replace the old item of jewellery with a new.

Across from where he sat Jack thinned his eyes, noticing as Yugi released the choker from around his neck a thin, wiry scar running from one side to the other as though someone with very little experience in the matter, had tried to slit the young man's throat, that or someone had tried to strangle him with a slim piece of wire. One glance at Teal'c revealed the Jaffa Warrior had also noticed it with his keen eyes. Just what on earth had this kid before them gotten himself into? And who was the slighter taller guy grinning over him like a goofy, love-struck teen? He hadn't been at the house, at least, not that he'd noticed? They could have passed for brothers, but something made him dash that idea aside. There was nothing far to uncanny about their appearances for them to be brothers.

Yugi turned to Yami.

"Look good?"

"You always do." The Pharaoh smirked, poking his forehead in play.

"Oh shut up." Waving him off Yugi looked to Ryou, knowing he was the only one around the table who'd actually answer him truthfully. Even Ishizu had a streak in her that made her untrustworthy. He guessed that ran in the family.

"It's fabulous Yugi. Happy Anniversary, by the way. Bakura got me a chair massager for ours a month ago."

"Yeah," Bakura rolled his eyes, collapsing into a seat beside his hikari, "he laughed so hard he wet his pants."

"I beg your pardon. I did not."

"Oh yes you did!"

"I did not!"

"Did too."

"I am a well respected English Lord-."

"Of a cottage."

"Shut up."

"Well," Malik rolled his eyes, stretching his arms high, "they could go on for hours...I'm starved, lets order lunch, what about you American people...want food?"

Jack gave a thoughtful look as if considering it, then smiled. "Yeah, sure. Bit peckish."

"Cool," Malik turned, yelling out through the cafe, "Hey Cassy! Pizzas!"

"Malik, your manners..." Ishizu sighed, shaking her head in despair, an obvious slight flush of embarrassment on her cheeks as she tried to chide him before the American arrivals.

"I learnt from the best sis." Malik winced, giggling as the Egyptian woman swiped his head with the back of her hand.

Bakura cracked a laugh, "poor, poor Priestess." He stood, offering a hand over the table to Jack who took it, shaking it firmly. The white haired man was tall, firmly built with a body of packed muscles and yet still managed to keep a lean structure to his bones. In so many ways he was identical to the young Professor beside him, down to the very dimple that where shown on their cheeks when ether smile or made any movement with their mouths. Yet he was overly different in texture, the air around him seeming heavy, dribbled with solfa and darkness. Jack could almost feel his hand burning from the physical touch.

"Bakura, Ryou's my landlord." The albino muttered, shoving a finger at Ryou who pouted at the title lumped on him.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill. This is Teal'c and Doctor Daniel Jackson."

"Greetings." Bakura inclined his head, rolling his eyes, "Military man. Could have pegged you as that, you have the air about you."

"Really, thank you, I think." Jack rubbed his forehead. Bakura shrugged, slouching back into his seat.

"The Pharaoh over there is Yami. Oi, pea-brain, you going to introduce yourself or do you want me to give a running dialogue about how pathetic you are and tarnish your image in front of your pretty aibou's new friends."

"Your threats are useless Bakura." Yami unlooped an arm around Yugi as the young man giggled. Both turned towards the Americans and Yugi placed a hand firmly upon Yami's leg.

"Guys, this is Yami, my partner in crime."

Yami inclined his head ever so slightly. "It a pleasure to meet you all in person. Yugi has told me much about you."

Jack noted the young man did not offer his hand, in fact, in every aspect, he was barely moving away from the kid Yugi at all. However the look in the creepy red eyes was warm and genuine, full of greeting and pleasure though the Colonel wasn't sure if it was from the mere fact that around him was what appeared to be a close-kit group of friends who almost acted like a dysfunctional family. Somehow he was missing something and by the look on Teal'c's face the Colonel was sure the Jaffa was feeling it too.

It was simply too weird.

Two guys with red eyes who looked similar to two other guys?

Some creepy brother of an Egyptian Princesses that Daniel was drooling over just happened to appear out of the blue.

What was this city? A gathering of freak-a-zoids?

Shaking the thoughts out of his head Jack rested back into his chair, pulling himself back into a conversation. Then all of a sudden something changed in the atmosphere of the little side cafe.

"Pharaoh..." Bakura stood, his devilish eyes thinning into black strips as his white hands tightened, "do you hear that?" He growled out, causing all at the table to look his way in confusion. Yami slowly unfolded his legs from his chair, titling his head slightly to one side as if trying to pick up a distant echo or a memory from his long ago past.

"Yami what is it?" Yugi touched his partner's hand, sensing the strain over their link.

"That sound...I have heard it before." Yami whispered, his face paling.

"Oh hell, so have I." Jack hissed, his skin crawling as the sound grew deeper, a rumbling hum through the museum, causing the glass of the cafe to shake.

"That's an Al'kesh!" The Colonel rose in a hurried rush, pausing only when beside him Ishizu gasped in horror. Her hand flung to the necklace she wore. Malik's snagged her before she had the chase to collapse in vision.

"Sis, don't you do this to me now? Stay awake!" He shook her shoulders, causing her eyes to blink slowly. Her mouth opened slowly, her eyes seeking the opal's of her brothers.

"They...are here."

"Crud." Bakura swore aloud, looking to Yami as the Pharaoh stared skyward at the roof above them, "What did you say you translated again Pharaoh?"

"A tablet about a door, something about stones, the false-gods-." Yami's voice gagged in his throat as the blast from the ceiling above erupted throughout the cafe, shattering every piece of glass within the museum.

"Ryou! Get the civilians out!" Bakura leapt over the table, rushing forward. In a rush of bodies movement overcame everybody around the table in a mad dash as they sped towards the foyer of the museum.

Malik grabbed Daniel before he managed to make it from the cafe's doors.

"You, American man, look after my sister and the Professor!" Throwing Daniel towards Ishizu Malik swung after Bakura and Yami, sensing the increase in the shadow magic growing within the air around them. He skidded to a stop, eyes opening wide in horror at the sight of the platoon gathering of armed soldiers dressed to kill in ancient uniforms he'd seen depicted in long lost arts held by his people in the Tombs. One word rung in his mind and he uttered it into the air, much to the surprise of the Colonel standing beside him.

"Jaffa..." He whispered in awe.

"You know who they are?" Jack pulled a face at the Tomb Keeper who twirled at him in shock.

"Wait you know who they are?"

"Not now idiots!" Bakura roared, "They're here for the translations! Pharaoh, left flank, I'll take the right, cut them off from both sides. I'll throw up a mist! It'll make their staff-weapons less useful."

"Right." Yami nodded, holding forth his hands. A swell of shadows formed, crawling up his arms and forming into slim twin blades. Twirling them forth he cast a swift gaze Yugi's way, watching as the young man pulled free his small pistol from its hiding place at his side.

"Yugi, stay with the Colonel."

"What?"

"Stay Yugi!"  
"Yami! You idiot, get back here you stuck up, old corpse!" Screeching at the Pharaoh Yugi panted heavily, fighting the urge to run madly after him but hesitated as the Colonel beside him touched his shoulder, gripping it firmly. The man shook his head, a stern glare in his grey eyes. Shatters and eruption of screams rushed through the foyer. Yugi winced, sensing Yami's heightened spike of shadow magic and the Puzzle around his neck grew heavy at the excitement and blood lust of the spirits within. Biting back tears the young man twirled his pistol, running after the Colonel as the military man dived for cover under a shattered table. Teal'c and Malik, side by side, held discarded staff weapons, firing blindly into the platoon of Jaffa Warriors swarming into the foyer.

"We need to get closer." The Colonel hissed, touching Yugi's shoulder. Both winced as a loud cry of agony resounded in an echo. Through a mist of shadows a Jaffa was flung skyward, landing firmly upon the marble flooring in a pile of twisted limbs. Yami's darkened form, lapping in the flames of shadow magic pounced upon the body, driving twin blades through the chest before rearing up, giving a graceful dance of graceful movements with the gleaming weapons stained red.

"Yeah," Yugi hissed in pain, gripping the Puzzle as it burned the skin of his chest with its flaring heat, "I have to get closer; I need to get to the Tablet Room. If they reach...it-."

"Come on kid," grabbing his shoulder Jack hoisted him upright, "move now!" They pelted through the staff weapon fire, rushing towards Teal'c and Malik. Malik's firm eyes widened in sudden horror, he stood, shouting aloud and Yugi twisted, feeling his feet skid on the shatter glass upon the floor. He gagged in shock, watching as a hot shot of energy from a staff-weapon spiralled towards the Colonel. His feet shifted on the ground, his instant martyr instinct causing every muscle in his body to move at an inhuman pace. He knocked the Colonel aside, the staff-blast catching the side of his torso. Staggering Yugi curled up into a ball as the spear of pain spread through his limbs like burning wild fire.

 _\Aibou!\_ Yami's voice, a shrill cry he had never heard before coming from the Pharaoh over their link, sounded aloud but it was Bakura's voice that he took note of. The thief king roared out to all in the proximity.

"Kiss the floor! Now! The Pharaoh's gonna blow!"

..0.0.

 _So I didn't anything in this episode from the original upload back in 2009, I just tweaked a few lines I felt were weird. No doubt there is still a ton of bad grammar and spelling I missed. Never-the-less, I hope it will remain here to be enjoyed._

 _Thanks folks!_

 _24/09/2017_


	4. TDS: Reloaded: Episode 04

**Original Upload Date: Sometime in 2009**

 **Reloaded: 14/06/2018**

000000000

000000

0

 **Stargate information:**

 **Ha'tak:** A Goa'uld mother ship, kind of looks a bit like a giant star with a big pyramid in the centre. Doctor Daniel Jackson theorised that the pyramids in Egypt were actually landing pads for these mother ships. He turned out to be correct in the Stargate universe.

 **First Prime:** Is like a Jaffa General. He takes the commands from the Goa'uld's and relays them back to the Jaffa. They usually have the symbol of their god branded upon their forehead in gold.

 **Baal:** Quite possibly my most beloved of the evil Goa'uld's. He is gorgeous for a bad guy. I believe he first appeared in the Episode **Summit** , where Daniel had to infiltrate a Goa'uld System Lord meeting. _(13/06/2018 – I met the actor in 2016 at a con, he's so lovely! I go a pic with him! I was so excited!)_

000000000

0000

0

 **Episode Four: The Pharaoh**

Seto stirred the rest of the lemonade around in the bottom of his tall glass, watching as the bubbles danced happily around the ice-cubes. He'd always favoured lemonade over any form of alcoholic drink. It was its simplicity he enjoyed, such a simple, enjoyable taste. Sighing he cast his gaze out of the tinted limousines windows, quirking up an eyebrow at the passing streets. Slowly he shifted, sensing a movement from the other occupant of the limousine. Major Carter sat with crossed legs, the brief case she had come with long ago stashed in a safe vault deep within Kaiba Corp. the information it contained safe away from prying eyes.

"How are you finding Domino?" He suddenly broke the silence between them. Sam blinked in surprise at the blunt question.

"Well," she gave a small frown, "it's a very interesting city. I have to admit, I actually kind of like the atmosphere. From what I've seen, people are nice-."

"Oh, you just met the Motou's and trust me, everyone is nice to them. Solomon pretty much gets along with anyone and Yugi's the same." Seto chuckled, waving his glass around, "you're lucky you landed in their lap, they know how to take care of the unordinary."

"What do you mean?" Furrowing her brow Sam bent forward slightly. "Unordinary?"

Seto smirked, "please...you haven't picked up the vibe yet. Yugi's not been hiding it or anything. In fact he's been rather willy-nilly about it...they're both onto you, all of you..."

"Yugi knows about the Stargate?" The Major's face paled, jumping the gun with the first thought that rushed into her mind.

"More than you ever hope to." Cracking a laugh at her horrified expression Seto settled back into his seat, his silent mirth obvious in his stance.

"Why are you telling this to me now?" Staring blankly at the young man Sam spread her hands, even though she knew he was no longer looking at her, his gaze having returned to the world outside. Something in his stance had shifted, as though he had almost become an eternally different person.

"Because, Major Carter, I am getting tired of having to lie to my lord. I may not like it, I may despise it, I may wish it different, rant and rage about it as much as I like, but my life is forever devoted, forever given and will be for eternity, to the Pharaoh and his partner. But don't ever tell him that! Also," he suddenly snapped back into the dead panned young CEO, glaring at her in play, "I was getting bored with all the secrecy." He waved his hands around, "On both sides. I hate being a middle man, I am never a middle man."

"I see." Sam mused, gazing at her hands tightly clutched. Would she need to call the Colonel when she arrived back at the Game Shop, or would that be jumping too quickly. If Seto was corrected, Yugi knew about them, and that was a terrifying thought. How had their secret come out half way across the world? To a young, completely innocent looking young man?

"You're wondering how he knows aren't you..." Seto smirked, "I can see your brain flexing from all the way over here."

The Major sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Yugi's not as innocent as he seems, Major, you see a child in him...I see something different. You have not known him like I have."

"What do you see?" Sam shuffled in her seat, moving across the compartment of the limousine. Seto leant forward, staring his cold blue into her face as he whispered softly, his voice serious in its intensity.

"My arch-rival."

The Major groaned. She should have seen that one coming. Anyone who claimed Seto Kaiba did not have a sense of humour needed to be shoved off a cliff.

"Listen Major, when next you see him, look at him carefully. Use that brain of yours, stair into his eyes and deny that he is even human. I swear, you look hard enough, and you'll see it."

"See what?"

"Him."

"Him who?"

"And we have arrived at our destination." Seto raised both eyebrows as the door of the compartment slid open revealing the brightness of the world outside. The Major blinked away tears from the sudden flare of light, extending her legs to climb out of the limo. Seto followed her, standing elegantly upon the side-walk.

"Maybe I should have dropped you off that the Museum..." He mused suddenly.

"No, its quite alright." The Major held out her hand, feeling him take it in his much larger, firmer fingers, to shake it in departure. "I wanted some peace and quiet for awhile. This Game-shop is perfect for such a thing."

The CEO gave a small smile, one that betrayed something sincere about his inner nature.

"It is a home. To that, I agree." He glanced towards the green shop, its door wide open and welcoming in whoever wished to adventure inside its cosy, warm world. His brow shifted slightly, a small frown appearing as his acute eyes caught a shine of glass. Suddenly he tensed and in front of him the Major winced as his hand around hers tightened.

"Seto?"

"Something is wrong." The young man hissed and she jerked around, sucking in a gasp of air at the sight of the shattered glass from the open door. Seto moved behind her, reaching into the length of his jacket and pulling free a slim pistol. He threw it towards her and she caught it with expert grace.

"I take it you know how to use that." He revealed another, his face darkening into a frightening scowl. Sam set her own face into an expressionless blank mask, nodding as her military training swept over her, taking over every ounce of her body. Despite the high-heels and the dress, with Yugi's jack slung around her shoulders, she oozed of silent strength as she moved slowly behind Seto, surprised that the young man was almost just as acutely accurate in training as she. He pressed himself to the door-frame, peering into the darkness of the game-shop. Glass cases had been smashed open, and the floor was now scattered with cards, games and glass. Someone had torn through in a blaze, and it hadn't been a robbery otherwise the cash obviously still in the cash-register would have been taken. That and the duel disks for sale where still on their selves and in Domino, they were the most stolen item. Glancing to the Major he nodded and she shifted, moving swiftly inside, carefully stepping over the glass. Seto signalled to his driver to remain outside before diving inside after her. Together they shifted through the ruin. Seto thinned his eyes, and finally found himself calling out.

"Solomon? Solomon?"

A shot was fired, near making him cry out in fright as it echoed through the shop. Seto swung around, watching as Sam dived for cover.

"I missed!" She snapped, scrambling around, "I missed. Stay here, find Solomon!" She snapped out the order and Seto, for once, found himself obeying. Solomon was his priority, because if that old man was dead...

If he was dead...

"Please don't be dead." Seto hissed, creeping further down into the shop. He stopped for a moment, taking note of a sign of a scurry down the passage. Someone had made a mad dash and dive into the storage room.

"Solomon?" Seto shoved at the door, grunting as he slowly forced it open and peered inside. Boxes covered the floor, and in the faint light of a dimly glowing light hanging from the ceiling, he caught sight of a curled up figure breathing heavily in a corner.

He moved without releasing it, rushing towards the old man and skidding on his knees.

"Solomon." Kneeling beside the grandfather huddled in the corner of the storage room Seto gently rested a hand upon his back.

"Yugi?" The voice rasped out. "Yami?" Confused and dazed it sounded.

"No, Solomon, its me, Seto." Seto gently extended an arm around the aging man's shoulders, pulling him close, "it's alright grandpa." Holding him firmly Seto whispered. "I'll get Yugi for you."

Reaching for his mobile Seto dialled, lifting it to his ear he waited as the tone rung. At the door he heard the Major's voice and flashed his gaze briefly her way.

"Seto," The Major peered into the dark room and Seto noted her face paling as she saw Solomon huddled up closely to him as the young man carefully held him while snapping out orders into a slim silver phone. "The Jaffa have all gone." She added when he finally returned the mobile to his pocket.

"Jaffa? Oh...right. Wait, Jaffa!" Standing in a hustle Seto felt his body stiffen in realisation. Wondering why it hadn't struck him sooner. He cursed inwardly. "They're after the translations...the museum..." He swore, shuffling for his mobile once more, "damn it, now would be a brilliant time for me to be an Item Holder." He hissed, "No, I take that back." Pressing speed-dial and snapping the phone to his ear.

"Mokuba?! Good, get a cleanup team to the Museum ten minutes ago, and then come around to the Motou's Game-shop. Bring Serenity; I need you both to look after Gramps. He's pretty shaken up. Yes, something is wrong, no, I won't tell you. Do it now Moki."

00000000000000000000000

000000000000000

00000000

It was over in a split second.

First the roar came, like a mad rush of storm being ignited within the foyer, however if listened to carefully the roar became something else eternally. A shrill cry of spirits in rage, tearing, growling and trying desperately to grab and consume the man standing amongst the carnage. However he did not budge, even when the burning embers of shadowed flames consumed the fibres of his being, swelling up, and bursting forth across the marble floor to twist and devourer the Jaffa trembling in awed fear.

And it was over.

Leaving those lying face down upon the cool marble floor too question the silence and suddenly reigned. It was almost frightening for there to be no sound after such an enormous rush.

Bakura was first to rise, his red eyes bleeding pure droplets of blood down his cheeks as he stared at his lord. The thief shivered, feeling the prickling sensation of fear within his half of his soul and he knew it was his own fear; it did not belong to his lighter half. No, this fear was his and his alone. A part of him had always hoped that the Pharaoh would never have been freed from his bondage to the spirits whose blood tainted the tomb of his split soul, the Puzzle. He doubted anyone but himself, truly understood the sheer power, the furious command and pure energy their lord could master when no longer held back by the avenging dead. Not even Yugi could ever comprehend what his other half was. Only Bakura knew, and hell would freeze over before he ever challenged the Pharaoh again.

"Holy Ra, Pharaoh." Bakura slid to his knees, "you actually did it." The thief stared at the settling shadows falling slowly onto the floor of the museum and running through the marble to gather back towards their king and ruler standing amongst the ruin, twin blades dribbling with a trickle of blood from the slain Jaffa. The blades made a twang as they slipped from his fingers and he dropped beside Yugi, reaching out to gather up his partner's limb body.

"Aibou?" Gently stroking away the blond bangs from the young man's face Yami carefully cradled his head as Yugi whimpered, hissing between his teeth.

"I'm alright Yami-."

"Heck no, you are not alright." The voice sounded from beside him and Yugi blinked through tears, looking into the contorted face of the Colonel as he slowly gathered himself off the glass covered floor. "You took a direct hit from a Staff Weapon kid."

"I'll be alright." Moaning Yugi caught Yami's firm hand, gripping it tighter as the Pharaoh moved to inspect the wound. Blood pooled around the bound leather of his shirt, trickling down onto the marble floor.

"Bakura..." Glancing up at the thief king Yami sought his eyes. Kneeling beside his lord the thief carefully slid a hand under Yugi's head, titling it so it was looking directly at him. He smiled carefully into the pure, purple eyes, so much like his own hikari's in their gentle beauty and peaceful understanding.

"Ryou's coming. I must say pip-squeak, when I said mortal danger, and you said no, I thought that was the end of that."

"Shut up." Wincing out Yugi hissed, "or I'll get Yami to behead you again."

"Ouch." Bakura winced, touching his neck. "I like my head right where it is that you." He smirked, clapping Yami over the cranium before looking up as Ryou's voice called through the carnage. The hikari Professor pelted through the ruin, looking shaken and bedraggled. He yelped as he jumped past a fallen Jaffa, cringing at the contorted body but with both Yami and Bakura out he couldn't yell blame at ether as he noted the fallen figure lying in their Pharaoh's arms.

"Yugi! Bakura, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were too busy telling me off via mind-link!" Bakura snorted from where he sat, trying not to bother getting up and explaining aloud to his usually calm hikari; it was far easier to rush over it through their mind link when Ryou was actually listening. Nodding his head in understanding Ryou knelt, cool air pooling around him as he held out his hands and light trickled through his skin to gather at the palms. It sparkled, flexing and playing in a dazzling show of colour.

"Yugi this is going to sting."

"I know." The young duellist whispered, mock pouting in a weak tweak of his lips at the albino's kind words.

"It's not going to be like those cuts I practised on..."

"I know. Just do it."

Ryou sighed, searching around in the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a key-chain. He passed it to Yami.

"Get him to bite that, I don't want him biting his tongue."

"What are you doing?" Jack finally found his voice, interrupting, "I've got to get him to a hospital, people die from blasts like that, heck, he should be dead."

Bakura stood to his feet, brushing off his torn shirt as he glanced to the Colonel.

"Oi, listen mate, military man to military man, shut the hell up." He snapped and the Colonel gapped as he was snagged by the shoulder and pulled back, surprised to find it was Daniel who had grabbed him and pulled him away. The archaeologist was shaking his head, holding a mobile phone to his ear and through it Jack could have sworn he was hearing the Major's voice speaking quickly and hurriedly however the Colonel found his gaze fixated on the miracle being worked directly in front of him.

The English albino was glowing, his skin shimmering like refracting crystal as what appeared to be gentle pulses of energy pulsed down through his arms, into his hands and onto the wound in Yugi's side. Yugi tensed, biting down hard upon the piece of metal and cloth in his mouth as his body arched in agony. His shoulders where snagged, held down firmly as Yami smoothly cooed to him. Then suddenly Ryou jerked his hands back, panting heavily as the light calmed around him and he was gathered up into strong arms. Bakura held him firmly.

"You did good Ryou."

"Th..thanks...Kura."

Yugi rolled over, spitting out the key-ring he'd gritted between his teeth. He propped himself onto his elbows, panting heavily and searching for Yami's hand. He found it, squeezing it firmly.

"You can scream now aibou, if you like." The Pharaoh stood, gently pulling him up and cheeking over the hole in the young man's shirt. Yugi staggered, catching himself upon a fallen statue and sitting in a heap of aching arms and legs.

"No...not yet...Yami." He winced. "I think Seto will be doing that for me." He tilted his head sadly to one side, gazing at the shattered remains of the front foyer and the cafe. He could only pray no one innocent got caught up in the cross-fire, though it was sure Yami's cosmic blast of shadow-magic would not have harmed innocents he could never be too sure, not with Shadow Magic, never with the shadows. He touched the Puzzle around his neck, feeling its warmth. It was no longer so heavy.

"Yami...are they really gone?"

"I think so aibou." Yami whispered, shadows once again beginning to lap around his body as his eyes ignited. Yugi clutched his hand tighter, wanting him to hold him firmly but right now, with the eyes of the Colonel looking directly at him, he had no choice but to just relax with a simple touch of their intertwined fingers. The Colonel was simply staring, obviously having a very difficult time stomaching what had just transpired. He couldn't blame the poor man. It was a rather lot of get around. Across the foyer Malik and Teal'c were searching through the bodies, both speaking in deep tones in a language Yugi was sure he could understand if he tried but his head was far to foggy. So by the time the agonising yell of Seto's voice finally rung in his ears, he was familiar with the pain shooting through his brain. He watched as the tall young man stormed his way through the ruins, shoving past Ishizu with a hurried word to her that he'd fixed up the problem with the media. Then he was in front of him, yelling in that cool, calm tone of his. It was a horrible sound.

"Motou! I told you not to get into trouble!" Seto roared and Yugi winced, wiggling a finger into his ear as he sat back, listening to the CEO rant.

"It's not like I ask these things to happen around me." Yugi whispered as Seto paused for a moment to catch the sentence before glaring down at the shorter duellist with deadly cold eyes.

"They went after the game-shop Yugi-."

"What!?" Every head in the front foyer of the museum spun at the high-pitched cry. Yugi launched himself at Seto, grabbing the taller man by the scruff of his tussled shirt and yanking him downwards, shaking him like a doll.

"My Grandpa! Is he alright!"

"Major Sam and I got there in time. Both the old man and the game-shop are fine. They just knocked over a few display cases and broke a lot of glass. Your Grandfather is fine. Don't worry; Serenity and Mokuba are with him right now. He's just a little shaken up, that's all, nothing more."

Releasing him Yugi threw his arms up into the air, wanting to curse at the sky but instead, his legs trembled and the sensation of fainting freckled in his mind. He sensed Yami's presence beside him, knowing the Pharaoh had let him have it out at Seto simply because it would have exhausted him and caused him the sensation of fainting.

\Yami...\

\Quite abiou, just sleep, when you wake, we'll have things sorted out alright. Trust me, trust Seto...you know his speciality is cleaning things up.\ The gentle tone his partner used allowed his body to collapse under its own weight, in the full knowledge the arms where there to collect him.

\Okay. I trust you...wait...Seto's a cleaning lady.\

A chuckle sounded through their link.

\Hmm, interesting thought aibou.\

00000000000000

00000000

000

0

It couldn't have been Yami that was sitting on the bed beside him. No, the weight felt far too different. Yami wasn't heavy enough to make such a deep indentation in the side of the bed, the Pharaoh always used Shadow Magic to make himself weight less whenever he sat on the bed. He hated modern day springs for some odd reason, and disliked the collapsing marital. Whoever it was a smell of spices used for mummification, and therefore, akin to Yami's smell. The only other person he knew who smelt of such a distinct scent was Bakura. Therefore, Yugi summarised silently, it had to be Bakura sitting beside him, and it had to be Bakura who was gently wiping his brow with a cool, wet cloth.

"Don't worry." He heard the deep voice of the thief. "Prince, he'll be right back..."

Yugi felt his mind blurring again, hearing the tomb robber strike up a gentle song in Ancient Hebrew to lull him to sleep once more.

When he woke next, there was another presence in the room, once he was instantly familiar with.

"How long was Ryou out after you banished the spirits?" Yugi furrowed his brow, knowing it was Yami's deep baritone voice that spoke through the shadows around him. The bed he lay upon shifted slightly as a weight came off it and Bakura's voice returned the Pharaoh's question.

"About a day or so. Scared me half witless, but don't tell him that!"

Yami must have chuckled silently, because Bakura swore blankly at him in Egyptian. Yugi found himself fighting the urge to smile at the two spirits and their familiarity with each other. Malik was right, they were good friends.

"How you feeling, by the way Atemu...I know I felt pretty light headed after the spirits left, but you've had it harder than me. They were my brothers and sisters...they didn't actually hate me."

"Surprisingly, I don't feel so bad. More as though chains have gone...but yet...I'm still trapped, but it's not so bad now. It's like I'm trapped because I want to be." The Pharaoh must have shrugged, for there was a jingle of jewellery from somewhere. Yugi licked his lips, hearing Bakura sigh heavily.

"That's a contradiction if ever there was one."

"I know." Yami chuckled weakly again.

"Pharaoh, you should rest along with your hikari. Malik will stay guard."

"No, I'll be fine Bakura. It's alright, I know you have to go. Thank you for your help, and thank Ryou...when he wakes up, for healing Yugi."

"Will do. Don't let the pip-squeak move to much when he wakes, alright, he'll drain himself dry."

Someone started singing again, he wasn't sure who it was, because Yami sung very little, and only ever sad songs, this song spoke of something different.

It sung of distant stars.

00000000000

0000000

00

He could have sworn he was back in his teenage years, during that period of time when he'd not really known about the up and coming future. He 'd lie in bed before school, thinking and wondering in a half groggy state of mind somewhere between dream and sleep.

Yami hadn't been able to form a physical body during that time, and that was what reminded him that he was, in fact, now twenty-two. A young adult, who lived in the supernatural and paranormal and possibly had an X-file with his name on it somewhere.

"Yami?" Yugi groaned, rolling in the covers of his bed and hissing in sharp pain at the wound on his side. He flexed, reaching under the covers and touching the raw skin, it was painful, but it could have been a lot worse.

"Hey aibou...how do you feel?" From where the physical form of the long dead Pharaoh sat, his deep voice spoke out in the dim light of the dying twilight. Yugi glanced his way, noting the yellow tinge within his bedroom and watching it sparkle off the already brown tinge of his partners skin. Reaching out Yugi caught his hand, holding it firmly, wanting that physical contact in a sudden swell of need. Of reassurance that his lord had no left, and the spirits had not taken him in rage.

"Alright...I guess." Yugi shifted, smiling weakly, "we are home?" Stupid question, he obviously was, yet maybe he needed the reassurance that it wasn't fake.

"Yes, we are little one. Everyone is down stairs."

"Everyone."

"Oh well, Bakura and Ryou left because Ryou has things he must attend to at the university and Bakura doesn't want him getting fired. Malik is with Ishizu at the museum...when I say everyone I mean Grandfather and the Americans. I am confused, and they are confused...and Grandpa is trying not to get us all more confused. I have been waiting for you to awaken before trying to discuss anything with them. They seem to know much about things they should not know much about."

"Ah," Yugi groaned slowly pulling himself up, "but we knew that already didn't we..." He smirked weakly towards his darker half who have an innocent flatter of his eyelids.

"No..."

"Yami...you know I'll wiggle it out of you eventually."

The Pharaoh gave a deflated mutter under his breath, "alright fine...so I suspected that it was possible Doctor Daniel Jackson might of had something to do with the military group that ended up getting hold of the Chappa'a. It had been lost during Malik's father's time as Tomb Keeper. He didn't do a very good job keeping the ancient past ancient." The Pharaoh contemplated, rubbing his chin before glancing to Yugi and shrugging.

"There would have been no other way he'd have uncovered those tablet-murals in the false-god's temple."

"You know, you should have let me in on all this thinking of yours and then I might have kept my mouth shut a bit more." Clambering out of the bed Yugi gave a wince as he felt the side of his chest, gazing at the red mark, all that remained of the wound he'd suffered. Ryou was getting better at healing. He still shuttered in recollection of the first time the Healer of the Pharaoh's Court had been forced to use his abilities. Evidence of it was still scarred around his neck. Reaching up Yugi touched the new choker, fingering it's smooth texture. Then at the sound of Yami's voice behind him he shifted, moving to the drawers and pulling out a clean, lose hanging shirt.

"No...I wanted to see if the good Doctor, or any of this friends, where smart enough to make any guesses about us."

"Dangerous game Yami."

"But a game non-the-less and I never lose." Rising to his feet Yami floated towards his partner, placing hands upon his slim shoulders and gazing down at the golden Puzzle between them.

"Does it feel lighter, with the spirits gone?"  
"Not with your fat hide still residing in it." Yugi muttered in play, causing the Pharaoh to roll his eyes. Then the young man gave a small laugh. "I guess Bakura was right, mortal danger was the key. You had to choose and I am glad you decided on me-."

"Petty, really petty aibou. Of course I would have chosen you, you are my light, my everything...without you I would have-."

"Lets see...no body, no ability to interact with physical things, no Grandpa, no friends, no games, no light, no bed, no house," holding up his other hand Yugi breathed in deeply to count once more but Yami pounced, gripping the palm.

"I get it. I would be still half of something, stuck in the darkness."  
"Good, glad you can still grovel." Standing on tip toes Yugi peeked his cheek, "Come on, lets go face to fire." Wandering out the door Yugi passed down into the passage, leaving the darker half standing in the middle of the blue bedroom, one eyebrow raised before he looked skyward in defeat.

"I ask you, how does he get the better of me every time we spar with words."

\Because I'm just super and special and awesome.\ The amused reply trickled back to him, \Now move it Yami. I'm not doing this alone.\

\Coming, oh awesome one.\ Rolling his eyes Yami vanished, reappearing in a swell of shadows beside Yugi as he stood at the end of the stairs, looking into the light of the living room.

\Yami, we're going to have to make some rules about using your Shadow Powers now.\

\What...\ Groaning mentally Yami pouted, \But I like teleporting and the spirits are gone now, I can do it as much as I like. I'll get better than Bakura and Malik and then we can play a game and I will win and regain my honour as Pharaoh of the Shadows.\

\Rules, Yami, rules.\ Taking his hand Yugi shook his head, laughing silently at the Pharaoh bright red eyes gleaming at the thought of beating his two other Shadow Welders. Yugi raised an eyebrow, wondering why nether he, nor Ryou and Ishizu were ever included in the equation. It wasn't as if they couldn't use the shadows, though he had to admit, he and Ryou had a lighter version, if that was even possible.

Breathing in deeply he stepped into the light of the doorway, dragging Yami with him into the living room. Heads turned in their direction and he heard his Grandfather shout in relief. The old man rushed to him, gathering him up in a giant hug and Yugi quickly returned it, thanking whatever god was listening that the old man had not been harmed. He would have never forgiven himself it he'd caused his guardian pain.

"Yugi, my boy...you had me so worried."

"I'm alright Grandpa. Ryou fixed me up well. He's getting much better."

Solomon pulled away, cupping this grandson's cheeks and shaking his head. Yugi frowned, seeing the worry in the old man's eyes.

"Grandpa, it's alright...I'm fine."

"I know, I know." Solomon chuckled sadly, "one of these days I'm just going to have to trust you." He glanced Yami's way and reached out to take the slightly taller Pharaoh into his arms. Yami nuzzled into his shoulder.

"I suppose I should congratulate you, for freeing yourself from part of the curse."

"Thank you Grandpa. Hopefully things will be easier on both myself and Yugi for now."

"Yeah," Yugi grinned, "I won't get swords, spears and arrows thrown at me when I try and enter your soul-room."

Yami looked dark for a moment, then relaxed, "Yes, you are right...you'll now get pillows, toys and items of clothing thrown at you."

"Wonderful."

"Yugi," Solomon touched his shoulder and Yugi flinched as the old man's eyes carefully studied him. "They are asking questions and I do not think they will leave until they are all answered. Be careful, Yugi, they have so much distrust in their eyes. I am worried-."

"Do not worry Grandpa, Yami and I will figure it out. They are Doctor Jackson's friends and therefore they must be good people. Its just the way they had to find out about me was a little dramatic. Can you go order dinner, this might take awhile."

"Hungry?" Solomon chuckled, "Yami hasn't told you how long you slept for yet has he?"

"No..." Yugi raised an eyebrow, "he hasn't?"

Yami paled, "two days."

"You've been fending off questions for two days?" Yugi stared at his grandfather.

"No, I was in hospital for a little while, recovering from my shock of having my beautiful shop broken into. I believe Seto has been the one fending off questions and you know how good he is at it."

"Alright..." Rubbing his brow Yugi sighed and looked up to face the team members sitting around within the living room. All of them, he doubted, apart from Doctor Jackson, would not have understood the conversation that had just transpired in Japanese. Daniel's face showed confusion, but he had understood the interchange and was now appearing slightly concerned. Yugi waved to him, speaking once again in Japanese.

"Daniel, I am sorry, can you please tell your friends I apologise for sleeping so long. I will be with you in a minute."

Daniel nodded, and seemed to relay the information back to the three others sitting silently. Yugi flinched, hearing the Colonel counteract his friend with a sharp word.

"Grandpa, you are alright, aren't you?"

"Do not worry; now, go put their minds at ease. They deserve an explanation, from both of you. You've played your games long enough."

Solomon hugged him once more before strolling off into the kitchen, picking the phone and dialling a fast-food chain with expert ease, courtesy of many Joey sleep-overs in high-school. Too many, in his opinion.

Yugi padded his bare feet across the living room, coming to finally stand behind the couch, facing the military team with concern. The Colonel's eyes were cold and dark, no longer bearing their jolly, friendly gleam. Now they were sceptical and frightening, causing all his defences to flash into red alert.

"Grandpa is ordering dinner, this may take awhile." Yugi spoke finally, "I guess we all have some intense discussing to do and it's not going to be easy. I cannot say I am sorry, but you all obviously got caught up in something-."

"Kid, who the hell are you?" The Colonel glared, but suddenly wrenched back in his seat as Yami swelled up beside Yugi, blood red eyes keenly flaring with wrath. Yugi held out a hand, touching his partner's chest, trying to sooth away the shadows from sticking to the Pharaoh's skin.

"Yami, it's alright. He has every reason to be snappy at me." Climbing over the top of the couch and curling his legs up upon Yugi smiled weakly. "My name is Yugi Motou, Holder of the Millennium Puzzle. I am the reincarnation of a split soul of a Pharaoh from five about five thousand years ago, give or take."

Four blank faces stared at him.

"And that," pointing to Yami Yugi grinned, "is the Pharaoh."

All eyes looked towards the regal young man standing firmly behind the couch, arms folded across slim chest, glaring acutely at the group.

"You do not believe him?" He spoke suddenly.

"No, I do." Daniel whispered, "that's how you knew the language of the Pharaohs...Yugi...that legend, you told it to me, you were actually telling me your story."

"Most of it, yeah." Yugi waved a hand, "and you listened into a private conversation Doctor Jackson." He pointed an accusing finger at the abashed looking archaeologist.

"And you," Daniel replied, "are you really, actually, immortal?"

Yugi shivered. "Yes, I am."

"My gosh." Sam gasped in awe, "You're not joking."

"No, I am not," Yugi shook his head, "all who hold a Millennium Item are cursed to wander the world, and I quote 'for the remainder of days, until the sky burns, and the sea's boil. They, the accursed children of spoiled blood, shall begin again the cycle of life'. No idea what it means, but hey, something to look forward to." He cracked a grin, one that betrayed his cheerful outward appearance. Somehow, deep inside, it was obvious he was in pain. Yugi breathed in deeply, "what happened in the museum, I'm sorry you had to see it."

"I'm not." Jack shook his head in awe, pointing to Yami, "he knocked out more than two dozen Jaffa in one go...and you," he turned to Yugi, "you survived a direct hit from a Staff Weapon and your friend, the nice white haired guy, he did this freaky, special glow thing and healed you."

"Yes, Yami did kill the Jaffa. Most people who hurt me in anyway usually end up with their minds crushed, insane, or they are dead before they release it. You're all lucky you were not caught up in the blast wave, Yami wasn't aiming to be nice to friendly's at the time."

"I was a bit too busy banishing the spirits form my Puzzle." Yami growled.

"You live in it?" Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"It is where I reside yes, however Yugi does offer his body, it is much nicer."

Yugi gave a small cough, "yeah, thanks Yami..."

"That's why your eyes...go...red." Daniel stood up, "and you...you where that shadow, that night, when you sunk into the house. I saw this shadow with red eyes. It was you."

"Indeed, it must have been."

"Please," Yugi raised his hands, "We can't cover everything right now...but I do just want to know, Teal'c is a Jaffa, so I really hope Yami didn't hurt anyone...anyone-."

"You know Teal'c is a Jaffa?" Jack pouted, "I thought he was doing really well this trip."

Yugi slapped his forehead, giving a sigh.

"Yes, we know he's Jaffa. Yami is an ancient Pharaoh, his great, great grandfather helped banish the false-god's from the earth, about three hundred years after the Great Flood and the Tower of Babel, I believe...considering the Tower was built to reach the heavens." He glanced to Yami, who gave a small shrug.

"Too much of it has been lost in history aibou."

"Yes, it has been...the Chappa'a was buried and the Pharaoh's from then on where warned of the false-god's, and told to keep the Chappa'a buried. However, it was unearthed, wasn't it? It's the only way you could have found those inscriptions?" He threw the ball of the conversation back into Daniel's arms.

The archaeologist flinched for a moment, then glanced towards Jack, seeming to ask permission with a simple flex of his hand. The Colonel sighed, giving a small nod.

"Your right," Daniel looked back to Yugi, "it was unearthed and we have been using it. Teal'c is indeed a Jaffa; he was once First Prime of Apophis and comes from the planet Chulak."

Yami hissed, grabbing hold of the couch Yugi sat upon, his hands gripping the fabric and tearing small indentations into it as shadows smeared over his finger tips.

"You have allowed the enemy onto this planet. Then you are to blame for what happened at the Museum-."

"Teal'c is a friend." Daniel insisted, "he's risked his life countless of times to save ours and is dedicated to destroying the Goa'uld."

"Yet he bears the child of one."

"He has too," the Major implored, "they work as the immune system to their body, all Jaffa have this problem. They have been bread as slaves and warriors, forced to be dependent upon the Goa'uld for their lives."

"Yami," Yugi gently touched the Pharaoh's firm hands, "its alright. I didn't sense anything wrong from him when we first met, neither did you. Calm down, sit down, or I'll make you."

"I'll get drinks." With a swell of shadows Yami stalked through the living room, his voice calling for Solomon into the kichten. Yugi smiled faintly.

"Forgive him, I think he's under a bit of stress. The spirits being released...from the Puzzle is a big adjustment for us both." Unfolding his legs from being hooked on the couch Yugi bent forward, propping his chin upon his folded palms.  
"For a dead-guy he's doing a lot of walking, talking and breathing." Jack muttered.

"Shadow Magic allows him such things."

"Shadow Magic?" The Major perked up.

Yugi bobbed his head up and down, "I suppose you'd call it a power source." Holding up the Puzzle Yugi waved it around, "the Puzzle links both Yami and I to another realm, dimension, reality, that is folded over our own. What you saw in the Musuem was Yami using that realm and marnipulating the power that flows within it."

"The other guys, what was his name, Bakura and Malik...right," Jack clicked his fingers, "They could use it too."

"Yep," Yugi grinned, "Bakura is also an ancient spirit, the spirit of a tomb robber and Malik is a keeper of the Pharaoh's tomb. He and his family have helped keep the secrets of the past stay secret. The Chappa'a was under their care until it was unearthed. I believe Malik's father might have sold it out for money, or weapons, I'm not sure. Malik and Ishizu are very quiet about it. Yami wasn't happy when he found out it was gone. He cursed for days about the coming of the false-gods."

Waving his hands around Yugi rested back into his chair, "and now its come..."

"Listen Yugi, if I'd known bringing those translations here would have caused the Jaffa to come, I wouldn't have." Daniel implored.

"I know Daniel. I'm just more worried about how they found out about us having them..."

"We've known for awhile now that some Goa'uld have infiltrated a couple levels of government. Its why we've had to start hiring private company's do help us. We simply cannot trust the government anymore."

"Like Kaiba Crop." Laughing Yugi rubbed his aching chest, watching as Yami swaggered out of the kitchen, bearing a tray of drinks. "I knew Seto was in on it all."

"He's...being very helpful." Sam offered.

"I bet he is. Thanks Yami." Yugi took an offered glass of cool lemonade as the Pharaoh sat down beside him, allowing the younger man to curl up tightly under the curve of his arm.

"Grandpa says the food will be here soon aibou."

"Good, I am hungry."

"Our problem has grown larger," finally Teal'c spoke, near causing Yugi's glass to spill as he held it to his lips, only to force it away and stare blankly at the Jaffa as he continued in his deep, calm voice, "you are now involved in this Yugi Motou. Your knowledge of this language, and your ability's...they will be spoken of and you will be hunted for them."

"What?" Yugi furrowed his brow. "Daniel, did they actually get the translations? Please, oh please tell me they didn't?"

"They did aibou." Yami jumped in before Daniel's mouth opened. Yami took Yugi's hand, firmly gripping it as he spoke through their silent link, \they took it, and it is now obvious that whichever false-god who ordered the attack, now knows how to open the door the inscription warned about. However, you had only translated the first tablet...not all four.\

\So...you think they might...come...back.\ Yugi hissed in air sharply, shaking back out of Yami's hold. \No...Yami, no, I don't want this to happen again! I was just starting to have things become normal.\

\Yugi, you know things will never be normal for us. We gave an oath when the god's granted us this existence, that we would protect the earth and her people, our people. Normal never came into that oath\

"Um..." The Colonel's loud voice caught them both and Yugi jerked, looking at the startled faces. He suddenly blushed, covering his cheeks.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"What was that? You guys were staring at each other and having your hands like you where having a conversation?" Daniel laughed, "you're telepathic right, you can communicate-."

"Technically, Daniel, Yami lives inside my head. I'm a mental case who has reason for the voice inside my head."

"Wow, just wow, I never expected this when I stepped off that plane." Jack shook his head, standing to his feet, he moved around the small coffee table, standing over Yugi and resting a hand upon the young man's shoulder.

"Listen kid, I reckon by the looks on the face of you and...that...freaky shadow over there," he motioned with a jut of his thumb at the growling Pharaoh still seated upon the couch, Jack offered a soft tone to his once jarred voice, "I think you've figured out that you're in a little bit of trouble right. The Goa'uld whose Jaffa came and blew up have the Museum...he's called Baal, and he's trouble. He's smart, he's cunning and he knows Earth culture. Now, kid, I'm not saying this as something you have to do, but its open for an option, okay..."

Yugi nodded, "spill."

"Come with us, we've already discussed it with your...um..." he glanced towards Yami, "spirit guy, and he's left it up to you. We can make sure your safe and you can help us, kid, Daniel can't read this...magic voodoo language of the dead Pharaoh's that you can read, and Mr. I'm bad boy Pharaoh, which buy the way, I'm still having trouble believing, can use his freaky shadow powers to save my butt anytime he likes."

"What about my Grandfather. The Jaffa already came here once..."

"Seto's offered to watch him twenty-four seven Yugi." Yami sipped his cool lemonade, "and Mokoba's offered to move in."

"He...what, they have?"

"Yes. Mokuba wants peace to finish his studies, and Seto wants someone else to help train the boy. It's a good compromise aibou."

"But Yami...Grandpa...we've been away from him and..."

"Yugi, you know as well as I do, he's going to be living a lot longer than most people. And he understands aibou, he understands our task, our job."

Yugi bit his lips, touching the side of his chest once more, wincing from its slight, irritating pain. The heavy hand upon his shoulder squeezed him gently and he took the risk of looking up into the grey eyes of the Colonel. Why was it that those eyes were sad? What reason did the military man have for looking at him so sorrowfully? Yugi felt his lips part in a sigh, his heart aching. An adventure was calling him, something new, something strange and something that involved the world needing saving.

Who was he to argue...

And those eyes, he had to know why they looked at him that way.

"Alright," he nodded, "but you're all sure you believe me? I don't want this to be some kind of trick and you're really carting me off to some underground bunker..."

"Kid," Jack rubbed his temples, "after what I saw back there, in that museum," the Colonel looked towards Yami, a small scowl returning to his features as he studied the strange spirit being that glared with blood red eyes, engulfed in dangerous shadows. "I'm believing you're both everything you claim to be. Hey, we'll have plenty of time to talk on the way...right now, I think you need to eat and then, really, really think about resting. You're putting on a brave face and all, but I think your chest's hurting more than you let on."

00000000000000000

0000000000

He prided himself in his elegance, his mastery and perfection. For centuries he had stood as a god of order, not ciaos. He despised ciaos and there was nothing more in the universe more chaotic than the human race. They gave his human body reason to be nauseous every time he considered the lives of total mess that were lived out by the filthy vermin that horded across planets like a plague, ruining the beauty and pristine wonder of everything created.

They deserved to be stripped of their right to rule, and that rulership was by right his and soon it would be; when he opened the door and unleashed the storm.

Baal gripped the file of papers. His Ha'tak still in orbit around a large gas giant in the solar-system that housed the most crowded planet in the galaxy. Earth. Such a simple name for such a complex planet. Yet he liked its complexity and the humans there were so interesting to watch with their pettiness. Sure, they did not see themselves as petty, but everything was petty to him. Petty and pathetic. Humans...He rolled his eyes.

"You did well First Prime." He smirked finally, flipping open the slim sheets of paper, gazing at the scribbled markings and translations to the photographs. Whoever had done the writing also enjoyed order; his hand script was enough to reveal that. It was written in beautiful lopes and careful scratches of ink. He could almost smell the scent of the human who had marked the papers.

"My lord, we lost many Jaffa." Not daring to raise his head from his kneeling position the First Prime bit out the words carefully.

"So I heard." The Goa'uld muttered. "Tell me, what weapon the little earthlings used this time..."

"It was no weapon my lord. It was a man of shadows-."

"What...did you say?" Baal suddenly shifted in his throne, standing abruptly. "Shadows? Say that again!" He swept down the stairs, causing all Jaffa within his vicinity to bow as his red robe swelled across the floor, "Who was it? Who saw him?"

Gulping back salvia to wet his drying throat the First Prime grovelled, "my lord, I speak of a man who commanded some form of magic, the likes we have never seen. It was misted, like fog, and yet black like the realm of space. His eyes glowed red and his rage filled the air."  
"The shadows, get back to the shadows?" Baal hissed; his mind carefully scanning images from long distant past.

"He was a shadow my lord, and there was another, like him, they moved like the wind."

"It's them..." Baal whispered, sweeping past the trembling First Prime and coming to the large window opening up to the sight of Jupiter and her vicious storms raging, he gave a sudden, satanic grin, "after five thousand years...it's really them."

All Jaffa within the court of the vessel flinched slightly in shock as their lord and master tipped his head back and laughed.

0000000000000

0000000000000000000

0000000000

He was sure that if Anubis had a face to have expressions on, he'd be smirking. The half-ascended Goa'uld being held together by a force-field in a slightly corporal form was oozing the aroma of glee. Lord Ra sighed through his nose, keeping his small, thin body planted firmly upon the Goa'uld's throne within the mother-ship. The tiny green alien licked the tip of his finger, missing the clawed nails of iron painted red, as he turned the page of his newspaper, the rustling of it sounding through the control room of the great space-ship.

"Okay, Anubis, you can stop radiating your pleasure and glee and stuff; you're giving me a smashing headache." The creature snapped out in its usual high-pitched voice.

"One of my pawns has finally made a move." Anubis sneered, approaching the bazaar alien creature seated within his large, engulfing throne. Though hidden by the large newspaper, his two antennas poked free, buzzing in energy.

"Really," the voice came back bored, "well, I guess that chess game did you good then after all."

"You're in my throne."

"Yes, I know, live with it. I'm your elder, you should respect me."

"Old one, then, are you not concerned with my news?" Taunting again Anubis wandered around the throne. He waited, watching as another page was turned and the rustling of the paper died away.

"Should I be?" The alien creature replied and Anubis sighed.

"Come, come Lord Ra, I just told you one of my pawns made a move..."

"Well," Ra folded up the paper suddenly, placing it within his lap and turning, corking his head up to gaze firmly into the black canvas of Anubis's voided face, shrouded by darkness, "then let me tell you this. My King just moved one space," holding out the palm of his hand Ra revealed the small golden chess piece, and he grinned, "however my King has an advantage."

Slowly Ra held out his other hand, folding back the long thin fingers to reveal another piece, carved from silver and slightly smaller, "he comes in a pair."


	5. TDS: Reloaded: Episode 05

_14/05/2018 – Authors Note  
Nothing has been altered from the 2009 version of this story – just me "trying" to fix some spelling/grammar that I happen to notice through a re-read. _

_000000_

 _0000_

 _00_

Episode Five: Stargate Command

00000

0000

0

Yugi gripped his worn and aged carry bag, the one that he had taken with him around the world and back again. Stamped with iron on patches, scribbled on with black markers the signatures of all his friends, and the friends he'd made through his travels. There was still space left for many more and he hoped, looking now across the air-port terminal towards the four figures approaching him, that they would become his friends in another foreign land. Breathing in deeply Yugi turned towards Serenity, the heavily pregnant young woman was busily trying to tidy his frazzled fringe. Joey had often said she'd always fuss whenever she was worried.

"Serenity, it's alright."

"Sorry Yugi," she bit her lips, giving him a warm hug to the best of her ability with her stomach joisting out, "don't you worry, though; we'll hold the fort down here."

"I know you will." Yugi tipped his head to one side as he heard their flight being called over the speaker. He quickly stepped in front of Mokuba and felt the teen's firm arms around his shoulders.

"I promise Yugi, I'll look after Gramps!"

"I don't need looking after." The old man snorted, clapping the black haired boy over the head smartly.

"Grandpa, please, you're not doing this for yourself, it's for me and my peace of mind." Yugi laughed, smothering Solomon in a tight embrace that the old man returned ten-fold. A sprinkle of tears touched Yugi's cheeks and he buried himself deeply into Solomon's shoulder, ignoring the calling for their flight again as he imprinted the memory of the old man's smell deep into his mind.

"I'll come and visit Grandpa. Yami's sure to get the hang of Shadow Portals soon!"

"You just be safe, alright," Solomon touched his cheeks, chuckling, "my little warrior."

"Say thanks to Seto for me Serenity, Moki." Giving them both a way Yugi hoisted his bag over his shoulder, running to catch up with the Colonel as he waited by the boarding bridge.

"Hey kid, nice of you to join us."

"Sorry, saying goodbye is never good for me." Yugi wiped his cheeks, "I think my eyeliners run again."

"Nah, you just look like you said goodbye." Jack chuckle, patting his shoulder as they strolled down the boarding ramp and slowly into the large plane. Yugi tensed, the influx of so many minds in such a small space causing his mental shields to cringe. He sensed Yami strengthening them and the Puzzle around his neck warmed against his chest. They'd been given First class, amazingly enough, and he'd never been first class before. Unless he counted the times he'd been in Seto's private planes, but he never counted them. That was above and beyond first class, it was a class of its own. Jack lead him through the plane, towards a seating arrangement set up seemingly just for them. Yugi smiled to Daniel as he sat beside the archaeologist.

"Your Grandpa alright?" Daniel offered and Yugi bobbed his head.

"He'll be okay. He's...an amazing man and with Mokuba around to help, it should be better. Mokuba does home schooling, you see, so he'll be at the Game shop most of the time."

"Ah."

"He's a genius, like his brother."

"Genius, yes..." The Major laughed and Yugi glanced her way, finding it strange that today she'd chosen a far more military looking outfit, making her far less feminie than she had been when first they'd met. Now he could see another side of her, one he was sure he was going to like just as much as the other. "I hope we can snatch him up for the program...he'd make an invaluable member of a team."

"Better put your name down, half the world's waiting to see what Mokuba Kaiba does with his life." Yugi laughed, pulling his bag closer to his chest. He heard the sound of the pilot's voice speaking warning for take-off and watched as the hostesses began move around the compartment. Closing his eyes he rested his head back, waiting for the movement of the plane to begin, taking him away from his home land once again.

 _\I'm still here aibou, and I won't ever leave.\_ Yami's deep mental voice whispered and Yugi shivered at its gentleness within his mind. He smiled faintly at the pins and needles crawling over his skin from the very presence of the Pharaoh within him.

 _\I know Yami...I just hope we're doing the right thing.\_

 _\These people are good people, you know that or else you would not have agreed to go with them. Trust yourself aibou, trust yourself and your abilities. You're going to need them more and more now.\_

 _\I suppose...\_

 _\Aibou, doubt not, you are stronger than you give yourself credit for.\_

Settling back in the curve of his chair Yugi closed his eyes, allowing himself that simple moment of smiling, and thanking the spirit of the Puzzle. If Yami believed in him, then anything was possible.

000000000000000

000000

0

They'd tried to reassure him during the flight that the General he'd be meeting was a kindly old man, well respected, firm in his job, but grandfatherly all the same. He could see the devotion and respect shinning in the eyes of the team as they'd talked about him and praised him for his dedication and determination when it came to the job he had.

The stories they told in the private confines of the car rivalled his own, and soon he found himself relaxing ever so slightly in the presence of the team. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, if he would join their adventures or simply be shoved in some small room to be used as a translator? Would they fear Yami too much and try to take the Pharaoh away? No, that did not seem in the nature of the people around him and Daniel defiantly would not be involved in such a happening. His fellow archaeologist as trying his utmost best to make him feel comfortable and welcome in the new environment, however, in the end it was the Major who ended up taking him home to her house. She, apparently, was the only one with an available spare bedroom already made up and ready for him to collapse on. Yugi found himself smiling as he watched the world outside zip past. It was darkening into twilight, sooner touching sunset and then the day disappeared into night

Tomorrow he'd meet the General, however to Yami's interest; the Pharaoh was more concerned with seeing the Stargate, as the team called the Chappa'a. Stargate. The word had such a beautiful ring to it. Yami could only recall paintings and carvings of the ancient piece of technology, and though it seemed the spirit knew of its workings, it was third generation knowledge and therefore somewhat muddled in details. The car shifted into a driveway and Yugi stirred from his thoughts as the vehicle came to a stop and Sam turned to him in the darkness.

"You tried?" She offered softly.

"Yeah, a bit...more hungry actually." He whispered and Sam grinned, shoving her car door open.

"We'll fetch you a snack, maybe a hot chocolate and cookies, then you can collapse."

"Thanks Major."

"Please," Sam glanced through the car as Yugi slowly climbed out, his limbs aching from all the sitting he'd been doing, "just call me Sam when off base. You're my guest." She popped the boot of the car, letting Yugi hoist out his suite-case and drag it towards the door of the house. He furrowed his brow, amazed that a lone woman would live in such a large place. She noted his confusion as she swung open the door.

"It was my Fathers, he left it to me."

Yugi laughed as the lights were switched on to reveal a prim and proper place, tidy to a fault with everything on every shelf perfectly balanced.

"It's got you written all over it."

Sam rolled her eyes, waving him towards a door that she opened to reveal the spare bedroom. Yugi yanked his case in, hoisting it up and propping it onto the bed. He glanced around, nodding.

"Thanks, this is better than a hotel room."

"And it's better than Daniel's apartment. That place is a mess." Sam turned, heading back out to the kitchen, "Make yourself at home Yugi." She called back to him.

Sighing Yugi unzipped his case, fishing for a large coat and wrapping it tightly around his shoulders. The air in the house was chilled from the winter outside. It was slightly odd jumping from summer Japan, to near winter America. He was glad he'd remember the differences and packed accordingly. Yami appeared in a brief flash, his form becoming solid as he reached out for Yugi's shoulders, perking up a small smile. Silently they wandered out of the bedroom, into the living room, watching as Sam switched on the heater, and started the kettle. Yugi collapsed into a couch, feeling Yami jolt it as the Pharaoh joined him, allowing him to curl up beside him for warmth. By the time the Major joined them, bearing a tray with warm drinks and cookies upon it, the young man had long been lost to sleep. Sam slid the tray upon the coffee table, sitting down and shaking her head.

"I guess he was exhausted."

"I believe he is still recovering." Yami shrugged, reaching for a warm brew and taking a large cookie to drunk into the hot chocolate.

"Thank you though."

"Not a problem." Taking her own drink Sam settled back with a sigh, studying the spirit sitting across from her, drawing her mind back slowly to the strange couple of days when her house had housed an Ancient; one of the ascended beings from the race who had created the awing Stargates. This particular one had found itself with an odd fixation about her and though it had been cute, trouble had arisen as usual. If it wasn't for that trail, or learning curve in her life, she would have doubted the very existence of the being before her. He was majestic and yet didn't come across as someone who would be forcefully pushy to someone he cared for. Stern in a moment of rushed action, yes, but the look in his eyes as he tenderly stroked back the locks of golden fringe from Yugi's cheeks, told of someone who had died far too young and was now living to love as though it was the only thing worth fighting for. She sipped her hot chocolate, smirking as Yami nibbled on the cookie, humming softly in the depths of his chest.

"You know," she titled her head to one side, "if you're dead...how can you eat? I noticed it the other night too, you ate the take away food with the rest of us. In fact, Solomon actually ordered something for you and it appeared to be your usual?"

"You have a very scientific mind Samantha." Yami chuckled, "I'm not surprised your asking. Indeed yes, I can eat and in fact, I can perform a large amount of usual bodily functions. I even sweat." He touched his own brow for a moment.

"I can cry, and my mouth is full of saliva...once the spirits of the Puzzle only allowed me a spirit form, but slowly, as my bond with Yugi grew, they relented and allowed me to interact with the physical world. When the bond was made complete after Yugi defeated me in a final game of duel monsters and I regained my memories, I was given leave to enjoy a few luxuries such as eating, drinking, feeling..."

He sipped his drink, smiling at its taste. "Yet I lack the sensation of being alive. I have no heart beat, and no blood. Whatever beat of life I have, is in the Puzzle."

"You said the spirits are gone now?"

"Yes, I banished them...they drove my darkness. When first Yugi released me I was quite the little berserker." He cracked a grin. "Anyone who harmed Yugi would be dealt with swiftly and without hesitation. I was unbalanced. Yugi balanced me. The spirits hated him for that, they wanted power to get back at the world for what transpired in their lives. Poor things, really...I only hope they can move on now."

"So, does it mean anything different for you?"

"Yes," Yami nodded, "my ability to weld shadow magic just went up, but it also went down. I have to relearn everything..." He pouted, and Sam would have laughed aloud at the adorable vision of the regal young man giving such an expression but she hid it behind her large mug.

"The spirits let me draw on their abilities, with them gone...I have to learn myself. It's a bother, but once done, I'll start remembering things. I must protect Yugi, so I will learn." He gave the young man in his lap a gentle tweak of his nose. Yugi muttered something, rolling over and swatting at the Pharaoh in annoyance.

Sam shook her head, "I guess you've both lived with each other for quite awhile now."

"Hmm, yep." Yami cracked an odd grin, finishing his drink, "I don't think any normal human could understand it."

"No, we wouldn't, but that doesn't mean we're not willing to try." Sam stood, gathering up the mugs. She titled her head at the sight of Yugi quite happily sleeping away.

"Can you get him to bed."

"That won't be a problem..." Yami chuckled.

"Alright then, I'll wake you both in the morning. We're heading to the base."

"Thank you." Yami watched her place the dirty dishes away into the dishwasher before she switched off the lights, leaving into the other side of the large house. Sitting in the darkness Yami swelled the shadows around himself, letting them gather to trail down Yugi's arms and legs until they smothered the young man like a glove.

"Sleep well aibou." The Pharaoh whispered, willing the perfect light into the waiting bed. "You're going to need it."

000000000000000000

000000000000

000

General Gorge Hammond liked his job. Sure, he should have retired quite awhile ago, spend some time with his grandchildren, enjoying the fruits of his hard labour, yet he could not deny there was something about heading up a facility dealing with everything 'out there'. Certainly he had never considered it in his younger years, and often it felt as though he was in a science-fiction novel. He rubbed his chin, resting back into his well used chair within his small office; an off-shoot from the briefing room visible outside the window. He perked up an eyebrow, considering his options. To say he'd been surprised when SG1 had called and sent over files on a particular young man, was an understatement. He'd been gobsmacked at the information that was given to him, and had spent most of the night up in disbelief, concern and pondering what he was going to do to keep the young man safe from possible threat of Goa'uld's. Then there was the problem of protecting the rest of the planet from the danger he could possibly bring to the earth. SG1 was gathered in his small office, and he glanced up, taking a moment to study the stern Colonel waiting patiently for a response from his commandeering officer.

"Colonel? What are your views on this...is he really in that much danger?" Hammond folded his hands upon the surface of his desk, gazing at the photo of the young man that was sitting outside in the briefing room, silently waiting. He couldn't help himself but stare in amazement at the photo and found himself gazing more and more often at the real thing visible through the window of his office.

The young man was the oddest person he had ever laid eyes upon. Startlingly striking, and dare he say it, beautiful with his perfectly shaped, shimmering purple eyes. He'd been assured the young man's eye colour was natural and even his strange locks of hair running from gold to raven black until haloed in red was also natural and not dye. His skin was to pale for someone from Japan, but he couldn't deny he had a defiant Asian feel about him.

"Well sir, it's hard to tell but if Baal is really in on finding the secrets contained in those slabs of rock Daniel found in that temple on P8X-547, then I'd say having him around is good, it's better to be safe than sorry." The Colonel gave a shrug. "Anyway, sir, he could be real helpful in a tight spot."

"What do you mean Colonel?" Hammond raised an eyebrow.

Jack opened his mouth to speak, however beside him Teal'c jutted in, leaving the Colonel blinking in surprise at being cut off by the usually silent Jaffa.  
"I believe, what Colonel O'Neill is trying to say, General Hammond, is that the boy is a highly trained warrior. It is obvious in the manner of his walk, and the keenness in his eyes, that he has seen and participated in many battles." Teal'c summed up, causing the General to fold back into his chair in deep thought.

"Actually," Jack held up a hand, "Teal'c buddy, I was going to say the kid's freaky dead spirit, protector Pharaoh guy, would be handy in a tight spot."

"Yes," Hammond pulled a face, "about that..." The General looked down at the file in front of him, "I couldn't quite believe what you all talked about in your reports when you said the Puzzle the young man wears houses a dead Pharaoh from five thousand years ago."

"Give or take a few years sir," Daniel offered, "and it's true. We all saw him, and we even talked to him."

"Its a kind of, see it, to believe it deal sir." Major Carter shrugged her shoulder.

"Sam's right." Daniel agreed, "you really have to meet the guy to release he's a Pharaoh. I always felt compelled to bow whenever he took over Yugi's body. You can tell the difference between them both. It's hard, but it's there...and it's amazing!"

"I'd say," spreading his hands the Colonel grinned, "drowning all those Jaffa in one go was amazing!"

"Is he a security risk...to this base? If he is as powerful as you say he is Colonel, can he be trusted?"

SG1 paused for a moment, all looking to each other and then towards the General gazing at them in seriousness. Daniel coughed, looking to Jack and imploring with his eyes for his friend to speak up. The Colonel sighed, threading a hand through his greying hair.

"General, sir, I'll admit, it's a risk...but I think the only reason we'd have to worry about some powerful spirit being, can't believe I just said those words...anyway, I think the Pharaoh would only react if the kid was hurt. They're kind of...I don't know, really close."

"They're two halves of one soul," Daniel jutted out a hand, "of course they're close. They're practically the same person...just, one's darker than the other. Imagine you had everything that made you nasty, cruel, dark and a bit evil, pulled out and made into another sentient being...what would be left is everything that is nice, good and holy about you."  
"You just wasted a good bit of mumbo jumbo Daniel. Cause I'll I heard there was, blaa, blaa, evil...blaa, blaa, blaa good."

"Jack!" Daniel hit his shoulder. "Shut up."

"General." Sam stepped in, ignoring the two friends, "what I think the Colonel means, is, the Pharaoh isn't a security risk, the only people who should fear him are those who harm the body of his host. I talked to him last night, sir, he told me about how much Yugi means to him. Yugi saved him from eternal hell...he loves the kid with a devotion that goes beyond anything a human could hold."

Slowly the General nodded, giving a thoughtful hum deep within his throat. "You all agree then, that he'll join you? Are you sure, he hasn't been tested-."

"Like Teal'c said," Jack clapped the Jaffa over the shoulder, "the kid's a trained warrior, and trust me, the sooner we get the kid out in the field so that his Pharaoh can do some damage, the better!"

Hammond chuckled, giving a smile as he stood from his seat. "Alright...I can see you're quite certain about this. We'll sign him up as a civilian consultant, like Doctor Jackson, after I ask the President if false papers can be made up for him."

"Sweet." The Colonel grinned widely. "Another geek."

"Oh, by the way...did you actually say he was immortal?" The General paused from opening the door, looking back at the team.

Sam winced slightly, "so far, sir, we only have his word on that, but I hope Janet can run some tests to see what comes up."

"I see." The General scratched the back of his neck, "it would be amazing...oh, well, right, then, best relieve his anxiety." The General pushed open the door between his office and the briefing room. Large windows opened up to reveal the Stargate in the bunker below and the young man was gazing at the piece of technology with a thoughtful, almost dark look upon his young face. He didn't stir from his gaze even as the group approached him. Hammond stepped forward, offering his deep voice to drag the young man out of his thoughts.

"Dr. Yugi Motou, I am General George Hammond."

Yugi stiffened like a rake for a moment before relaxed and turning towards the General. His cheeks flushed slightly red at being caught out, and he bowed curtly.

"Hello sir, it is an honour to meet you."

"Like wise," the General offered a hand and Yugi shook it, "I have heard quite a few interesting things about you, son."

"Really, well, that wouldn't surprise me the least." Yugi cracked a grin, liking the feel of the aging man's hand over his own. It was warm and gentle, and the eyes of the General reminded him of his grandfathers own silent wisdom.

"Yugi, son, I am sorry that you've had to be uprooted so suddenly by these events."

"It's quite alright sir," Yugi waved him off, "I'm kind of use to these things...really...it's my job."

"Speaking of jobs, I would like to offer you one."

Yugi raised an eyebrow, glancing towards the team gathered around behind the General. Daniel gave him a thumbs up.

"A job General sir?"

"Indeed. It would seem you need a place to be, and this...may be the place. Whatever it is that Baal is seeking, you seem to know a little about, and he knows a little about you. It's a dangerous game...if you're willing I can have it that you can be made a citizen of America-."  
"I have no military training...I mean, well...I know about fighting, and I have two guns but-."

"Hey, kid, Daniels not military. You'll be hired as a civilian." Jack stepped forward. "We might need you and your Pharaoh, you both seem to have knowledge of the Stargate and its history, you also know how to speak and read this dead language Daniel found. Baal doesn't, and that means we're one up on him!"

Yugi gave a small laugh at the Colonel's cheered tone, but slowly the giggle returned to a firm expression.

"It is only a suggestion son." The General offered, "Otherwise we can give you a new title, a place to live and protection-."  
"We accept your offer General." The deep, baritone voice broke through the briefing room, startling everyone in the vicinity. Even Yugi jumped in shock as the room plunged into darkness for a brief moment before the shadows swelled up, forming the figure of a man standing behind Yugi. A slim, olive tanned hand touched the young man's shoulders and Yugi closed his eyes as Yami squeezed gently in reassurance. Dressed in the same attire as his counter-part Yami corked his head to one side, gazing at the General who stared at him in shaken disbelief.

Hammond gaped, suddenly fully aware that when Doctor Jackson had been speaking of the sensation of needing to bow, he had been entirely correct and had not exaggerated the feeling. It was indeed an almost irresistible movement to make when confronted with such a powerful spirit simply oozing with majestic radiance. The red eyes glowed dimly in the blackness that pooled around them, giving him a demotic appearance, yet there was no malice or ill-will within his features that tipped with a corky smile.

"General Gorge Hammond.

"You must be the Nameless Pharaoh." Hammond gulped back saliva, offering his hand. Yami took it, squeezing it gently in a firm shake, his head tipped gently forward in greeting.

"That would be me, yes."

"Yami..." Yugi tugged the sleeve of his partner's shirt. "You sure about this?"

"Aibou, did not the god's give us the command to protect Earth. What better way to protect her and her people than to fight against the false-god's my ancestors banished." Yami spread his hands.

Yugi rubbed his head, looking up at the Pharaoh and giving a small pout, causing the Pharaoh to gently pinch his chin in play.

Yugi folded his arms behind his back. "I suppose." Slowly he looked back towards the General, "I hope I can be of good service to you General."

"I'm sure you will grow to become a valuable member of this family Yugi Motou."

Yugi smiled, looking around the room at the faces that surrounded him. Family. He liked the sound of that.

0000000000000000000

00000000000000

000000

0

He couldn't say the tour had been that interesting, though Yugi had put on a brilliant show of being interested and had even been given permission to fire Teal'c's Staff Weapon just for fun. Everything was concrete, and apparently most of the cool stuff, as the Colonel put it, was done off base in a place called Area 51, or an off-world base they were beginning to put together just encase the world did come to an end. The only truly interesting thing that he could understand was looming right before him, and it took his breath away to gaze at it in awed wonder. His ancestors had written about it, they'd drawn images of it and he'd been told about it during the secret sessions when he'd been carted away in the middle of the night to learn about things only Pharaoh's should know about. Yet none of it had ever prepared him for the moment he would actually stand before it and gape. Moving slowly up the metal ramp Yami reached out, letting his fingers brush carefully over the cool material that formed the circular Gate. He shivered at the illusion of touch rushed through his limbs and slowly he turned, cringing his shoulders together as the waves of realisation of their position finally overwhelmed him and he slid down to sit in the centre of the ramp. He heard foot-steps upon the metal and sensed Yugi kneeling beside him, wrapping his arms soothingly around his shoulders and corking his head into the curve of his shoulder.

"Yami..." The young man whispered softly, "I understand now."

Yami reached for his slim hand, picking it up and holding it firmly to his cheek as he gazed at his partner who smiled weakly.

"I understand, this is where we're meant to be, defending Earth. Everything we've done has led us here, to this moment. These people won't judge us...I'm happy Yami."

"I am glad aibou." Yami tilted his head to one side, brushing back a bang of his lose hair and chuckling as he flopped back onto the ramp to look upward at the Gate. "Your happiness is all I never wanted."

"Ah, such a compliant partner." Yugi grinned.

0000000000000000000000

00000000000000000

000000

He'd learnt over a week that Major Samantha Carter never went home. Okay, so she went home every now and then, but it was usually best to catch a ride back to her place with someone other than her. According to Yami, she returned at some ungodly hour of the morning when any normal person would have been quite happily snoozing away in dream land. Living with her was like house-sitting. Then again, he couldn't say he'd been home much himself. Between finding himself crushed to death by Teal'c, and going through a couple of days of military training with the Colonel, he'd been educated and exhausted at the same time. Daniel made it easier, complaining with him about how unfair it was that consultants where treated so cruelly, however he never knew if the Colonel and Daniel were kidding with each other or actually being serious. Their friendship seemed based off a series of nit-picking at each other, and grumpy remarks in the early mornings. Today was his first trip off-world. At the beginning of the week he'd been excited, now it was all rather anti-climatic and he was beyond caring that he was stepping through a freaking alien device that would dematerialise his body and put it back together on an alien planet. What was so great about that anyway? Yami could do it with shadow magic if he wanted to...

"Yami!" Shutting off the shower in the male change rooms Yugi dried himself off, holding out a hand as he felt clothes shoved into his grasp.

"You've got five minutes aibou."

"Shoot."

"You were day dreaming again."

"No, I was washing off my aches and pains from Teal'c landing on me yesterday."

Yami thought about it for a moment, standing outside the cubical and resting upon a locker with folded arms, he smirked at the recollection. "Actually, it was me he landed on-."

"My body, so I get the aches afterwards!" Yugi shoved through the curtain, stamping out in a pair of baggy green military pants. He pulled his tight shirt over his head, yanking it down and tucking it into his heavy belt. Moving towards his locker he pulled out another and silently began to strap his twin pistols to his waist. One hung over his left thigh, the other always remained in the curve of his back, just above his backside, usually hidden from view but easy enough to be grabbed in a swift, expert movement.

The Colonel had asked him off-handily where he'd got the perfectly crafted weapons and he'd shrugged it off. He wasn't ever going to tell that they'd been a gift from Seto Kaiba and were especially designed just for him, with the ability to be tuned to shadow magic. All in all, they where dangerous little guns, but they'd saved his life in situations that called for a more practical approach than unleashing a long dead Pharaoh.

Funnily enough, no matter how much Ryou hated violence, he too, had been given a Kaiba designed weapon. Yugi had no idea what it was, he'd never seen it, but he sure hoped Ryou or Bakura never used it. He never wanted to know what Ryou could do in a situation that pushed the English lord to actually moving his pacifist backside. There had been one particular day he'd seen Ryou angry, it had not been a good day. Yugi touched the choker around his neck, thinking of the scar that lay dormant underneath.

Not a good day.

He shivered as he tugged a jacket around his slim shoulders and turned towards Yami as the Pharaoh waited in spirit form beside the door. The Pharaoh gave a smile, giving thumbs up sign.

\Can't say the green is your colour aibou, but that green wouldn't be anyone's colour.\ Yugi heard the voice in his head, noting the Pharaoh's lips had not moved.

"I think it's more for the camouflage Yami...come on." Giving a wave they both disappeared out of the male change rooms, confronting the Major as she wandered out of the female side. Yugi jolted to a stop as she paused.

"Morning Yugi."

"Moring to you to Major. Yami said you never came home last night, just so you know, I locked up as usual."

"Thanks Yugi." Sam grinned, looking around for a moment. "Yami around?"

Yugi glanced at the spirit beside him and laughed. "Yeah, he's always around."

"Oh...right...well, briefing is in three minutes. Want me to show you a short cut."

"Yes please!" Yugi grinned cheerfully and the Major waved.

"This way then. Trust me, live on this base for awhile and you learn a few tricks!"

So they where both still late, but even when they eventually tumbled into the briefing room the General was still stuck in his office, apparently deep in conversation with a man Yugi had yet to meet but by his military getup he was not a regular on base.

Swinging in his chair Jack was fiddling with the up and down lever, a slightly amused Teal'c watching him with a single raised eyebrow. Yugi flopped into his chair, breathing in deeply as he relaxed. Yami lent against the table, giving a shake of his spirit form that collapsed into a physical form. Jack gave a small shout of surprise at the sudden appearance.

"Whoa...that is just creepy."

"Thank you," flashing a smirk in the Colonel's direction Yami plonked himself down into a chair, finding the up and down lever and giving it a yank. Yugi rolled his eyes as the chair sunk low and Yami chuckled.

"Didn't you do that enough when the students got me that new chair at the university?"

"Seriously aibou, this invention is simply fascinating! I could have done with one in Egypt."

Yugi sighed in defeat, threading a hand through his wet hair, he glanced to the Colonel.

"Where is Daniel?"

"Danny boy is photocopying the mission reports-."

"I've got them." The archaeologists voice echoed up into the briefing room as he appeared form the stairs leading into the control room. Yugi spun in his chair, watching as Daniel rushed to the table, passing out the files. Taking his Yugi glanced over the pictures taken by the UAV, he raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, I was expecting futuristic cities and stuff...this is a medieval village, I think, the photo's kind of fuzzy."

"That's a mountain Yugi." Yami fished for his partner's glasses in the pocket the jacket. Finding them the Pharaoh propped them on the tip of his nose and lent over to peer at the photos.

"Okay...not a mountain, a blob of grey stuff." He muttered and Yugi smirked, stealing his glasses back to read the files.

"It looks totally boring." Jack yawned, stretching.

"Sorry Jack, I don't think there any space-guns involved this time." Daniel peered over his glasses, pressing a tongue to the inside of his cheek.

"Pah, Space-guns are so yesterday," Jack gave a mocking wave, "who needs space-guns when you have a psychopathic Pharaoh!"

"What!? I am not psychopathic!" Snapping Yami stood from his seat glaring hotly in the Colonel's direction across the briefing room table.

Jack smirked, giving him a raise of an eyebrow. "Yeah," he sarcastically muttered, "and Yugi's tall."

"Hey, hey, I beat Teal'c up yesterday! Give me some credit." Yugi pointed to the Jaffa warrior who gave a small nod, causing the young man to grin in victory.

"Ha! Beat that."

"Kid, I don't need to, I'll just shoot you."

"You can't shoot me, I'm cute."

"Which is just another way of saying your short, kid."

"Eh, I give up." Rolling his eyes Yugi folded himself into his chair, hooking his legs up under his chin. "He's being mean again."

"It's his way of saying he loves you." Daniel glanced up from the mission report before him. Beside the doctor the Major gave a snorted laugh, earning her a glare from the Colonel. About to retort the Colonel stopped as the door of the General's office opened and Hammond stepped out, followed by the man Yugi had not been introduced too.

"Major Davies." Sam gave him smile.

"Hello Major, Colonel, Teal'c, Daniel...sorry for keeping you waiting."

"It's alright Davies." Jack shrugged. "What you doing in from Washington?"

"Giving Yugi Motou his new papers for his new identity; congratulations on becoming an American citizen Yugi." The Major held out a pile of papers and Yugi slowly took them, gazing at them with a tilted head. Yami touched his arm, his deep red eyes searching. Yugi smiled sadly before glancing up at the new face watching him carefully.

"Thank you Major Davies, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise Yugi, there has been quite a few interesting rumours going around about you."

"I bet one of those is that he's short." Jack muttered and Yugi flashed him a glare.

"Careful, I'll set my Pharaoh on you."

"I just can't get over a kid of your age being so...tiny."

"It's call genetics."

"Sure it's not your immortality Yugi?"

"Then why, I ask, is my friend Ryou tall, and Malik is about avenge height? Its genetic, I tell you, Grandpa's short too! Can we get off this subject; I want to go through the Stargate so Yami can stop prodding my brain in his impatience."

"Before you do Yugi, you need to release; those papers have to be kept in a safe place. You've been given an apartment," Major Davies pulled out a group of keys from his jacket, "and a car."

"All that...what for?"

"You need to look as though you've lived in America for awhile."

"Oh." Yugi sighed, rubbing his head, "your accent is worse than the Australian one but I'm sure I'll blend right in." He muttered sarcastically.

"You can drive right?" Davies suddenly blinked in thought, the idea having not accrued to him before.

"Yes, I can, and before you say it Colonel, I can see over the dash board! However, Yami is a problem...don't ever let him drive a car, or anything that moves with a motor."

"Aibou-."

"Yami."

"Fine."

"Good."

The General gave a small laugh, offering his hand, "Here Yugi, I will keep those papers in my office until you return from your mission. SG1, you have a go, safe journey."

"Yes, let's scram team." Jack leapt up, clapping Teal'c over the shoulder as he passed by, "come on kid, first trip!"


	6. TDS: Reloaded: Episode 06

OLD AUTHORS NOTE: This Episode is inspired by Episode 8 of Season 3 of Stargate SG1. The Anubis arc hasn't come into play during Season 3, however I really liked the Episode and I thought it would be a good one to use to throw Yugi into the deep end and into SG1 life. It's a little bit different, I mean, it's me your talking about, I write...a lot...duh; however I must credit the writers of the Episode for making a brilliant piece of work to be inspired by.

So, just pretend this Episode happens now, in this arc and time period, and not before. Alright. I know I'm muddling things up, but I just hope you enjoy it all the same.

Hopefully by the end of this Episode it'll be clear that though Yami is awesome and has freaking cool shadow powers he is restricted a bit.

000

 _NEW AUTHORS NOTE: 14/06/2018_

 _Nothing has been altered in this reload from the 2009 version – just some minor editing (as much as my dyslexic self can handle) – Enjoy!_

0

00

000000

000000000000

 **Yugioh Stargate Crossover**

 **Those Distant Stars**

 **Season 1: A Door**

0000000000000

000000

00

0

 **Stargate stuff for you to know:**

 **UAV:** A small remote control plane that they send through the Stargate to fly around and collect data. I want one.

 **Captain Planet:** Has got nothing to do with Stargate, it was a really cool cartoon from my younger days when I actually had time to watch television. I swear, the quality of cartooning has downgraded REALLY far. I can't stand the junk they put on these-days on free-to-air tv. Bleh.

 **Unas:** A beast/alien you don't want to meet. They kind of look like a big reptile. Can't remember what Episode it was they first came in, but it was a really good Episode =D They were the first hosts of the Goa'uld, before humans became the norm.

 **Super Solider:** Anubis created an army of mutant clones to serve and obey him. You'll learn more about them later. They're like black Storm Troppers from Starwars =D

 **D.H.D = Dial Home Device:** Like a telephone the Stargate must be dialled. The D.H.D is where you pressed buttons and dial home, run through the stargate and pray the otherside is some place safe.

0

0

0

 **Episode Six: A tale of finding your feet (also titled Demons)**

It felt as though nothing had happened.

One moment he'd been standing before the event horizon of a worm-hole that was going to send him millions of light-years across space, the next the Colonel had shoved him, and then he found himself stumbling out into a lush green world smelling of a pine forest. First thing he noted was the air was fresher and the sky was defiantly clearer than any sky he had ever seen. Score one for no pollution; Captain Planet was winning his fight in on this foreign world.

"Ah, trees, trees and more trees. What a wonderfully green universe we live in eh?" The Colonel whistled out beside him and Yugi rubbed his forehead in confusion. He glanced back at the Stargate, standing on mound of worn bricks crusted with moss. It was still buzzing just slightly with blue energy as the worm-hole he'd just stepped through died away to reveal an open hole in the centre of the ring.

"How was that kid? First trip..." Jack was grinned and Yugi glanced up at him, his face still contorted in confusion.

"Um, that was very...oh, weird...it felt like no time at all! I was on the base one second and here the next. It didn't even give me time to stop the thought I was thinking at the time...it was like I blinked."

"Yep." Jack nodded, then cast his gaze towards the Major, watching as she fiddled with a shiny silver screen, using a small pen to draw on the touch pad.

"Where's that village, Carter?"

She looked up, giving a wave, "the UAV found it eleven klicks Southwest of here."

"Eleven? We have to walk a bit then..." He muttered under his breath, giving Yugi a prod with the butt of his p90. Yugi jumped down into the slugged mud, poking out his tongue as the rich goo ate at his nice new boots. He kept his gaze fixated on the new surroundings, so much like earth, and yet richer and untouched by the cruel hands of machines and globalisation. Would earth have once looked so glorious in her pristine beauty? Yugi sighed, and gave a sudden shiver.

"Wow...it's cold."

"Yeah," Sam strolled past him, "temperatures dropping too, we should start walking sir..."

"Here," Teal'c's deep voice called out and they moved to the sound of the Jaffa. He was standing near a muddied track through the green woods. "This path is well travelled."

"Which means the Stargate is still in use by someone." Daniel perked up with curiosity.

"Or something." Causing the archaeologist to jolt to onside, Yami's voice spoke out from the shifting shadow of his form. Yugi rolled his eyes at the Pharaoh dramatics and they watched as he drifted off down the path, becoming lost in the darkness of the forest.

Jack gave a laugh.

"Oh, fun times. Come on kid; stretch those short legs of yours."

"Colonel!"

000000000000000000000

0000000000000

000000

00

Yugi hugged his jacket closer, following Sam as she broke through a group of dense trees and stood upon a rise within the forest, allowing them a clear view of the valley they were struggling through even with the well used path. Yugi blinked, raising a hand to shade his eyes as he peered over the mist clustering over the forest canopy.

"The UAV photos were right?" Beside him the Major fiddled with her slim computer screen.

"Oh, so that's what the grey blob Yami called a mountain is...wait," Yugi pulled out his glasses, gazing through them as he held them out at arms length. "That looks like a church cross." He pulled a face, placing his glasses back into their pocket.

"And that would mean?" The Colonel shoved through the undergrowth, with Teal'c and Daniel following behind.

"That most likely Christians reside here." Teal'c offered and Yugi snorted back a laugh as Jack rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Teal'c."

Sam was shaking her head, putting her computer screen away. She turned in their direction, spreading a hand.

"This is the first sign of Christianity we've encountered, sir, in hundreds of missions. It's a bit odd."

"Seriously..." Yugi scratched his scalp, "wow."

"Well, it does mean the humans here had to have been taken from somewhere in medieval Europe through the Antarctic gate..." Daniel added thoughtfully.

Yugi raised an eyebrow, addressing his fellow history geek.

"Why?"

"That's were Christianity originated from." Daniel shrugged. Yugi's eyes tinted red, warning the group the Pharaoh was listening to the conversation just as much as his counter-part.

"Say that to my friend Bakura and he will shove a sword up your backside."  
"Er," Daniel winced, "Um...why?"

"He's a Hebrew...or an Israelite, a true, blue son of Abraham, Isaac and Jacob." Yami seemed to pause for a brief moment before continuing, "Yugi says the humans were taken from medieval Europe because of the style of building that the church resembles, its gothic looking. Arches, stained glass windows...tall towering ceiling, it spoke of a time when the society was looking upwards for inspiration, not inwards."

"The true question is," Teal'c started down the side of the mound, "by which Goa'uld were they taken by?"

Daniel thought for a moment. "That's a good question."

"He usually comes up with good ones doesn't he...?" Yugi gave a small laugh, purple eyes revealing it was the younger man who was speaking as he scrambled his way down after Teal'c, running to catch up with the strong and sturdy Jaffa. The path continued to show signs of recent use, yet the prints couldn't be seen well after the recent rain that had turned everything into slug. Yugi filed alone, wishing the mud wasn't so thick so his feet wouldn't feel like iron. Thankfully Daniel started a conversation once more, giving his mind something other than annoying mud to think about.

"Most Goa'uld that we've encountered that have enslaved ancient human populations have taken on roles of those cultures deities. Ra, Apophis, Hathor, Anubis, all from the Egyptian pantheon. Then there is Baal, Lord Yu...to name a few."

"Yeah, yeah," from the back the Colonel waved a hand, "we know who they are."

"My point is Jack, if these people were already Christians-."

"No," Yugi held up a hand, "if they had the Christian religion, there is a difference between a Christian and the religion."

"Your friend Bakura again?" Sam laughed at the second time he'd been mention. She'd not had that much of a chance to talk to the white haired spirit, only just look at him in awe. She'd not stuck him into a box that had any label on it, simply because she'd doubted there to be a box with a label on it for him or his counter-part, who was just as odd.

"Apparently." Yugi shrugged. "Trust me; Bakura and Yami talk deep and meaning things when they get together. Two dead spirits, the plight of the universe, cosmic rules, speed of light...oh and they once had a discussion about cat-nip. Goodness knows why that just came up."

"Isn't he the freaky guy with white hair?" The Colonel pulled a face in recollection, touching his own greying head of hair.

"Which one," Yugi smirked devilishly, "both are kind of freaky, and both have white hair."

"The red eyed one."

"Yep, that's him. Yami's best friend in the whole wide world..." The young man gave a sing song voice. "They get along like a house on fire."

"So the Pharaoh does have a friend...and who'd have thought he could talk...um...sorry Danny..." Jack flinched from Daniel's deadly glare and the archaeologist folded his arms, pouting at being cut off so rudely, Yugi grabbed one of his arms, tugging him along beside him.

"Go on Daniel." He smiled sweetly into his friends face, knowing his eyes could tame anyone.

"I was just going to say, if they were taken from Earth, with the religion they had, then...it...um kind of suggests this Goa'uld is...a...playing..."

"God? As GOD God? Whoa, that's a bit of a stretch, don't you think?" Jack snorted and Daniel shrugged, unsure of a response.

"No Goa'uld could pull that off." Sam added, "I mean...creator of the universe, sorry, a bit too much for a Goa'uld to handle. They don't have that kind of technology."

"Carters right, Goa'uld's could not play the part, they're evil, slimy snakes with ego's too big for their underwear. It's got to be something else Danny." The Colonel wiggled his nose, touching it and pulling back his hand with an odd expression upon his face.

"It's cold." He suddenly remarked.

"Yes," the Major nodded, "it's getting colder sir, with every couple of minutes."

"Why do I get the feeling this is a bad thing..." The Colonel replied with a heavy sigh. "Oi, Pharaoh, you're not making the place cold with your spirit-ty -ness are you. Ghosts make things cold-."

"I am not a ghost, and no, it is not I who is causing this!" Yami snapped aloud, appearing in a sudden spark of the Millennium Puzzle, perched beside Yugi who seemed oblivious the Pharaoh had even appeared.

The young man was staring at the approaching village they were finally coming towards. Surrounded by shrubs and tall trees that clustered to an aging, tall brick wall that circled the perimeter, it appeared down-trodden and wasted in its ruin. A stench was rising up, one he could almost see, and it had nothing to do with the burning warmth of the fires sending smoke into the sky from the thatched roofs. In the pit of his stomach something was nibbling, something telling him what he was about to see he wasn't going to enjoy. He cringed, wondering if this was what travelling the skies involved, finding things he'd never wanted to see.

He sensed Yami's hand upon his shoulder and glanced up at the spirit, feeling the warm pulse of the Pharaoh's presence from the Puzzle around his neck. "You alright aibou?"

"Yeah, just...a feeling." He patted the hand on his shoulder, trotting after Daniel as the archaeologist passed through the crumbled main gates of the small village. Bodies lay strewn upon the sidewalks, slopped in the mud with faces pressed to the lime-stone roads. Yugi covered his mouth, hiding behind Daniel as what remaining inhabitants that stood rushed into the houses, slamming doors and window shutters.

"Plague." Daniel whispered... "No, its not...Hello?" Daniel moved to a door, noting a woman and two children peering out, "We're not going to hurt you?"

The door slammed shut, echoing through the now empty street, save for the bodies of the dead and gone.

"They're not buying it Danny." Jack whistled, glancing around before kneeling beside a fallen body, not daring to touch it with his bare hands. Beside him Yami reached out, rolling the corpse to one side, brushing back the locks of mattered hair from the woman's face. The Pharaoh sighed.

"So young to lose her life," he touched the forehead, "the discolouring in her face suggests she's been this way for a while."

"Anything to say how she died?" The Colonel watched as the Pharaoh carefully pulled at the robe the young woman wore, releasing her neck.

"There is brusing, but I doubt that's what killed her." He sat back on his heels, "if I took a guess, I'd say she froze."

"What?" The Colonel splattered.

"Flash freeze." The Pharaoh muttered, glancing around at the other bodies, "Split second; wouldn't have seen it coming..."

"It's getting colder." Jack stood, "what the hell is going on here?"

"Your guess would be as good as mine Colonel." Yami dusted off his pants, shaking off his body as if replacing a new layer of skin over his physical form, discarding the old layer that had touched the corpse.

"These bodies have lain here for many days O'Neill." Teal'c strolled firmly up to the waiting leader, "such is the smell in the air."

"Nasty." Jack muttered.

Yami swelled shadows around his feet, floating him down the road in elegant grace, his gaze sad as he studied the death. "Such disregard for the dead. They should have all been embalmed for the afterlife..."

The group wandered silently through the streets, Daniel seeming to lead them towards what appeared to be a main square for marketing; however what stalls were left where long deserted with the knowledge of their presence seemingly spreading like wild-fire.

"They appear to fear us greatly." Teal'c commented.

"Yes, it would seem that way." Jack rolled his eyes, "it's either fear us, worship us or kill us. The worship one is the easiest to deal with you know, you just screw something up and your no longer a god."

Having never removed his hand from over his mouth since they'd entered the village, not trusting his stomach to hold everything in it, Yugi scratched the road with the bottom of his boots, his eyes tearful as he glanced around the main square. To the front, a castle like building, such as the one they had seen from afar, loomed. In the cold air a banner fluttered, however he took note of the edges that where beginning to ice over.

Left and right held houses, with more streets twisting away, and he could have sworn he saw what appeared to be a blacksmith and an Inn beside it. This village had once been a thriving town. Now it was bathed in silence, with the dead and gone lying in its lonely streets.

Silence.

No, it wasn't quite silent. There was an odd noise he could not place, like a swishing of water being swelled by the sea. Slowly Yugi turned his head, searching for the source of the strange sound and his eyes finally pin-pointed into the centre of the square. An alter of sorts had been set up, and within it, something glowed an icy blue. Shaped like a boxed pyramid with its golden tip raised and pulsing with cold blue light.

"Is it just me or does that thing not look like it belongs in a medieval village?" Yugi hissed aside to the Major as she fiddled with her slim computer screen, "or do you see that kind of stuff a lot? You know, since I'm new too all this..."

Sam glanced up. "No, actually, you're quite right, that really doesn't look like it belongs here." She rubbed her chin, pulling her jacket tighter around her cheeks. "In fact...I'd say that is a recent addition to this village. See how it's been placed on that alter...the alter is old and worn, but that box thing, that is hardly touched...wait, Yugi, is that a girl!"

Both stood in sudden shock, releasing that behind the oddly shaped pyramid a figure of a collapsed young woman was bound to a stake.

Yugi moved swiftly, lunging over a fallen body and skidding across the sodden road. He gave a shout as he vaulted over the side of the strange grey contraption placed upon the stone alter. It burned a deeper blue as he passed over it, and he sensed a sharp pain spread through his limbs from the hand that came in contact with the surface of the piece of technology. Landing upon the road he turned, seeing the young woman he knelt beside her, cringing from the abuse she had obviously suffered by the state of her worn body. He heard the sound of the rest of the team gathering around him. Slowly he reached out, tenderly stroking back the girl's sodden hair. Her skin was chilled to the touch. Glaring at the strange piece of technology beside her he stiffened.

"I think that thing is making everything cold Major." He looked to Sam, "can you feel it, look...she's almost frozen."

"Hey, it's alright, it's alright." Jack knelt beside the young girl, whose eyes were now widened and alive with light at the sight of them. "We'll get you out of this in a minute." The Colonel smiled gently.

Suddenly a crash sounded as a door was slammed open and a man stumbled out, bearing a cross before him as he approached, shaking with every step he took.

"Spare her please!" He gasped aloud.

Daniel held out his hands. "Oh, we're not going to hurt her. Or you. We're friends. I'm Daniel."

"I am Simon. You have come through the Circle of Darkness?"

"The Stargate?" Daniel pulled a face, "Ah yes."

"Then you must be of his brethren. I beg of you, Mary is so young. She did nothing to warrant Sacrifice."

"Whoa," Jack threw his arms wide, "What sacrifice?"

"If you leave her body, the village Canon may choose another possessed soul." Simon begged.

"I believe he thinks we are demons." Yami suddenly spoke, shifting forward towards Jack. "How interesting." The Pharaoh mused off-handily.

"Uh-huh." The Colonel muttered, turning back to the shaking man. "Well," he gritted his teeth, "we're not demons. We're human, like you, from Earth, like you."

He wasn't about to add anything to explain the strange Pharaoh beside him, who he hoped was trying his best to blend in human style.

A clinking of chains sounded from behind and Jack glanced around, watching as Yugi and Teal'c dealt with the rotting chains. Released the girl scrambled over the mud slopped road towards the man who grasped her and pushed her towards the door he had come through.

"Quickly inside."

She vanished, and the man fell to his knees, holding forward the cross and bowing.

"Please, leave her body."

"Oh come on," the Colonel sighed, rolling his eyes, "get up." Reaching out he snagged the man's arm, hoisting him upright.

"Take me in her place." Simon crumbled again and Jack threw his arms up in surrender. Yugi smiled faintly, biting his lips at the display of despair the Colonel gave. Carefully the young man knelt, reaching out to touch the worn and dirtied face of the villager. He forced him to look upwards into his eyes, "Simon, listen to me. We are not demons and Mary is not possessed. She is ill, like everyone else here...if you let us, we might be able to help you. Please. Let us help."

Tentatively the man slowly nodded, allowing Yugi to gently pull him to his feet and hold his shaking body in place. With careful ease Simon lead them into the confines of the thatched roofed house, the dark interior lit only by the light of the day through the open windows. The smell was beyond homely, yet even as Simon led them up rickety stars into what appeared to be a bedroom, it was obvious to the team that those who lived within the small confines cared for the place to the best of their abilities.

The girl, Mary, they found sitting beside a bed and Sam quickly moved forward.

"You need to get into the bed," she offered softly, feeling the damp covers. Everything within the house was chilled and she could imagine the rest of the village was similar. Slowly the girl climbed into the bed, lying down with a painful wince. Sam stroked back her hair, looking to Yami. The Pharaoh raised an eyebrow at her searching look before stepping out of the shadows and wandering towards the bed. He knelt beside it, trying to smile kindly for the girl's benefit, knowing his appearance was already frightening enough without a scowl.

"What is he doing?" Simon whispered, watching as Yami gently touched the girls forehead, his eyes thinning into faintly glowing slits of red light.

"He's trying to see what's wrong with her, Yami...has...a gift." Yugi patted the man's hand gently, smiling as warmly as possible in the freezing air.

"A gift from God?"

"Yeah," Yugi nodded, "something like that. He's not hurting her, just looking inside her. He does it to me all the time, don't worry. It's perfectly safe."

After a small pause Yami drew back his hand, rubbing it as though trying to rid himself of a painful ache. Yugi's face tightened as he sensed a small disturbance through their mental link.

\Yami?\

\I am not sure aibou...could be interference from that piece of technology outside or something else.\ Yami sighed mentally, then spoke aloud to allow the others in on his thoughts. "It appears to be the same thing that killed all those other people out on the streets, however a slower version. Her body is shutting down slowly, piece by piece, because of the cold. I believe we too will experience this the longer we remain here."

"Then it has to be that thing on the alter." Jack pointed with his p90 out into the town centre, glaring hotly at the unusual piece of technology. "Carter, I want you to take a look at it-."

"No! You cannot touch it; it was a gift from the black knight!" Simon suddenly lunged forward, "The village Canon would be enraged if it was touched."

"The Black Knight?" Daniel blinked, looking to Yugi who gave a shrug.

"Yes, the black knight gave it to us, it is too keep the demon away."

"Black knights, demons..." The Colonel glanced around the team, "any ideas anyone?"

"Nope, but...if Mary is going to live, she's going to need medical attention soon." Yugi touched Yami's arm, "how much shadow magic do you think you could spare me?"

"To keep this physical form in such a state amongst these poor people who'd think me there worst nightmare, not much aibou-."

"How much?"

"About half an hour's worth."

Yugi cursed under his lips, "not enough time for me to get her back to the Stargate."

"I could summon a Duel Monster to help." Yami commented aside, turning to the Colonel, "it is a possibility...could she be taken to the base?"

"Usually in these kind of circumstances we stretch the rules a bit, if that...er...thing out there is what is causing her to get sick, then this isn't a plague or anything, right?"

The Major shook her head, "I doubt it sir, otherwise we'd be now contaminated."

"We kind of already are," Yugi pointed out the window, "because I'm getting colder and I'm feeling like I'm freezing inside out."

Suddenly Simon tensed as a voice cried out through the village and the echoing sound of a bell from the castle tower caused all to jump slightly.

"The village Canon is returning..." Simon whimpered, gripping Mary's hand, "he shall wish for another Sacrifice, or he shall take Mary again."

"This guy is the guy who is in charge?" Jack asked.

Simon nodded carefully. "Yes."

"Then why isn't he getting people to bury the dead lying on your streets. You're all going to get sick as hell if they're left to decompose in that state?"

"They are cursed, the demon's curse was upon them and they must not be touched."

"Okay, this is just nuts." Jack snorted. "Let's go meet this guy."

"Is that a good idea?" Yugi whispered.

"Hey, hey, kid, don't go all soft."

"No, it's just I'm getting this really bad feeling-."  
"It's alright aibou, no harm will come to you. The Colonel is right, if this man is leader, he may be able to tell us what is going on?" Yami took his hand, "Mary will last another few hours, longer and I doubt she will live, if we learn of what ails this village quickly, we may yet be able to save her."

"Let's go then." Jack waved his p90.

Simon nodded, "this way. He would already know of your arrival."

00000000000000

0000000

00

The village people were slightly more outgoing with the return of their leader, a stocky man wearing a purple gown that draped over his large frame. Yugi shifted uneasily on his feet, finding the glint in the man's eyes disturbing as they settled upon him with slight surprise visible. He was flanked by a number of tall men bearing pitch forks and Yugi heard the Colonel whisper beside him.

"Witch hunt?"

"More like demon hunt." Yugi shrugged. "I wonder what this demon is...if it's real or if they're just all freaked out about some random shadow."

"Only one way to find out, kid." The Colonel touched his shoulder as they came to a stop, the village Canon approaching them, waving his hand back at the gathering of armed men. He stopped a few steps back from the Colonel.

"He must choose another Sacrifice." Simon whispered.

"Why does he get to choose?" Jack glanced behind at the timid man keeping to the shadows.

"He is our spiritual leader. It falls to him to determine who of us whose soul's are already possessed with evil."

"Right..." Yugi rubbed his head, "you guys are really messed up."

"You have come down the path, through the Circle of Darkness?" The Canon finally spoke, his eyes seemingly studied them long enough.

Jack turned towards the man, giving a nod. "Something like that. My names Jack O'Neill"

The Canon jerked towards Simon, anger tipping his tone and causing the frightened man to shirk back. "And you gave them entrance into your home?"

"Yes," Simon bobbed his head, "but I do not believe they mean us harm..."

"You fool of weak faith-."

"Hey, hey," Jack held out his hand, "no need to shout, we're right here mate. Listen, your people are dying, you've got dead bodies lying in the streets. Can you tell us what that thing is?" The Colonel pointed towards the alter and the device upon it.

"We think it's causing your people to become ill." The Major stepped forward, "if you let us, we can help."

The Canon barked a laugh, "it was a gift from the black knight, and in return we shall give him a Sacrifice. The girl is possessed-."

"Okay, you listen here," Jack jerked a finger out, "the girl is sick, she needs help, your people are dying, don't you care?" He implored.

"It would appear," Yami carefully wandered forward, keeping his feet firmly rooted to the ground, hoping he wouldn't start drifting, "they do not wish for our assistance."

"Yeah, fine, whatever..." The Colonel snapped, "if Simon is the only one willing, then we'll take both him and Mary back to the SGC. I'll be happy if we just save one person out of these thick heads." He turned to the Canon, giving a wave, "have a nice day."

Yugi tensed as Jack turned to walk away, the Canon firmly held out a hand, bellowing.

"You shall be struck down!"

Yami swelled up, snagging Yugi as the Canon's finger brushed over a ring upon his finger. Simon lunged forward, crying aloud.

"No, no Canon."

Storm clouds gathered in the once clear sky above them, rumbling an echo of thunder through the valley. Simon cringed, whimpering and backing away in fear, leaving the team standing in the village square, watching as the gathered villages stared to the sky in silent horror.

A spark of lightening ignited in the storm above, ranging down towards the ground, striking the stones. Yami lunged, grabbing Yugi as a back-lashed wave of energy pulsed around the team, knocking the conscious from their bodies. Yugi felt the surge rush through his limbs, having a brief moment to gaze up into Yami's enraged red eyes before collapsing in a heap. For the split second between consciousness and unconsciousness he knew, when he awoke, he was going to have one angry Pharaoh on his hands.

0000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000

00000000

He could smell something filthy, with the odour that distinctively reminded him of horse manure and at that realisation he gasped aloud, scrambling around in the straw before a hand firmly caught his shoulder, gently squeezing in kind reassurance.

"It's alright kid." The Colonel's voice spoke sourly and Yugi blinked, forcing his vision to focus on the man's warm face, finding himself relieved to see it despite the glaring look in his grey eyes. He had his back rested upon a slimed stone wall and between his lips he absently chewed on a grass stalk.

Yugi flinched, touching his sides, finding his pistols gone.

"Sir, I've been disarmed..."

"Yeah, I picked up on that too, Motou." Jack perked up an eyebrow as Yugi's eyes filmed over, glazing into a purple stare. The Colonel shrugged, turning back to gazing at the Major's unconscious body lying in the noon-day sunlight. Despite the light of the sun, the air was cold, and he could not feel the chill in his body, freezing through his skin.

\Yami,\ Yugi whispered mentally, thankful the Colonel had not prodded him but allowed him to mentally glaze over in silent search for the Pharaoh. The Puzzle around his neck had not been removed, likely they had tried but such an attempt would have warranted a rather devastating affect on those who did try, he was sure. Yugi gasped aloud at the sudden flare of anger that ripped through his limbs and the sensed the Colonel grab his arm, shaking him from his stare.

"Kid? What is it?"

"Oh..." Rubbing his cold hands together Yugi shivered, "it's just Yami...he isn't happy."

"No," Jack grumbled, "I sure bet he isn't and I'm in half a mind to let the guy have it out at that Canon man."

\Yami? Can you stop broadcasting your rage at me, my head's already hurting enough as it is...\ The young man groaned mentally, touching his head.

\Sorry.\ The sharp reply snapped back.

\Are you alright?\

\I am fine aibou, that blast knocked you out, I was forced to return to the Puzzle.\

\Bet that surprised them.\

\Indeed, but protecting your body was more important.\

Yugi shivered, sensing the Pharaoh's seething anger slowly seep away, replaced with concern and gentle caresses as though fingers where being ran through his tattered locks of hair.

\You've all been out for about an hour.\

"Colonel," Yugi snapped back into reality, "Yami says we've been out for around an hour."

"That long..." Jack mused, "hey Carter, welcome back to the land of the frozen dead." The Colonel watched as the Major groaned, rolling over and forcing herself into a sitting position. She jerked suddenly, hands flinging to her vest, obviously realising that she too, had been disarmed.

Somewhere within the straw the sound of Daniel's moan caught them all, and every head turned to watch him grip his head in pain.

"Did we just get struck by a big bolt of lightning?"

"That's what it looked like." Sam nodded. "Felt more like a zat blast to me. He touched his ring just before the lightning started."

Yugi bobbed his head, "must be a piece of Goa'uld technology, right, Zat's are Goa'uld."

"Yeah, they are." Sam smiled weakly, "glad you did your reading Yugi."

"Colonel tested me." Yugi shoved a finger in the direction Jack. The Colonel perked up an eyebrow. He took out the piece of straw from between his lips.

"Motou, Carter, if I ever get the urge to help anybody again, feel free to give me a swift kick."

"Where would you like the kick sir?" Yugi muttered, propping his chin upon his curled up knees.

"Some place that'll hurt."

"Ah guys," Daniel scrambled towards them, "Where is Teal'c?"

Jack sniffed, jutting a finger through the bars of the cell they sat within. Across the square, were the alter sat Teal'c was bound to the same pole they had discovered the girl Mary confined to.

"He has been chosen as the next Sacrifice." Simon's voice whispered out through the darkness. The man carefully approached their cell, gripping the wet iron bars and peering through.

"I do not believe you are demons. I have said as much to the Canon, but he refuses to hear me."

"Oh," the baritone voice of the Pharaoh hissed out as his reddened eyes appeared through the shadows, pulling the darkness of the shade into a darkened form of a wispy body, "but one of us is a demon and I am not happy..."

"Yami!" Yugi groaned as Simon shrunk back in sudden fear, "get back into the Puzzle and stop scaring the locals!"

"No," Jack hoisted himself upright, looking down at Yugi, "can the Pharaoh get us out of here? If these people are truly that scared of a demon, then let's give them one to be scared of and then maybe we'll be able to scare them enough to give them some help and figure out what the hell is happening-."

"Sir," Yugi stood, "do you want me to kick you now."

"No, belay that order."

"Yes sir." Yugi smirked.

"So, can he do it?"

"I am not sure Colonel." The shadows of the Pharaoh slowly crept into a physical form, skin plastering itself over the darkness until he stood elegantly beside Yugi.

"You're not sure?" Jack blinked.

"It has been less than two week since I banished the spirits..." Slightly shame-faced Yami grumbled, hating his own incompetence.

"You're still trying to figure out what you can and can't do right?" Daniel carefully placed a hand upon the Pharaoh's shoulder, despite knowing full well tactile contact for the spirit was an almost taboo ritual but he dared it anyway. To his surprise the Pharaoh neither shied away nor snapped ruthlessly at him for invading his private space. Instead he glanced his way, seeming to thank him in a single tweak of his eyebrow for bothering enough to try and enter his personal bubble that only Yugi occupied.

"Yes. However, I shall give it a go Colonel." Yami inclined his head towards the Colonel. Jack gave a thumbs up sign.

"Thanks Pharaoh," the Colonel swung a hand out, "knock yourself out, and Carter, start thinking of a new plan if this doesn't work."

"Er...yes sir." The Major nodded, backing away from the iron bars as Yami approached them, his expression darkening.

He motioned to Simon, "Simon get back."

The trembling man slowly staggered back, cowering away as streams of purple hooked themselves around the iron bars, pulling them apart until a hole remained, large enough to be climbed through. Yami scratched his forehead, turning his head slightly to one side to look at Yugi and the Millennium Puzzle.  
"You alright aibou? Anything happen when I ordered the shadows?"

"Nope." Yugi shrugged. "Nothing out of the ordinary, just felt the usual tug." Stepping through the straw Yugi slid his way through the gap in the bars, glancing around the square and moving carefully to one side as the rest of the team followed.

"How much longer, Major, do you think we have until that machine starts to really affect our bodily functions?" Jack whispered, keeping to the shadows as they moved carefully towards the alter where Teal'c was bound.

Sam hissed back, "I don't think we've got too much to worry about sir. We haven't been here that long, not like the towns people."

"You know," Yugi crouched low in a gutter on the road side, "I think that Canon knows how to work the machine..."

"What makes you say that Yugi?" Daniel glanced at the young man.

"Just a hunch...Simon, does he know how to work it?" Looking to the poor villager Yugi tried a smile, hoping it would calm the man's nerves.

"Y..yes...the Black Knight showed him its powers. Whenever the demon comes for a Sacrifice he turns it on and the demon flees...but those out of their homes, they are cursed-."

"So the machine kills them all because they're outside of their houses. Flash freeze. The demon, or whatever it is, must not like the cold." Jack offered to the gang. "Listen, they've got Teal'c pretty heavily guarded. There is no way we're getting him free without a good fight. We're going to need our gear, and Carter, you've got to switch that thing off. Simon, can you take us to where they stashed our gear?"

"I believe I can, but I beg of you...what of Mary?"

"Don't worry," Yugi touched his hand, squeezing it, "the moment I get my guns, I'm going to have Yami summon a Duel Monster, and I promise, we'll head back to the Stargate and get her to safety!"

"Thank you." Simon bobbed his head, shuffling quickly around, "this way, the Canon stored your things within the hall."

Simon led them towards the castle building, the guards waiting by the oaken doors moved at the sight of them, yet their voices caught in their throats as twirls of wispy shadows snagged their legs, yanking them onto the ground.

Yami smirked dangerously, his crimson eyes shimmering in inner mirth. Approaching the double door, he flourished a hand, slamming the large structures open and releasing a wave of heat from the raging fires burning with the great expanse of the hall wide.

"Bow before your Pharaoh." He barked out at the guards.

"Yami." Yugi slapped his forehead, groaning as he wandered in with the team. Beside him the Colonel was grinning oafishly in glee, seemingly fully intent on encouraging the spirit along.

"Ah!" The Colonel spotted their gear in a corner. "Major, our stuff."

"Yes sir," Sam nodded, rushing towards the pile, gathering up the Colonel's gear she handed it over, before strapping her own once more onto her person. Yugi picked out his twin pistols, muttering as he dusted them off and traced his fingers over the smooth workings of their beautiful artistry. They hadn't been damaged by any idiots trying to work them and he smiled, strapping them back into their allocated places. He sensed Yami's hand gently touch his shoulder and glanced around towards the Pharaoh.  
"I can summon a Duel Monster-."

"Get Dark Magician," Yugi tugged is jacket tighter around his shoulders, "he...er...is...slightly less confronting and at least knows how to communicate around humans of this realm."

"Would not a dragon be better..."

"Yami! These people would freak, Simon isn't going to trust me if you call out a dragon."

"Hmm," The Pharaoh mused for a moment, "good point. Alright, Dark Magician it is."

A light ignited within the hall as the Pharaoh swept out a card from the pack around Yugi's waist, the young man flinched at the swift movement Yami took. I never took much for Yami to ever get the card he needed, the Pharaoh was as much a part of the duel deck as deck was a part of him.

Though they no longer fought to save the world one duel at a time, together, they would always be duellists at heart, and they would always remain a part of the Shadow Realm.

The team stood by, watching a tall man cloaked in a robe of purple formed in a brief blink. It dwarfed both smaller figures, looming elegantly but still appearing in a bow of submission to the Pharaoh whom summoned him.

Jack pointed.

"Is that-."

"Dark Magician, otherwise known as Mahado." Yugi beamed as the duel monster inclined its head towards him with a small smile.

"Wow." Jack grinned. "Just wow."

"Simon," Yugi turned towards the cowering villager, staring in shocked awe at the tall being silently waiting, "you can think of this guy as an Angel alright...he's here to help us get Mary to safety. We have to go get here and take her to the Stargate. You understand me?"

"Yes..." Simon nodded swiftly, "Yes I do."

"Colonel, can I leave Yami with you?"

"Alright kid, you just keep safe, radio if anything happens. Daniel, where you going?" Jack pointed to the archaeologist, who paused from strolling towards Yugi.

"I'll go with Yugi. It'd be safer."

"Right...big awesome creature from other dimension and you want to go with it, why am I not surprised. Carter, would you like to join them?"

"No sir, I'd better stay with you." Sam smirked, amusement sparkling in her blue eyes as the Colonel muttered under his breath, giving the two archaeologists leave to depart. Squeezing Yami's hand firmly Yugi waved, dashing away with Daniel in tow. Slowly and with careful ease Dark Magician followed, giving a fleeting look back towards his lord and master. Yami perked up an eyebrow.

"Keep him safe."

 _Yes my liege._

"What'd you say to it?" Jack touched the Pharaoh's shoulder slightly, before recalling the lord's trouble with physical touch and quickly removing it as Yami twisted his blood red gaze back around through the hall.

"I told _him_ to watch Yugi."

"Ah," Jack whistled, "kids these days, you just can't trust them."

"Tell me about it." Yami muttered, rolling his eyes. "Not that you could trust them back in my day ether."

The Pharaoh thought for a moment before cursing aloud, 'I just made myself sound old."

"Yep." Jack waved to a terrified attendant within the hall, "rough luck Pharaoh. Hey, ah, girl could you show us where your leader is hiding out?"

The small woman pointed towards a set of double doors before dashing away, leaving the pile of food she'd been carrying behind.

Yami twirled, shadows following him. "You're worse than me Colonel."

"I agree." Sam trotted up, giving the double doors a heavy shove to grind them open.

Jack pointed his p90 into the opened room, the ceiling towering high above them. He could have sworn he'd just wandered into an ancient church building, yet it was far from the pictures he'd seen that made him think of a safe environment. The village Canon, and he was sure the Canon's before, had done what humans did best and twisted beauty.

Behind a desk, muttering over a bowl of food the Canon was reading, and waved a hand as they entered.

"I told you, I wish not to be bothered now."

"We'll bother you now thanks." Jack raised an eyebrow, smiling in amusement as the large man choked and shot up in his wooden chair, staring at the three team members awaiting him.

"How did...how did you escape."

"We're tricky." Jack patted his p90 happily, "And you see this guy," Jack jutted a finger at Yami, "he doesn't like you, I don't like you, but your people mean something to us. We value human life, as apparently you don't."

The Canon slowly stood, his face setting hard as he strolled around his desk, his robe falling around his ankles as he spread his arms in an imploring manner.

"You have come here and disrupted my village, this is our way of life, you have no right interfering."

"No, we don't." Yami grumbled, "but we do. Now, you will release our friend from his binds in the village centre."

"I think not." The Canon stretched out a hand, "you will be struck down-."

"Oh, I don't think so mate. That doesn't work twice on us." Jack grabbed the Canon's hand, stealing the ring from the finger. "Listen here and listen carefully, that machine out there," the Colonel pointed towards the window leading down into the empty town square, "it's killing your people. If you where anything like a good leader, you'd be turning it off."

"It protects us from the demon."

"I don't care! I've got a demon right here," pointing blankly at Yami the Colonel snapped, "and the only thing protecting you from him is me and my order which he will obey. Get your men to release Teal'c right now, or so help me I will let him take you apart."

"It is so late, the demon will be arriving soon to take the next sacrifice-."

"I thought you said the demon doesn't come..." Jack hissed. "Now that you got the pretty, nice shiny cold killing machine."

"He comes still," the Canon sneered, "he comes, and tests us. If there is no sacrifice for him then I cannot lure him to the machine-."

"Oh hell, Pharaoh drag this out with us please, Major, we're getting Teal'c out." Waving a hand in a dismissive manner Jack stalked out of the room, back into the main hall, ignoring the hushed whispers from those around them taking warmth in the heat of the hall's fires. He glanced behind, watching as the Pharaoh dragged the Canon through the doors by the front of his robe. Back out in the chilled evening they moved towards the village square, gathering a small crowd. Yami threw the Canon forward, leering.

"Unchain him."

Trembling the Canon slowly staggered forward, unhooking keys from around his waist belt and carefully approaching Teal'c. The Jaffa grunted slightly as the chains binding him to a stake where released and he slumped forward, rubbing his raw wrists before sizing Jack's hand and allowing the Colonel to aid him in standing to his feet.

"Sorry it took so long Teal'c buddy." Jack clapped his back. "So, Canon, shut the machine off please."

"Sir," Sam suddenly jutted in, causing Jack to blink in surprise, "I don't think we should. If the Canon is right and the demon will come soon, it might not be good to tamper with it. We want to know what we're fighting against right?"

"The Major has a point..." Yami mused, rubbing his chin as he wandered towards the strange pyramided machine upon the alter, "if we discover what this demon is, it is possible we could learn more of what is going on behind the scenes upon his planet."

"So, what?" Jack spread his hands, "you think we should just sit around and wait for it to appear?"

Yami's sharp red eyes flickered with thought and Jack hid a small smile. Over the last two weeks of being in the presence of the pharaoh he'd come to enjoy the look that crossed over the ancient lord's face when his mind started scheming. Somehow it was a pleasure to watch.

"Yes, we shall wait...and then," jerking towards the Canon Yami twirled out a blade, pointing it directly into the man's face, "you shall tell this demon you will no longer submit to its fear, and that there will be no more sacrifices! Trust me on this, Canon, the universe has moved on since the time of giving up lives in such a manner."  
"I...I will not!" The Canon gave a stutter.

"Oh," Yami smirked, "I believe you will."

0000000000000000000000

000000000000000

000000

0

They had no need to wait long.

Sundown was drawing near as the bell of warning within the castle building tolled, blaring out a warning through the valley. From his hiding spot behind a pile of barrels Jack tightened his grip upon his p90, gritting his teeth.

Beside him Teal'c waited in silence, and across the spare Sam was stationed.

They could only wait and watch as a figure stalked through the dim light of the village, coming slowly through the streets until it reached the main square. The cold blue light of the machine reflected upon a face of scales and Jack blinked in gobbed surprise that swiftly became anger.

"Damn. Unas!" The Colonel hissed.

"You are correct O'Neill. The first host of the Goa'uld." Teal'c nodded slowly as they watched the beast stalk its way slowly through the village square, gazing at the alter and the device humming upon it. It was a foul monster of a reptilian appearance, skin slick with the moisture within the forest, giving it a glossy, almost shimmering look. Clawed feet tapped upon the stone ground, coming to a halt before the alter and gazing darkly at the empty pole where Teal'c had been bound.

"No," Jack whispered, "no...we killed him. He is dead." The Colonel jutted with his p90 at the Unas.

"We only killed one Unas." Keeping his gaze firmly upon the beast Teal'c replied blankly.

"I thought there only was one. Unas, Uno, one!"

"They are, in-fact, a species."

"Aww, crud, my day just got worse...come on, where is the Pharaoh." Glancing across the centre square to the castle, Jack nodded slowly as the Canon appeared quite suddenly upon the wall, looking down upon the Unas waiting by the alter. The Pharaoh was barely visible to the eye, but his shadow stood beside the Canon, one of his twin blades keenly across the man's throat.

"Man he's good." Jack grinned, enjoying the moment of triumph. "Now, let's just hope the Canon plays his part."

00000000000000000

00000000000

000

Yami could smell his sweat.

The village Canon was sweating under his thick, heavy coat, as he stood upon the stone wall of his protected castle, looking down into the village square to face the demon his people feared so readily. Yami tensed slightly at the sight of it; sure it had walked straight out of a Duel Monster card. The fact that it looked slightly like a reptile gave the argument that it feared the cold a good bit of ground, yet they could not let the village Canon active the machine upon the alter, lest anyone who remained outside of their homes become frozen like unfortunate ones already spread over the streets. Keeping his near invisible blade to the Canon's neck Yami hissed softly into the man's ear, smirking devilishly in glee.

"Tell the demon...there will be no more Sacrifices."

"I...I cannot...if he destroys the black knights gift to us, the black knight shall come again-."

"Don't test my patience, you've already harmed my aibou once today, therefore I have every right to knick your throat...tell it!"

The Canon winced, gulping and raising his voice to the silent Unas.

"We...we...defy you, there shall be no more Sacrifices."

Yami thinned his lips, watching the beast as it tilted its head to one side. Finally it spoke, its voice being forced out between fangs as it pointed upwards, directly towards the Canon's chest in a sneering manner.

"At sunrise I shall return."

"You will not," the Canon raised his voice once more, squeaking ever so slightly as Yami's blade skinned over his neck faintly, "you will be struck down by the chilled wind that protects this village."

"You think you are safe with your precious gift," the Unas sneered a hissed laughter, spreading clawed hands, "you foolish humans release not that you are being used. Tomorrow at sunrise, that gift of yours shall be gone for the black knight will come tonight to claim back his inheritance to give to his god. Then I shall be free to take whom I will. Foolish mortal."

Yami thinned his red eyes into slits as the beast growled deeply, turning on clawed feet and scraping through the ice lining the paved road. It vanished into the rising mist, leaving the square in dripping silence. Slowly Yami lowered his blade and the Canon beside him eased back, a small slice of confidence returning to his arrogant mind.

"The black knight will protect us."

"Oh," Yami sighed, looking skyward in a pleading manner, "I think not. I pity you, foul man, you have strayed far from your path. After this, I doubt your people will look upon you kindly." The Pharaoh sheathed his blade behind his back, turning with a sweep of shadows that played around his form, "I'd start rethinking your job possibilities."

0000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000

000000000000

Getting Mary out of the house hadn't been a problem. In the safe arms of the Dark Magician she'd been quite compliant, but she was getting sicker by each passing moment and Yugi forced himself to not think of others within the rather large village suffering the same affliction. He could only save her, the one in front of him, right now, hopefully the Colonel would work on pulling the others through.

Their main problem had been the travelling. Simon had flat-out refused to walk down the path, kicking up such a fuss Daniel had finally declared they'd navigate their way through the forest and wouldn't go near the path. It was a bad idea from the beginning, and added time to their journey, but Simon was defiant.

In the end, Yugi found himself wondering if it truly had been a blessing from God that they hadn't taken the path, for what he was looking at from his current position behind a small rise and near a tree that shaded him in the shadows of the twilight, was coming right down the path as though it owned it.

Yugi shrunk back fearfully as the beast stalked its way towards the Stargate.

"That must be the demon."

"It's a Unas." Daniel hissed, "this is bad."

"How bad." Yugi blinked towards his friend, unable to see his full expression of concern in the fading light.

"Bad as in, dead bad."

"Oh...that kind of bad." Looking back in the direction of Simon and Mary Yugi hummed softly in this throat. The Dark Magician had placed Mary down and was now standing guard in the dark shadows, quite at home in the dim light of the forest. The logical thing to do would be to send the duel monster out to whip butt and distract the Unas but somewhere, inside something caused him to pause and rethink that idea. Someday he was sure the possibility would arise when he would have to call upon the power of the shadow creatures that considered him their guiding light, their little link to the human world and that day needed them to be a surprise.

He couldn't play his trump card.

Not yet.

"That thing isn't leaving." Yugi whispered after their good ten minutes off waiting, "Why isn't it going? We have to get Mary off this planet!"

"It looks like its waiting for something." Daniel mused, shifting in the dirt.

Yugi hitched out a singular pistol, "Look, the Stargate's activating."

The bright exposition of the wormhole erupting out of the stargate lit the grove and Yugi shaded his face back into the shrubs, his keen eyes glued to the event horizon as something walked through. It was a tall being, dressed eternally in a suite of black armour. It approached the Unas as the Stargate shut-down, leaving it to only be a black gleam in the starlight.

Words appeared to be exchanged, though he could not understand what was spoken; only that the black figure seemed to agree and moved off down the path towards the valley of the village and the Unas remained. For some time they remained, watching the Unas as it stood silently, waiting beside the dial home device.

"Drat." Yugi whispered, "that thing doesn't appear to be going...right, listen, I'm going to distract it."

"What? Yugi, you don't get it, an Unas is impossible to kill, last time we meet one we couldn't even defeat it with guns."

"I can deal with it. You get Mary and Simon through the Stargate, Dark Magician will go with you."

"Yugi, this is a bad idea." Daniel hissed as the young man shifted, pulling out another of his pistols.

"Never said it was a good one, now, when the coast is clear, move!"

 _My liege..._

"Not now Mahado!" Yugi dashed the duel monster to one side. "You get Mary and Simon through the Stargate."

 _I gave my word to my lord to protect you._

"I am your lord," Yugi snapped back, "do as I command." Scrambling over the mound Yugi vanished into the darking light of the night.

Daniel blinked.

"How did that situation get out of hand, Jack's going to kill me?" He muttered. A sigh sounded behind him and he glanced around, watching as the strangely robed man bent to pick Mary up carefully from the ground.

 _I doubt it will be the Colonel,_ Mahado grimaced, _who will deal the finishing blow. Let us get this task done, the sooner I return, the sooner I can obey my lords wish._

The sound of gun fire rung through the forest, causing Simon to wince and Mary to snuffle a cry into the Dark Magician's robe. Daniel bit his lips, daring to peer over the small mound they hid under. He watched a sign of the silver belt-buckles Yugi wore catch the light of the two moons now present in the sky, and the breath hitched in his throat as the young man twirled, firing again at the approaching Unas. It picked up its pace until it was running in a direct line for the young man.

Then it happened, the strangest thing Daniel had ever seen.

Yugi laughed.

He spun on his heels and rushed into the forest, calling out a taunt as he went.

Everything went silent and Daniel shifted, picking himself off the ground.

"We move, now!" He pelted for the dial home device.

0000000000000000000000

0000000000000000

000000

0

"Alright," Jack warmed his hands beside a fire burning in the centre square of the village, "Carter and I are going to remain here, while she tries to figure out a way to get that horrible machine outta here without breaking it." He looked towards Yami, the silent, small king waiting in the darkness, away from the light of the fire. It felt odd to be ordering such a strong presence about, but the Pharaoh had yet to voice a complaint about it, seeming to easily adapt and obey yet his eyes remained as defiant as ever. Such frightening red eyes.

Jack shivered, turning his thoughts away.

"Teal'c, I want you and the Pharaoh to head out and keep watch on the path. I have a hunch this black knight and that Unas are connected somehow. I don't like it."

"I agree O'Neill." Teal'c rose, taking his staff-weapon.

"Pharaoh?" Jack dared a glance into the darkness and slowly Yami stepped out, seeming to change as he revealed himself in the light of the fire. He smiled, a slightly warmer smile than usual, one Jack knew was kept for odd moments when the Pharaoh was slightly more at ease.

"As you wish Colonel." Yami motioned to Teal'c, "Shall we Jaffa?"

Teal'c inclined his head. "Yes, lord."

Jack pulled a face as they both left. Was that a friendship forming?

00000000000000000

0000000000

000

0

Night was cold, and Yami could tell that even the Jaffa warrior beside him was beginning to suffer the element. Everything around them was ignited in a silver glow from the radiating light of the two moons overhead. The stars where different, revealing to him that he was, indeed, someplace else and the feeling made him feel alive.

Alive like the first time he had physically touched Yugi.

The same feeling of reverence was within him, and he drank it in like an elixir of life-blood. A soft breeze stirred the leaves of the forest and Yami paused, gazing around the path and thinning his lips.

So far they had not spied anything that appeared like a black-knight.

The only visions he had of such a thing where images gleamed from Yugi's mind of medieval stories and he doubted the black-knight looked anything like the dragon-slaying kind.

"Lord Pharaoh," Teal'c's deep voice interrupted his small train of thought and Yami blinked, turning his head slightly around to view the Jaffa.

"Yes Teal'c?"  
"I have not had the chance to speak with you privately before now, and I believe it is time that I spoke."

"Oh," Yami breathed in deeply, "what do you wish of me?"

Teal'c was silent for a time and Yami waited, gazing at him thoughtfully through the dim light.

"I know of you." The Jaffa slowly began, "at least, I believe it is you the stories speak of. Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and Doctor Jackson, they do not realise yet who you really are, nor do they know of the past of the Taur'i."

"Much of it has been lost in time." Yami shrugged. "What hasn't been lost would never be believed if told."

"Pharaoh, I wish to know..."

"I am not a messiah Teal'c." Yami shook his head slowly.

"The stories spoken of you amongst the Jaffa, the human who defied all, they spoke of the other too."

"Bakura? I am not surprised; he did get quite a name for himself." Yami smirked slightly, "I believe his name is now used as a Goa'uld curse. I'm going to enjoy telling him that."

"My point is, lord," Teal'c's voice grew serious, "if you ever plan to rise up once more, I wish you to know, the Jaffa will follow you."

"No Teal'c, for they would only be replacing their false-god's with another. I am not a god."

"They would follow you, Pharaoh, not because you are a god, but because you stood before one and dared to shout."

"Is that the story?" Yami gave a small laugh; "funny..." he whispered softly, "how things change."

Suddenly his attention shifted the earth on the path moving as something heavy pressed to the mud. Yami tensed, moving in the darkness, Teal'c carefully following him into hiding as they watched a dark form stroll down the worn path.

"The black knight?" Yami murmured, his physical body tensing at the sight of the armoured warrior striking his way through the forest. Not a knight-killing-dragon; he frowned in disappoint for a brief moment, he had hoped...

"One of Anubis's super soldiers." Teal'c held his staff weapon tightly, his knuckles whitening from the grip in the chilled air.

Yami thinned his eyes, watching the tall black humanoid stalk slowly towards them. He hissed, tasting the unnatural air around it.

"What is it? It is neither alive, nor dead; it is neither human or beast..."

"Anubis has created an army of clones; we have had little luck in defeating them."

"If it makes it to the village..." Yami flashed a glance to Teal'c who returned it with an equal look of concern.

"Indeed." Teal'c nodded slowly, not having to have any form of mind link with his fellow warrior to know the thoughts racing though his mind. Yami swelled twin blades into his hands, twirling them expertly into the air, listening to them hum. He sneered, flicking his gaze across to Teal'c.

"Let us see how it fares, shoot when you find a chance. Don't worry if I'm in the way. It'll just go through me anyway."

Teal'c nodded and Yami flared into a smog of shadows, blood red eyes shimmering as his form swept free of the undergrowth. The Super Solider paused at the sight of the approaching storm, aiming a weapon strapped to the black armour of its arm. Yami chuckled, vanishing before it took a shot.

"You'll have to be faster, monster." The Pharaoh swung twin blades, sparks danced through the forest.

000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000

00000000

Note number one.

Don't fight an Unas.

Note number two.

Don't fight one, ever, period.  
Yugi panted, tasting the salt of his own sweat from his lips as he dashed behind a tree, cringing backwards as claw swiped past his head, he ducked, threw a leg out, and knocked the wind from the beast with a heavy blow to its middle. It staggered back, giving a growl of rage through the dim silver light surrounding them both as the tussled within the forest undergrowth. The Unas backed up slightly, clutching its middle section as green blood trickled from bullet wounds. Yugi brushed his forehead, keeping his eyes keenly upon the beast before him, taking the brief moment of rest between them both to recover his breathing pattern and curse the stitch growing in his side.

It seemed like a mutual agreement to pause.

"For a human, you fight well."

"Thanks." Yugi aimed his pistol, "but compliments don't work on me."

He fired.

It lunged.

They hit the ground and Yugi hissed in pain as his back collided with a root of a tree, he twirled, scrambling out from under the Unas and swinging around, aiming and kick into its face. He heard the cracking of its nose from the force of the blow and ignored his own pain as two claws came up, grabbing his leg and clawing through his skin. He was thrown up and slammed down into the ground, with a shove he forced his landing to be soft, creating a shadowed cushion to hit. The impact still sent a shock wave through his limbs and he groaned as the Unas stood slowly to its foot-claws, staggering and pointing.

"If all humans where as resilient as you, I might praise your pathetic species with more regard."

"I'm a special case." Yugi spat blood from his lips. For a moment he had to consider what his old friends would have said had they witnessed his fight. Would Joey be surprised that he could defend himself? Would Tea cry at him for being stupid, or beg Yami to protect him. He never wanted to know what they'd say, and the day they found out he was not the Yugi Motou they knew was a day he never wanted to see.

He liked being the person they knew.

He didn't like this person he was now.

A man who had to use guns.

"Then the human race is what is always has been," the Unas stalked him as they twirled around each other, carefully gauging each other's movements in the dim light.

"What do you have against us that'd make you kill these people? Oh, sorry, I forgot, you're a Goa'uld, you don't need a reason do you?"

"I have a reason. You are a plague; humans are a plague across the skies! You will all die, you vile creatures. When my lord opens the door-." The beast gurgled up a mouth full of blood, spitting it across the grass. It lunged suddenly, the movement a mad rush of death. Yugi staggered on his feet, the mud clustered to his boots weighting him down like led.

He aimed his pistol, "Shut the hell up..." He fired, shattering the creature's skull and it reared back, landing in a pile of arms and legs, twitching from the aftermath of the fight.

Yugi slid slowly onto the forest floor, not caring for the mud around him as he feel into it, his body aching in a rage of fire through his limbs. He curled up into a tiny ball around the Millennium Puzzle.

"Atemu...come find me, please. I'm so cold." He whispered softly.

000000000000000000000

0000000000000

00000

For some stupid reason it wouldn't lie down and die.

Yami cursed as his twin blades caught the Super Soldiers armour once more, to no avail. They made no dent and he was thrown back again by its swinging arms. Twisting in the air with the elegance equated with a feline Yami hit the forest floor on all fours, skidding through the mud. Angered shadows twirled around him and he blinked back the rage filming over his eyes.

Had the spirits still been with him, this would have been simple, he was sure but without their guidance, he had limited knowledge of his own abilities. Still, the Super Solider could not harm him, its weapons where as useless upon him as his was upon it. His only problem was, he was tiring from using the shadows so ruthlessly and keeping a physical body for such a length of time away from Yugi. It would win the fight simply because he'd get to tried.

He needed to end it. It had to have a weakness.

"Oh to hell with it," Yami shouted, something snapping inside, and a burst of raging shadows consumed his form, igniting around him as they tared through the vegetation.

"Just die already!" Throwing out a hand Yami watched as the shadows twirled, forming thin spirals and shooting through the Super Solders plates of armour. It stood for a moment, before dropping, thousands of needle like holes riddling its body. Yami staggered, feeling the shadows collapse around him. The Puzzle was calling him, he'd used far to much energy and if he did not return, he never would.

"Teal'c?" Letting himself fall to his knees Yami looked for the Jaffa who rushed out of the undergrowth towards him.

"Lord?"

"I have to go."

"Yes." Teal'c nodded, "I will inform the Colonel the Super Solder is dead."

"Thanks." Yami bowed his head, letting his spirit return to its place of rest. A falling sensation swept over him as he landed with a stagger into his damp and dark soul-room. He was home, in the place he was bound too. Clutching the wall of his tomb Yami slid down and gazed at his finger tips with interest.

"Guess I learnt something today..." He mused and closed his eyes.

Somehow, Yugi was safe, he could sense the lights presence across the corridor that separated their split soul. Yes, his aibou was safe.

He could rest.

Rest was good.

000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000

00000000

Mahado gazed forlornly at the body of his masters light, lying peacefully upon a bed within the concrete walls that surrounded them. They were within some kind of healing centre, from what he could gather. He'd travelled within the human world enough to have knowledge of their ways. A woman, Janet, was a doctor, and she was caring. He could tell his master was safe in her hands, yet he remained, waiting for the order to return to his realm.

"Mana is going to kill you." A voice surprised him and Mahado blinked, looking down at his masters light, only to see the red gleam in the eyes. It was not Yugi who currently held the body captive. Mahado smiled faintly as his lord rolled, wincing in pain from the battering the small body had gone through.

 _She knows, as do us all, that if you call us, my lord, we come and we remain until you dismiss us._

"She's pregnant, and she's snappy at the moment, I am not going to be responsible for your death at her hands." Yami muttered, glancing around the infirmary and taking note of Mary lying on a bed beside his own. She was sleeping peacefully, and all colour had returned to her cheeks. Now cleaned of dirt and grime, she was a pretty picture to look at and he knew Simon had loved her far too dearly to let even his fears rule his actions.

 _I doubt her rage will be enough to fuel murder, my lord. Also, she wishes me to suffer the wonderful opportunity of parent-hood._ The magician mutter drily, though the hint of glee was slightly tinted in his tone.

"Yes," Yami grumbled, looking down at Yugi's body and sighing at its current state, wondering what his aibou had gotten himself into the land him in the infirmary on their first mission as part of SG1. "Well, have fun with that, Mahado. Oh, before you go? What happened?"

 _The Prince picked a fight with the demon._

"He what?" Yami snapped. A light above him exploded.

 _I apologise my lord, I should have been with him, however it is difficult to follow your orders, when his order is just as much an order as yours is._

"Oh good grief!" The Pharaoh collapsed back into the pillows. "Just get going, Mahado, whatever Mana is going to do to you is punishment enough!"

The ex-priest smirked as he twirled away, _Yes my lord._

Yami sighed as he sensed the Duel Monster departing from the human-realm. The lord shook his head, closing his eyes and allowing his mind to drift out of the body, back into his soul room. He stood within the darkness for a brief moment before snapping out of the trance and stalking towards the main door. Throwing it open he stepped into the corridor between his own mind and Yugi's.

Walking down the eerie lit corridor he gently shoved on Yugi's door, not bothering to knock. The light flooded his vision for a moment until his spiritual body recovered from the flare, leaving him breathless as he stood amongst the purity of his partner's soul-room. To one side a bed was set up, and there the young man lay amongst the sheets. Beside him, Kuriobh was curled up. The small beast perked open and eye at the sight of its master and quickly lunged into the air, floating his way. Yami held out a hand, giving a small smile as the duel monster rubbed agaist him.

"Thank you, little one, for caring for him. You are relieved of duty, I am here now."

It gave a squeak of reply and vanished. Yami dared to take the steps towards the bed, easing himself down upon it, smirking as it squeaked, akin to the bed Yugi had always had in the game-shop. Carefully he stroked away the blond bangs of from the young man's face, finding his expression peaceful in its slumber.

"Aibou..." The Pharaoh whispered. "You need to be more careful."

He sat, waiting, knowing it was where he would remain until the light awoke.

00000000000000000000000

00000000000000000

000000000

Hammond gazed around the briefing room at the faces of SG1.

Jack was giving bored signals and he would have been worried if he wasn't.

Teal'c was as silent and expressionless as usual, simply listening to the Major speak as she read out the final mission report.

Daniel drummed the table softly, his eyes glazed over in thought. However it was the new member Hammond found himself studying.

Yugi appeared to be listening.

Though the General had a sinking feeling the young man was far from doing anything of the sort. He felt suddenly sorry for all the teachers who would have suffered the gaze of one Yugi Motou. A gaze that said I'm listening, when in reality, he wasn't.

The Major breathed in deeply, placing down her file.

"That's it sir." She slid the papers towards the General he gazed at them, fingering the pictures of the village. They'd managed to save more lives when a medical team had rushed over, but people had died, and it was a saddening thought.

"And the machine you found?" The General looked up from the notes.

"Anubis put it there sir, at least, one of his Super Soldiers did..." Sam offered.

"For what reason would he have to slowly kill all those people by freezing the weaker ones to death?" Jack muttered, playing absently with his pen.

"Thats not what it was doing sir." Sam stood, walking around to the white-board in the briefing room; she picked up a pen and scribbled, "the freezing was a result of what it was actually doing..."

"And that is..." Jack sneered softly.

"It was stealing DNA, or scanning for it at least. I believe Anubis is trying to find a human a little bit further along the evolutionary chain, that or he was looking for an alien in human clothes." She shrugged.

"Trying to make his Super Soldiers more super-duper." The Colonel twirled his pen in the air.

"And the Unas?" Hammond folded his hands upon the surface of the table, gazing at the reports the team members had written, each a different few-point on the happenings that had transpired.

"Doing what all Goa'uld's do, sir." Daniel sighed, "finding host bodies. He just happened to not like the cold, so the people automatically presumed the machine the Super Solider had brought them was a good thing."

"Yugi, are you sure you killed it? From what the Colonel told me once before, they have very difficult to kill." The General glanced in the direction of the exhausted looking young man.

Obviously the young man was listening enough to be pulled from whatever private conversation he'd been having.

"It's dead," Yugi shifted in his seat, slowly pulling out his twin pistols and laying them upon the surface of the table, "my guns aren't normal. They're directly attuned to my senses and the bullets that are fired from them can be manipulated with shadow magic. I don't care how thick that beasts head was, it couldn't have lived through eight bullets straight through the brain and when I looked, I think I shot the Goa'uld too." The young man gave a shiver.

"That's not something I'd like to see again anytime soon."

Hammond nodded slowly.

"How is the Pharaoh?" He gently offered and Yugi glanced up, surprised to find all eyes upon him, each with their own level of concern.

"Yami's fine," Yugi smiled weakly, "just tired. That Super Solider really took it out of him. He's a bit...oh...annoyed he couldn't kill it easier but it's defiantly built to last against shadow magic. Anubis obviously knew about shadow magic before you guys knew about it."

"Hey, he killed it." Jack shrugged, "good enough for me. Teal'c said he did a fine job of it too."

"He says thank you." Yugi smirked, his eyes slightly glassed over.

"Well," The General stood to his feet, waving a hand when the Major shifted to stand also, allowing her to luxury of being informal for a moment longer, "you've had a couple long days SG1, I suggest you take a break. The machine is going to be shipped to Area 51."

"Are Mary and Simon going to be alright?" Yugi blinked in sudden remembrance. "I really should go down and visit them in the infirmary again, I was kind of unconscious most of the time I was in there..."

Hammond chuckled at the young man's peak of concern, "They're both fine. Doctor Frasier told me Mary will be up and about in no time. We'll send them both back, with plenty of supplies for their village, and then they'll bury the Stargate."

"Good." Yugi sunk back into his chair. The General moved away towards his office, looking back as he reached the door, "By the way, mission reports are due tomorrow morning."

"Aww, heck." The Colonel stood, "Gotta go and find a computer."

"Don't touch mine sir!" Sam gasped, standing and following him from the briefing room in a sudden rush.

Yugi giggled as the Colonel gave a cry of defeat. "You'd think the Colonel would have his own computer by now..."

"Yeah, when hell freezes over." Daniel muttered, then paused as Yugi and Teal'c stared at him.

"Not the best analogy to use currently Doctor Jackson." Teal'c slowly rose to his feet, bowing towards Yugi, "I will see you tomorrow. My regards to the Pharaoh."

"Have a good mediation session Teal'c." Yugi beamed, waving him away. The young man stretched, causing his seat to creak as his weight changed. The briefing room remained silent of voices, the two archaeologists pondering quietly the business around them. The sound of distant movement in the control room below, and the muffled speech of the General in his office, the SGC was alive.

Finally Daniel gave a heavy sigh. "You know," Daniel looked towards Yugi, "we never did find out."

"Find out what?" Yugi reached forward, unfolding his body from his chair and gathering together the pile of papers on the table before them. He pocketed the mission files into his worn bag.

"If the Goa'uld who'd taken those humans to that planet was playing God?"

"No, Daniel," Yugi shook his head, easing himself onto his feet, "the Goa'uld didn't play God, he played Satan."

"Satan..." Daniel stared into his coffee mug, watching as Yugi wandered over to a small table, pouring himself a large mug and sighing into it. "How do you figure that Yugi?"

Yugi didn't answer instantly; instead he cast a thoughtful look towards the Stargate visible below the briefing room. He watched as technicians moved around it, and took note of the armed personnel standing guard. Everything within the SGC worked with people, of every kind, of every level of training, doing something important. He was sure someone was even washing the clothes the SG teams wore on missions. Everything, in the entire universe worked because of the order, the beauty in the simple movements of everyday, normal human beings. They had the galaxies to expand within; they'd been given planets to live upon, to protect, to treasure. They were not a plague, they where creation.

"Because, Daniel," sipped his drink Yugi smiled weakly back at his friend, "Satan was a snake."


	7. TDS: Reloaded: Episode 07

**NEW AUTHORS NOTE: 14/06/2018**

 _Ah, here I am, laughing to myself that I actually crossed this fanfiction over with my own novels. It's so adorable! 2009 me was just the cutest little writer every guys—so naive—so sweet—so—so—just—I was a Summer Child. Anyway, for those who have read Chronicles, enjoy this hilariousness! I know I am._

 _Again, nothing dramatic has been altered from the 2009 upload of this episode. I mean. I could alter the chapter in which the beginning of this episode starts with to match up entirely the KEY – that'd be kinda cool – but it's sort of sweet to see where I came from. ^_^ You will still see the chapter in KEY in some form._

 **00000**

 **0000**

 _OLD AUTHORS NOTE: First of all, I just want to say sorry to you all, apparently I'm a worse speller/grammar and getting words wrong, than I thought I was._

 _I'll try to get the courage to find a beta reader, but for now those of you who do bother reading this will just have to grit your teeth in frustration at my inability to write like a pro. Sometimes I wonder why I started down this road in the first place =D lol_

 _Well, since I won't ever be uploading my novel, I decided, hey, I've written something that could tie into this Episode. It's a kind of a little back story of how Little Sam ends up in our universe in the first place. I hope you enjoy it._

00000000000000

000000

0

 _ **Couple things that might be handy to know about my story before you read:**_

 **Livila** is what the 'earth' of my novel is named. They can't call it earth because it's not Earth.

 **Kelib –** Is an alien race, bit like humans.

 **Humans** – Like us.

 **Zaprex** – Little Sam's race, powerful robots from the land of Kemet, they died out long ago; Little Sam is the last of his race.

 **Defragmentation** – What a Zaprex does when in danger, like teleporting.

 **Messengers –** A country of people – both Kelib and human – who have been fighting a war for thousands of years against an entity known only as 'The Dragon' because according to history 'they couldn't think of anything else to call it.'

 **Zinkx –** Human – Little Sam's protector.

 **Shanty** \- Little Sam's main carer, she is a Kelib woman Zinkx randomly saved – or not so randomly, it depends on where you stand in the game that's being played.

Zinkx and Shanty have an attraction to each other, but because they're of two races who pretty much hate each other, they're forbidden to move onwards in a relationship so they joke about it instead to try and ease the tension.

 **Twizel –** A human or Kelib, who has been processed, stripped of their soul, and had a denizen of the underworld shoved into their body.

0000

000

0

 _In all, this Episode actually has more of a reason than just introducing characters._

 _Pay careful attention, despite my horrible spelling and everything else! =D_

000000000000000000

0000000000000

0000000

0

 **Episode 7: Parallel Lines**

The tower or Orath gleamed with a metallic tinge in the freckled light of the morning, touching the tall spirals. Moister rested in the air, coating the world in a slowly lifting fog in which the tower seemed to swim within. It loomed over the town clustered around its ankles, spreading out and up the mountain range that warded around the town as great walls. Zinkx rested his back against the surface of a moss covered tree, sighing as he took in the sight of the sunlight finally breaking over the distant horizon to gleam a rage of fiery radiance across the land. Travel into Sin'muskqu was not difficult, considering it was Pennadot's sister land, but they had yet to cross the border.

The border that was breaking and could be seen as a clear valley through the earth, a thick mist of red rising up from the underworld. He shivered; the sound of the earth groaning in agony was closer now that he was drawing nearer to the wound. It was an agonising sound of shrilled cries, causing every hair over his body to prickle with alertness.

Yet, if it was so bad for him, a human slightly attuned to nature through sheer will power, what was it like for the child under his care.

Samuel hadn't spoken for three days, and it was beginning to worry Shanty enough for her to verbally mention it to him. He closed his eyes, chewing randomly at the flower-stalk between his teeth. The Kelib woman was constantly fussing over the well-being of the child; she'd easily slipped into her job as a mother to the motherless boy. Her company was a sweet change, for the couple of months they'd journeyed together he had never felt so centred before, almost as though her presence grounded his usually roving emotions. She wasn't afraid to shout at him, not like others had been. When she looked at him he was sure she saw what others did, a warrior untamed in battle, thirsty for the clustering of blood and the adrenalin rush that came with brushing death. Yet she didn't seem to care. She shouted at him anyway despite his ability to snap at any given moment.

Puffing out his cheeks Zinkx pushed away from the moist ground, brushing off his leather pants and picking at the holes in the travel-worn clothing. At least now he looked like any travelling Pennadotian man, and less like a war-crazed Messenger. His accent was still an issue, richly different from anything around the eastern parts.

"Zinkx?"

He smiled at the approaching foot-steps and looked around as Shanty drew near. The Kelib woman's deep green skin and brown-red dress making her almost invisible amongst the trees around them. He titled his head; slightly surprised to see her black hair bundled up into two large loops, instead of wavering down in its usual free fashion. In her arms, pressed close to her breasts Samuel was packaged up tightly, warding him from the cold of the morning. The Zaprex child was still shivering and Zinkx was sure it was a reaction from being so close to the breaking borders.

The deep worry for the precious child was written across Shanty's brow as she strolled up to him, coming to stand directly in line of his shoulders, her stocky form shadowing his tall. She looked up into his face.

"I was wondering where you'd wandered off too?" She mused, hitching Samuel in her arms and casting him over her shoulder. Zinkx felt the side of his mouth tweak slightly in a small smile.

"Just getting a look at our path and wondering how the refugees from Pennadot cross the breaking border."

"How did you and your Master cross when you came into Pennadot?"

"We flew." Zinkx grunted. "What?" He gazed into her disbelieving eyes, "It's true. Seriously, Shanty, there is enough old Zaprex technology left scattered around for us to use."

"Zaprex." Shanty whispered the revered word, slowly taking Samuel from her shoulder and gazing at the bundled child, his perfectly rounded green face contorted in pained sleep. The last remaining of his ancient kind, and if all Zinkx said was true, the only one who could restart the machines to rejoin the lands of Livila; such a task for such a tiny boy.

Shanty stirred as Zinkx's firm hand touched her shoulder and she glanced at it, the scarred human skin contrasting against her own Kelib flesh. He squeezed tenderly.

"Don't worry, he'll be alright."

"He's getting worse Zinkx." She begged into his blue eyes and Zinkx threaded a hand through his hair.

"I know, but we have no choice Shanty, we have to get to Orath. As far as I know, that tower is the last remaining Zaprex built structure in the eastern lands. If the piece of the map Samuel needs to find is anywhere, then it's in Orath."

"I know." Shanty whispered softly. "I know."

"We should reach the border-town in another day, and Orath is about a week away from there."

"It looks so much closer?" She jerked up, gazing at the city and looming tower across the lands. Considering how high they were on the mountain range that ringed Penandot's borders, it wasn't a surprise she could see most of the land of Sin'muskqu without issue. They where high enough for Zinkx's human body to near float off the ground from lack of gravity, and enough for her to feel slightly lighter than usual.

"It's quite a large city, akin to Pennadot's Palace-Town, but just...a little more rundown." Zinkx shrugged. "I want to make it to the border-town so we can take a night there, stock up on supplies, let our poor Diabond have a good rest and a good groom."

"Well then," Shanty gently shoved his chest, a playful tinge sparking across her chest as she spun, waving her hips slightly in a lure, "you coming."

"I'd follow you the edge of Livila." He smirked.

"Were I'd then push you off." Shanty called back.

"Harsh woman, harsh." Pocketing his hands into the pouches slung around his waist Zinkx hummed in the back of his throat as he followed Shanty's form back through the forest. His foot touched a twig, cracking it and sending the resounding sound into his ears.

Zinkx froze.

A gasp caught in his mouth as the snapping of tree limbs caught his senses.

Sunlight flared, casting a shadow through the forest and he twisted, catching sight of the morphing form raging up out of the light.

"Shanty! Down!"

Zinkx snagged his twin blades, throwing his booted foot up and shoving Shanty down into the ground before twisting around to face the oncoming Twizel. The movement of his swift paced swing caused his body to fly up as it lost all centre of gravity in the high mountains.

Sparks shattered as his blades collided with the black armour of the pulsing Twizel's shadowy form. Its claws, ripped up, tearing free his grasp upon his blades, knocking them into the ground.

The shuffled lasted for a bare second. Giving Zinkx a fleeting glance of Shanty's horrified expression staring up at him as she lay in the grass, trying desperately to shove Samuel away from her into the shadows to be unseen.

"Samuel! Sing!" Zinkx bellowed, catching the Twizel's claws in the bloodied palms of his hands as it slammed him into a rock face, causing all air to be shoved from his lungs. The tiny Zaprex's large yellow eyes grew wide as the Messenger slid onto the forest floor, collapsing in a groaning heap. The beast swung towards him, its singular glare thinning at his shivering little form.

"Sing Samuel! Sing!" The voice of his protector urged him and without a second delay Samuel opened his mouth and sung the first song that slipped into the upper-hard-drive of his mind.

He sung of defragmentation.

Every fibre of his being was torn asunder through the rage of wind that swept through the grove, vanquishing both the Twizel as it leapt his way, and his terrified form cowering in fear.

00000000000000000000000

0000000000000000

00000

"Hey, Yug, let me handle that one!" The shout came from somewhere ahead of him and Yugi blinked in surprise as the heavy box in his arms was hoisted up, near taking him with it. His apartment block had no elevators; therefore he'd spent the entire morning of his Wednesday off trudging up the stairs to level four. Technically he'd had Yami to help, however at some point during the time of setting up their apartment the Pharaoh had started trying to put together the quick-to-make furniture and was now eternally immersed in the game, whatever the game was.

"Thank...you Ben." Yugi stared upwards into the bright face of the young man standing before him, now bearing the weight of the box he'd been carting up.

Ben Tennet lived with his grandfather in the apartment next door, the old man had invited them over for dinner the first night they'd arrived, and had ever since then been feeding them while they worked to set the place up to be liveable. Ben was elegantly tall, with fiery brown hair, tinted with sparks of orange. Yugi still found himself at a loss when looking into his blue eyes, they said something to him every time he looked up at them but he could never quite place what it was the young man was trying to convey. Yami had remarked on it after the first they'd met, but he too, was utterly at loss, finding himself blocked from the mind of the late teen.

The most interesting thing about the teen wasn't his hair, nor those eyes, and hardly his very normal dress code.

It was the watch around his wrist. He fiddled with, quite often, often enough to make it obvious the watch was something. It was also glued to his skin. It never told time, for Yugi had tested it, he'd asked the teen the time, on a number of occasions and he never knew, unless there was a clock around him.

No, Benjamin Tennet was no drop out; he was one of those boys who'd experienced something weird, wonderful and painful. Benjamin was a boy like him. There was a connection there.

"No problem. Grandpa and I just got back, you should have waited for us, we'd have helped." Ben carted the box the rest of the stairs and Yugi trotted after him, rubbing his head with his worn hands.

"Well, I was supposed to have some help, but it's not arrived so I hope nothing's up at work..." Yugi mused and Ben glanced back at him.

"Grandpa's giving Yami a hand, I think they're pretty much finished, what's in this box?"

"Oh," Yugi grinned, "that's just junk sent over from home, Yami got most of the bigger stuff up earlier. He's...ah...stronger than he looks." He wasn't about to admit the Pharaoh had cheated and used a Shadow Portal. The door to their apartment was open and Yugi quickly dashed in ahead of Ben, pointing to the table and the young man set the box down.

Nineteen years old and he could easily have passed for someone older, apparently he'd been out of school for quite awhile, and Yugi wasn't sure if that meant he'd left early because he was a genius, or flunked out, or maybe he'd travelled to much and worked from home.

"Yami?!" Yugi called into the apartment.

"Aibou? Come in here!" The shout of the Pharaoh came from the master bedroom and Yugi raised an eyebrow, glancing to Ben who shrugged.

Together they followed the sound of the voice, entering into a large bedroom.

"Hey Max." Yugi waved to the aging old man who reminded him distinctly of the General, however with hair. He was thickly boned, with a glint in his eyes that betrayed his age. Something about him was youthful and strong. Strong was the right word, Maxwell Tennet was a strong man and Yugi was sure he'd seen and discovered things that gave him that inward strength.

"Yugi, glad to see you didn't break your wiry little frame trying to carry everything up."

Yugi rolled his eyes, "I was fine...seriously."

"He was about to tip over, I swear." Ben laughed, ruffling Yugi's bundle of hair. Yugi pouted, slapping Ben's attention away. He looked to where Yami sat, happily surrounded by a mound of bed gear, looking highly proud of himself. The Pharaoh pointed to the bed, grinning.

"Finished it!"

"Trust you to work on the bed first Yami."

"Comfort must be taken above all else, aibou." The Pharaoh snorted, easing himself into a standing position and cracking a grin Max's way.

"Thank you for your help Max."

"Not a problem." The old man chuckled, "you'll both call if you need anything won't you?"

"We will, thanks for the meals too." Yugi beamed, giving Ben a heavy smack in payback for the hair ruffling.

"Hey," the teen grumbled.

"Serves you right kid." Yugi snapped.

"You calling someone a kid is just creepy." Ben shivered in play, wandering out of the room with his grandfather in tow.

"Catcha later Yugi."

Laughing softly as he watched Maxwell roll his eyes and half drag the teen of the doorway Yugi shook his head, giving the door a shove after a final wave. He sighed as the lock clicked into place. He didn't want to turn and face the horrors of unpacking. Banging his head upon the door surface he took a heavy breath and turned.

"Right," he squeezed his hands, "let's do this!"

00000000000000

00000000000

0000

Though he liked the idea of having his own place, it felt odd. He'd never owned a place of his own; he'd always been a mover, someone who never stayed at a single place for a long length of time. There was a reason, he was immortal, he couldn't age, he simply never wanted to admit it. Yet here he was, piling new plates into a cubed, listening to the china clink together as he finished the job. He'd barely spoken to Yami during the whole afternoon, they simply went around their separate jobs jointly, Yami putting together the do-it-yourself-furniture and he'd followed up by placing everything into the furniture. His grandfather had even sent his old photographs from Japan and he'd carefully placed them in the living room, upon the shelves Yami had drilled into the walls. They'd both spent ten minutes gazing at the photos in silence before once again turning away to continue.

Not words needed to be said.

Sighing as he stood Yugi rubbed his aching back.

"Well, glad that's done. I think we'll go out for tea tonight, I cannot be bothered fixing something." He moaned softly. Glancing to the clock hanging on the wall. It was only five o'clock. He was hungry though. He'd missed lunch. Again.

Dragging himself through the kitchen Yugi dwindled his way towards the master bedroom.

"Atemu?" He paused by the door, watching as the spirit pulled the covers over the bed. It was such a mundane chore, a simple thing to do, but for a Pharaoh it was a task he would have once never of ever thought to do. Studying the movements of his other self Yugi smiled faintly, leaning upon the door-frame and folding his slim arms as Yami stuffed a pillow into its casing. Of all the things they'd gone through, facing demons, evil spirits, duels to save the world, why had their lives turned out this way?

Yami had never truthfully explained much of what had transpired during Memory World, even now Yugi felt a shiver down his spine at the recollection of his stint in the ancient past. Yet he'd only had a glimpse of what had really gone on within his others mind. Was what he saw a true representation, or was it just a Shadow Game? They'd all simply accepted it was reality,

"Atemu? Yami?" Trying again Yugi called slightly louder and Yami's head shifted, he looked up, giving a frown.

"Yes aibou?"

"Coffee or tea? Or something cold?"

"Cold." He muttered in short reply, returning to his job. Yugi shook his head, chuckling as he left the bedroom and drifted to the small kitchen of the apartment. He'd managed to pack most of the utensils away, but he was missing a few of the major pieces, mainly a wok; another thing to add to his list. Who knew setting up an apartment could take so much work. Opening the fringe he gazed at the soft drink bottles and yanked one free. Clinking out two new glasses he set them on the counter, pouring out the fizzing liquid and watching it bubble happily as the carbon dioxide was released. He turned the bottle around, gazing at the ingredients and hummed softly as he read. The drink was packed with sugar, typical.

His attention shifted as Yami strolled around the corner into the kitchen, pulling a black sweater over his head. It was slightly to large and appeared somewhat amusing on the dark skinned man as he slinked into a tall chair by the kitchen counter. Yugi pushed his drink over and Yami took it, wrapping both hands around it and lifting it to his lips. He grinned at the bubbles and Yugi shook his head, a small smile touching his lips at the strange sight of Yami acting kid-like. The Pharaoh might not have been too fond of fast-food but he had taken a liking to soda's with their strange bubbles.

"The bed is made." Yami licked his lips. "And I finished sorting out the clothes; the bathroom is ready if you wish to shower. I think I found soap in your pack."

"Good, a shower would be nice." Yugi sipped his own drink, "after all that lugging things up the stairs."

"You could have just cheated and used a shadow portal."

"No," Yugi pouted, "I am not adapting at doing that, it freaks me out. I don't know if I'll land on my head, or between a wall, or something!"

"You'll get use to it."

"Easy for you to say, lord of the shadows."

Yami gave a shrug, settling back into his high-chair, he spied the cookie jar shaped like a Time Wizard. A birthday gift from Joey that Yugi had found highly amusing. Opening the lid Yami peered inside, looking for his preferred flavour.  
Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Yami, if you only take the ones you like, it leaves all the others behind."

"I like the ones with the soft centres."

"Why, because it reminds you of yourself? A hard crust on the outside, all gooy and romantic in the inside." Laughing softly Yugi stole the jar away, searching for his own preferred chocolate coated sweet.

"Hadn't thought of it that way before." Yami took a bite and they ate in silence together, looking around the kitchen, at the discarded boxes and crutched up newspapers.

"Doesn't it feel weird?" Yugi glanced around, "having this place just to ourselves. We've always bunked with someone, even in Egypt we were constantly surrounded by people in the Tombs but this...its so..."

"Private." Yami muttered into his drink, "Think that's the point aibou." He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know..."

The Pharaoh reached out, stroking a tanned hand down the young man's cheek, brushing away a lock of his tussled hair.

"Changes happen aibou, you know that more than anyone. We'll adapt just as we've adapted to every stage of our lives."

"You're just liking this because it means you can stay out of the Puzzle more."

"Right!" Yami sipped his drink, grinning devilishly, "because whenever we bunked with people, I didn't exist."

"You still don't." Yugi muttered, "You're supposed to not exist. You don't have any ID."

"I look enough like you to get by." The Pharaoh shrugged absently.

"Yami," Yugi placed his drink upon the counter, "you have a beard."

"I do not."

"You do too."

"You see, isn't this great," Yami spread his hands wide, "we can have an argument out-loud."

Yugi snorted. "This isn't an argument."

"It is to."

"No, an argument is when I start getting annoyed at you not picking up your clothes."

"Technically," Yami spun on his chair, twirling a hand as he smirked, "they're your clothes."

"Oh goodness." Sighing Yugi wandered out of the kitchen, "I'm going to take a shower, then we're going out for tea, I am famished."

Yami ran a hand through his hair, leaning back in his chair as he called back. "I'll curse you if make us go to one of those fast-food places."

Yugi's head popped around the corner of the living room, his grin devilish and causing Yami to raise an eyebrow.

"Curse me then, oh king."

"Careful what you wish for aibou."

0000000000000000000

0000000000000

00000

Yugi ducked around the usual air-personnel running madly around the corridors of the SGC. It seemed everyone was in a rush to do something. Everyone but the Colonel who barely battered an eyelid as Yugi slipped into the elevator beside him.

"Good morning sir." Yugi beamed and the Colonel snorted into his coffee.

"You could say that."

"Sir, every morning is another morning to help save the world."

"You're far too happy for your own good Motou."

"Love you too sir." The elevator door hissed open and they stepped out.

The morning was a-typical.

Breakfast, coffee, work on translations, more coffee, shower, dress in uniform, and off-world. He was just about to begin on the translations part of his day, and was therefore, still dressed in what he'd rolled out of bed in. Looking at the Colonel, he still appeared to be glued to the coffee part of routine. Of handily Yugi thought for a moment, wondering how much coffee the SGC went through on a daily basis.

"So, what's the apartment looking like kid?" Jack sipped his coffee as they strolled down a corridor.

Yugi hummed into his own cup, yes, he too was still stuck somewhere with the coffee routine, "well, we managed to get all the furniture in yesterday. The neighbours helped...Yami had lots of fun putting everything together. Way too much fun...he was in a freaking good mood for the whole night."

"Hands on kind of guy, wouldn't have pegged the Pharaoh for that?" The Colonel mused.

"Really?" Yugi raised his eyebrows, looking up at the older man, "wow..."

"Well, he's a Pharaoh, right...he would have been served left, right and centre back in his day." Jack waved a hand around. Yugi dodged it as it passed over his head space.

"No, Yami did pretty much everything himself, he even made his own chariot. He likes using his hands and getting dirty working on things. He'd make a great carpenter!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Yugi grinned. "Yami's not just all shadow and spirit, Colonel. Still, one thing he does struggle with is mechanical devices."  
"You said he's bad at driving?"

"He's horrible, and I swear, the toaster is his worst enemy. I don't get it though." Yugi paused by the briefing room door, his eyes growing thoughtful as he contemplated his partner, "you see Colonel, he knows how to work things, and he's not surprised by the technology we have in modern times, actually, half the time he feels as though things should do more than what they do. Almost as if in Ancient Egypt they had electricity or something near it. Enough of something for him to not be confused when confronted with technology."

"So," Jack leant against a wall, "what you're saying is, he knows too much for an ancient dead guy."

"Pretty much." Yugi beamed.

"He hasn't told you?"  
"Er..." Yugi rubbed a hand through his hair, "never came up in conversation before."

"Can you actually keep secrets from each other," the Colonel tapped his temples, "you know, with the whole mind link thingy?"

"I think so, we can block each other out, Yami usually does it if he's having a conversation he doesn't want me to be involved in. Actually, it's more of a not being able to lie, than to keep a secret. You see, if Yami lied, I know, if I lied, he'd know."

"So, ask the right questions, and you'll find things out...wish all relationships where that easy." Rolling his eyes Jack clapped Yugi's head and the young man groaned at the short-treatment.

"Well," Yugi yawned, giving the Colonel a way, "I have to go catch Daniel and do some translating before we head off-world later this arvo."

"Did you pack a night bag kid? Cause this missions going to be an all-nighter!" Jack waved a hand in the air.

"You'll sleep under the stars of another planet tonight."

"Yay," Yugi rolled his eyes, "I am so thrilled, tell me again after I'm awake." He snorted, ignoring the hooting of the Colonel as he slipped down a corridor and wandered towards the office he shared with Daniel.

Hopefully, with some luck and wonderful help from a still half-asleep Pharaoh lost somewhere inside the Puzzle, he'd manage to get further in translating more of the mural tablets.

00000000000000000

00000000000

00000

Yugi drummed his fingers upon the surface of his work desk within his and Daniels shared office in the SGC. They sat directly in front of each other and it was slightly amusing to see the differences between their work desks that were separated by a mere line. Yugi had first noted Daniel's lack of organisation skills when they'd worked together in Domino. The archaeologist was a ruin for keeping his space clean.

Yet Yugi's table was perfectly clear of clutter, with books and papers filed away into little knocks and sleeves he'd set up and lined the walls with. Everything was at hands reach, and nothing was buried. Even his laptop sat perfectly to one-side, tilted just slightly so that he only had to turn his head to get a clear view of the screen.

Though their minds thought quite alike, the way they worked through their spaces spoke of a world of difference.

He heard Daniel enter back into the office, the sound of his heavy boots touching the concrete flooring.

"So..." Daniel passed over the cool drink he'd gone to collect and Yugi took it with a thankful smile, "any luck?" He seated himself back into his chair as Yugi lent into his own, drinking the soda and sighing.

"A couple of words, Yami's not being any help...he's still half asleep and I don't have the heart to kick him out of his tomb."

"Ah," Daniel laughed, "late night."

"Something like that." Yugi tilted his head, sighing as he slid down his chair, rolling his aching shoulders. He wanted despratly to dash this desk work aside and rush out to spar with Teal'c for some random fun, but his task, his reason for being at the SGC was sitting in front of him and he was stuck.

"Alright, Yugi, talk to me...maybe if you talk it, you'll get something." Daniel offered with a spread of his hands.

Puffing out his cheeks Yugi stuck out his tongue.

"Alright fine." He moaned, "I get it that four of the stones represent the four elements...but this fifth one, the one with the lines...I just don't get it and the second tablet I'm trying to translate isn't giving me any clues on it."

"What is the second tablet saying?" Daniel leant over, gazing at the photos of the murals dicated on the giant four slabs of stone. They had not dared to return to the Temple in which he'd first discovered the murals, with the sightings of both Baal and Anubis Jaffa the General had deemed it to dangerous even for SG1. Therefore, Yugi only had photographs to work from.

Yugi cleared his throat, "well, our wonderful Lord Ra, whoever he is, is telling us a story about how the five stones that will open the door were scattered throughout space so they wouldn't be found by the false-god's, and found only by the righteous and true of heart."

"Doesn't say anything about where they were sent too?"

"Er..." Yugi peeled off his round glasses, pocketing them into his jacket and looking towards Daniel, "not so far. It did say something about singing thought, don't know why."

"No offence Yugi, but this is taking you longer to translate than the last one..."

"I know," the young man threaded a hand through his hair, pouting impishly, "different scribe...different way of writing the Pharaoh's language. It appears a different scribe was used for each tablet-mural. I have to relearn all the hieroglyphs every time it changes."

"Seriously!" Daniel groaned, "Sorry Yugi."

The young man gave a small shrug.

"I'll get there eventually, we'll find these stones Daniel, I know we will."

"At least we have you; Baal is still at a disadvantage there."

"Yeah, I suppose." Bending down Yugi scratched at his ankle, "I think I'll go-."

Yugi's mouth hung open as the sirens sounded, and the world around them lit up in red flashing lights. Both archaeologists snapped to attention, looking at each other from across their desks.  
"Okay," Daniel glanced around the flashing lights, "that's odd; no SG teams have left today..."

"Really?" Shoving back his chair Yugi dashed through the door of their office, calling back, "Let's go Daniel!"

"Yugi! Not so fast!"

0000000000000000000

0000000000000

0000000

"Carter, what's going on?" Jack stood in the control-room his coffee forgotten, and his whole idea of bothering the Major now dismissed as he stared blankly at the whirling Stargate doing something rather unusual for its usually behaving ways. Behind the control desk Air-Man Walter, their technician who always seemed to be stationed behind the controls whenever some mild-disaster struck had thrown his hands up into the air. Sam joined him in the motion.

"I don't know sir. One moment things where fine, the next-." A crack of bolted energy shattered through the gate-room. The General's voice echoed from the stair-well as he pounded his way down from the briefing room connected to his office.

"Get those men out of there!" He called, ordering the air-personnel stationed around the Stargate to run free and out of the blast-doors.

"Sir!" Yugi's head appeared around a door, joined by Daniel's as the two archaeologist's watched the rush of commotion in interest. "What's going on?"

"Weird thing with the gate kid." Jack motioned out the window and Yugi rushed up to him, peering at the strange lightening crackling around the Stargate like a brilliant light show.

Yugi frowned, his hand reaching forward and touching the Millennium Puzzle for a brief moment.

"A voice..." He whispered softly.

"Heh, what's that kid?" Jack glanced his way, but was dashed aside by the General's order.

"Close the iris Walter."

The air-man moved to place his hand upon the pad to have the iris that covered the Stargates hole slid into place.

"Wait!" Yugi gave a shout, snagging Walter's hand, "No, don't raise the iris!"

"Yugi!" The General bellowed, grabbing the young man's shoulder and pulling him back, "I order you to stand down!"

"Sir! Listen to me, can't you hear it, can't any of you hear it?" Staggering on his feet Yugi slipped onto the floor, gripping his skull. Sam dashed to his side, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him close.

"Yugi? What are you hearing?"

"Singing, someone is singing...don't close it sir, you'll kill it."

"Kill what?" Jack snapped.

"It! I don't know what it is, but we'll kill it!"

"Um, guys..." Daniel called out, pointing towards the Stargate. "I think a wormholes coming."

Every head within the control room snapped around, gazing at the alien device as it rumbled. The Stargate's usual influx of energy never came, instead a film of shimmering colour glazed over the ring like a creeping spider-web. It pulsed, once, twice until a sudden black form was thrown down the ramp, followed by a tinier figure curled up in a ball.

"Holy Hannah!" The Major gasped, "What is that thing?"

The black beast roared, covered in darkened armour that crippled and crunched with each movement it made, swinging back and forth around the gate-room until reddened eyes wide with rage locked on them staring blankly through the window.

"That is not good." Jack shouted. "Someone shoot it!"

The Millennium Puzzle flashed, causing all within the control-room to flinch in pain as the Pharaoh's form lunged free of Yugi's body, passing through the glass window into the gate-room and slamming into the shadowy beast, knocking it flat onto the concrete floor.

"Yami!" Yugi scrambled up, tugging at the Colonel's arms as the man held him firmly in place, watching the scuffle through the window.

00000000000000

00000000

00

It looked like something out of a horror movie, one of violent ones Bakura had a habit of trying to sneak off, yet it was definitely not something from a movie set. It stunk of hell's breath, breathing hot solid hot air that burned his physical form. Even as he swelled up the shadows to throw it backwards he found himself incapable of doing so.

For a sudden, slightly brief moment a rather unusual sensation filled him, fear. His reaction was slowed by that intruding emotion.

He was snagged by a claw and slamming into the concrete wall of the gate-room.

Yami twisted, feeling Yugi cry out in pain from the impact black lashing its way through their mental link. The Pharaoh vanished, reappearing behind the hideous creature, stabbing it through its sheets of plated armour. It roared, twirling around and sagging for his arms. Yami snapped to one side, his right blade snagged in a claw of the beast and bent as it was torn from his grasp.

"By Ra." He vanished again, reappearing once more behind the beast. It roared, the sound causing the room to echo painfully as it lunged, snagging the Stargate and landing a-top it. Yami's eyes thinned, watching its line of sight shift from him to the tiny creature that had followed it through the Stargate.

"No!" He shouted, moving as the beast threw itself forward. The tiny child was still for a second, before it dashed away, squealing in a high-pitched cry of terror. Yami grabbed the beast's neck, hoisting himself onto its back and wrapping one arm around its neck, using the other to push hard. It beat its arms, flapping for air. Grunting as it slammed into a wall Yami held his place, tightening his arm around its wind pipe.

A sudden eruption of gun-fire startled him, almost to the point of releasing the beast from his grasp as it was riddled with bullets. Staring through his hair Yami blinked in confusion as the monster he held slipped down in death, landing in a pile of rotting flesh upon the floor. The Pharaoh floated; gaping in awe at the sight he beheld standing upon the Stargate ramp.

00000000000000000

000000000000

00000

A small cheer erupted from the people within the control room as the beast crumbled, leaving their resident Pharaoh looking slightly bemused. Yet the voices died down quickly as every head came to release that had shot down the monster.

What looked like a boy, despite having a layer of green skin over what looked like metal, stood upon the ramp, panting painfully through red lips. The tiny creature stood barely a two feet fall, gripping one of the weapons of the unconscious air-personnel, though it crackled with purple energy pulsing out of the small aliens long limbed fingers. It threw the gun away, staggering on its feet.

Yugi gasped as it dropped, erupting blood and black oil from its mouth across the concrete floor.

"It's hurt!" He dashed down the stairs, "open the damned blast door, or so help me I'll do it myself!" He cried back up into the control room. The Colonel glanced towards the General, who gave a slow nod of his head and Walter touched a pad on the desk before him. Yugi's soft call came back down the corridor.

"Thank you!"  
"Manners, at a time like this." Jack rolled his eyes. He caught Daniel's arm, yanking him backwards as he dived in front of the archaeologist, following Yugi down into the gate-room.

The young man dashed towards Yami, holding the Pharaoh for a brief moment before rushing towards the tiny alien child lying in a heap upon the floor. Kneeling beside it he tenderly reached out, his fingers brushing at the locks of black hair. Strange thin wires, like the antennas of an analogue television poked free of its mop of hair, buzzing and crackling with small yellow pom-poms on the tips. It wore a pair of cracked glasses, now shattered from the impact of hitting the floor face on. Yugi bit back tears as he gathered the limp body into his lap, cradling it carefully to his chest. Blood was seeping from the child's mouth, and he felt the liquid in the beautiful blue robe it wore. Slowly, with obvious pain in its whining body that sounded almost akin to a computer trying desperately to restart, the eyes of the child crept open. Yugi felt the gasp of air catch in his throat. If the eyes had not been so large and innocent, they would have been identical to Yami's blood red glow surrounded by demonic black.

"Mummy?" It whispered and Yugi shook his head.

"No...no...not Mummy, but I promise, I'll help you." Yugi looked towards Yami as the Pharaoh stood beside Teal'c the Jaffa examining the slain beast. The gate-room was filling with medic's and the General was issuing out orders. Slowly the kindly old man approached him, with the Colonel one step behind.

"Yugi?"

"I think it's a child. It wants its Mum. It's bleeding sir."

"Alright," the General furrowed his brow, seemingly annoyed, Yugi ignored the glare, "take it to the infirmary, but I want a guard posted at all times!"

"Yes sir." Yugi nodded, slowly standing and sensing Yami's support behind him. He glanced towards the Pharaoh.

"I'll be alright." He whispered, leaving through the blast-door, following the medic's taking the two unconscious air-personnel to the infirmary.

"Alright," Jack pointed at the dead monster, "just what is that thing?"

"I have no idea." Yami shrugged.

"Nor do I Colonel O'Neill." Teal'c added.

Both Pharaoh and Jaffa glanced at each other, before turning back around, adding extra shrugs. Jack raised an eyebrow at them both, rolling his eyes. The General paused beside the quickly decaying body, the smell was almost overwhelming and he covered his mouth and nose.

"Major Carter," he turned towards the woman as she stood some distance back, a disgusted look upon her face, "I want to know what happened to the Stargate."

"Yes sir." She gasped out, dashing away, relieved to be dismissed.

"Teal'c," turning Hammond pointed to Yami, "go with the Pharaoh, I want you to stand guard over that child that came through. It might be connected to this beast somehow. Colonel, I would like you and Doctor Jackson to ring around and find an expert on-."

"Monsters sir?"

"Autopsies."

00000000000000000

0000000000000

000000

0

Doctor Janet Frasier was someone he considered a beautiful soul, but she had an extra flare, she was also a beautiful woman in the tenderly mothering way. He admired her for her gentleness and yet the stern glare she gave him often enough told him he had to keep in line. As he sat upon a bed within the infirmary, watching the commotion around him as he held onto the child collapsed in his arms, Yugi watched her rush back and forth between patients until her 'underlings' where equipped enough to handle the situation. Thankfully neither of the two air-personnel who'd been struck by the Stargates strange malfunction were badly harmed, just unconscious with slight bruising; enough to put them out of action for a few days.

"Yugi?" She approached him, her eyes saddening at the sight of the alien in his arms. A nurse had tendered to the creature, but when the robe it wore was peeled back no wounds were visible upon its tender green skin but still the blood and strange oil liquid seeped from somewhere.

"Hey Janet." Yugi whispered, raising his head. Yami and Teal'c had both entered into the small cubical, seeming to note that the commotion had calmed down. "He's calmed down a bit." Yugi offered.

Janet nodded slowly, "I think we should take him to the examination room, it's quieter there and safer. Teal'c would you mind telling the General we're moving to the examination room?" Janet asked. Teal'c's brow furrowed slightly.

Yami shifted, "I shall tell him, Teal'c must remain here, his first order is to guard the alien child."

"Alright," Janet nodded and the Pharaoh vanished in a flash of shadows. The alien creature gave a soft whimper and Yugi raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Janet wheeled over a small tray, placing a pillow onto it.

"Carefully put him down here. Has he made any signs of discomfort at being moved?"

"No, though at first I could have sworn he had a back injury, now he's just bleeding from somewhere and its coming out of his mouth in buckets."

"Internal." Janet shook her head. "Let's see what we can do for him. Is it a boy?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Janet, because from where I'm standing, he's got nothing to say he's either one of them."

0000000000000000000

00000000000

000

The off-world mission had been cancelled, yet his overnight pack had still come in handy. He wasn't about to leave, not when the alien child, who they had finally decided was going to be a 'him' for the time being until someone said otherwise, had yet to wake up.

The General was annoyed at him, annoyed, maybe slightly angry that he'd over stepped his boundaries yet something in his gut told him he'd made the right choice. Things would have been worse if the iris had been closed but he couldn't tell the General that, he had no proof, not yet anyway.

All gate travel had been suspended until the mess that was the gate-room could be fixed up, and so far the strange monster that had come through had been difficult to move, its stench almost toxic.

Yugi sighed into his shower as it raced over his face, staring up into the head pouring out raging warm water onto his skin. Janet had ordered him off to have a wash, he'd been covered in blood and oil, so with some muttering and pouting he'd stomped away, leaving the alien child in Daniel's care, knowing his fellow archaeologist would keep away the hungry military from poking their noses around too much.

It was just a child.

Couldn't they see that?

\Aibou?\

Yugi jolted, giving a squeak as the mental voice prodded his mind.

\Yami! Don't do that! You scared me...\

\Sorry aibou.\ The amused reply trickled back to him and he sensed the Pharaoh's presence outside of the shower alcove in the change rooms.

\I'll be out in a minute.\ He sent quickly, turning off the water and grabbing a towel to dry off.

\Alright. Don't rush.\

Pulling a lose pair of pants Yugi shoved the curtain to one side, stepping out and catching sight of Yami sitting perched in a cross-legged position upon the benches within the change rooms. The Pharaoh tilted his head to one side as Yugi strolled forward, grabbing his night-bag and sorting through the items of clothing within until he found a suitable lose singlet and pulled it over his still wet head. His wet hair stained the white singlet and he shook the droplets away, rubbing his towel through the mess.

"Is the General still angry at me?" Sighing Yugi seated himself, flinching slightly as Yami drifted behind him and began to brush his untamed locks of hair into place.

"The General is not angry aibou."

"Oh yes he is." Yugi snorted, "I could taste it oozing off him. I stepped out of line...Yami I'm scared-."

"Aibou, a General would not be a very wise General if he did not consider all the thoughts of those under his command. You did what you considered right, now we ether pay the consequences of your actions, or maybe something good will transpire. We know not yet."

"I suppose." Sighing the young man leant back, smiling slightly as Yami's long arms folded around his shoulders.

"Still, I feel horrible."

"It's alright kid." A voice startled him and Yugi leapt up, gasping aloud as he spun on his heels, catching sight of the Colonel standing in the doorway, he waved with a devilish smirk upon his lips. "The General's had a lot of practise with me and Danny. You're just another one to fit into the line of SG1. You wouldn't be Stargate Command material if you didn't have guts in you."

"Thank you, sir, I think..." Yugi rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, I came to tell you, that creature woke up-."

"What!? When!?" Not giving the Colonel a moment to reply Yugi dashed out of the changing rooms, leaving Yami and the Colonel abashed at the speed the young man could make.

"He may as well have teleported at the rate he was going." Jack twirled a finger in the air, glancing back to Yami as the Pharaoh stretched his limbs, standing up from the bench and reaching high in a long stretch of pleasure.

"Hmm, you'll get use to it." The ancient king chuckled, "I didn't even finish brushing his hair..."

"Pharaoh, you have got to tell me how you do it?"

"Do what?" Yami raised his eyebrows as he picked up Yugi's bag, shoving it into their combined locker. He glanced around to the Colonel still at the doorway, watching his movements.

"Seduce like that?'

"That was not seducing, that was brushing Yugi's hair because he never does it himself," Yami shrugged, wandering his way towards the lone man at the door, "why Colonel," the Pharaoh shoved him against the wall outside, pressing his face close for a brief moment, close enough for Jack to catch the scent of mummification oils the Pharaoh smelt of, "want to try and catch a particular scientist...?"

"Heck...what, how do you know?" Jack blinked as Yami vanished, leaving behind only a swell of shadows and a devilish chuckle.

"Oh, bother."

0000000000000000000

000000000000

00000

0

He heard the cries even from a couple corridors down and it spurred him onwards in a mad dash. Thankfully, so late in the evening the SGC was reduced to a skeleton crew, giving him free-range to run as mad as possible towards the examination room. It was a separate room to the infirmary and was used for many things. It was designed with two layers, one lower layer held a room that could be used for multiple purpose and the other level was a room to sit within, a giant window looking down into the examination area. Even as he dashed through the door opened for him by an air-personnel who'd sighted him running down the corridor, he took note of the General sitting up in the glassed off area, watching with keen eyes as he entered.

Daniel was trying to calm the alien child, having no luck as it cried in a high-pitched tone forced through a metal voice-box.

"Yugi! Gosh, finally!" Daniel threw his arms up in relief as Yugi rushed up beside him.

"Sorry Daniel." The young man leapt onto the bed, holding out his arms.

"Hey, hey!" He shouted above the weeping, "Look! Its me! Remember me, remember my face." Pointing at himself Yugi flashed a smile, tilting to one side as the alien child blinked in slow confusion, its wide eyes shimmering with tears on rounded green cheeks.

"Mummy?" Its high-pitched voice choked out and Yugi smoothed back a lock of its wet black hair, feeling long pointed ears that twittered at the physical touch.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm not Mummy but I promise we'll try to get you back home...right now, you're not feeling well and you need to rest, do you understand me? Rest?"

The child nodded slowly and Yugi patted the surface of the large bed, "move over," he whispered and the tiny creature shuffled to one side, allowing the young man to lean back and lie beside him.

"See, your safe now..."

"Safe?" It blinked, "no scary black monsters?"

"No, no scary black monsters. Just rest, tomorrow we'll work through things, rest now, sleep."

"Sleep now." The alien nodded, collapsing into a large pillow. Yugi breathed a soft sigh of relief, looking to Janet as she stood by, shaking her head.

"Thank you Yugi."

"Not a problem," the young man glanced towards the window, noticing the General was no longer sitting in his seat, obviously he was now going home to rest after an eventual day. Daniel packed up his gear, patting his friends shoulder.

"See you tomorrow morning Yugi, I'll be bunking down the corridor with Teal'c. Call me if you need me..."

"Thanks." Yugi nodded. He sensed Janet's slow disappearance, though he knew she'd never be far off, not when she had two other patients to care for tonight. He wondered how the SGC ever survived with so many people never finding the time to head home.

Looking down at the strange alien child Yugi brushed back its hair, using the same tender technique Yami had so often done to him to sooth the away the horror's he'd lived through.

The Pharaoh's heavy presence rested in the room, the Millennium Puzzle shining ever so slightly as the lord made himself known into the physical realm. Yugi smiled, closing his eyes as a blanket was draped over his shoulders, leaving him protected.

As long as Yami was near, no one would take the alien child away.

Then again, why did he think that?

For what reason was he becoming protective?

\Yami? Is there something wrong with me?\

\No aibou,\ the Pharaoh whispered mentally, \you are not military, your mind thinks differently, you are being yourself little one.\

\Good.\

\Though, I will admit, that child is producing an empathic response, an unconscious stream of mental capabilities that give him a likeable quality.\

\Really?\

\Yes, however, do keep that to yourself, I doubt the others will find it as wonderfully interesting as you.\ The Pharaoh's dry reply fluttered away and Yugi smiled in his weary state, finding himself agreeing with his other half.

00000000000000000

0000000000

0000

0

 _NEW AUTHORS NOTE: 14/06/2018_

Gosh, now I remember that there was this WHOLE storyline with Ben 10 that I wanted to do that I never got around to adding in. *sigh* I had high hopes.


	8. TDS: Reloaded: Episode 08

_**NEW AUTHORS NOTE: 14/06/2018**_

 _It is raining, our first real rain of the year…and it is pouring._

 _Funny how the years role on and life just…stays the same._

 _Nothing major altered at all._

 _OLD AUTHORS NOTE: Its a beautiful day._

 _Its raining._

 _Real rain, our first rain of the year...and its pouring._

 _I went for a walk in it and now I'm at my local cafe where I do all my writing._

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _Sorry its been awhile._

 _Have not been well, and I have been a little busy with illustrating._

 _000000000000000000_

 _000000000000_

 _00000_

Waiting is a game.

0000

000000000000

00000000000000000000

Episode Eight: Lord Ra

Daniel felt over the fabric of the robe the alien child had been wearing, it was smothered in blood and an oily substance that smelt strangely like engine fluid. Yet what caught his eyes as he passed his fingers over the beautiful dress was the delicate writing woven into the sleeves. The writing he had seen before and the memory flicked over in his mind.

Slowly the archaeologist turned his attention towards Yugi, watching as the young man fought with the alien to get dressed into a large t-shirt that was at least clean. It was refusing to despite Yugi's insistence that the shirt wasn't 'contaminated' and would not burn the skin off the creature.

The alien's green skin gleamed in the light, revealing its metallic tinge giving away what Daniel knew must have been a form of armoured projection.

The archaeologist couldn't deny for a moment that the alien was beautiful.

Beautiful was an odd word to use for something so unordinary, it was like trying to put the word on Yugi when beautiful hardly described the odd young man.

Why was he comparing an alien to a human?

Daniel furrowed his brow in confusion, moving slightly in thought, it couldn't have been possible? Could it?

"No...way...impossible." Daniel whispered, blinking rapidly, looking back at the robe in his hands, then towards Yugi once more. "Then again, he is short..."

0000000000000000

0000000000

000

Yugi threw his arms into the air in aspirated anger. The alien child was being increasingly difficult as time went on, the language barrier the largest issue.

\Yami, take over please! I can't have the General coming in here with him naked!\ The young man gave in.

\Have you thought that maybe he doesn't consider himself naked? Does he even have the definition...\ The Pharaoh's amused tone chuckled out and Yugi growled, shoving the lord rudely into control. The alien child instantly stopped its high-pitched squealing, staring blankly at the Egyptian king.

"Put the shirt on." Yami held it out, "Or I will make you."

"What, pray tell, oh shadow king of old, gives you the right to demand anything of me?" The high-pitched voice came out in an aristocratic tone, snapping between sharp bladed teeth.

The Pharaoh felt his jaw drop slack in utter awe at the beautiful speech of the child. He blinked, gaping. Beside him he sensed Daniel's surprise from behind; even Yugi gave a mental equivalent of a confused gasp.

It was the first entire sentence the child had said in English, most of the time the words had come out jumbled, with the need to be stringed together carefully. Yugi had summarised the child wasn't old enough to hold jointly an entire conversation but that sentence had come out perfectly, if not slightly snobbish.

"How did you...wait, how do you know Yami's a shadow king of old?" Daniel came up beside the bed within the examination room, staring blankly, watching as the child grabbed the shirt and sniffed at it, before carefully pulling it over his head yanking his slim arms through the sleeves.

"Daniel!" Yami snapped, glaring dangerously towards the archaeologist. "Don't confirm it..."

"What? He just said a shadow king of old, that's not something someone would say to you everyday right? Not an alien at least! And look at this..." Holding out the robe Daniel pointed to the writing on the fabric. Yami raised an eyebrow, giving a small shrug.

"What?"

"Yugi do you recognise this?" Daniel inquired, knowing the young man would have been looking. The body beside him changed slightly in its stance, the eye colour returning to Yugi's unnatural purple hue.

"That's from that planet...with the four races, I read that mission report; the alliance of the Asgard, the Ancients, The Nox and the Furlings."

"It's Furling." Daniel slowly turned towards the alien child, watching them carefully with his rounded eyes wide in interest.

"You're a Furling."

"I am not at liberty to disclose that kind of information."

"So, you're admitting it then?" Daniel perked up an eyebrow.

"Yeah, okay, so that was a lame way to answer." The child muttered under a hiss, pouting impishly.

"Okay...whoa...slow down," Yugi held out his hands, "Daniel, he's speaking! He wasn't doing that before."

"Your language is crude; I had to work around it until I could figure out how to speak it. Your minds are both very good places to learn things." The child cracked a grin, then winced slightly and seemed to touch the side of his chest in a small glimmer of pain.

"My what?" Yugi touched his head, "oh bother...advanced alien races and mind abilities."

"Hey ah," Daniel whispered to Yugi's ear, "let's not tell the General that."

"Okay." Yugi keep his eyes firmly upon the alien. "Can you tell me your name now?"

The alien slowly sat down, its long ears drooping over his shoulders in a seemingly dejected manner. Yugi sensed a sudden pull on his chest, like a growing ache to comfort the child. Yami had been correct the night before; something strange did compel him to feel empathy for the boy, almost as though there was a string attached between them that was tugging ever so often.

"My name is Samuel Mi Runnaway, or Sam."

"Little Sam then?" Yugi smiled tenderly, dropping back to sit upon the chair beside the bed, he reached out, touching the smooth skin of the child's tiny hand. "You're in pain are you?"

"This air is so horrible and my body is so damaged...heh, wait...the Twizel! What happened to the Twizel?" He screeched, slapping hands upon its cheeks in terror.

"You mean the black monster that came through the Stargate with you?" Daniel offered.

"Yes!"

"You killed it."

"I did?" His antennas perked up in surprise.

"Yep." Yugi grinned, "You did."

"Oh, okay...that's good." The child sighed in relief, collapsing back upon the bed. "It would have not been good for it to have lived. They are so scary."

"Listen, Little Sam," Yugi bent forward, leaning upon the bed, wanting to tenderly reassure the dejected alien it was safe but knowing he couldn't give it false hope. So far the General had yet to offer his support on the matter; he was waiting for Doctor Frasers test results and threat warning. "You need medical attention-."

"No," he shook his head, "my body will slowly repair itself, you have nothing that will aid me."

"We noticed your skin's made of metal..." Yugi gave a small smile.

"You tried to put a needle in didn't you?" Little Sam whispered, "Didn't work."

"No, it didn't."

"I'm a cybernetic organism, a crystal-based lifeform. You cannot help me. Do not worry, I will heal in time, I must rest."

Yugi nodded carefully, his eyes unsure, his fingers trembling at the oddity of the situation. "How did you know about Yami?"

Little Sam smirked with a set of full dangerous teeth, glancing between Yugi and Daniel before pointing at Daniel.

"He's got one mind, you have two...so I guessed you're the Yugi Motou my Father has spoken off, you are a child of Ra, just like me. My Father likes you; you are one of his beloved sons, just like me."

"Child of Ra?" Yugi whispered, his mind flipping slowly backwards, sensing Yami's growing interest, "Wait...if you're a Child of Ra does that make you..."

"Horus!" Yami's physical form flashed suddenly into existence, "You're Horus, the first Pharaoh, in which all Pharaoh's are descended from!"

"Ah, so he shows himself in his true form. Interesting theme you've got going." The creature scratched its tiny up-pointed nose, gazing at the pair beside the bed. Yugi blushed, glancing to Yami and taking note the Pharaoh was wearing half the SGC uniform and half his usual leather, gold and silver collection.

"He can't be Horus." Daniel jutted in, "Yugi, be serious, Yami, stop that weird look, you're creeping me out." The archaeologist panicked, noticing Yami's sudden change. He'd never seen the Pharaoh ever turn submissive, even before Yugi during their small fighting matches of wits and yelling voices; he retained his lordly, high manner of a king who would never bow before anyone.

"Daniel...the god's had to come from somewhere..." Yugi whispered. Yami had shut off their link almost instantly after he'd appeared, and that thought disturbed him. What was his darkness trying to hide, and why did it appear the alien child and the lord where having a silent conversation through just glaring at each other. Was this what he felt like when others watched him and Yami have a mental conversation?

Suddenly the alien child responded aloud to a silent question, Yami's eyes thinned dangerously for a brief moment.

"Oh please, like you never wondered where you got shadow powers from, or your funky hair and weird eyes." The alien rolled around, "oh...by the way, some people are coming in." He pointed to the door of the examination room. Yugi tensed as it opened, revealing a stone faced Colonel, alongside the General, the Major and Teal'c. Janet was the last to move into the room and the only one who dared approach the bed. She gave Yugi a small glare.

"Yugi, step away please..." Her stern voice shocked him for a moment, he'd never heard her speak in such a strained tone.

Frowning darkly Yugi stayed rooted on the spot. "Why?"

"It's a replicator kid." Jack pointed to the alien arrival.

"Replicator..." Yugi barked out a laugh, "no...I read about those, they're like spiders." He wiggled his fingers.

"Yeah, well, it's a Replicator. Move Motou, that's an order. Daniel!" Jack jerked a finger, snapping bluntly.

"Yugi..." Daniel gave a small whisper, trying to tug at the young man's arm but Yugi's hand slapped him away.

"No...you're all wrong, he's not a Replicator, he's a Furling, right Daniel...we established that, not only that...he's Yami's god."

Every eye turned towards the Pharaoh, startled to notice his slightly submissive stance.

"That," Yugi pointed directly at the silent alien child, "is Horus, son of Ra, the alien who wrote the Tablets I'm translating." He gave a sudden laugh, "no wonder I pulled rank and had the iris opened...my gosh, if you'd died-."

"My Father would not have been happy." Little Sam tilted his head slowly to one side, "your planet would no longer be here had your...iris...been closed."

Yugi's face paled slightly, and he backed up, pressing himself into Yami's arms, "he'd do that?"

"Yes."

"But we'd have not even have known..."

"Then you shouldn't have put a stupid thing over the stupid Stargate in the first place..." Little Sam's eyes dimmed slightly and he winced, leaning forward the child splattered red liquid across the white bed-sheets, coughing the blood riddled with thick oil up from his slim chest.

"Little Sam!" Yugi gasped, grabbing for a towel to aid the alien yet Janet beat him to it, the doctor's natural instinct of helping over-throwing all thoughts.

Yugi carefully glanced at the remainder of the team, noticing the Colonel was looking slightly more pale than usual.

"I'm guessing...Replicators don't do that when they're hurt." Yugi whispered.

"No...but he has Replicator technology..." The Major stepped carefully up to the bed, watching as Janet set the child onto a large pillow, and the group waited as the panting decreased and blood stopped erupting from the alien's mouth.

Its large round eyes sought for the Majors and he gave a weak smile.

"You are smart, yes..."

"I suppose." Sam dared a small laugh.

"You took a sample of my skin; it replicates itself to heal...that is why you are confused. I am sorry, I don't know much about my own physical make up, to me, it is so natural. This skin is not real skin, it protects my metal. If cut, the tiny machines will replicate...it is a normal process for my kind. Do not be alarmed." The child's giant eyes widened under his lop-sided glasses, "I mean no harm to anyone...only scary black monsters!"

"Ah yes," Jack tapped his chin, "about that...what the hell was that thing?"

"Twizel, fear them not, I doubt another will find its way here again." Little Sam shook his head. "I just hope Mummy and Daddy are alright..."

Every face within the examination room became solemn as tears swelled around the eye-sockets of the alien child, dribbling down his cheeks to pool at his chin.

If this truthfully was just a lost child, how were they to get it home?

000000000000000

000000000000000000000000

000000000

Yugi gently slid around the door, leaving the rest of the team within the examination room. The General had left silently a few minutes before, just after the Major had started a long and boring scientific explanation into various matters none of them could quite understand but the alien child in their care was highly enjoying it.

He spied the aging man wandering down the corridor and quickly rushed towards him, wishing his boots didn't make so much noise upon the concrete floor.

"General! Please, wait sir." Yugi gasped aloud and slowly Hammond turned, his eyebrow raised as he faced the young man blushing furiously behind him.

Gulping Yugi forced the words from his mouth, hating the fact that they had to get stuck in the first place. "General...I am sorry-."

"Yugi, son," the General's deep voice called him to look up into the old man's face, wishing he could hide behind his bangs of blond but he'd tucked them behind his ears. He was caught having to face the respected military leader.

"You wouldn't be a part of the Stargate Program if you didn't pull rank. Everyone," Hammond spread his hands wide, "on this base has done it at least once. You were right this time, son, I expect you to be right the next time also. Now, if you excuse me, I have an urgent call to make to the White House. It appears we have a small problem."

"A problem sir?"

"Indeed," the General's brow furrowed, "I have to convince the President that our current alien is not an enemy."

"Sir," Yugi gasped, "he could help me with the translations of the tablets, my gosh, don't you see, he's a vital part of the puzzle I'm trying to put together about these stupid stones and this stupid door to a storm that will kill us all! If Yami and I are correct, if he is really Horus and if my shadow-magic is actually caused by being related to these Furlings then maybe help will come. You can't have him taken away!"

"Yugi, I'm going to try my best. You know that. Now, like you said, he can help with the translations, distract yourself, son, for the time being."

"Yes sir." Yugi hung his head low, turning away. Yami had reopened their link, and all he heard from the Pharaoh was bubbles of surprise and wonder, but he couldn't deny it, Yami was hiding something.

Then again.

He was also hiding something.

Reaching for the neck-choker he always wore Yugi breathed in sharply as a memory brushed over his mind, and it was his turn to blankly shove their link apart.

He would not think of it.

Not now.

Not ever.

"Distraction, tablets...translations...must distract myself." He muttered, quickly dashing down the corridor, knowing the only way to forget was to fill his brain with stuff and he had a lot of stuff to fill his brain with.

Sadly the human brain had the ability to hold far too much information.

0000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000

000000000000

He was determined not to find himself insulted. The presence of the god's was not a new sensation to him. He'd felt it many a time, the last had been during the Ceremonial Duel, when he had been granted the task of protecting earth.

It was the presence he felt when standing beside the bed within the concrete room, watching as the alien child drowned his fifth bottle of flavoured milk.

Somehow, he could hear Bakura laughing somewhere in the back of his mind, though he knew it was an illusion, he was sure the moment he mentioned it to his friend the laughter would rise up and consume the re-formed thief.

"This stuff is fantastic!" Little Sam cried aloud, holding out a bottle of strawberry milk. Yami smiled faintly at the cheeky grin upon the little creatures face, beaming with utter delight.

"I agree." The Pharaoh nodded, "a tip to the modern era indeed."

"Yes, you are rather out of your time aren't you...? Little Sam tipped his head, his antennas playing around his hair. "You are brave."

"Thank you." Yami leant back into his chair, twitching as he spied the door opening and Yugi squeezing through, waving to the guards stationed outside.

The young man staggered in bearing in his arms his piles of translation notes that he dumped upon the large bed.

Little Sam blinked in surprise but said nothing, simply staring at the photos and scribbles on the papers.

Yugi dashed a hand through his hair, giving a long sigh, "well, the Major still can't figure out how the little guy got here." Yugi shrugged. "According to the Colonel's very poetic words, 'the Gate is being evil.'"

Yami perked up an eyebrow, smirking at the image of the Colonel re-translating what the Major would have just blurted out.

The two had no idea that they worked so well together. Inside work, and outside of it also.

Yugi breathed in again, starting a new sentence. "And Doctor Fraser is yet to figure out just how he works on the inside...apparently the scans came up fuzzy, but from what she can guess, he has no sex."

"What?" Having not expected that small revelation Yami flinched slightly. "Excuse me?" He rephrased his question.

"Yup, you heard me, he is neither a he or a she...in fact...he's inclined to be both, I reckon," holding up a hand at the startled expression of his Pharaoh Yugi grinned, "at some age, their race must choose one to be. Little Sam must not be that old yet, am I right Little Sam? You're still quite young..."

"Yes, I am not past a decade." The tiny boy crawled over his bed, picking up a large wad of photos and flipping through them, his large eyes flickering like a camera lens.

"Thought so..." Yugi propped himself into another chair, "This is my work Little Sam. We're trying to uncover-."

"Then stones that unlock the door? Dangerous stuff." The child interjected, "Anubis is trying this also, so is his pawn Baal...you know...you open that door whatever wish you make will come true."

"Doesn't it unleash a storm?" Yugi whispered.

The alien bobbed his head, "a storm is what this tablet phrases as a disaster, these tablets talk of what would transpire if an evil entity was to unlock the door."

Yugi slowly nodded, taking in the large eyes gazing at him sadly.

"The stones are the keys right?"

"Yeah."

Shifting from his seat Yugi picked up a photo, pressing it into Little Sam's hands. He continued, feeling Yami lean forward in interest.

"I know what all these are, the elements right, Fire, Earth, Water and Air...the four elements, but this fifth symbol...I don't know what it stands for. It's just four straight lines..."

"And what are they doing?" The tiny Furling bent over the bed, peering at the papers with large insect eyes wide with innocence.

"What do you mean?"

"You're smart Yugi, tell me what the lines are doing?"

"They're...running parallel to each other."

The Furling clapped its hands, giving a high-pitched laugh, "exactly!"

"Parallel...wait, as in parallel universes! The Major said they'd had experience with that kind of thing."

"I'm sure they have." Little Sam curled himself up under the warm blankets, tucking them around him tightly, "the four elements are universal, it means they're the same in every universe you travel too, no matter what, there will always be the four elements in some form or another."

"Interesting." Yugi mused, "So the door is some kind of connection?"

"Hmm," the Furling pouted for a moment, "it's not really, it's more of a concept. You gather all the stones together, the power unfolds and it will become what you perceive power to be. A door is one way to describe it. I really shouldn't be helping you, Yugi."

"What? Why?" Yugi glanced up from scanning a photo, surprised at the whined voice strained through the child's voice-box.

"If Anubis finds out, he will class it as my Father breaking the rules. They are playing a game, and I'm interfering."

"Oh," Sensing his mouth drop slightly Yugi glanced towards Yami, the Pharaoh's eyebrow perked up in curiosity. He stood from his chair, coming over and approaching the bed to sit upon it beside the child. Tenderly he reached out, his hands carefully brushing back the strands of black hair. He could almost feel the pulsing shadows the child was wrapped in bite at his finger tips, hissing at him for touching the alien.

His god.

This tiny creature had aided in giving birth to him.

Truly he was blessed to finally meet those in him who given him strength to fight the battles he'd fought.

"Little one," Yami flicked his gaze at Yugi, the young man smirking at the nick-name he'd often been dubbed with now being used for the tiny creature.

"Can you not give us one clue as to where the stones may be..."

"I suppose," the alien whispered, "but my Father will pay for it, and you have to understand," Little Sam's yellow eyes turned faintly red in a deadly gleam, "if my Father pays for this information, it shall mean that you shall also pay for it."  
"We will?" Yugi blinked.

"Indeed," the child held up a hand, twirling it around, "so...are you willing to pay the price to know how to find the stones?"

Slowly Yami glanced towards Yugi.

\Aibou? If this is truthfully a game being played by the gods then this is a dangerous move...\

\You never lose.\

\For all I know, I could be offering your life.\ The Pharaoh's mental voice darkened.

\I am sure that if the Lord Ra that is Little Sam's Father, is the same Lord Ra who wrote the tablets, then we need only trust in him.\

\Alright,\ Yami nodded, \Alright.\

Turning back to Little Sam Yami gave the child a weak smile, "We will pay the price for this information."

"Alright then," Little Sam picked up a single photo, passing it to Yugi and pointing with a long finger-nail, "you cannot translate this because it cannot be translated, Yugi, do you sing?"

"Ah..." Yugi furrowed his brow, "I suppose. Yes, I do every now and then." For some strange reason he felt a hot blush touch his cheeks as Yami grinned in his direction.

"Well, that is a song, you sing the notes and the Stargate will take you to where the Stone of Water is, finding it on that planet is then your next step."

"Activating the Stargate through singing?" Yugi pulled a face, "is that possible?"

"The Ancients put sounds of each of the symbols on the Stargate, as Furlings we went a step further and made songs for the planets."  
"So I sing this," tapping the photo Yugi raised an eyebrow, "and the Stargate will activate."

"Yep." Little Sam bobbed his head.

"Okay, how do I sing it? It's not even in notes-."

"I will teach you." The alien child smiled with a wide grin of sharp teeth. "So listen to my voice..."

000000000000

000000000000000000000

00000000

0

Three days the alien child had been with them and in that time he'd managed to translate enough to get a brief idea of the gate-address's hidden within the writings as secret notes and songs. How to sing them was proving far more difficult, yet Little Sam had a beautiful voice for all his high-pitched squeaking and strange speech.

Sipping his milk Yugi sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair and gentle propping his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose, peering at the song he'd copied down. When he sung the notes it sounded strange, almost magical, even the General's response had been one of amazement.

He couldn't get it quite right yet, but with practice, he was sure that at some point, he'd manage to get the Stargate dialling by the tones. The Major was still sceptical, he couldn't blame her.

Daniel had wanted to quiz their current charge with questions, involving meaning of life stuff and the universal language he had discovered on a mission but Little Sam had refused. Yugi smiled slightly in recollection; slowly he glanced up from where he sat within the observation room above the examination room, the large windows opening up to reveal the bed in the centre, where Little Sam was perched, with a Duel Monsters mat sitting on the bed, where Yami was currently duelling the alien child.

Propping his chin up with a palm Yugi hummed softly. Yami had not left the child's side since his arrival within the examination room. In fact, the Pharaoh's attachment was a small worry.

"Then again," Yug smiled faintly, gathering up his scattered notes, "if it really is Horus...I suppose his fascination makes sense, it's not every day you run into your alien ansector."

The phone beside the doorway suddenly rung and Yugi flinched in fright. Leaving his notes on the table he snagged it, holding it to his ear.

"Hello, Motou here, observation room-."

"Yugi! Thank goodness!"

"Daniel?" Yugi pulled a small face, his brow furrowing at the urgency in the tone of his friends voice, "what's wrong?"

"Listen, can you bring that child up to the briefing room. We've got a really angry looking alien here demanding to see his son. I think-."

"I'm coming!" Slamming the phone back into place Yugi dashed through the door, down the stairs and slid his card into the blast-door that lead into the examination room. Yami glanced up at his sudden entrance.

"Aibou?"

"I think Little Sam's kin have come for him."

"My kin...I have no kin...oh wait," the child flinched, "my Father. Oh...bother..."

Yugi smiled at the high-pitched voice squeaking fright.

"Apparently so," the young man gathered the child into his arms, tucking him into a blanket, "come on, we'd best take you to see him before the General gives the order to shoot or something horrible."

"It would not be wise," Little Sam whispered softly, "my Father is not one to shoot at. He takes it personally."

"Wait," Yami's hand stalled Yugi from leaving through the door. The Pharaoh stood from his seat, his red eyes thinning slightly, "if this is Lord Ra..."

"Yami, I know this is difficult-."

"Aibou, what will he do with me? What will he think...I am his child and I am out of place and out of time-."  
"Atemu!" Yugi slung Little Sam over his shoulder, moving back to the slightly shaken Pharaoh. Touching the skin of the lord's cheek Yugi tenderly stroked back his fringe. "Remember, we've already faced the god's when we duelled...they liked you enough to grant us the task of being protectors...if this is 'the Lord Ra' then he'll be just like a Father to you. After all, you are his son, a King of Egypt."

Tilting his head into the offered hand Yami closed his eyes, giving a soft sigh.

"Ah, aibou, what would I do without you...?"

"You'd be dead." Little Sam's high-pitched voice squeaked out. "So it's best not to think down that path of thought. You never know where it might lead..."

000000000000000000

000000000000

000000

Other than the Pharaoh, he had never seen or felt someone with so much charisma. Sure, it was a little green person, but something about it just oozed with a majestic lordship. Jack bit his lips slightly, keeping a firm grip on his weapon pointed directly at the alien's skull from behind.

It, in turn, had a sharp bladed knife directly hovering over the General's neck where the man sat bolt upright in his chair. The entre briefing room was a mess of papers, cups and shattered glass. The chairs had been flung back, and the table was slightly dented from the arrival of the alien. He'd come in a blaze of shadows, something Jack likened the moment their Pharaoh got angry, but this had been so much more frightening and sudden. It had almost choked the air out of the room like fire.

This alien was dangerous.

Furling, Jack corrected himself as his finger itched on the trigger, it was a Furling. Goodness knows why a little green person was named as such, but then again, the Ancients where called Ancients, what gives?

Both Teal'c and Sam where standing alert and ready for any movement; powerless to do anything as the standoff remained. The General's calm face betrayed no emotion as he was faced with two blood red eyes, as deeply crimson as their resident Pharaoh's.

The robe the alien wore pooled over the table it stood upon, shimmering like water and dribbling all over floor. Galaxies and solar-systems swarm within the darkness, revealing the splendour of space and all her wonders.

One command it had given.

To see it's son.

"Come on Yugi." Jack whispered, "come on kid."

The door to the briefing room was flung open and Jack almost burst in relief as Yugi dashed through, followed by Daniel and a silent, slow paced Yami.

Waiting in Yugi's arms the alien child sat, its large grin cracking even wider at the sight of what must have been a familiar face.

"Father!"

"Samuel," the Furling flicked his gaze slightly towards the slowly approaching Yugi, carefully bearing Little Sam towards the table, but it continued to hold the blade it gripped to the General's throat. "Are you harmed? Did they hurt you?"

"No Father, they have been nice to me."

"Are you sure?" It aristocratic voice snapped out, "humans are a very untrustworthy race."

"Father, I'm fine." Allowing Yugi to place him upon the briefing room table Little Sam trotted towards his father and wrapped his slim arms around his waist. Slowly, with difficult ease the alien lowered his blade, pocketing it into his robe.

One glance at the General Jack took in his nod and let his gun slid away. The tense air in the briefing room faded slightly, and every eye watched as the older alien grabbed his child into a hug, smothering him in the folds of his shimmering robe.

"Samuel, I was worried. David and Shanty are searching for you, but when I discovered you where no longer in that universe I had to find you myself. I am sorry I took so long, I just never expected you too land in the lap of the SGC."

"I'm sorry Father." Little Sam's large yellow eyes blinked away tears and the older slowly rubbed them away, holding him closer. After a few moments of peaceful reuniting the lordly alien raised his head, glancing towards the General.

"Forgive us for the troubles we have brought you."

"Understandable," Hammond nodded.

"I am Lord Ra," the alien gave a small bow of its head, "though this...I am sure...you already know." Its red eyes gleamed, flicking towards Yugi who shivered at the gaze.

"Yugi Motou, why am I not surprised to see you here child."  
"Ah," Yugi squeaked, "hi..."

"How many years has it been since we last met?"

"Awhile sir, though I wouldn't say we actually met." He rubbed his head, and blushed suddenly at the motion, quickly slipping his hands together again and giving a low bow.

"You could have told us you where aliens."

"Would you have believed me at the time, little one, no, I don't think you would have...ancient spirits in Puzzles is one thing, alien races is another. Your Pharaoh is having a rather difficult time with it already."

Those frightening eyes, full of the universes splendour shifted towards Yami and the Pharaoh shifted his own red gaze away.

"My Lord." Yami slowly knelt to the floor under the gaze of the Furling.

"No, Pharaoh...get up, I will not have you bowing before me. You, my child, bow before no one."

Yami blinked at the strong voice, almost forcing him to rise to his feet again, but he fought off the urge and kept his head lowered. He had never felt the need to bow before, to no one other than to his precious partner, and now the feeling had come, and he relished in the sensation of awe.

How wonderful it felt to kneel before someone who was greater than he, to be humble and to submit for once in his long life.

"I cannot stand, my lord."

He heard a cracked laugh, and suddenly the ground under him shifted slightly as though something hit it firmly. A slim green hand was thrust under his chin, forcing him to look upwards into the small alien's lean face. Its blood red eyes matched his own. His illusionary physical body gave a shiver, causing it to fade for a brief moment.

"Amazing, look at you, a perfect descendent, you even have my eyes..." his features where touched in curiosity, "no wonder you were the one to be sealed away, Pharaoh's like you only happened every once in awhile...you poor thing, you had such a rough childhood. I am impressed though, at your ingenuity. Splitting your soul and letting the lighter half flow back into the cycle of life to await its other half. Brilliant. Now, my child...stand, you have nothing to fear from me."

Slowly movement returned to his limbs and he forced himself to stand, feeling Yugi's hand on his arm, aiding him in the task. Glancing towards his partner Yami smiled weakly, finding comfort in the tactile touch his little one offered to freely.

"Thank you, my lord."

Ra snorted, shaking his mane of black hair. "Your still learning, my son, your powers are not yet to their full capacity, the spirits of your item have gone...to that I am glad, keep exploring your inward knowledge. Neither of you are bound by the rules of this universe, you are no longer human. Now, come Samuel, we must depart."

"But Father-."

"Samuel, you know the rules of cosmic play!" The Furling near shouted and the tiny boy nodded, his lip curling up in a pout. Yugi bit the side of his cheek as he was approached, and Little Sam took his hands.

"Thank you Yugi."

"No, Little Sam, thank you."

"I'll come visit, maybe, if I get time." The Furling child kissed his cheek before darting away into his father's arms.

Every head within the briefing room jerked away as shadows flared, consuming the two alien figures and consuming them. It slowly faded away, leaving them amongst the mess, to gaze at each other in silent awe.

The silence was broken by a small laugh.

"That!" Yami clapped his hands, "was just so...so...awesome!"

"Oh please," Yugi sighed into his hands, "Don't you dare start using modern lingo on me."

0000000000000000000

000000000

000

They'd been given a day off, which surprisingly had landed on a Wednesday, which was their usual day off, which therefore, technically meant they didn't actually get a day off after the whole events with the Furlings.

Not that he minded, he'd spent almost three days without very much sleep and it had been nice to collapse into his own bed and simply die there. Sometime during the night Yami had taken off his boots and wrapped him in a blanket, though he couldn't remember it actually happening.

His mind was full of thoughts, flickers of memories dancing around, causing him to stir into wakefulness. Sluggishly Yugi rolled around, itching his nose as a glimmer of sunlight tickled his skin from where it flickered in through the closed blind of the bedroom window.

It took him a few moments to release that he wasn't alone in his bed as he usually was, that somehow Yami had joined him and was lying quite soundly upon the bed, making an extra indentation in the blankets and pillows.

Propping his head up with a hand Yugi smiled at the sight of the lord peacefully slumbering; blissfully aware he was even doing it.

It was these small little moment that caused his heart to swell. Without releasing it, when spirit rested in such a manner, shutting out all stimuli from the world around him, Yami gave the impression of being alive. Yugi blinked slightly as the sunlight of the morning peaked in, playing across the dark lord's browned skin, catching the ringlets of gold he'd not removed the latter evening. His bare chest moved with the illusion of breathing, and every so often his face would contort into a small little whine. The magazine resting over his chest must have been what had put him into such a deep state of rest. Yugi smirked, shaking his head as he carefully rolled away, pulling himself up and out of the blankets, shivering at the coolness of the morning air within the room.

"Aibou?"

"Yes?" Yugi climbed from the bed, even as the voice called to him.

"Running...again?" The stirring Pharaoh whispered, rolling to one side, the magazine that had been over his chest slipping onto the floor with the movement of his fake body.

Pulling himself up Yugi reached for a tank top, yanking it over his head and stumbling around for his sneakers.

"Yep. Meet me at eight, usual spot, you lazy king, or you'll miss your spirit bonding time with Bakura."

"Hmm," Yami mumbled, rubbing his eyes, "I like pretending to sleep." He yawned, "reminds...me... of living."

"I like watching you sleep." Yugi stopped by the door, glancing around as Yami's red eyes blinked open for a moment, peering at him through the dim morning light, "it reminds me of being human."

"Whatever..." Choosing to ignore the comment the lord rolled around, giving a dismissive wave.

"Go slave, and leave me alone."

"Yes, oh mighty Pharaoh."

"You'd better remember it." The groggy reply was barely a whisper yet Yugi heard it through their mental link and he chuckled, leaving the apartment into the cool morning air. It bit at the pale skin of his bare legs, and his thin arms, trailing up goose-flesh all across his body in its kisses.

Shaking off the cold Yugi jogged towards the stairs, grinning as he started down the long descent. He enjoyed Wednesday mornings when he did his weekly run around the parklands outside of their apartment block. It was a large park, with plenty of trees, an oval and a playground. A day-care centre was built beside the playground.

Yami loved to watch the children play from the window of their bedroom; the ancient king would almost become lost in silent wishing though Yugi found such thoughts in the lords mind rather disturbing for a dead spirit. Picking up his pace Yugi beat his feet into the pavement, his throat growing hot from the rush of cold air through his lungs.

In the early mornings he'd come to notice other people often did the same routine of exercise as he, and he'd even begun to notice those who were like him, and where religious about it. One single woman he passed by every morning, at the same corner, would never look into his face as they passed by each other. He'd tried on several occasions, being the person he was, to try and stall her for a chat but never once had she ever turned her eyes in his direction.

Today was no difference. Rounding a corner, he spied her approaching, going at the same pace he was setting, her dark features set hard in a grim stare.

One second she was there, the next he heard her disappear behind her and once more, his mind moved to other things; just as it always did.

Like the new found discovery of how Shadow Magic had become norm for the Priests of the Pharaoh.

"Gosh," Yugi panted into the air, watching his breath crust up, "Ryou and Malik are just going to love our get together today..." The young man smirked. "Wonder if they'll believe me..."

000000000000000000000

000000000000000

000000

"So, we're all related to aliens, no...wait...little green people!" Malik gazed dumbly at Yugi from across the table in the dinner near the park surrounded by the apartment buildings. It was a well discovered place for the three of them to crash together and eat. It had been busier with the morning rush, but now it had calmed and other than a few random people, they were the only one's sitting in a large group around a table, waiting for Bakura and Yami to return from their own private wandering.

"Apparently, yep." Yugi grinned, sipping on his drink before stealing another chip from the bowel in the centre of the table. Ryou was nibbling his own pile placed upon a napkin before him in his gentlemanly mannerisms. The English Professor picked off his squared glasses, placing them upon the table and threading his fingers together to rest his chin upon his hands in deep thought.

"Well, I suppose it does explain our abilities to use Shadow Magic. If these aliens of yours interbred themselves into the population of Egypt..."

"Yeah, that explains me and my people," Malik jutted a finger at himself, "but not you and Yugi. You're a freaking English gentleman from an off-shoot of the royal family some hundred and whatever years ago, and Yugi's Japanese."

"He's got a point Yugi, if the gene spread so far, then a lot of general population of earth would have Shadow magic."

"And you said they're robots, how do robots...you...know...interbred with humans." Malik pulled a face and Yugi flinched slightly, not wanting to know the image that must have just crossed his friends mind.

"It wasn't interbreeding, that's just how the Egyptians would have seen it." Shaking his head Yugi sighed, "it's more like they wove Shadow Magic into the royal family because they saw a future that needed saving. So in a sense the Pharaoh was the god Horus incarnate, because he held the strongest marker to pass on the ability. Then somewhere the royal family started marrying their siblings and messed it all up." Yugi pouted, "I'd hate to think who Yami would have ended up with..."

"He didn't have a sister." Malik raised an eyebrow, "at least, not according to the texts. Please tell me he didn't."

"No he was the only child of the Pharaoh and the Queen but...that doesn't mean his Father didn't do the rounds in the harem." Yugi shrugged, leaning back in his chair.

Malik's face paled and Yugi smirked, "Malik...I'm kidding."

"Gosh! You idiot, you had me worried." Throwing a chip at the young man Malik collapsed back in relief. "So, we're aliens." He added again.

"Like we didn't already know," Ryou raised his eyebrows, "we're immortal, for goodness sake, being told you have the marker of an alien race built into your body that allows us to use the shadow realm is hardly anything to get your knickers in a knot about."

"I don't wear knickers." Malik snorted.

"It's an expression Malik."

"You're weird."

"I believe the term weird has lost is meaning while you dine with us my dear fellow."

"Stop it with your English sounding crud Ryou, you're creeping me out!"

Yugi sighed, rolling his eyes as he sat silently, listening to the barter back and forth between Ryou and Malik. The young man glanced out the window into the traffic, catching sight of Yami and Bakura wandering aimlessly through the parklands.

Through the mental link he could get nothing, as usual when the two spirits came together for their pondering of life. He wondered what it was they discussed, for Yami always returned refreshed and revitalised as if he'd just been washed clean of guilt and anger.

Bakura too had the same air about him after their talks, almost as though they confessed to each other the grievances they participated in during their time apart, to find comfort in the others words.

"Oi, Yugi...hey...Yugi!"

Yugi winced as he was bonked over the head with a coke bottle.

"Ouch! Malik."

"Wake up." The Egyptian snorted, "Ryou asked you a question..."

"Sorry Ryou," Yugi flushed slightly, "What was it?"

Laughing softly Ryou spoke his question again. "The future these aliens saw, Yugi, did it come to pass?"

"Of cause it did, right, it was the whole thing with the Millennium Items...what it wasn't?" Malik stuttered the remainder of his sentence, gaping at Yugi's slowly shaking head, in a negative action.

"Yami and I thought about it, sure the world very nearly ended during that period of time, and sure having shadow powers has contributed to a number of mishaps over the years, with Kaiba, you Malik, Bakura too, the terrors of Atlantis, and our...well...well you know Ryou." Yugi stiffened slightly and Ryou blinked, his mouth slightly open.

"Yes, that..." He whispered.

"Oh," Malik flinched, "we're including that experience in our list? Yugi, have you told those people you're working with about it?"

"No! Why would I tell them?"

"Because they know about the Goa'uld and it was a Goa'uld who hunted you both for those two weeks..."

"They don't need to know what happened Malik, no one ever does, alright...never! We're never going through it, we're never thinking about, it's steeled and it's done." Snapping out sharply Yugi gripped the edge of the table, his eyes flaring dangerously. Malik shied back slightly, noting the whiffs of white hair stranding from his friends long hair, trickling around him like dancing string playing in water.

"Okay, I'm sorry Yugi." He whispered, holding out his hands, "forgive me for bringing it up."

"I know," Ryou gently touched Malik's arm, his tender eyes carefully drawing Yugi's attention away from their friend, "that you mean well Malik but sometimes people can't talk about things until the right time. It hurts you not knowing what happened, the same as it hurts Yami and Bakura, for that we are sorry, but trust us when we say, its best you don't know. Now Yugi, stop it with the light or you'll blind the poor diners."

It took a few moments of silence for their thoughts to calm, and they all ate the chips in the centre of the table, trying not to look at each other lest their eyes betray something none wanted to speak of.

"I got it!" Malik slapped his hands together, "how you guys can have shadow power. The Millennium Items woke up that dormant part of you that was hidden away in your genetics."

Yugi glanced down at the Puzzle, cupping it in his hands tenderly, causing the Tomb Keeper leader to roll his eyes. Under his sweater Ryou felt the Ring in its usual place, against his bare chest, always waiting, always protecting him. With Bakura's spirit attached to its golden shine forever.

"Good point." Yugi hummed, "but that would mean all the other Priests would have aliens somewhere inside." He cracked a grin, "and we're still missing two Priests...three if you count Seto refusing to take his Item."

"Blast him." Malik growled, "Considered what we're going to do if he never takes it?"

"Find someone else." Ryou muttered into his drink.

"Easier said than done. Who wants to be immortal and have freaky powers to take over the world, anyone could be in risk of turning out like I did."

"But we saved you." Yugi reached across the table, touching Malik's hand tenderly. "We can band together always, and we'll always win."

"Sometimes Yugi, we don't."

"We will win." The young man set his teeth hard, "because we're duellists at heart. Don't ever forget that, both of you."

Smiling at the tactile contact Yugi made with his darker skinned hand Malik gripped the slim fingers of his friends grasp, sending him a reassuring smile. It wasn't very often Yugi touched in such a manner, only Yami was ever given that privilege. To anyone who didn't know their Yugi Motou, he was an ordinary young man, far too beautiful for his own good, however not in the sense of a model, but to them, he was their little light, their little Prince who was waiting for the right moment to burst.

One day, in that future they all saw something, Yugi Motou would claim his inheritance.

He would reach the distant stars.

"Thanks Yugi." Malik stroked the pale skin of his friends palm, causing Yugi to giggle and jerk his hand away, waggling a finger at the Egyptian.

"What does Yami think, about this future the aliens saw coming?"

"Yami doesn't think the future they foresaw has happened yet, he got a weird look in his eyes when he said it, so I'm not sure what he was pondering but I bet anything he and Bakura are chatting about it right now." Yugi hummed, eating his final chip with a hard bite.

"Those two and their secrets..."

"Well, you can't blame them," Malik raised an eyebrow, "you two have your secret and here I am left alone not knowing anything from all four of you!" He floundered his arms around.

"Yes," Ryou laughed, "isn't it lovely."

"Oh shut up!"

000000000000000000

00000000000

0000

0

Anubis stalked his throne-room, watching the tiny green alien play a card with his long lean fingers, displaying ease with his perfect grace.

"You broke one of your own rules, Lord Ra..."

"I suppose I did, well, it was not I, it was my son who did what usual children his age do."

"Still, you interfered." The Goa'uld swung about, snarling with a deep growl from somewhere within his mass of black robes.

"I had to get my son." Seemingly bored Lord Ra sighed, hoisting himself up from his seated position he floated, swelling the air under his feet and causing his body to rise up, he drifted towards Anubis, the royal little alien's long robe of shimmering galaxies bellowing out across the floor.

"I understand the rules, Anubis; I interfered...now...what do you wish in return?"

If the Goa'uld with no form could have smiled, the grin would have spread wide and dangerous, yet only the glee in his voice foreshadowed his gloating.

"Tell me, Lord Ra, how do I block this...Shadow Magic..."

Ra gave a soft sigh, turning away, his body language giving the impression of immense failure yet unseen from Anubis's view the alien grinned in victory. Didn't the Goa'uld know a game move when he saw one?

"Alright," Ra whispered, "I will tell you of a way."

And the trap will be set.


	9. TDS: Reloaded: Episode 09

_**NEW AUTHORS NOTE: 14/06/2018**_

 _Oh, these two episodes are adorable. This is why I love fanfiction – getting to revisit nostalgic childhood worlds like Insektors. Makes even almost thirty-year-old me smile. ^_^_

 _Just tidied up a bit here and there. That's about all the altering I did._

 _00000000_

 _000_

 _OLD AUTHORS NOTE: This Episode is a triple cross-over._

 _Alright, hands up if you ever once saw the show from the 90's called Insektor's? I grew up with the North American Version, which I prefer to the UK version which I think isn't very good, but that's my personal opinion, I know other people who think otherwise._

 _It was THE BEST television show in my childhood, and to this day, is still the best in my mind. It was the first ever fully CGI kids show about bugs, who fought each other._

 _One side were the Joyces who loved everything colour and grew flowers._

 _The others where the Yuks who live in a rotting tree stump in a swamp, they go and cut down all the Joyces flowers for fuel._

 _I owe Insektors my creativity. Without it and other amazing shows, I would never have learnt to love the fantastic and the unreal. =D Television shows these days are horrible, other than Avatar and a couple random ones that make me laugh like, Fairy-Odd Parents, I hate the cartooning, but it makes me laugh so much and I need laughter._

 _This Episode is a cross-over with Insektor's, don't worry if you have no idea what it is, I actually explain a bit in the episode so hopefully it'll make sense._

 _However, if you did see the show, you'll find it slightly darker than what it used to be, because I've grown up, and I see the war between the Joyces and the Yuks in a very different manner. Also the characters are a little older because it's after the show stopped._

 _So, think Fulgor (for those who watched the American version) and Flynn (for the UK) as being a twenty four year old young man, fighting a war he feels he cannot win._

 _And think of Prince Acylius as a young royal caught up in a battle for a throne, and having a hard time, knowing his every movement not only holds his own people in balance, but the Joyces as well._

 _So enough said,_

 _On with the Episode._

 _Enjoy!_

 _00000000000000000_

Episode 9: Yukdom

The chilled morning wind brushed past him, tickling the skin of his face as he stood beside the playground within the park aside from their apartment block.

Children were playing and he watched them, his acute red eyes searching their cheerful faces, furrowing his own brow in confusion at the emotion's he could feel from them.

Such innocence, such beautiful innocence they held within. Right now they could pretend to be anything, before the horrors of the world tainted them.

His hands flexed as he wondered for a moment what it would be like to hold the precious little bursts of human life in his arms, to feel the innocence close to his darkness.

They'd managed a short sleep in, with Yugi to exhausted to drag himself out of bed at the usual six-thirty call to the SGC. Both his partner and Daniel had remained late at work the night before, deep in discussion about something he hadn't really bothered paying attention too.

When they had finally reached home, Yami and thrown the young man into the bed, covered him in blankets and watch him fall instantly asleep. For the remainder of the night, he'd sat beside the bed, consumed with deep thoughts as he watched his little light slumber away in oblivion. In spirit form he used no shadow magic to sustain his physical form, and though by all truth he should have returned to the Puzzle to dwell for a time, he hadn't been able to bring himself to do so.

His thoughts had left him alone and sodden.

Somehow, from across the other side of the world, his depression had been felt.

"Seriously," Bakura's voice caught him slightly off guard, having forgotten the ex-thief was even behind him, lounged over a bench, "Pharaoh, will you stop with the watching the kids thing...you're creeping the poor mothers out."

Raising an eyebrow Yami glanced around towards his fellow dark spirit, smiling in silent amusement at the sight of him. Dressed in a long grey jacket, with a scarf around his neck and mittens over his hands, Bakura was relaxed as he sat on the bench under a tree, the autumn leaves falling around him. He held a small black book, well worn, with tags sticking out of the pages.

Slowly Yami wandered his way back towards the bench, collapsing onto it and sighing as he threw his head back.

Bakura smacked him over the head with his book, "You're thinking to deeply, I can tell."

"Really," Yami peeked through his blond bangs, "what gave it away."

"The sighing," Bakura grunted, turning back to his reading.

"Hmm," Yami rubbed his eyes with his gloved hands, "what are you reading?"

"Ephesians...listen to the verse I randomly uncovered today... _He who has been stealing should steal no longer, but instead work, doing something useful with his own hands, that he may have something to share with those in need_. " A devilish smirk spread across the white-haired spirits cheeks as he clapped the book shut, shaking his head. "Maybe I should get that one tattooed on my back or something." He cracked a laugh and Yami rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like you." Yami yawned, leaning forward, "Is there anything in there for half split souls wondering whether their light sides are happy with life?"

"Let me check the index for you," Bakura sneered, flipping through the pages, "nope sorry...though you should read Exodus, your grandfather is mentioned."

"Wonderful. I'm thrilled my family history has been recorded." The Pharaoh sighed into his hands, collapsing his back to rolled into a small ball upon the bench, wrapping long arms around his legs to tuck himself up.

Bakura chuckled, patting the Pharaoh's bundle of hair hidden under his blue woollen cap.

"What's got you so down, the other week we caught up you where quite pleased, if you care to share it, go ahead, if not I'll return to my adobe of garniture and to my wonderful bed..."

Yami closed his eyes, rubbing his fingers into the sockets, "its Yugi...I'm worried about him."

"Worried? Is he sick?" Bakura started flicking through his book once more in a absent minded manner, though Yami knew he had his friend's full attention. Bakura just never showed it.

"No, Yugi's fine but...I just wonder if he wishes things were different. He's never had a chance at a normal life, like..." The pharaoh glanced towards the play-ground, "like children..."

"They're over-rated." Bakura snorted.

"What if he one day comes to hate me for taking his chances away from him!"  
"Right..." the dull voice of the thief picked up a small notch, "Yugi hate you, yes...I can totally see that happening...wow..." The sarcasm dribbled.

"Bakura...maybe I should never have existed and then he would be free of this curse-."

"No!" Bakura shifted suddenly, his red eyes growing painfully serious as he glared down at his lord, "Atemu, don't you get it, if there was no you there would be no Yugi for you to even be feeling condemned about. He is you, idiot!" Clapping the lord over the head with his black book Bakura snarled, "get over it you old sod. Had you never condemned yourself to a living hell, your very soul wouldn't have been torn asunder, and Yugi wouldn't have been created. Heck, I even owe you my own existence and the existence of my own hikari."

"But I still wonder what he wishes, does he wish things were different, that he had the chance to be normal. Maybe he would have married Tea, had children and lived out a happy life-."

"Or maybe he could have been ran over by a drunk driver on a sunny day at noon...Atemu, you have no freaking idea what the heck could be, or would be, or should be, or might be, or whatever!" Bakura stood, brushing off his backside and twirling his long scarf around his neck once more, sniffing from the cool air and rubbing his nose randomly.

Yami's gaze watched him as he yawned, stretching his limbs like an elegant lion, flashing canines as sharp as an animals. He wondered why it was he sought Bakura's company during his moments of depression. Then again, Bakura always sought him when he too suffered the same affliction. To beings of darkness finding solace in each other's almost off-putting company.

They'd both seen war, they'd both lived with demons within; sure Bakura's had been an actual monster from hell who'd almost consumed him inside and out and Yami knew he would never know the true pain his fellow spirit had suffered under the hand of Zorc.

"I suppose your right."

"I'm always right Pharaoh, even when I'm wrong, I'm right." Bakura clicked his fingers; his red eyes shimmered in mirth, "though according to my wonderful hikari, I am always wrong, therefore I am always right!"

"Your logic continues to astound me."

"Hmmm, speaking of logic, my lord, have those people you're working with figured out just who you are yet?"

Yami stiffened slightly, his brooding forgotten for a moment as he looked up at his friend, a slightly confused expression upon his brow.

"What do you mean?"

Bakura shrugged his shoulders, "you know what I mean, you idiot Pharaoh...they deal with the Goa'uld right...have they figured it out, at least that...archaeologist guy should have by now? Right? At least a guess, or the Jaffa Warrior?"

"I believe Teal'c has some idea, at least, he pledged the Free Jaffa to me, apparently they...they have stories about me."

"Brilliant, that will come in handy!" Bakura clapped his hands, "I'll have an army of people who are not dead to order around! Malik keeps getting worried that archaeologist guy-."

"Doctor Daniel Jackson?"

"Yeah, him...Malik is worried he'll figure out the Goa'uld's don't own their pretty little ships."

"I doubt he will," Yami stood, giving a roll of his shoulders, "far too much of human's history has been lost, even Yugi and I am sure, even Ryou, have no idea of what we both use to do."

Bakura grinned, leaning forward slightly. "Yah, I suppose...my Memory World game didn't show all the really awesome bits did it."

"I'm glad you reframed from it, I'd have feared for my hikari's mental health had you introduced space-travel into that little game of yours."

"Speaking of little hikari's...yours is coming up right now." Bakura pointed down the path and Yami twisted his head around, catching sight of Yugi walking through the trees, coloured leaves raining around him as he strolled. In his gloved hands he held two take-away coffees, kept close to his chest as he held the heat to his tiny body. Rugged up to the letter, the young man's cheeks where flushed red with blood, while the remainder of his visible skin was pale from the chilled air.

Chuckling Yami shook his head at the sight, wondering how such a dark Pharaoh as he'd once been could have given birth to such a perfect piece of radiant light. Glancing to Bakura, he needed only take note of the thief's expression to realise he was considering the same thoughts about his own other-half.

Yugi added a small skip to his step as he came up, grinning through pink lips, "Bakura! What a pleasant surprise...what are you doing here?"

"Just dropped in for a visit pip-squeak."

"Just a visit heh?" Yugi raised an eyebrow, glancing to Yami who looked quickly vacant of all emotion. Yugi clicked his tongue, giving his head a small shake. "Alright then, keep it to yourself Yami."

"I was about to leave," Bakura rubbed a hand through his mess of hair, "Ryou's sleeping and I think I'll join him."

"Is he doing alright?" Yugi offered.  
"Oh, you know...the usual." The visible sign of slight worry was noticeable upon the thief's expression for a brief moment before it faded, "We are heading to Egypt for two weeks, couple of Ryou's honour students are coming. Ryou's getting all...edgy too so I have to drag him off someplace so he'll let off some steam somewhere safe and hopefully deep underground." Bakura rubbed his nose again before turning and enveloping Yugi in a bear hug.

The young man squeaked as the thief's sweet scent, mixed with ceremonial herbs, was pressed into his nose. He smiled for a moment, liking the strength that was within the dark spirits grasp.

"That was from him; by the way, I don't spontaneously hug people unless I'm knifing them in the back."

"Right, sure, under it all I think you're just like Yami...a giant soft teddy-bear that needs lots of hugs." Yugi laughed, watching as Bakura winked down at him before clapping Yami smartly over the head once more. The Pharaoh snagged his hand half way there, gripping it firmly as they fought for domination in the grip until Bakura won over, snagging the lord in a head lock and knocking the air from his lungs.

"Love you too Pharaoh." Releasing him Bakura sneered, giving a back-handed wave as he wandered back down the path, throwing up autumn leaves as shadows twirled around him, causing his form to vanish from the park.

Rubbing his aching neck Yami shook his head, "shadowing porting in daylight..."

"Yeah, like anyone notices." Yugi passed over the Pharaoh's coffee, "Something about humans," the young sighed into his own hot beverage, "never noticing the obvious...like that giant blue box over there, for instance." He pointed his gloved hand towards a large tree, and positioned beside it the odd tall structure looked simple from the distance, though Yugi was sure that if he had to glasses on him he would have seen detail in its design. "That is rather obvious, but yet...no one looks at it."

"Hmm," Yami clasped his partner's free hand, squeezing it firmly, "I suppose your right, still, it could be anything...and I thought you were still insisting your human so you'd better start ignoring it." He smirked as the young man gave a small laugh.

"Your right, how very unhuman of me. So, shall you do the honours?" He motioned down the autumn leaf filled path and they started their wander silently down it, tossing up the colourful dying leaves as they faded from view, the shadows consuming them and revealing them anew at their destination within the SGC, the corridor around from the changing rooms.

Yugi sighed, grinning, "Shadow Portals, sure does beat the rising cost of fuel."

"And," Yami held out a finger, "saves the planet from global warming."

They slapped palms.

000000000000000

0000000000

0000

Yugi yawned.

Beside him as he sluggishly wandered down the corridor to the briefing room, the Colonel was chuckling.

"Motou, you are just too adorable in the mornings." Jack smirked, glancing down at the young man trying to keep upright on his feet while shaking sleep from his eyes. It was a rather special sight to see, the Colonel had decided, their young member trying desperately not to fall flat on his face in weariness.

"Shut up! I had a late night, Daniel wouldn't let me sleep." Yugi pouted as the Colonel shoved open the door into the briefing room and they wandered in, noting the Major and Yami standing beside the large windows opening up to the gate-room below.

Yami twisted his head around, smiling as Yugi slid under his arm, holding up the second coffee of the morning. The Pharaoh took the cup, drinking the rest.

"So, know where we're heading today?" Yugi inquired, watching as an SG team left through the gate.

On average, four teams went off world once a day and all teams were rotated. SG1 was the flag team, and seemed to rotate more than usual. Wednesdays were the only day they all got off, and that was still debatable, for it may have been a day off from off-worldling, but leaving the base was another option. Thankfully his job as a translator meant he could take gear back to the apartment to do, therefore he wasn't stuck in the underground base with no sunlight. He did not wish to end up like Ryou with pale skin, though the English lord was rather suited for it.  
"P30-8X2." The Major handed him a file. "Computer spat it out yesterday. M.A.L.P gives it an okay, but the pictures came out a bit fuzzy, so we're not quite sure what we'll be walking into."

"Makes for a fun adventure!" Yugi grinned, skim reading the notes in his hands. Yami's weight began to grow heavier as the Pharaoh deliberately leaned into his shoulder, the full weight of his physical form causing the young man to tip slightly.

"Yami, do you mind?"

"Mind, mind what aibou?" Yami smirked.

"You're hopeless." Yugi sighed, passing the file back to the Major as she stood smirking at the Pharaoh's obvious play. Every now and then the Pharaoh would get into a mood, and it was most interesting to watch the interaction between the spirit and his beloved partner.

"Shall we head down?" Jack pointed to the free gateroom, "Teal'c's already there...any idea where Danny is?"

"He'll be coming." Yugi laughed, dragging Yami with him towards the stairs that lead down into the control room, "he was getting some gear from our office. I left my video camera and my bag there again, so he said he'd collect it for me."

"Please don't tell me you're both telepathic too, you and the Pharaoh are hard enough to deal with?" Jack groaned as they reached the gateroom, air-personnel passing over p90's to the Major and Colonel. The gate started its dialling sequence with a hissing groan.

"No," Yugi smirked, "though I do sometimes wonder when we both come to the same conclusion at the same time." The young man tightened his belt, doing a check of his gear. He had his guns, his deck, and supplies encase things went bad.

"Okay," Yami held out a coin as the job of checking over things was finished, "heads I'm out."

Yugi grinned, "tails your in."

The Pharaoh flipped the coin, those in the gate-room watched in interest as it flew high, being caught expertly by the ancient spirit and slapped onto his palm.

"Its tails." Jack thumbed up.

"I bet heads!" Daniel rushed into the gate-room, throwing Yugi his worn bag. "What's heads today?" He asked suddenly as an after-thought.

"Yami stays out." Yugi laughed as Yami slowly pulled up his hand, revealing the coin.

"Daniel wins and Jack pays for drinks." The Pharaoh pocketed the coin. "And I stay out."

"Aww, crud, I've lost twice now. Carter, why don't you play."

"I'm still trying to come up with a computer program that will calculate the correct answer." She started up the ramp, giving a wave to the General in the control room.

Yugi smiled, shaking his head, feeling Yami slip his arm over his shoulder as they wandered towards the event horizon of the worm-hole. The strange little ritual that had been started every time they went off-world was beginning to become an amusing little game played by most of the SG teams. A bet on a spinning of a coin as to who would pay for the drinks after the return from mission, yet Yami added his own flair, whether he'd remain out of the Puzzle or within it. It was an interesting game, but he really couldn't be surprised, Yami found a game in everything.

All six strolled through the worm-hole, coming out the other-side with groans as blinding sunlight flared across a desert horizon. Yugi coughed, choking at the hot air that filled his lungs.

He'd forgotten to breath out while walking through the gate. It was best to exhale when reaching a new planet, than inhale.

Yami gently rubbed his back, the Pharaoh pulling out a pair of sunglasses and slipping them over his red eyes. Yugi reached for his own, watching the once clear lenses of his glasses turned dark in the sunlight of a singular large red sun.

"Interesting." Daniel looked around, "we appear to be in a desert-."

"No," the Major spoke and every head turned her way where she stood, facing the other direction. "I wouldn't say that..." She smiled, pointing towards a grove of flowers sprinkled across the wasteland between rising towers of sand-stone shaped and twisted by roaring winds. Yugi dashed to her side, pointing.

"Look, what is that?" He gasped, "people-."

"Alright you lot!" A brass voice boomed. The team froze in place as the awareness of being surrounded sunk slowly in. A gathering of small black creatures spanned around where they stood, pointing weapons into their faces, despite their tiny sizes, the armour that covered their bodies gleamed with prided polishing. So much so, it was impossible to see what they were.

The voice called out again. "Joyce's, more Joyce's...ain't we in luck today."

"Oh put a clap in it General Lukanus."

Yugi's eyes thinned as a new voice was added into the rather strange conversation. He dared to look behind, but was once again blinded by the sunlight reflecting off armour. He could almost make out a tall, elegant form beside a shorter one.

"They aren't Joyces."

"You lie, blast them."

"Heck-what?" Jack stuttered but barely got the words out as they were brutally fired upon, a rich, thick substance of black goo sticking to their bodies. It seeped into their skin, hissing with a spitting sound.

"Aww...crud." He dropped onto the desert floor. "Why is it always us...?"

000000000000000

000000000

0000

Someone was stroking his hair when he finally dared to wake up.

His body felt like led iron, and something horrible was stuck over his body, making his limbs ache with a burning passion. It smelt of something akin to car-oil, though with a slightly more organic texture in the mouth. Breathing out slowly Yugi forced his eyes to open, allowing them to get an image of Yami's face from where he lay in the Pharaohs lap.

"Yami?"

"Welcome back aibou."

"How long was I away?"

"About the same as us all kid," the Colonel spoke out of the darkness that surrounded them.

Yugi slowly pulled himself up, wincing in pain as he felt the stick substance over him pull at his hairs. They were in some kind of cell, barred from the corridor outside by a spider web. Thankfully, they all appeared to be together, and by the looks of it, unharmed.

Yugi suddenly gasped, feeling his waist for his twin pistols and deck. They were gone.

"My guns! My deck!"

"Do not worry." They heard a soft voice gentle call out from one side of the dark cell and Yugi glanced around. "With any luck, the idiots will have left them somewhere and you'll get your belongings back." It added.

The Colonel tensed slightly as the light from the corridor outside of the cell reflected off something that sucked in all colour around them.

"Who are you?" Jack thinned his eyes. "Show yourself?"

"Sorry," the voice added, "I was trying to stick to the shadows. Give me a second." A sound of movement was heard, like a clicking of bones. Light flared around them, an orange glow upon the cold stone walls.

Yugi stared in awe at the creature before them as it slowly unfolded its body to stand upright before him. It stood tall, elegantly limbed with its hard-crusted skeleton obviously on the outside, shinning a yellow and orange hue as vibrant as the sun. Nothing screamed bug-man more than the large eyes and antennas upon its curved head. Apparently the rest of the team had come to the same conclusion. This man was not a man, male yes, but human no.

"I am sorry you had to get involved in this." It spoke in a deeply rich accent; one Yugi struggled to pick up. He shook his head, glancing back to the Colonel who gave him a nod, allowing him the freedom to speak on behalf of the rest.

"It's alright, we thought we were the ones getting you involved in all this."

"Hardly," the creature gave a small laugh, "I've played games with the Yuk's many a times, trust me, they are quite thick and lumped us together, you're colourful like a Joyce you see. Couple more hours and we'll be outta here."

"Colourful..." Yugi touched his hair, smiling, "Joyce?"

"Joyce. I'm a Joyce, my names Fulgor, adopted son of The Great Pyro." It held out a hand, covered in the same outer-skeleton as the rest of his thin limbs. Yugi grinned, gripping the hand and shaking it firmly in a tradition he was discovering appeared somewhat more universal that he'd first ever thought it would be.

"Yugi Motou, a pleasure to met you. Behind me is my partner Yami, and the rest of the team." Yugi pointed, "Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c."

"Hey," Jack waved in greeting, "you're a bug."

"A bug?" The creature tipped its head to one side, raising a hand to scratch its brow in confusion. "What is a bug?"

"Jack." Daniel hissed, jutting him in the arm, "they can't know that...um, hi," standing from his position by the floor Daniel wandered beside Yugi, giving a small incline of his head in greeting. "We're humans from the planet Earth, we came through the Stargate, or the Chappa'a..."

"You mean that big round thing in the wastes, it spat you out." Fulgor shrugged, the sound of his armour clinking in dark as he folded himself back onto the seat within the dungeon cell.

"Yeah." Yugi nodded.

"Planet...I've heard that before, let me see...oh, that's right, Father spoke about them, my real Father, sorry, he died three summers back. He and The Great Pyro often debated about other life...wow...can't believe they were both right." He gave a small saddened chuckle, "My sister's going to freak."

Jack glanced to Sam, whispering into her ear, "So does that mean they're technologically advanced?"

"I can hear you." Fulgor smirked, "Good hearing." He tapped the side of his head.

"Whoops. He's a bug alright." Jack groaned.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Just ignore him, he's our leader, but you don't have to listen to him...anyway, what where you doing when we came through the Gate? It looked like those...um...what did you call them?"

"The Yuk's," Fulgor snorted, "cornered me without my colour gun. I was trying to find some desert flower pollen for my sister. It's rare and difficult to come by since the waste only gets a good rain every three wet seasons. The Yuks and the Joyces have been at war for centuries now, originally we were actually the same people, but we split. I was born a Yuk," he glanced around the dark prison cell with obvious distain, "my Father was a brilliant scientist under Queen Bakrakra, however he refused to make war machines and was banished. He managed to save me, and I grew up in Joyce land, none the wiser." He shook his head.

Yugi touched his shoulder sadly, "Sorry."

"Hey, wars not pretty. I at lease got to meet him before he passed away, and truthfully, the Great Pryo has been my real father all these years."

"Guess you're a bit like royalty then?" Daniel murmured.

"Me, royalty?" Flugor laughed. "Well, I suppose…never really seen myself that way, but I guess. The real royalty is coming around the corner right now." He tipped his head to one side, his antenna tweaking. "The Prince of Yukdom himself."

"The Prince? Should be worried?" The Major stood suddenly and Fulgor waved her down with his long fingers clicking together smoothly.

"No, actually, he's secretly engaged to my little sister, he's a friendly."

"Oh." Sam nodded. "That's good to know." She relaxed slightly, taking a stance beside the Colonel.

"It is rather handy." The alien cracked a grin. His large eyes shifted to the spider-web blocking the entrance as a movement played through the dim light of dying flames.

"Hey Acylius," Fulgor waved somewhat sheepishly.

"My gosh Flugor, you look horrible." The aristocratic voice sounded from the dim light and Yugi thinned his eyes, trying to get a view of who spoke.

"Yeah," Fulgor glanced down at himself, obviously looking at the state of his armour. "I got covered in carbon-juice. Not enough to be toxic, but enough to be a bother."

"I'm so sorry, I should have thought to bring something for you." The Prince whispered his tone troubled.

"It's too late now, I'll be alright." The alien shrugged, his armour chiming in a sweet tone.

"Your colour might start fading. Have you any idea what your sister will do to me if you get hurt?"

"Oh, I have a couple thoughts on that bro." Fulgor gave a small laugh, raising eyebrows and smirking down at Yugi. Yugi tilted his head, coming to a sudden conclusion that the alien beside him could only have been approximately his age; old enough to have known war, the pain that came along with it, but had enough youth in him to still be cheeky.

"Wonderful." The Prince grouched, still bathed in the shadows. "Seriously, Fulgor, the amount of times I have to come and bail you out."

"And yet you always come, you just love me so much don't you, brother dearest."

"Listen, Fulgor," the Prince bent closer, his tone become serious, "I can't get you out yet. My mother has upped the guards; you're going to have to give me some time to work this out."

Fulgor slowly nodded, and Yugi stepped into the light to reveal himself; finally managing to get a look at the alien that was speaking.

"We had stuff with us, we need it back."

The Prince glanced down and Yugi raised an eyebrow. He felt suddenly amazingly shorter than usual. The Prince was distinctly like a mantis in shape and form, yet was humanoid in the same manner as Fulgor, despite his extra two arms and two legs. Unlike the Joyce inside the cell with them, the Prince's armour plating was dark and muggy, almost having a rusted texture, yet it felt that if one was to scrap hard at the surface, something bright would shine through.

It was rather obvious he was some form of royalty, for his armour skeleton had been engraved with intricate symbols, giving him a beautiful, kingly flare.

In all sensations; he felt like Yami. He felt like royalty.

"Yes," a small chuckle came from the Prince, whose deep black eyes shifted in mirth, "my mother's chief scientist is right now trying to figure out what it all is."

"That's bad." Jack whispered. "They're weapons." He offered, slightly disturbed by the new aliens presence. They were far more alien than many alien's they'd run across.

"Oh, that I am sure they are. Do not worry, I'll work on it. Just give me some time."

"You sure I have that, I don't want to go through that machine, Acylius." Fulgor hissed, "If they make me, I swear I'll kill myself before they get me in it."

"Fulgor!" The Prince gave a loud snap, "Don't say that!"

"I mean it! I would rather die than be put through that…"

"I know, just...just, don't say it. Your sister...anyway, listen, just sit tight."

The words drifted off into silent looks until the Prince turned, quickly vanishing into the darkness with expert ease as if he belonged to it and from his earthly, mundane tones compared to Fulgors Yugi was sure the Prince did belong to the dark world around them.

Noticing Fulgor's slightly discouraged look Yugi reached out, gently touching the alien's back.

"Thank you."

Fulgur turned, large eyes blinking slowly before he smiled.

"So," he seated himself, "tell me...who are you all, and how did you appear out of nowhere?"

"Well," Sam offered, "we didn't actually appear out of nowhere. We travelled through the Stargate, that round arch. We're travellers; we travel to other planets seeking new technology, friendship..." She spread her hands. "Every now and then we get into situations like this."

"We get out of them too." Jack added and Fulgor raised a single eyebrow, a smirk covering his lips as he graced the Colonel with a small laugh.

"By the looks of it, you're all still alive, so I guess you do."

Yugi gave a small laugh, enjoying the momentary relief. He searched the darkness of Yami, suddenly aware the Pharaoh was no longer standing beside him.

\Yami?\

\Just going walk about...\ The Pharaoh's promt reply came and Yugi pouted, glancing to the Colonel, noticing their leader had also taken note of the Pharaoh's lack of presence.

"Where'd he go this time?"

"Walk about, apparently." Yugi muttered, easing himself into a seated position.

"Wait, he got out?" Fulgor blinked in confusion and Yugi flashed him an awaked smile.

"My partner is rather unique. As long as he doesn't reveal himself, he'll be fine."

"I bet the drinks after this mission he's going to find that royal prince." Jack held up a hand, "yYu know, royalty attracts."

0000000000

0000000000000000000

0000000000

000

They where defiantly underground, there was no doubt about it. The smell reminded Yami of the tombs he had Yugi had explored, minus the mummies they'd fought off a couple of times. Floating in spirit form Yami gently propelled himself down the dark winding corridors, immersed in the amazing complexly of the hallways. Once this place had been grand, if the walls had not rusted over and the pillars become stained with water. It was obvious there had once been a great civilisation full of splendour. He caught himself suddenly, pausing and lowering himself onto the floor. No one could see him while he retained his spirit form, they had meet a couple people who could, they had to have a heightened mental ability, and he doubted these aliens had anything like it, but he couldn't be quite sure.

Slowly he sunk into the shadows, becoming one with the darkness as he listened to the voices rounding the corridor.

He spied the young Prince forcing himself to keep a slow pace beside a cockroach like alien, whose bent stature was as hooked as its long snout and clawed antennas. It smelt of what Yami quickly picked up as cigarette smoke, like a stale odour that simply refused to leave. The Pharaoh willed away his ability to smell, giving a relieved roll of his eyes at his wonderful gift.  
The Prince was imploring, a tired, worn expression upon his brow causing Yami to frown darkly. If the Prince was resorting to an almost begging manner, the creature beside him was someone to watch for.

"Lord Krabo, I insist you stop this foolish endeavour. You are spending far too much of the states treasury on these war machines. The lower levels of our city are beginning to flood, we should pour or recourses into building new structures, fortifying the old foundations."

"The only reason why the lower levels are flooding is because we are lacking fuel to burn, so the pumps may run at full capacity...therefore, my Prince," the cockroach turned with a sneer, holding out a finger, "we must build these machines to gather fuel-."

"By destroying the Joyces land-."

"Yes! Now, Prince, your mother has already signed the documents indicating this shall be done. I will hear no more of it. Tell me, have you interrogated the prisoners yet?"

"Yes, I have." The Prince gave a nod, pausing from their stroll to glance briefly into the shadows. Yami chuckled softly, knowing only the Prince would have picked up his presence and by the gleam of the young royal's eyes, he knew where the laughter was coming from.

"They told me nothing, Lord Krabo."

The short bug gave a huff, folding long arms over a bloated chest, "You are too soft, I shall see to it myself then. Am I dismissed, Prince." The final word came out in a deep sneer.

With a soft sigh Acylius nodded, moving his arm in a off handed wave.

"You are dismissed Prime Minster."

With a tilt of his small head the lord waddled off down the dark corridor, humming a dismal tune. Acylius rubbed his shoulder blades, burying his fingers into the soft skin under the armour of his body. He turned and Yami watched his eyes flash in his direction, indicating movement.

The Prince moved away and the spirit floated out, following him as he lead them both through the darkness of the lonely halls until they reached an iron door. The Prince gave it a shove, stepping into a much lighter chamber.

Yami gave a small smile, noting the chamber had to be the Princes private area, considering it had torches fighting to scare away the dimness of the world.

"I can see you." Acylius shifted, glancing around to look across his chamber towards the shadows.

"I know." Yami smirked; his blood red eyes glimmering as he slowly stepped out of the pillars keeping up the ceiling, swelling the darkness with him like a cloak.

The Prince raised an eyebrow, as he moved his outward armour clinked form the shift of his stiff body.

"You're letting me see you?" He mused and Yami shrugged.

"Maybe," the Pharaoh glanced around the lonely chamber. It was dark and dismal, reminding him of his own tomb. The mugginess was like a cloak of loneliness, and he was sure the Prince felt as trapped as he did whenever he retreated into his soul-room.

"How did you get out of the prison?" Acylius eased himself into a seat, rubbing his head. "I was just about to start figuring it out."

"I'm here to help in that endeavour. I could get my people out of the prison with little problem, however getting out of this actual city is what worries me." Yami floated, spreading's his arms to make the point, then smiled, "You know what I am and you're not worried?"

He gazed into the Princes black eyes as they watched him move with elegant grace.

Folding the fingers of two of his four hands together Acylius tilted his head to one side, shrugging his shoulders.

"I've seen a fair share of ghosts and spirits, I'm also well read, I spend most of my morning in the archives studying and when I'm not studying, I'm thinking and when I'm not thinking, I'm trying to run a country that is falling apart because of a power struggle."

"I know the feeling." Yami twirled around, taking the shadows with him. "From what I overheard in the hallway you are doing a good job."

The Prince snorted, "Hardly. I'm losing, everyday my rival gains more followers while mine dwindle, add my royal mother into the mix and you get a mess. Now I have to get Fulgor out...again."

Yami sighed, "Thankfully I never had a royal mother to bother with, my father was enough."

"I ask you, why do we get messed up lives?"

"Comes with the territory I suppose." Yami mused, playing his fingers over the walls, leaving stinging lines of shadows across the surface.

"So..." Lifting his head Yami grinned, his red eyes shimmering dangerously, "I can get my people out of the prison, we'll need our weapons and gear back, those are important."

"I can provide you with transport out of the city." Acylius stood, beginning to stroll in thought. "A boat to cross the swamp to Joyce Land. What we'll need is a distraction that will leave you with the ability to get your gear. Ah, I have just the thing...right, come with me and I'll take you to where your weapons are so you'll know the layout of the area. If we time this right, and if Fulgor does what I want him too, we'll have an escape."

Yami nodded, throwing out an arm, "Lead the way Prince."

"Thank you, by the way..." Acylius paused from opening the door of his chamber, his black eyes swung around towards the Pharaoh, "if you are royalty...as I believe you are by your very stance and manner of speech, what land do you rule?"

"Ah," Yami spread his lips, "I am the king of shadows, and my land is wherever my people are. You see, young Prince," floating towards the alien Yami reached out, covering the cool armoured fingers with his own, "you must remember to never forget, no matter what happens, every decision you make is felt by those you lord over. They are your true power. Though one rock does nothing, together, many can make a mountain..."

0000000000000000

0000000000

000

From what he could tell by his watch, it had been at least two hours since he'd woken up. Yami had yet to contact him, though he was feeling through their mental link a comforting glow, trying to reassure him that everything was alright.

At first they'd tried to pass the time by talking, but it had died out a while ago, and they all sat in silence, gathering strength for the escape that was to come.

\Aibou?\ The deep baritone voice startled him and he gave a small gasp, causing the Colonel beside him to jerk in his direction. Yugi made a cutting motion with his hand, indicating he was fine before quickly answering.

\Yami! Where have you been?\ He let his relief flow through their link, feeling it returned with the emotion of admiration that caused a soft flush to touch his cheeks. He wondered why the Pharaoh always sent such an emotion to him.

\I have been with the Prince, we have devised a plan. I shall be there in a minute.\

\Alright.\

Yugi shook his head, returning to the world outside to face the Colonel. The man was watching him carefully, his eyebrows raised in question.

"Kid?"

"Looks like Jack's off the hook for drinks at the end of this mission, Yami was talking to the Prince."

Jack fisted his hand in victory, pointing to the Major, "you're paying."

"We'll see," she smirked, "we'll see."

"Yami's coming in a minute..." Yugi let his voice trail away as they all turned their heads at the sound of a startled yelp, followed by a thump. A jingling of keys echoed through the prison, the only sound of approach.

"Pharaoh!" Jack hissed in relief as Yami's spirit form swelled up, becoming solid with a twirl of darkness. "You took your time!"

"Ah," Yami smirked, unlocking the spider-web bars across the prison cell, and gently easing the door open, "I was busy..." He allowed them all out into the corridor.

"Yugi?" The king touched his partners shoulder, gently pulling him closer in a warding embrace.

"I'm fine Yami." Yugi whispered, trying to ignore the stares of the team. "Don't worry."

"But I do aibou...I do."

"I know. So, what's this plan of yours?"

"Well," Yami sighed, looking to Fulgor as he silently waited a curious expression upon his face, "the Prince is an interesting fellow, he's going to use your capture as a means of political gain."

Fulgor snorted, "Typical."

"We must split into two teams," Yami held up a hand, "Fulgor, you will go to a...Great Hall, I believe it was called, with the Colonel, Major and Daniel...there the Prince will meet you and you two will act out a good fight for show. In the mean time, myself, Yugi and Teal'c shall be finding our weapons, I have already located where they are, it is just a matter of shadow porting there and back to you. Colonel, when I return with our gear, you will use the C4 to destroy a machine, this will create enough of a distraction for us to leave, a boat has been prepared for us, I can shroud us for about half an hour and hopefully we can row a fare distance in that time."

The Colonel blinked, "Wow...well thought out Pharaoh. Okay, then, let's split."

"So, Acylius and I finally get to have a show down. This will be interesting," Fulgor rubbed his hands together, "Oh, while you're getting your gear, would you mind grabbing my Colour Gun when you do, it's shaped like a musical instrument...oh well...I suppose you don't know what our instruments look like…"

"It'll be the colourful thing right?" Yami brushed past him, giving a thumbs up, causing the Joyce to flash him a confused face at the human gesture.

"Yeah. Yeah, the a...coloured thing." Fulgor nodded.

"Won't be hard to spot." The Pharaoh grabbed Yugi's hand, hoisting the young man onto his back. "Colonel, we'll meet you with the gear, the machine is obvious, it is called a Krud'o'Pod..."

"I'm sure the Major will figure out what it is, or Fulgor will show us."

"I've cleared most of the way for you," Yami gave a call back, "run quickly, it won't take us long to get to get the gear."

In a swell of shadows, the Pharaoh, Yugi and Teal'c vanished.

With a slight show of surprise in his face, Fulgor glanced towards the Colonel, "this way...wow, I can't believe you might be able to destroy the Krud'o'Pod."

"What does it do?" Sam inquired and Fulgor glanced back at her as he took to the air, his strong wings becoming invisible as they buzzed.

Fulgor glanced away. "It makes you into a monster, I'll…leave it at that."


	10. TDS: Reloaded: Episode 10

_**NEW AUTHORS NOTE: 14/06/2018**_

Tweaked a bit here and there but nothing major from the original upload in 2009.

000000000000000000

0000000000

000

Colour the world one smile at a time.

0000000000

00000

0

Episode Ten: Joyce

Yugi snagged his belts, strapping his twin pistols back into their allocated around his waist. Sighing in relief at their presence he soothed back a hand through his hair, watching as Teal'c grabbed the gear belonging to the Colonel and Major, while Yami gathered together Daniels scattered bits and pieces.

It wasn't often he watched Yami knock out random people—no random aliens, he supposed, but he had to admit, the Pharaoh made short work of his task.

The two guards who had been unlucky enough to be guarding their gear lay sprawled out on the floor, groaning slightly.

Yami stalked towards them, slamming down a swell of shadows to crush them into the stone floor once more. Yugi winced at the cracking of their armour.

"Yami...did you have to do?" He whispered, feeling a small swell of guilt rise up in his gut.

"Best they stay down for awhile aibou." Callously Yami shrugged, taking his partners hand and swinging around to call out to Teal'c.

"Teal'c? Ready?"

"Indeed Pharaoh, I am prepared." The Jaffa warrior swung his staff-weapon around before him, a small smirk touching his usually placid lips.

Yugi gave a pout as the shadows began to swarm around them, Yami's blood red eyes glittering as his strength increased, the Puzzle's glow brightening from the Pharaoh calling upon the ancient tool.

"You two enjoy this far too much." The young man sighed heavily as they vanished, the shadows sending them spiralling forward as Yami navigated in a swift movement of his hand, as though brushing through a curtain.

They came into the light, landing in a run. Teal'c fired upon the first two noticeable guards waiting, cloaked in their natural armour. The blasts of the staff-weapon knocking them flat alerted more to rush around a corner.

Yami swung up a wall, running as he skipped passed fired splattered of hot black liquid, he grinned, spreading both hands and willing up a crushing blow of shadows, the gravity of the swell digging the enemy into the stone floor. He skidded, landing back upon the ground amongst the groaning ants.

"Guys, leave something for me to do!" Protesting as Yami grabbed his hand Yugi felt himself tugged forward, thrown into a giant antechamber. He gapped for a moment in awe at a the giant burning furnace rising high into a ceiling vanished in darkness. It burned with a raging fire, steam hissing and spitting as hot water was rushed through thousands of pipes surrounding it.

"Run aibou." He heard a shout, and ducked as a blast of hot black liquid was shot over his head, and he ran, dashing towards the Colonel as he and the Major hid behind a strange machine. Teal'c threw their weapons towards them, and the Colonel caught his own with grace.

"Thank God! I thought you guys would take forever. That Fulgor guys getting a good blasting, even if the Prince is trying to keep him away. Got the C4?" Jack offered with a shout.

"Yeah." Yugi shuffled around in his pack, pulling out the yellow squares of explosive. He passed them towards the Colonel who quickly began to place them in allocated spots upon the strange machine.

Yugi crouched, gulping back saliva in his throat. He winced visibility as the Puzzle around his neck burned, crisping his jacket.

"Yugi? Are you alright?" Sam touched his shoulder.

"Yeah," gasping Yugi released his chest, "Yami's just draining me. It'll be alright."

"Draining you?" Jack paused from strapping the C4 into place. He glanced around towards the young man kneeling upon the stone floor, gasping for air.

"I'll be fine." Yugi hissed, "Just hurry up." He shuffed around and joined Daniel as the archaeologist aimed random rounds into the attacking group firing upon them.

He heard a cracking and watched as Yami swelled up, hitting the stone floor in a sonic crunch of shadows, sending the approaching army of ants into a scatter.

"I wouldn't want to be a human when he does that." Daniel whispered and Yugi gave a small wince.

"I wouldn't want to be anything when he does it..." He glanced around, watching as the Colonel and Major finished, she held out a device, setting the timer.

"We're ready." She shouted.

Yugi nodded, focusing his mental thoughts firmly into Yami's mind.

\Yami! We're done! Lets go! We've got four minutes.\

\Coming.\

The Pharaoh vanished from the centre of the hall, reappearing beside them.

"Fulgor stays the second tunnel to the right. I'll cover you." The Pharaoh motioned.

Jack nodded, grabbing Daniel's arm and yanking the archaeologist after him. The Major followed, and Yugi took a singular look backwards as Teal'c shuffled around, quickly firing off another few blasts of his staff-weapon before catching up with him in three single strides of his long legs. They made a running dash through the commotion, following the Colonel towards a looming tunnel entrance. Yami lunged down from above, smashing the pile of waiting soldiers into the floor. The shadows rushed past them and Yugi staggered on his feet, clutching his racing heart as the Puzzle around his neck took another gulp-full of his life energy, supplying the Pharaoh with the open door into the Shadow Realm.

The continuous fire reigned down upon them from behind even as they rushed into the tunnel, the black liquid being blasted from the guns at an alarming speed splattering across them. Yugi winced as the hot liquid hit a wall beside him, showering him in freckles. The awful stench and burning feel on his body causing him to stumble again. Ahead Yami jerked around, his eyes widening.

"Aibou?"

Yugi held out his hands in front, painfully aware he was about to hit the floor with a thud but the impact never came. Instead he found himself in the air, one long arm wrapped under his waist. He looked up into Fulgor's face, stained with the carbon juice. His features set hard in rage as he flew, twirling down the passages and dropping Yugi into Yami's waiting arms.

"Quick, Acyilus has a boat waiting for us. This way." His wings blushed hot air around them as he took the lead, strain obvious in his shaking body.

"Sir, we've got another minute." Sam called out as they ran, her eyes on the watch on his wrist. Jack's face contorted in concern, glancing down the tunnel, watching as they where pursued.

"Thirty seconds." Sam shouted.

"We won't make it."

"Ten."

"Five."

Yami dropped Yugi, the young man landing hard upon the stone floor as the lord spun on his heels, throwing up his hands. A wall of shadows erupted from the ground, smashing into the ceiling above as the explosion rocketed through the tunnel, the raging fire flaring and consuming all that didn't hit the floor. Hitting the wall of shadows the force of containing it knocked Yami backwards, the Pharaoh rolled, skidding on his booted feet and realigning his hands, keeping them stretched out as the fire died away.

"Done." He grabbed Yugi again, even as the young man shouted in protest at the treatment done his to body. "Let's move."

"Heck Pharaoh," Jack gave a wave, "you are one handy guy to have around."

Fulgor's pace was difficult to keep up with, but rearmed with his colour gun the Joyce was enabled to smash colour into any resistance they came across as they sunk lower into the city, coming out of a dark tunnel into a small underground river where a small boat was waiting.

As quickly and quietly as possible they piled in, watching as Fulgor grabbed a paddle, passing one to Teal'c and together they rowed silently through the deep milky water. Yami settled back, his physical body raging in fire as he clasped Yugi tightly, centring all the shadow magic he had remaining upon shrouding their small raft from prying eyes as they escaped into a dim glow of sunlight breaking in through clouds surrounding a swampy sea.

Fulgor tilted his head up, the team following his movement as they gazed at what was a giant tree-stump rotting in the damp air.

Daniel whispered, "I feel really small..."

"No, I feel like a bug." Jack muttered, "this planet's forest must have been pretty damned big once upon a time if we're this small..."

"Amazing." The Major crawled over towards them, pulling out a small camera. "Just amazing."

"Yeah...you'd be the one to say that, hey," Jack brushed past her, feeling the boat tip slightly, "Pharaoh, is the kid alright? He said you where draining him?"

"He'll be fine." Yami opened his eyes, cradling the smaller to his chest, Yugi winced, shaking his head as he painfully moved, catching the Colonel gaze.

"I just need to rest," he smiled brilliantly, "don't worry, Yami would never go so far as to knock me out completely. Though, that was close," raising a hand Yugi for a moment appeared to be able to hit the lord hard on the chin but he collapsed in a heap, all strength escaping.

"I hate you!" The young man gave a long groan and Yami closed his eyes, settling back once more.

"The feelings mutual." He grumbled.

Jack rolled his eyes, giving a smirk as he checked his p90, turning to cast his gaze back at the enormous tree-stump, watching as smoke poured from the top of its hollow insides. Whatever they'd blown up had just caused a big problem.

He sure hoped that young Prince knew how to fix problems.

000000000000000

00000000000

0000

A deep dark night had fallen by the time they reached the shore of the swamp-sea. The paddling had been rough, with each taking turns every hour, apart from Yugi, the young man having curled up tightly into a small ball after the Pharaoh had vanished back into the confines of his puzzle to regain some of the shadow magic he'd extended.

Daniel had been particularly worried, fussing like a mother-hen over the young man, but Sam's firm words had put the archaeologist into a shut-up mood and they managed to convince him that all the kid needed was a good night's rest.

Their alien friend had agreed after feeling for the young man's pulse. The creature had picked up the young man with amazing ease, and carried him off the boat, leading them through what appeared in the darkness, like trees, with a canopy far above them that hid the light of the giant gas planet that Sam had noticed hovering around the horizon like an enormous half-crested balloon.

Leading them a safe distance from the shore line, Fulgor had settled Yugi down upon a padding of grass, and lain down himself.

They discussed who would remain up for first watch, and then figured out from there the turns they'd take until morning. It wasn't long before Jack found himself sitting alone, the sound of sleep all around him. Everyone was exhausted.

He just hoped the General did not send through anymore teams after them when they turned up over-due for a check up. He had no idea where the Stargate was, nor if it was even possible to get there on foot. Right now, they were stuck in an alien world, with alien creatures.

Still, he mused to himself, fingering his p90, they'd been in worse situations.

At least, he was sure they had.

0000000000000000

00000000000

0000

He sensed movement nearby from where he lay. At first, it seemed he was back in his bedroom, feeling the light of a new dawn sprinkling across his cheeks from the slightly open blinds but if he was indeed within his room, then the feeling of being somewhat slightly damp wouldn't have been an issue.

As it was, his skin was wet and his uniform was damp. Carefully he dared to open his eyes, giving a faint moan as his body protested against the movement of his limbs. Memories trickled in like a bubbling brook, causing him to suddenly jolt upright with a start, realising the situation they had been in.

They'd escaped.

At least, he was sure they had.

Well, considering they where no longer underground, and now surrounded by a grove of what could have been trees if the trunks hadn't been green, they obviously had escaped. From somewhere above he heard laughter and glanced skyward, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the purple glow sparkling in through the canopy of giant flower peddles. He was under a mushroom, surrounded by soft grass and moist moss. Poking over the top of the fungi Fulgor's strangely shaped head was gazing at him with his large eyes, blinking in mirth.

"Good morning."

"Fulgor?"

"Good, you remember my name, that's a start. Now, how you feeling?"

"Like I got ran over by a semi trailer..."

"Whatever that is..."

"It moves and its big." Yugi groaned, "Where is the Colonel?"

He shifted, forcing himself to stand. The Millennium Puzzle around his neck bumped his chest and he felt Yami's sudden stirring from somewhere deep within the ancient items insides. The king swelled to life in a flicker of shadows, his physical form taking a far more drained appearance than usual. Yugi stared at it for a moment, releasing his partner was just managing to keep the body, then he collapsed against it in relief.

"Yami...I thought something..."

"It's alright little one, we're fine."

"Your group," Fulgor landed upon the grass with elegant ease, "is this way...here," he handed Yugi a pile of crushed up greens, "eat that, it's alright, the Daniel guy has already tried it and he quite liked it. It will give you back some strength. We've got to keep moving, my body is starting to freeze up with all this carbon juice on it. Much longer and it will start to become toxic."

Yugi bobbed his head, noting for the first time that the once vibrant colour Fulgor had been, an almost impossible orange and yellow, had faded, giving a grey, stained appearance.

For a moment Yugi gazed down at himself, releasing he too was stained with the same liquid that had been fired at them the day before. He'd become use to the smell, but it was still foul, and the feeling of it coating his skin was unnatural as if it blocked his pores, giving his skin little ability to breath. If it was toxic to Fulgor he wondered what it was doing to him—or the others?

The rest of the team suffered the same affliction, and he felt instantly sorry for Sam as she shrugged to rid her hair of the gunk. He didn't want to know how his own hair was faring, so he decided to leave that subject alone.

"Hey, kid, Pharaoh...heck, you both look horrible." Jack turned as they approached.

"So do you." Yami muttered drily, "So don't mention it."

"Ah," the Colonel whistled, "your mood had not improved over night I see."

"No."

"Yami, enough." Yugi's firm gaze caught the Pharaoh and the lord submitted under the tender eyes, causing Jack to fight of a smile at the interaction between spirit and host.

He loved the fleeting glances that often passed between the dead and alive, how natural their inhuman interaction was. The team had begun to notice the signs of their mental communication, to the point that it was beginning to fit into their plans, having Yami in once place, meant you also had Yugi, and having Yugi in one place, meant you also had Yami. It was a two for one deal, and he was fine with that.

Fulgor gave his body a shake over, the sound of his plated armour rattling through the forest of flowers.

Seriously, none of them had been overly surprised to wake up in a forest made of looming giant flowers. The surface he walked upon was not grass, but moss, enormous mounds of moss, and Fulgor kept steering him away from things he presumed were dangerous. The colours were a nice change, creating splashing hues all around, reflecting the sunlight from the distant sun hidden behind the looming gas giant that always caught the horizon.

Sam had theories, when didn't she.

Jack shook his head as they started to walk in silence through the grove of ever changing plant-life. The smell was fresh, it tasted sweet to his tongue, and he could drink in the dampness of the air like water. Everything was dribbling with the sensation of being alive, he wished suddenly that earth had retained more of is wondrous forests full of green, lush, alive life.

This entire planet was beating with a heart.

A large water droplet splashed down in front of him. Jack paused as Fulgor dropped, gathering up the water in the palms of his hands and gulping it down, the Joyce then rubbed it over his face, scratching at his plated armour in despair from the toxic covering that coated him.

"You going to be alright?" Daniel broke out, offering a hand to their alien guide.

Spinning his large, flickering eyes in the direction of the archaeologist the alien slowly nodded, "The sooner I'm home the better."

Suddenly every head jerked.

Yugi's voice went up a notch as the young man threw his arms wide in sudden glee.

"Oh my gosh," Yugi squealed, causing Yami to wince painfully as the young man dashed through the grove of flowers, he laughed, folding his arms around the stem of a looming daffodil.

"I love daffodils."

"Yugi," The Colonel bellowed, "try to act like a male once in awhile! You know, with lots of maleness and manliness. Your freaking voice was like a two-year old girl on a sugar-high."

"Shut up sir!" Yugi returned the call, trying hard to pull himself up the stem of the giant flower.

"Oh yeah, he's a Joyce alright." Fulgor laughed, clapping an arm around Yami's shoulder, "you're a strange lot, I've never seen creatures like you. Your skin's all soft and swishy."

"Our skeleton's in the inside of our bodies." Sam offered, "Yours is on the outside."

"Skeletons hey, you'll love to talk to Papa. Come on, the Great Flower's were we're heading." He pointed through the coloured canopy of flower tops. Jack titled his head back, shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun. He whistled at the sight of the looming flower towering like a sky-scraper high into the clear blue sky. It had coved itself into a cone shape, with visible windows and arches cut into the green stem and soft pink petals.  
"It's a city?" He asked.  
"Yeah, it is. Its Flower City, very original name, the founders fault apparently." Fulgor grinned, "but it also houses our most prized treasure; the treasure that gives us our colour."

"It's beautiful." Yami smiled, breathing in deeply, "kind of reminds me of the Pyramids when they had their marble covering on them...its not a real flower is it?"

"Nah," Fulgor laughed, "its built, took almost fifty rotations...according to the archives. Originally," he pointed across the colour filled horizon, "our civilisation lived over there, the old ruins of the city are still around, I'll take you later if you like, but the Yuks are ground dwellers, their attacks drove our ancestors to consider something above ground."

"Ah," Jack nodded, "that explains it. So you guys are divided by more than just colours."

"Indeed." Fulgor nodded, he twisted slightly as they heard a squeak and Yugi took a tumble down from the daffodil he was trying to conquer. Yami's eyes flared suddenly, his hand flinging out, catching his partner a meter above the ground in a swell of shadows.

"Aibou!" The Pharaoh shouted, "Careful!"

"Sorry, I lost my grip." Yugi whined, frowning at the floating sensation around him as he was slowly settled back upon solid ground. He watched as Yami stomped over, the shadows returning to their lord and master.

"Why are you climbing it in the first place aibou."

"I wanted a better view. This place is just fantastic!"

The Colonel snorted a laugh, passing by and clapping Yami's back firmly, "I pity you Pharaoh, I have no idea how you live with the kid."

"We're the same person, I don't have a choice."

"I just got the better looks." Yugi kicked him sharply in the shins, "you where left with all the grumbling, sourness."

"I am not grumbling." The Pharaoh protested with a royal snort.

"Oh, sorry, what did you say, I couldn't hear you." Yugi pelted in a swift dash, laughing as Yami's hand near caught his shoulder in his mad rush to flee, squealing as he caught the Major, ducking behind her for protection.

She sighed, "Yugi, you make these off-world missions such a delight."

"Thanks."

"And your Pharaoh makes life so much easier." Jack motioned with a wave of his hand, "even Teal'c loves him."

The silent Jaffa raised an eyebrow, glancing to the Pharaoh who gave a snort, begging the heavens with his red eyes for peace.

"I honour the lord, that is all Colonel O'Neill. He is of great importance."

"Teal'c," Yugi's voice called out from behind the Major, "he doesn't need any more ego boosting than he already has...please..."

"Aibou," Yami gave a sigh, "I'm counting to ten..."

"Oh crud. Major, run!"

0000000000000000

00000000000

0000

The height of the flower city put to shame the highest building on earth. Yugi felt like he was climbing Mt. Everest. It towered above all else, reaching high into the freckled clouds that lingered in the moist air. They'd been lifted upwards by a platform that Fulgor had manipulated with ease. Even as it climbed higher and the wind began to pick up, the awing sight of the world stretching out before them took away all horror of the height.

The land of the Joyces was an expansive mass of colour stretching far into the horizon. Layers upon layers of different species of plant life, flowers and trees ignited the world, running up the mountains that surrounded them to the east. Other smaller flower cities where visible, smaller than the enormous one they were now travelling up to, but of the same shape and had to be where the Joyces resided.

Daniel sneezed.

"Oh blast," he coughed, "my allergies." He ruffled around for a tissue as Jack glared down at him with a sour look.

"Geek." He grumbled.

Yugi sighed, "Leave up to you both to ruin the moment."

"What moment?" Jack blinked at the young man.

Yugi rolled his purple eyes, waving at their leader to leave the question hanging. If the Colonel was not going to enjoy the moment of being in a completely alien civilisation, then that was fine. Smiling Yugi breathed in the air, filled with the amazing scents of perfumes.

"This..." He titled his head, feeling the wind pick at his strands of tainted hair, "is total paradise."

"To that," he sensed Yami behind him, "I agree."

Fulgor settled the leaf they stood upon down upon a platform, and all around small buzzing bees kissed the air, pulling at Fulgor and aiding them to descend carefully.

Words passed between Fulgor and the creatures around them, for the swarm suddenly took off in a swell, leaving only a few behind to tend to the leaf, strapping it down.

"I wonder what kind of technology this is. Anti-gravity?" The Major mused, "Teal'c? Have you seen this kind of stuff before?"

"No." The Jaffa Warrior shook his head, but his fleeting gaze rested upon the Pharaoh for a brief moment, and the lord gave a single, small shake of his head. "No, I have not Major Carter."

"Hmm," Sam shrugged, "well...it's not coming up on my screen as any kind of power source. Whatever it is, its natural."

"Hey, guys..." Fulgor was waving from where he stood under the shade of an open arch, "this way. Careful, don't fall off when you walk over here."

"That's really good advice." Yami shot back to the team as he wandered easily towards the alien, "don't fall off, because I am not sure I'm in the mood for catching idiots."

"Really," Jack hissed aside to Yugi as they followed the ancient lord, "is it just me or is his mood getting worse."

Yugi shrugged, "he's living on drained energy, just...don't say something smart-ass at him, I can't grantee I'll be quick enough to stop him."

"Okay..." Jack whistled softly, "keep away from the Pharaoh."

Fulgor's walking pace had defiantly slowed; in fact, the Joyce was almost looking as though he was in agonising pain and Yugi was in half the mind to rush to him and offer his own shoulder but thought better of it. Though alien, Fuglor came across as one of those young men who tried to do everything himself, whether it hurt or not. He had an ego, and offering a shoulder would possibly crack it.

His worry for their alien friend gnawed enough in his gut for him to forget about where they were and the beauty of their new surroundings.

"Head's up," Fulgor muttered suddenly, lifting his head towards the Colonel, as a bee rushed passed them, delivering a swift message to the Joyce warrior, "it's my sister."

"Sister?" Jack perked up and eyebrow. They stalled for a moment in their stroll as a high pitched voice called out through the open hallway.

A butterfly appeared through an arch. Fulgor grinned, giving a motion of his hand. "My sister."

"Where have you been Fulgor, two nights Fulgor, and no word!?" The butterfly swelled towards them and Yugi breathed in sharply at the sight of the shimmering purple wings fluttering swiftly through the air. She was elegant, with a dress belled out over her armoured body and he instinctively knew he never wanted to meet her when she was angry. The glare in her eyes revealed something strong and defiant. She'd grown up amongst a war between two divided factions.

"Oh, hey sis. The Yuks found me when I was out picking up that pollen for you, I'm sorry, they kind of stamped all over the desert flowers, threw my pack away and dragged me off. These guys got caught up in the fight. Where is Pa? I want to tell him they came through that big round arch thing in the wastes."

She apparently, was not listening.

The team watched as Fulgor sighed, rubbing his armour as the female burst into a rant.

"You know one day Acylius isn't going to be able to pull you out of there. You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Yeah, because one day he's going to be King and he won't have to, Aelia."

"His mother is not on her death bed or anything, for all we know, she could live longer yet."

"Acyilus is just going to have to come to terms with the fact that he needs to make his move...he can't claim that throne just by waiting for her to cark it. Plus, Lord Krabo in all his mightiness might someday get a brain and try to actually have him murdered so he can take the throne."

The butterflies face darkened, "Don't say that Fulgor."

"Sorry sis." Suddenly giving a reproached look, Fulgor glanced behind him at the team, he motioned with a hand, "Ah, sis...these guys helped get me out. Like I said, where is Pa, he really should meet them?"

"This way," she gave a wave in the direction of the SG team, "I believe he was studying again." Her wings fluttered, lifting her off the ground with ease and carrying her through the air, down the corridor.

Fulgor did not spread his own wings, and Yugi furrowed his brow in concern, noticing even more colour had faded from their alien friends beautiful armour. Why hadn't his sister inquired about it? Was it normal? Or was she far too preoccupied to notice.

The corridors of the flower city where riddled with amazing holes and rooms, aliens that they passed by appeared to be from a verity of different kinds of bug like beings, each busily rushing around like clock-work. Worried looks where passed their way, like fleeting glances of people quite unsure of what they were seeing.

Soon they entered into what seemed like a private area, for the hallways became empty, and the sound of beating wings and muffled voices died away.

The butterfly, Aelia twirled around a corner and they followed, coming up directly in front of a slowly walking, aged butterfly. Thought their colouring was different, the older male having a soft creamy suite of armour, layered in shimmering textures of royal markings, with wings tinted brown and a freckle of yellow, he was obviously the father to the beautiful female that landed upon the floor in a graceful swell of her dress.

"Father?" She called out, quite loudly as though the male muttering to himself was deaf.

He didn't appear to be, for his face contorted in annoyance at the treatment as though she did it to him often enough for it to make some strain in their relationship.

"Aelia," the aging bug sighed heavily, looking up from the books he bore in his long, spindled arms, "please stop-."

The beautiful large eyes of the weary and worn old man widened in their brilliance at the sight he was beholding him.

"Oh holy Prism!" The Great Pyro dropped the books in his arms, stepping back a pace as he breathed in sharply, the movement obvious as his armoured chest shifted slightly, the milky underskin flexing.

"Humans! Fulgor, were did you find them!" He blurted out in a raspy voice.

"Um...out in the wastes Pa, they came through the big circle thing. The Yuks kind of ambushed me-."

"The Yuks, my goodness boy, have you any idea...what if Queen Bakrakra got hold of them...or worse, she could have killed them. Humans, in my life time too...this is..."

"Dad...did you remember to take your medication-."

"Aelia! Don't patronise me." The aging butterfly strolled forward, holding out one of his hand's to Jack and the Colonel reached for it, carefully shaking it as he considered what could possibly be holding the kindly old bug together other than his outer skeleton. He had a young appearance in the sense there were no wrinkles upon his face, nor did he slouch or give the impression he was weak, but the age was defiantly there. In the crescent shaped spectacles perched upon the tip of his rounded snout and his movements were carefully planned as if it took effort for him to make the steps.

"Greetings human, I am the Great Pryo, leader of the Joyces."

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, of Earth."

"You know about us?" Yugi stepped forward, "how do you know?"

The butterfly chuckled, tipping his head to one side and gazing at the young man. Yugi blushed from the careful eyes that studied him.

"Ancient writings, I read. My two children could learn a lot from their father if they both decided to shut up and listen for once."

"You have a library?" Daniel's interest perked up and Yugi snuffled a giggle as the archaeologist's eyes gleamed.

"Ah, a kindred spirit." The Pryo chuckled, folding his lean arms across his chest, the armour clinking together in a singing sound.

"You bet." Daniel flashed a smile.

"Well, I'll take you there if you wish, but later, young one, all of your are covered in carbon-juice from head to toe! Aeila, you should have rushed them off to the spring immediately, who knows what carbon-juice could do to a flesh-life." Reaching out as he walked past the Great Pyro snagged Fulgor's hand, dragging him down the corridor, "And you, young man, are filthily. How many times have I told you not to take direct hits, your wings will get damaged, or worse, the carbon-juice will seep through your armour and you'll be contaminated!"

"Pa, I know."

"Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking to you."

Yugi smirked, glancing up at Yami before sliding his fingers between the Pharaoh's, "Remind you of someone."

"Grandfather."

"Yeah."

00000000000

000000

00

"You blew up the Krud-o-Pod?"

The young female butterfly, despite how pretty she was, had a voice he never wanted to have yell at him. Yugi winced as it squeaked out, and he forced down a laugh as Jack twirled a finger around his ear, indicating insanity on the alien's behalf.

"It was the Princes idea." Yami offered, throwing the words back at her, "bring it up with him, he is your betrothed after all. A very, very interesting, enlightening fellow. I wish you both well on your path...you have a difficult road to walk..."

"Yes," she seemed to quieten down for a moment.

"Well, I for one," Fulgor snorted, still be dragged along by the Great Pyro who had not released his adopted son's hand, "am grateful it's gone. That 'thing' won't ever be able to brain wash me again."

"Now, now Fulgor, careful...we're almost to the spring, the sooner you get that carbon juice off you, the better you're going to feel. Just quieten down, my child...Aelia, do me a favour and don't spur your bother on at the moment. He is in a delicate state."

"Yes Father." She nodded.

Were they where was still in a private area, a place that must have been considered holy, or by chance it was the royal chambers to the royal family that they must have been. Certainly the Great Pryo acted lordly enough, in a grandfatherly manner, and Fuglor defiantly had the grace of a prince when he tried but it was Aelia that had the slightly snotty upbringing of a princess.

"We're almost there," the Pryo called back in his weak voice, "I'm so sorry, all of you, that your first experience amongst us was a race was to be thrown into a prison and covered in carbon juice."

"Hey," Jack gave a shrug, "we've had worse welcoming. Trust me...this is...kind of normal for us. We're explorers you see, so, step through the Stargate and we have to expect something."

"Stargate, so..." The Pryo paused before a looming double doorway, its arch reaching high above them, the ebony coloured surface riddled with intricate carvings of a story that played out in pictures.

Daniel and Yugi both gaped, grinning from ear to ear as they scanned the pictographs with interest, taking note of a Stargate like structure hidden somewhere within.

"That is what you're calling the arch. How interesting. I've never bothered working out how to use it, considering its out in the wastes...can it be moved? We never tried?"

"Yes it can be moved," Sam offered, "our own Stargate has been moved on occasions."

"Interesting," the Pryo grinned, "maybe it is time it was shifted to a...safer place."

"Pa, can we just...go in, I'm getting really itchy." Fuglor was beginning to squirm, a pained expression across his face. In that moment even the young female butterfly fluttered towards him, carefully laying her hand tenderly upon his armoured shoulder. The Pryo turned towards them, his eyes igniting.

"This is our treasure, it is helps us create our colours. It is our source of power, and our source of life."

The Major's knuckles turned white with excitement as the large double doors where eased open, only needing a small gap to be cracked for them to get through. They started to move towards the hall that was behind the amazing structures but a voice stalled everyone's steps.

"Aibou," Yami called out, causing Yugi to jerk around in surprise at finding the pharaoh was no longer at his side.

"Yami?" He stared back at where the Pharaoh remained, standing a fair distance from the slightly open door. "What are you doing?"

"I can go no further aibou, whatever is in that room, I cannot go near."

"What?" Yugi frowned, looking towards the Pryo, "What is in that room?"

"I imagine the answer you'd be looking for, is light." The aging butterfly raised an eyebrow, "your partner cannot enter, for there is only light therein. If he was to face the Great Prism, I am unsure of what would transpire."

"It's alright aibou, I'll just say here." Yami smiled, giving him a wave, "you go in, you are light, therefore it is made for you."

"I don't like leaving you-."

"Come on kid, he's the Pharaoh, what's gonna happen to him, he can even fly, so he can't fall off the giant flower..." Jack cracked a grin, touching the young man's shoulder and pulling him forward.

"I suppose. Yami...stay out of trouble."

"I'm just going to stand here aibou, it's not like trouble comes to me."

It was Teal'c who snorted at that comment, causing Yami to glare in the direction of the Jaffa Warrior.

Slipping through the crack in the giant door, they entered into a looming hall, windows opening free into the sunlight outside, revealing in a panorama of Joyce land. Yet the view was nothing compared to what stood in the centre of the round, pillared hall of sparkling colours rippling over the walls.

It was lifted high on a pedestal, floating as though gravity meant nothing to it, twirling out shines of brilliant colours as it bathed a fountain of water in the cascading ripples of rainbow droplets. It was squared, with carvings engraved into its smooth surface, the same cravings, Yugi noted off-handily, that where carved into the Great Pryo's armour, and into Fulgors, and Aelias, confirming further that they were, indeed, the Joyce's form of royalty.

The air smelt full of sweet scents, kissing at his cheeks as the sparkling water splashed up, catching him off guard from its cool spray that littered the floor.

It was light.

Yami was right, the Pharaoh could not, under any circumstances, come near the beautiful, radiant cube as it spiralled out the rays of shimmering colour across the hall.

"This," the Pryo's voice spoke out softly as he lead Fulgor to the side of the pond under the pedestal, "is the great Prism." The leader turned his head towards them, giving them a wave, "it gave us colour, and we, in turn, give it a reason to shine."

"Its...beautiful." Sam whispered, her tech-tools forgotten, all thoughts of trying to figure out the technology dashed aside as they stood mesmerised by the slowly turning prism.

"Each of you will wash in its spring," the Pryo continued, it will take awhile, for you're covered in carbon-juice and all of it will have to come out, even out of your clothing. We don't want you getting any more contaminated than you already are."

"A bath." Yugi sniffed at his clothing, "that really goes down well with me."

000000000000

0000000

00

He'd never felt more refreshed in his life.

After washing alone in the spring connected to the majestic prism he'd been given clothing. A long white robe, tinted with a range of amazing colours when he moved. It felt like silk to his skin as he draped it over his limbs. Gone was the muck and painful carbon juice that had plagued him. He was left feeling light headed and baptised in colour.

Padding with bare feet out into the corridor Yugi paused, feeling a cool breeze brush past him from the open windows of the flower city. Yami was waiting him, he saw the Pharaoh, whose dark shadow was so out of place amongst the beautiful light surrounding them. He stood beside an arch, gazing out across the running fields of green and flowers. The Pharaoh had also changed, now appearing in a robe, a replica of the one he'd just put on. No doubt to fit in amongst the Joyces. From across their link he could sense apprehension, a tiny bit of embarrassment radiating from his usually calm and collected partner. Carefully Yugi approached his other half, smiling when the Pharaoh turned to look at him.

"Good bath?"

"The best I've ever had in my entire life!"

"The Pryo told me to meet him in a hall," Yami pointed, "dinner is being served. The others are awaiting us."

Yugi nodded, linking his arm with the Pharaoh's and clinging to him tightly as they passed by the awing heights of the great city. Outside creatures buzzed in activity, moving in the wind, bringing in pollen, food supplies. He could imagine the work they had to do to keep their beautiful world ever-green and ever alive with its coloured glory; all the while keeping their borders safe from invasion. Yami brought him to double doors and eased them open, they stepped into a twilight bathed hall and Yugi cracked a grin, sighting the others around a table. They too had each changed into new robes, all their old gear being washed in the Prism's water to be freed of the carbon juices they'd been sprayed in. Out of all of them, he was sure only Jack looked out of place in his robe, and only the Major truthfully suited her hazy blue gown. He had to admit, there were times when she shone, and with some hope, the Colonel would notice it.

"Ah, Yugi," the Pyro assured him inwards, "come join us. We are about to begin evening meal."

"Thank you." Yugi beamed, giving Yami's hand a tug and together they seated themselves upon cushions laid out upon the floor. The table was spread with an array of interesting looking food, all he saw looked like vegetables and it truthfully shouldn't have come as a surprise.

The Pyro raised his hands to the clear sky shining through the ceiling above them, "great maker of the light, thank you for bringing Fulgor home safely, and for the presence of new friends. Bless this meal."

"Brilliant, let's eat!" Fulgor made a mad dived for a plate, and beside him Aelia clicked her tongue in distain at his manners.

Dinner, for a time was mostly eaten in silence, the team to hungry to bother with small-talk. Considering they'd missed a couple actual meals it was no surprise.

"Well," Daniel broke the silence, "thank you for your hospitality."

The Pryo gave a small laugh, "it's quite alright, having humans at my table is an event I've often thought about. I am sorry, again, that you had to face the Yuks your first time here. Tonight, I will journey out to the wastes with a group of our extractors and remove the Arch, no sorry, the Stargate. I think I've read enough on it to be able to figure out that the..." he moved his hands in a cercle, "device with it is also important."

Sam nodded, "that would be the dial home device, yes...you need it to dial the Stargate. Inside is a-."

"Crystal," The Pryo nodded, breaking off her sentence, "which powers the device, yes...I know."

Sam smiled, placing down her plate, "you...you're all a lot more intelligent than you come across."

"What you see," the Pryo spread his hands wide, "around you is a covering."

"Like your armour." Sam smiled.

The Pryo laughed. "I suppose so."

"Yet the Yuks," Daniel shuffled forward from where he sat on his large cushion, "don't seem as advanced as you?"

"They do not have the Great Prism," Fuglor muttered through a mouthful. The Joyces vibrant yellow and orange colouring had finally returned after a bathing in the fountain of the Prism, yet patches of pale colour still remained splotched here and there.

"They are stilled in their technological growth because they refuse to open up to other ideas. We have come a lot further then they have simply because we devote ourselves to a peaceful living, not war. One must have an open mind to be enabled to see new possibilities."

"The Yuks have no idea." Fulgor snorted, "What we're capable of."

"And hopefully they won't ever know." The Pryo shot his son a glare. "We let them live in their ignorance for their own safety."

"Couldn't you learn to get along? I mean, obviously they need wood to fuel their city, and you need pollen to fuel your technology." Sam offered, "On earth we too have had to learn to get along with people who wish to preserve nature. We've had to plant groves of trees that are grown just to be cut down, instead of cutting down the naturally grown forests."

"You could offer to teach them to grow their own flowers?" Daniel added.

The Pryo shook his head, holding out a hand to stall Fulgor's retort.

"You must all understand, we have offered such alliances to the Yuk's before and they have refused. They are a warring nation, brought up to fight, even amongst themselves. Fulgor is of their stock, thus he is far more inclined to rage, and abashed decisions."

"Pa!" Fulgor hissed and the Pryo shrugged, touching his shoulder, "you know this to be true my son. Even your father admitted it to you. Yuk's are born with an inward desire to conquer...it too, still lives within the Joyces hearts but we have learnt, over time, to control this mannerism within us. We do not let it control us. Though at times, we do fail this task."

"As my friend Bakura once told me, 'our inward nature is often far more difficult to control once we have seen the light'." Yami titled his head up from the meal before him.

"He said that?" Yugi raised an eyebrow, glancing at the Pharaoh, "when?"

"One of our many discussions. He was speaking of our struggle to control our darkness, however, the same applies, does it not, Pryo?"

"Indeed, we are all born with a nature that wishes destruction, not of just our world, but the destruction of our souls through corruption. You," the butterfly pointed towards Yami, "know this more than anyone, though your partner does not." The Pryo turned to Yugi with a small smile and the young man blushed, finding the aging butterfly's strange, knowledgeable stare unnerving.

"You, child, will find a time when you will be forced to make a decision."

"A decision..." Yugi whispered, "what kind of decision?" Daring to look towards the Colonel, Yugi gulped, noticing his commander officer was leaning forward, listening intensely, along with the rest of the team.

"A decision that will call on you to not follow your selfish, inward impulse, instead, one that will require you to put your natural nature aside."

"And you know this how?" Jack pounced.

"Simple," the Pryo threaded his fingers together, leaning back slightly, "we are not ignorant of the world outside our own. I know of the Goa'uld...they have come here before, but we are incompatible with their kind, we wouldn't make very good hosts," he tapped his head, a loud clipping sound echoing through the hall, "also, our world is far too small for them to bother with."

"You're right," Sam offered, "this is a small moon circling a large gas giant..." she pointed to the horizon out side a window, showing a faint outline of a giant globe cresting the sky. It was a soft purple haze, unlike Jupiter's bright oranges, but its swells of storms could be just seen.

"So, the Goa'uld have left you guys alone?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that...we've been bothered by them," Fulgor snorted, "but lets just say, we've discouraged their visits with a few good, well aimed shots from our canons-."

"You guys have weapons! Space guns."

"We have ships also, Colonel," the Pryo laughed aloud, "you do not see them...they are not easy to spot when coloured the same hue as the sky...they are used only for defence, never offence. Like I said, we are not a warring people, but war comes to us, quite often. One day Fulgor will take my place as Pyro and hopefully Aelia and Acyilus will be able to bring about a new age to the Yuks."

"Wait, but Acyilus is a Yuk? How is he different from the others?"

"He is a Joyce at heart." The Pryo chuckled. "That is what counts; it is why he can use his wings. He was born again into a new kind of existence. As a child he knew there was something more outside of his own dark and damp world, he searched for it and found it."

"But he's not colourful?"  
"What is colour?" The Pyro thinned his lips, pointing a thin finger to Jack, then to Teal'c, and then towards Yami, "You have colours also? It is not the colour that makes us, but the soul inside. I am sure, one day, the Prince will find his colours, just as my daughter will find a clamp for her tongue, and my son will discover there is more to life than war."

0000000000000000000

00000000000000

00000

The night time was cool, but not so cool that it was chilly, it was pleasant coolness that tickled his bare toes as the soft wind through the window of his room brushed past. Another night under the stars of a distant planet, he really couldn't have wished for a more wonderful experience in his life. Carefully Yugi padded out onto the balcony, breathing in deeply the beautiful scents upon the air. Even at night, the fields of flowers below glowed in a heavily radiance of colour, cast by the ever present shine of the gas giant in the sky, clearing half the horizon.

\Aibou? Cannot sleep?\

\This place...\ Yugi whispered mentally in reply to Yami's thoughtful inquiry, \is so breath-taking...this is what makes travel worth it Yami. This is what makes the Stargate a good thing!\

\I believe so too little one.\

Yugi closed his eyes for a moment as he sensed Yami's arms folding around his shoulders, pulling him gently into the soft cotton of the Pharaoh's robe. Even then, the clothing was tainted with the usual smell of mummification oils and herbs. A scent he'd become so accustomed to over the years.

\Yami...\ Yugi glanced up, tipping his head back to look into the Pharaoh's face above his own.

\Yes?\

\What do you think the Pyro meant when he said I'll have to make a decision?\

\I am unsure aibou, it troubles me, you, of all people, I would consider to be the least selfish person in the universe...\

\You sure about that? I think I am very selfish.\ Yugi glanced away, turning his attention to the stars, \I asked you to stay, that was a selfish impulse.\

\It was my choice aibou. I would be nothing without you, you eventually would have had to have returned to me and I for one, liked having my lighter half separate from my dark. It may seem odd to have a split soul but...I would have it no other way.\

Yugi gave a small smile, tilting his head up to look into the Pharaoh's face, his usually dark skin shimmering the strange over-light of the gas giant's glow.

"When did you get taller than me?" He mused aloud; reaching up to touch the lords cheek and hold it firmly.

"I have no idea aibou." Relishing in the tactile touch Yami chuckled, before sinking into a deeper train of thought. "Yugi, do you regret what I did?"  
"What do you mean?" Yugi raised an eyebrow in confusion, "what did you do?"

"As a Pharaoh, when I sealed the shadows with own soul, I created you and I made you live a life that was a lie until you solved the Puzzle. You must have had dreams and aspirations-." He flinched as Yugi's fingers touched his lips; the young man gave a heavy shake of his head, sighing loudly before smiling.

"Yami, how can I regret existing? Yes I had never imagined this to be my future, and you never factored into my childish fantasies, but that doesn't matter anymore, please...Yami, stop thinking that I'm going to regret my own existence. What you did as a Pharaoh saved humanity, and I, for one, thank you for that."

Slowly Yugi sunk to his knees, giving a smirk, "Pharaoh, you really need to rest"

Yami joined him on the floor, "I must return Puzzle, you are right...I am so tried." The lord's brow furrowed in confusion. He took a moment to shift, hoisting Yugi up into his arms and carting the young man towards the bed, he placed him on it, throwing the cover across him before kneeling down and sitting on the edge of the futon.

"Sleep, little light, tomorrow we adventure home."

Closing his eyes Yugi snuggled into the bed, smiling as he felt Yami's physical presence die away, the lord returning to his natural home, within the confines of the Puzzle. Rolling around the young man curled his body up.

Though he was on a strange and distant planet, surrounded by aliens, lying in the light of a gas-giant that never set, he fell into a peaceful, deep slumber of total and utter oblivion.

Life had never been more wonderful in that brief, singular moment between sleep and awake.

00000000000000

00000000

000

He'd never seen the Stargate in a place better suited for its alien appearance. Overnight the Joyces had shifted it from the wastes into their city, where it now stood in a hall lined with pillars. The Pryo was rubbing at the dial home device, seeming to be cleaning off grime carried in from the wastes.

Yugi smiled, shaking his head in wonder. He glanced behind, watching as the Colonel strapped his G.D.O to his wrist, ready to type in their code that would tell Stargate Command to open the Iris. Unfortunately their uniforms where ruined.

Completely and utterly ruined by carbon juice, and no amount of washing was going to do anything about it. Therefore, SG1 stood in their cotton robes, each smirking at the other as they waited for the Pryo to finish his cleaning. The aged butterfly was muttering to himself, quite in his own little world.

"He's very, very excited about seeing it work," Fuglor wandered over, giving Yugi a smile, "Pa gets giddy about new things. Now that he knows it can work, he'll be lost reading about it for days."

"He's so much like my grandfather," Yugi gave a laugh, picking up his pack, "you sure its alright for us to keep these robes?"

"Yes," Fulgor nodded, "it's quite alright."

"They're so lovely." Yugi rubbed his fingers over the marital. He paused, a small smile covering across his face, "hey, Colonel...I'm proposing a bet."

"Sweet." The Colonel glanced around from where he watched Daniel starting to dial the dial home device, offering advice to the Pryo. "What you proposing kid?"

"If the General asks us what we're wearing first, I pay for drinks, if he asks where we've been first, you pay."

"You're on kid."


	11. TDS: Reloaded: Episode 11

_**NEW AUTHORS NOTE: 16/06/2014**_

 _Ah, now beings a long arc. I remember writing this arc. This was a fun arc – based on one of the best episodes of Stargate SG1 ever. ^_^_

 _I haven't fiddled with much, just tried to tweak mistakes I could see when I read over it. So it's still riddled with awful spelling and grammar – however – if you can endure that – enjoy!_

00000000000000000000

0000000000000000

00000

You only live once, but if you work it right, once is enough.

00000000000000

000000000

000

0

Episode Eleven: Forever In a Day

Daniel gazed at the photos lined upon the shelf within the living room of Yugi's small apartment. He loved the homey feeling Yugi had managed to bring into his tiny space, a place the young man had stamped as his own. A touch of the Pharaoh lingered within it also, it was rather obvious two men inhabited the space, and not just one, for scattered over the coffee tables where two sets of cups, two kinds of magazines, and most importantly, two kind of lounge chairs.

It wasn't hard to figure which one belonged to the Pharaoh. Did he have an ego or what?

Daniel chuckled to himself, finding it amusing to have been so suddenly shoved into Yugi's personal space by the Colonel who had invited the team over to the young man's place for a belated house warming.

The photo's where interesting, displaying another life entirely, one Yugi didn't make a habit of speaking about. He saw friends, as teenagers, gathered in places he'd seen during his stay in Domino City. The Turtle Game Shop featured in a few, and others were of stints in Egypt with Ryou and the young man he'd only briefly met named Malik, the mysterious brother of Ishizu. They all looked happy.

There was one picture that spoke of sadness, one he imagined must of held special importance for Yugi, for he stood beside a strange door, a looming eye holding the great stone slabs together, it was threatening. The young man, a teenager then, held what Daniel had to guess where the Millennium Items.

"The Ceremonial Duel." The Pharaoh's baritone voice startled Daniel and he jerked around, finding himself confronted by the lord a few steps back. Though he was taller than Yami, he was always so surprised to find himself feeling small before the ancient ruler who carried himself in such a strange manner not seen in modern day society.

It was unusual to see him dressed in natural, normal clothing, a woollen cardigan of deep blue, ruffled and crunched up over the top of a pair of simple, light blue slacks that curled around slippers. Pink slippers, of all the colours the Pharaoh could pull off, pink just happened to be one of them.

Then again, Daniel smirked, he could imagine the Pharaoh would have been enabled to pull of pretty much any piece of clothing he was given.

His hair was ruffled, as though he'd just spun his hands through it, giving it a static buzz, and there was a strange colour to his lips, being redder than usual.

In fact, if he had to say anything, the Pharaoh was looking very alive for someone who was very dead.

Yami raised his eyebrows, sipping on the hot coco in his hands, "that photo was taken by Seto Kaiba at the beginning of the Ceremonial Duel when Yugi and I had to duel each other. We all thought it was going to be the final battle, if Yugi won I would go to the after-life, if I won I would remain."

"So...you won?"

"No," Yami shook his head, "Yugi did."

"But you're...still here?"

"Indeed," the Pharaoh chuckled, tilting his head as he listened to the sound of clutter in the kitchen, Yugi busily putting together a small meal for the team, "it was a test of courage, Daniel, Yugi's courage and my courage. Could I actually lose? Could he actually win? Could two people who are basically the same person, play against each other with the stakes of losing each other on the table?" Yami shook his head, giving a heavy sigh.

"In the end, the god's intervened...I was given the task of protecting this earth, along with my court. There are something's...Daniel," Yami pointed to the Puzzle Yugi held in the photograph, "that cannot be undone. The curse of the Items is one of them. I cannot die, Yugi cannot die, neither of us can pass into the after-life...ever..."

"As long as Yugi isn't mortally wounded right?"

"That'd be hard to do, with me being around."

"Yes..." Daniel chuckled, "yes it would be. Hey, what about this one..." The archaeologist pointed to a picture that looked out of place amongst all others. It was older, from a different time period all-together if the clothing was anything to go by. Standing outside of a museum, one Daniel knew to be in Washington D.C, two short men where embracing as though they where brothers. Their hair wildly familiar, obviously related to the Motou's.

"That one," Daniel pointed to the smaller figure in the photo, "looks just like Yugi but I thought he had no pictures of his Father?"

"He doesn't," Yami commented, sipping on his coco once more, "I believe it is a picture of Yugi's Grandfather, the one in the hat, and his Grandfather's brother. Notice, Grandfather is holding that strange box," Yami plucked the photo off the shelf, "that is what holds the Millennium Puzzle. I believe this is taken recently after Solomon found the Millennium Puzzle within my Tomb."

"Wow."

Yami placed the photo back into its allocated spot.

"So, fate had a hand in your reunion, being the same half of a single soul, right?"

"That'd be one way to put it..." Yami chuckled, giving a shrug of his shoulders.

"Still," Daniel furrowed his brow, gazing at the photo one last time, at the younger man that held the other, "it looks so much like Yugi."

There was a sudden, very un-Yugi like word shouted from the kitchen.

"Shit!"

Yami blinked, his mouth slightly ajar in surprise, his eyes glazed over in seeking for the answer as to why the usually polite young man was needing such a useless word, "Okay...he only says that when he's done something and can't control the inward desire to swear." The lord placed down his mug and dashed around into the kitchen. Daniel quickly followed, gasping to a stop as he spotted Yugi clutching his hand, blood pooling onto the kitchen bench as he stood, dumb founded and in shock.

"Aibou?"

"Yami...I cut myself." Yugi gasped out and the Pharaoh rushed over, grabbing a tea-towel and covering Yugi's hand with it.

"I noticed." Carefully dabbing at the wound Yami's nose wrinkled as the blood continued to pool.

"It's a deep cut," Daniel commented, reaching for the phone on the wall, "you're going to need stitches. I'll call Janet."

"But...but...what about tonight?" Tears were growing in Yugi's eyes and Yami smiled tenderly, touching his partners cheek and rubbing away the salty water, "I'll shadow portal you over to her place, I'm sure it won't take long and then we can come back and order food."

"I was going to make something."

"Well, now you're not." Daniel summed it up with a small laugh, "lucky you didn't slice off your finger Yugi."

Pouting as his friend dialled Yugi winced, sensing Yami's shadow magic drawing around the wound, trying to stop the flow of blood. Though shadow magic itself couldn't heal wounds, it could ease the pain with careful tenderness.

"Alright," Daniel gave them a nod, "Janet's expecting you, I'll stand guard here. Don't worry Yugi, we'll still have a night."

"Yeah, yeah," sighing heavily in despair as Yami hooked an arm around him Yugi added an after-thought, "tell the Colonel the beer is in the second draw in the fridge. Since I kinda owe him after that bet."

They vanished in a swell of shadows, leaving Daniel in the centre of the kitchen.

"Well, that sure is handy." He shook his head, picking up a wet sponge to clear the blood. "Jack's right, that kid's a magnet for danger."

000000000000

0000000

00

Thankfully the rest of the belated apartment warming party had gone on without any more small disasters. Yugi frowned darkly at the cut on his hand, it was painful, and had needed stitches but it wouldn't make him miss work, and that was a good thing. He hated missing off-world missions for totally not-work related injuries.

Stalking around the living room, gathering up lost plates, glasses and a couple of Jack's discarded beer bottles Yugi wandered around into the kitchen, stopping and taking a moment to watch an amazing sight.

He would always find himself blown away by the sheer sight of Yami doing a normal, human thing; like washing dishes.

Every living person on the planet earth knew what washing dishes involved, he was sure even some rich stuck up aristocratic celebrity still understood the act, it was universal, washing.

It meant sticking your hands into dirty water, scrubbing at dirty plates and getting dirty.

Watching a Pharaoh, a dead pharaoh, wash dishes was simply far too interesting to pass up and Yugi placed down his pile of new dishes and rubbish, giving a smile as he took up a towel to start drying. They continued the task in silence, only the humming of cars outside the apartment in the darkness of the night echoing in the distance.

Yami stacked up a plate, it slipped. The Pharaoh reacted with a sudden smooth movement, catching the plate as it tumbled towards the floor. Shadows swelled around it, carefully passing it into Yugi's waiting hands.

The young man made no movement to indicate the magical show and they continued on as if nothing had transpired.

"Daniel asked about that odd photo aibou."

"Photo?" Yugi looked up from where he squatted, placing the plate away into a cubed.

"Yes, that one with your Grandfather as a younger man in it."

"Oh, that one." Yugi stood, dusting off his hands upon his jeans. "The one with his long lost brother. I love it! It's got the Millennium Puzzle in it while it was still a Puzzle. Makes me think about how much the god's pulled strings to put our soul back together."

"Little green people, yes...with such devious little minds." Yami pulled the plug in the sink, watching as the dirty water swelled around and around.

He loved modern day wonders, though, no one else seemed to consider the simple idea of a sink as a wonder.

It was brilliant, in his mind anyway.

"Losing faith in your god's Yami." Yugi reached for the lords hands, drying them with his towel. Yami perked up an eyebrow as Yugi rubbed at his illusionary skin. He pulled away the towel, taking the larger hands in his own and gazing at them.

The young one seemed to be in contemplative mood and Yami chuckled, letting him play with his fingers as they stood within the dimly lit kitchen, still smelling of take away pizza.

"As Bakura would say," Yami gave into the contemplative mood, falling back of the thief's strangly wise words, "faith isn't faith until it's all you're holding onto. Yet," the Pharaoh paused to muse, "it is strange how the word faith has changed over the centuries. Bakura dislikes how much the word has been abused."

"Ouch," Yugi muttered, "seriously, Bakura needs to find something to think about other than all the answers of the universe."

"At least he not thinking of plundering, murdering, stealing the Puzzle, ruling the world..."

"Okay, okay," giving a laugh Yugi glanced up from his studying of the lords hands, "where did you get this one...?" He asked suddenly, running the smooth surface of his finger tip over a visible scar lining the spirits hand.

Yami furrowed his brow for a moment, gazing at it, and noticing the other scars that littered his well worn hands. The countless battle's he'd been in even as a young Pharaoh flicked over in his mind, and he pouted for a moment, a very un-pharaoh like look he only ever gave in the presence of his other half.

"I have utterly no idea aibou, though it must have been during a fight, maybe practise...I would never have allowed myself to be so injured in a true battle. Such a dishonour would have been very humiliating. Why do you ask little one?"

"Well," Yugi smiled, stepping around Yami and holding out his own arm, revealing the hand he'd cut that evening, "take a good look and tell me that isn't creepy."

The Pharaoh raised both his eyebrows at the sight, amazed to find the wound his light had dealt himself with a sharp knife was identical in place and shape to the scar that was on his own skin.

"Okay...that is slightly creepy." He agreed, than shrugged. "If yours scars then I'm going to be disappointed."  
"Why?"

"Your hand will be ruined..."

"Yami," flat-lining his voice Yugi rolled his eyes, "my hands are already scarred from when I put the Puzzle back together in that ware-house fire, remember...I'm just going to be annoyed that every time I look at it I'll be reminded of my own clumsiness. Seriously, the Colonel is not going to shut-up about this for a month!"

"Well," slinking an arm around his partners shoulder Yami pecked his forehead, tugging him out of the kitchen, "you are rather clumsy aibou, maybe this will teach you not to weld sharp objects." The lord paused, switching off the kitchen and living room lights, leaving them in pitch darkness. Nether seemed to mind, with Yugi trusting the Pharaoh to guide him through the nothingness with ease and grace towards the bedroom.

"Thanks, Yami, your confidence in me makes my day." Muttering drily as he stood in the bedroom, waiting for Yami to switch on the bed-lamp Yugi blinked at the flare of light, noticing the pharaoh had reverted into spirit form as he usually did during the evenings, reserving energy for the on-coming day.

He hoped, inwardly, that there would come a time in their long, forever lives, were the king would manage to keep his physical form longer. At the moment, it was enough to know the dark half of his soul resided over him as he slept, ever watchful, ever present, ever protecting, ever trapped in the confines of the gleaming Puzzle around his neck.

Their curse, a curse that had split them, made them into two sentient beings and forced them to live forever apart, while forever together.

"Come, come aibou..." Yami cheerfully grinned, showing a full set of white teeth, causing Yugi's chest to tighten at the sight of the usually dark and moody lord smiling in such a whimsical, natural way. "We have a sixty-thirty wakeup call tomorrow morning for that wonderful off-world mission the Major was telling us about this evening."

"Grand," Yugi groaned, "something about..." he waved his wounded hand, "something...actually, I really wasn't listening."

"No, nether was I..."

000000000000000000

00000000000

000

"Ah, Janet," Hammond paused from rising from his desk as the doctor quickly strolled into his office unannounced, "I was about to brief SG1 on their next mission, is this important?"

"Yes sir, sorry." Janet smiled, "but I recall you asking me awhile back when Yugi first joined, to warn you when he got himself hurt, you wanted to know about a cut on his hand, his right hand, and to tell you only if it had stitches and ran between his thumb and finger."

She held out her own hand, indicating the cut.

"Yes," the General nodded slowly, his knees feeling slightly weaker, he dared a glance out the window of his office into the briefing room where SG1 was beginning to settle down for their usual briefing before off-world missions. "Yes, I did ask you that."

"Well, sir," Janet shrugged, "the wound you described has happened. Though it wasn't here on base, he did it while cutting up food actually, had three stitches too. Is that what you wished to know?"

"Thank you Janet, you've helped a great deal."

"You're welcome sir." By the look in her eyes she wanted to know more, she wanted to know why he'd described a wound the young man had never had before so precisely, but it was better for her to be ignorant of the details. At least for now.

"You are dismissed."

"Yes sir." She nodded and shifted out of the office, closing the door behind her.

Hammond settled back into his large chair, rubbing a hand over his brow as the ease of a headache began to grow. After a moment of pondering he reached for his phone, dialling a number he'd memorised.

It rung for some time until it was picked up and a weary voice rasped out in his ear.

"Hello, Solomon, yes, sorry to wake you," Hammond smiled briefly, a sad gleam in his eyes as he watched Yugi within the briefing room, the young man happily swinging his legs from where he sat upon the table, ignoring the Colonels battering at him as Daniel tried to interrupt the two by handing out mission files.

"I'm calling because today's the day; I've got my note ready...the photo you gave me, are you sure that'll be enough of a prompt? No I've been very cryptic, alright; I understand yes, we'll just have to trust them. All right, thank you Solomon, good night." Placing the phone back onto its hook Hammond rested back for a moment in his chair, giving a heavy sigh before opening up a draw in the desk and shuffling around in the papers. He pulled out an envelope, yellow with age, and crinkled from abuse. He'd never forgotten to take it with him, no matter what job he found himself in, and now finally, it was his task to hand it on.

His chest tightened.

He'd been waiting this day ever since Yugi Motou had entered into their lives at the SGC. The face of the bubbly young man, wrapped in the protective embrace of his darker half had haunted him since he could remember.

That day, in the trunk, those blood red eyes so enraged with pain.

Hammond shook his head, rising from his seat and walking out of his office towards the waiting SG team. The Colonel glanced towards him and Hammond smiled in welcoming as the team calmed, and Yugi jumped off his position upon the briefing room table, the young man giving the impression that if he wanted too he could have easily hovered in weightlessness. In fact, while they were unable to see the Pharaoh while he retained a spirit form, it was rather obvious when the lord carried his smaller half, Yugi didn't float on his own.

"SG1 you have a go for this mission, Carter, I believe you must do some calculations before you leave."

"Yes sir," Sam nodded, launching into a long brief about the current aliment of planets and something about sun and solar flares. Hammond nodded his head at the right moments, giving the impression he was listening.

She finished and he gave her a dismissive wave.

"Then get to it Major."

"Thank you sir." She dashed off down the stairs into the control room.

The Colonel sniffed, clapping Teal'c over the shoulder, "so, anyway, buddy...oh, yeah, bye General," the two wandered down the stairs with Daniel quickly in tow.

Yugi dashed to join the leaving team, pausing only as the General gently called his name.

"Sir?" The young man paused in his usual, beautiful manor, his large purple eyes searching for hidden messages. Hammond spread his lips thin as he approached the young man, so beautifully tender and childlike, yet hidden under his skin was a demon lord of such frightening power.

"How's the hand, Yugi?" Hammond took the slim fingers in his own, gazing at the wound.

"Oh?" Yugi's eyes blinked, and he grinned, "it's nothing sir! Just a slip of the fingers with a knife that's all. Clumsiness. Yami says he's never going to trust me with a sword..."

Chuckling Hammond reached into the pocket of his pants, pulling out a slim post-it note. With Yugi's face pulled in a confused expression he slid the piece of paper into top pocket of the young man's vest.

"Keep that there, until you reach the other side, alright...and this," he pulled out the yellow, weary envelope, "tuck this into that special little pouch you kept under your shirt."

Yugi gaped, "how did you know...I...have a..." He touched his chest, "General, do you watch me dress or something?"

"No, however the Colonel has noticed you put that pouch on, he's curious as to what it is you put in it, it being so slim and unnoticeable under your tight shirts."

Blushing as he took the envelope, and despite the confusion, the young man scratched his forehead.

"Yeah, well, it's just...secret stuff."

"Well, whatever you keep in it, add that envelop, right now..."

"Er...yes sir...why sir?"

"No reason. Now, hurry along or the Colonel will start snipping at you."

"Yes sir." Yugi grinned, "bye sir, have a good day sir."

Watching as Yugi dashed down the stairs the General shook his head, amazed at the amount of sirs the young man could say when in the mood. Yugi Motou was a joy to Stargate Command, he and his Pharaoh added such a new flavour to such a strange job of protecting humanity.

000000000000

0000000

0

\I wonder what that was all about?\ Humming to Yami's presence within his body Yugi skipped past the Major as she bent over the control desk, he bounded down a ramp and weaved his way through the air-personell until he reached the open blast doors into the gate-room. He did his usual check on his twin pistols, before he bounded up to the Colonel who gave him a small glare of impatience.

He ignored it as Yami's reply slipped through his mind like a sleek slide of water.

\No idea aibou, but you'd better add that envelop right now...\

\Oh, yeah...his eyes were serious about that. You coming out?\

\Only to spin the coin to decide.\

The Millenuim Puzzle flared to life and the Pharaoh appeared, he glanced around, watching as Yugi unstrapped his vest, pulled off his jacket and stripped off his tight black shirt.

The Colonel gapped openly, glancing around the gate-room as all eyes remained stuck on the young man.

"Okay, Yugi, why are you stripping?"

"Be...cause..." muttering through the envelop stuck in his mouth Yugi pulled around the slim, special compartment strapped over his chest, lying flat across his back, "the...General...said so."

Zipping open the black pouch he folded up the envelope, adding it to the collection of god-cards that where safely hidden within.

With a sniff he replaced his shirt, jacket and vest, pulling everything down into place once more before turning around and grinning towards Yami.

"So, what'd the coin say?"

No one had noticed the lord had even spun the coin in the usual departure bet.

"Depends, who's betting what?"

Teal'c held up a hand, "heads, you remain out, Lord Pharaoh."

"Ah," Daniel offered his own hand, "tails I buy drinks."

"Head is me this time." Jack muttered.

Yugi blinked, thinking for a moment, "um, okay, I say tails, cause I am so not buying drinks again."

"So, you believe its head's aibou?" Yami smirked dangerously and Yugi gasped.

"Oh my gosh, it's not?"

"Nope," Yami revealed the coin on his palm.

"Oh! Bother!" Daniel sighed, glancing to Yugi, "looks like we lose and we have to pay."

Yami chuckled, pocketing the coin before giving Yugi a small, tender smile. "I shall leave you then, physically speaking." The ancient king vanished from the gate-room and Yugi laughed, spinning on his heels.

"He's in a good mood, that's a nice change."

Daniel gave a laugh, "I had no idea he even had moods. I thought there was one Pharaoh mode and that was it."

"Oh," Yugi whistled, "trust me Daniel, you live with an ancient spirit in your head, you learn moods very well."

The air in the gate-room grew slowly into one of impatience, with even the air-personnel waiting for their departure growing tired of the standing around.

Jack huffed up slightly, leaning towards Daniel.

"Okay," Jack whispered softly, "what is she doing?"

"Ah," Daniel raised an eyebrow, glancing to Yugi then back to the Colonel, "I think she said something about having to time the calculations exactly right this time of year."

"This time of year?" Jack pulled a face, "what difference does it make what time of year it is?"

"Um," shifting on his feet Daniel hesitantly replied, "she said something about solar," he paused. Yugi joined him.

"To be honest," the young man shrugged, "we weren't really paying attention to her in the briefing room just before, were we Daniel."

"No..." The archaeologist shook his head. "No...can't say I was."

"Really," not sounding surprised at they'd admitted to not listening, considering he'd tuned out the Major's blurb of information, Jack sighed. He glanced around towards the control room, giving a loud shout.

"Carter?"

She looked up, seemingly startled out of some deep train of thought. Carefully she leaned forward, reaching for a microphone.

"Almost there, sir." She gave the Colonel one of her trademark smiles that usually convinced their team leader that everything was quite alright. It appeared to work its magic once more.

"At this time of year, the direct line between P2X-555 and the Earth takes us within seventy-thousand miles of the sun. I have to update the computer's drift calculations to include gravitational space-time warping."

The four men stood blinking at her as they waited by the ramp.

"Okay, we know that! Of cause we do, right guys, come on, let's just go already!" Jack swung his arms, pointing a finger at Yugi, "look at the kids face, Carter, can you deny that face. Yugi, give her that face you give me all the freaking time."

"Major?" Yugi turned, "please can we go? The Colonel's threatening to do terrible things to me!"

She gave a roll of her eyes, "coming." After few more moments of tapping at a keyboard, the Stargate began to whirl to life and the Major disappeared from the control room, joining them through the blast door. She collected her P90 from an air-personnel, strapping it to her vest as she aligned herself with the team.

Over the microphone the technician called out.

"Chevron four, encoded."

Yugi turned slightly, ingoring the baiting going on between the Colonel and Major. He flicked his eyes upwards to the Control room, noticing the General was now standing where the Major had been only moments before.

"Chevron six, encoded."

Somehow, the General's eyes seemed to burrow into him like pin-holes, and he could have sworn the leader of the base was trying to tell him something mentally.

\Yami? I think the General's worried about us...what did he give that note to us for?\

\There is only one way to find out aibou,\ the Pharaoh's reply came as the Stargate activated before them. Blue light erupted around the gate-room. Yugi shifted his booted feet upon the ramp, following the Colonel up. He cast one last fleeting glance towards the General, furrowing his brow as he caught a mouthed sentence on the old man's lips. Even as he passed through the event-horizon the thought stayed with him when he reached the other side.

"Come...what the?" Yugi staggered, hitting the Colonel's back. Daniel bumped into him and they tumbled slightly. He felt himself caught by Teal'c, pulling towards the silent Jaffa as if the warrior was suddenly offering him protection.

"Um..." Jack's confused splutter came out as they wandered down the ramp from the Stargate, surrounded by the very room they'd just left.

Flicking his confused gaze backwards towards the Stargate Yugi gave a high-pitched squeak, alerting the others to the sudden phenomena of the Stargate shutting off, and as it did so, the world around them changed, the Stargate vanished, leaving a darkened section where it had once stood.

"Did you just see that?" The Colonel seemed to ask the air.

Like a ripple effect, the other walls around them died away, leaving them standing in an underground launch pad.

"Ah, Jack...do you see this?" Daniel's spluttered words echoed out, the archaeologist having titled his head up slightly.

The Colonel's voiced was tested as he glanced to the Major beside him.

"Major Carter, where are we?"

"I don't know sir," she consulted the pad in her hand, "for a minute there, we were back in the Gateroom."

"Well, we're not anymore!" Yugi offered his two-cents worth.

Wandering past the young man Jack peered around, looking skyward.

"You know," he mused, "this looks suspiciously like the butt end of a Titan missile."

"A freaking what?" Yugi threw his arms open, "did you just say missile-." The young man was cut off as a crackling voice spoke over the intercom.

" _Standing by for test burn in T-minus twenty seconds."_

Every head looked upwards as the whine of generators echoed throughout the underground room.

Teal'c gave a perplexed raise of a single eyebrow, "what is a 'test burn?'" He inquired.

"Just what it sounds like! Ideas anyone!?" Jack dashed off the launch pad, followed by the Major and Daniel. Yugi stood dumb founded, clasping his hands to his chest as he buried himself into a small ball.

"Colonel, this isn't happening, this is not happening!"

"Kid! Get a hold of yourself." Calling back Jack pounded his fists on the nearest doors.

"Abort!" He bellowed, "Abort, abort!"

Joining the Colonel the Major and Daniel rushed in a desperate attempt to alert anyone of their presence.

Over the intercom the voice broke their frantic rush.

" _Fifteen seconds."_

Jack snagged Yugi, sensing for a moment that it wasn't the young man he was grabbing but the Pharaoh. Pulling the smaller body towards him he covered his body with his own.

" _Stand by for ignition."_

"Colonel, are we going to die?" Yugi whispered, burying his head into the man's chest.

"Hope not kid, cause this is not the way I wanted to go.

"Ten, nine, eight..." the intercom's voice became hauntingly slow as the seconds passed. Yugi dared to peek around the Colonel's protective embrace, noticing Teal'c was still standing upon the launch pad, holding out his zatnicatel and aiming it at the smoking missile looming above him.

" _Seven, six, five, four three..."_

The Jaffa Warrior fired, tinticles of blue energy swelled over the missile.

" _two, one. Ignition."_

From his cowering position Yugi blinked, feeling Yami's surprise within him as the Pharaoh released the shadowed shields he'd momentarily raised.

"What the...?" Jack turned, letting Yugi peel away from him as they stood, gaping at Teal'c as he stood, his zatnicatel still raised.

Daniel and Sam uncovered their heads, staring up blankly at the missile as it let off hisses of steam.

"I'm still alive, right..." Yugi touched his chest, "not dead."

"Yes, kid, otherwise I'd be pretty annoyed at this being heaven." Jack ruffled his hair before turning to Teal'c.

"How'd you know that'd work?"

"I did not O'Neill." The Jaffa Warrior shrugged.

Suddenly Yugi tensed, his hands slapping to his twin pistols and pulling both free as he spun towards the door. A buzzer sounded, and the blast door opened, revealing three armed soldiers rushing into the room, aiming their guns directly at the young man as he pointed his own.

"Hands on your heads! Get on your knees?"

"Heck, like I will." Yugi snapped, "you almost toasted me."

"Yugi!" Jack grabbed his shoulders, carefully pulling him down as they knelt, "put your toys away alright..."

Thinning his eyes as his heightened senses flared Yugi slowly knelt, placing his pistols upon the floor and lifting his hands behind his head.

Of the three soldiers present, the Sergeant stepped forward, training his rifle upon them. He growled out.

"Who are you and how did you get into this facility?"

"What...facility?" Jack tilted his head.

"Just answer the question." The Sergeant snapped.

"Sir, don't say anything." Sam whispered, leaning towards the Colonel, "this is the Gate Room."

"Shut up!" The Sergeant bellowed.

Ignoring him Sam continued, "Sir, we're still in Cheyenne Mountain."

"Listen!" Pointing his weapon directly towards the Major the Sergeant snarled, "the next person who shoots his mouth off, gets this...is that clear?"

"But you said you wanted us to answer your question..." Yugi blinked, "how can we answer if you're telling us to shut up?"

The man jerked towards him and Yugi thinned his eyes, allowing a glimmer of red to shine as Yami's presence darkened within him, the lord forcing himself to calm.

Over the intercom a new voice echoed throughout the giant room.

" _Take them to the holding room."_

The Sergeant glanced up as if addressing someone. "Yes sir."

"No," Jack shuffled slightly, "take me to your C.O."

Without hesitation, the soldier swung his rifle around, smashing the butt of the weapon into the Colonel's face. Yugi squeaked in horrified fright as their team leader hit the floor with a heavy thump.

"Colonel!" It was the Major's voice that rung out.

0000000000000000

0000000000

00

"Let go!" Wrenching at his arms as they were held firmly by two soldiers Yugi kicked his legs, smashing them into the Sergeants waist and causing the man to stagger backwards.

"Get off me! Get off!" Shouting in his accented voice Yugi twisted, panting heavily as he tore himself free from the grasp of one soldier, startled that his commanding officer had been so brutally shoved away by the tiny boy.

Fighting off Yami's urge to lung free of the confines of the Puzzle, Yugi struggled against the grasping of the final solider, sensing the other recovering to snag his throat, holding him firmly like a disobedient child. The choker around his neck was torn off, the diamonds that littered it scattering across the floor of the holding cell.

Yugi choked on his tears as the Millennium Puzzle was grabbed, and for a brief moment he almost allowed Yami free, he almost gave him permission to take over his limbs and control his body.

"Don't touch it! I said let me go! You sick! You sick idiots, don't touch me!" He screeched, madly grabbing his Puzzle back and holding it as though it was his second heart.

Suddenly Jack's voice called out, "stop it, he's just a kid! Please."

The Colonel said had actually said please.

Still panting, his chest tight from the pain of forcing his darker half into submission Yugi stilled, going limp in the two soldiers arms as the Sergeant slowly turned towards the Colonel.

"A kid?' The Sergeant snorted, "with guns..."

"Yes, he's just a kid...do whatever you want to the rest of us, but leave the kid alone." The older man's eyes shined with sincerity, "He's got nothing to do with this."

"We'll be the judge of that. We're confiscating all of your gear, that gold item included." The Sergeant pointed to the offending object, but paused suddenly as in the light of the holding cell he noticed the faint scar running across the young man's neck from one side to the other.

The haunting, large purple eyes turned up to face him, their sorrowful deepness wrenching at his chest as though tugging on strings.

Yugi felt himself go, finding no will to hold back the tears he sobbed, collapsing even as both his arms where held, his body went limp and he heard the sound of the Major's cry and Daniel's muffled squeak, a soft begging for it to end. He couldn't care less, he had to reserve his energy for keeping a raging Pharaoh locked up inside and it was almost impossible now that he had no spirits to aid him to confine the dark lord to the Puzzle.

"Listen, just hand it over-."

"Touch it again." Yugi hissed suddenly, "and I swear...I will not be responsible for what will happen to you. Just leave me the hell alone!"

He ran to the strongest figure available, grabbing Teal'c around the middle and hiding himself in the Jaffa's chest. A tender, protective arm was gently placed around him and he heard the warrior's voice rumble.

"He has suffered enough, let him be."

For a moment the team waited in baited breath, watching as the Sergeant seemed to debate within his own mind. Carefully the solider turned, giving a wave to the other two that waited him. They left the holding cell and the door slammed shut, leaving the confused members alone in the dim light of a hauntingly familiar room.

The base they'd been lead through had looked almost identical to the one they'd just left. Even as they'd been stripped of all their gear, the feeling had been growing.

Something had gone dreadfully wrong with the Stargate.

"Is the kid alright?" Jack stood from his seat at a table, wandering towards Teal'c.

"He appears to be physically unharmed, however I believe the force of keeping the Lord under submission is what has distressed him so." The Jaffa eased Yugi around, and the young man sniffled, glancing towards the Colonel, revealing a face smudged with eye-liner.

Jack smiled faintly and ruffled their youngest member's hair fondly.

"Come on, sit down kiddo." He slipped him into a chair, "Carter? Any ideas?"

The Major bit her lips, glancing to where Daniel stood leaning against a bunk bed in the holding cell. He gave a shrug.

"I'm..." She paused for a moment, "Sir," and addressed the Colonel, "I'm fairly certain that we've travelled back in time, roughly, about forty-years."

Jack stared.

She dared to continue despite his eyes gouging into her skull.

"For a second or two, I think we were in both time-frames simultaneously, which is why the Stargate seemed to be there one minute and was gone the next."

"So," the Pharaoh's deep baritone voice broke free of Yugi's lips, "this appears to be a bump in your calculations then Major?" Blood-red eyes flickered dangerously and the shadows of the dim cell crept in sleek movements around them as their lord and master dangerously played a hand over the surface of the Puzzle around his host's body.

"I'm sorry, Pharaoh," Sam shrugged, "I don't know what to say."

"Well," Jack slapped his hands upon his thighs, trying to lighten the mood, "I'll tell you what, Major. Get us back home and we'll say it never happened."

"Or," Daniel looked up from his position, "get us back before we left and it won't happen."

Every neck craned around to look directly at the archaeologist who blinked in surprise at their sudden three-sixty turn his way.

"Well, think about it guys," he spread his hands form their folded position over his chest, "we're the first people in human history to go back in time, well, for all we know. If we could figure out how to do this again, just think of what we could do. We could actually visit Babylon, we could...we could see the Great Wall of China being built."

"Typical," Jack muttered, "leave you to ruin the thought of it with ancient history."

"Colonel O'Neill, could we not prevent regrettable events in your history from ever occurring."

"No!" Yugi gasped, jumping up as though a spring had launched him off his chair, "No! No! No! We are not doing that, we are so not going there." He waved his hands, "Right Sam, we're not going there."

"Um, why not?" Jack offered.

The Major sighed, licking her lips as she pondered for a moment, thinking of the best way to explain, "because of the grandfather paradox, sir."

"The what?" The Colonel's look came up blank.

"Sir," Yugi joined in, "let's say, if you went back fifty years and murdered your own grandfather, your own father would never have been born right...you would have changed your own past."

Daniel cottoned on, giving a pointing motion with his finger. "So you're saying if we change earth's history-."

"We could change our world in ways that we can't possibly imagine. We might even cease to exist, along with everything and everyone we know." Sam breathed out deeply.

"I am not part of the history of this world." Teal'c inclined his head slightly.

"Yeah," Yugi swivelled on his feet towards the Jaffa, "but when these guys," he waved a hand at the door that blocked them into the room, "find out about the Goa'uld threat, they might have second thoughts about opening the Stargate Program. In which case, we never meet...and your back to being First Prime of Apophis."

"I see." Teal'c whispered softly.

"Yami and I came across the same problem awhile back," easing himself back down into his seat Yugi rubbed his brow, "I've had experience with time-travel before but it was on a different level. It was done by shadow magic, and it was more like a shadow game...a massive role playing game that reflected past events. I have no idea how much of it was real and how much was just a fabricated story created for the realising of a dangerous dark god named Zorc. Anyway, the point is, it was all about getting back Yami's memories. We travelled back into Ancient Egypt and relived the events...we changed things in this game and in this game, Yami never had to seal himself inside the Millennium Puzzle to defeat Zorc, that's where the paradox came in. The grandfather effect. You see, when we returned from the game, having won it, like we win everything...Yami realised nothing had changed. He was still the spirit of the Puzzle and I was still his lighter half. If he had never sealed himself inside the Puzzle, affectively cutting himself in two, then I would never have been reincarnated into the stream of life. I would not have existed if we'd actually changed history. So, even if we don't tell them about the Goa'uld, the fact that Teal'c has a Goa'uld larval in his gut changes things. This is no shadow game, we're actually living this and we're changing history by just sitting here and discussing this."

Sam nodded, "we have to concentrate on damage control," she looked away from Yugi to address the Colonel, "at the very least, destroy our advanced weapons and technology."

"That's gonna be a little tough." Jack muttered.

"We also cannot tell anyone anything about who we are of where we're from."

"This is a top secret facility," Jack spread his hands, "anonymity does not go over big here. Heck, Yugi's half Japanese. This is the Cold War and we've brought a half-Jap right into the middle of it." He massaged his head. "

"Sir, we don't have a choice." The Major looked into her clasped hands. "Even if it means giving up our lives, we can't let them know anything."

0000000000000000000

000000000

000

Solomon gazed at the Stargate.

From above it looked less daunting, like a simple arch, yet it held such boundless wounders. A true gate-way to the stars.

A gateway through time too, apparently.

"Oh Yugi...be safe, my boy, be safe."

"Don't worry Grandpa," a slim hand rested upon his shoulder and Solomon glanced around, smiling weakly at Ryou, the young English Professor a comforting sight. Behind him the gentleman's dark spirit was silently gazing at the Stargate, also lost in deep thought. They were waiting on the General in his office as he spoke to a gate technician. Their conversation was drawing to a close and finally the General moved out of his seat and strolled into the briefing room.

He dared a smile at the sight of the three standing by the large windows opening into the gate-room below.

It was his first chance at meeting the albino Professor and the darkness that protected him. Ryou was a sleek, tender young man with eyes that spoke of too much age for one so young. Looking at him dressed in a long, white sleeved shirt that matched his long locks of silken hair, paled into an almost silver glow, it was nearly impossible to see him as a human. He was far more an angel than anything.

This was the Healer of the Pharaohs court, and according to Yugi, the dark spirit that haunted the Professor's Ring, was the General that ruled the armies of the dead.

Bakura was dangerous. It oozed off him in a silent calmness that ate at the air. He wore a heavy blue coat that dribbled around his knees and a ridiculously long, multi-coloured scarf that looked as though it had been picked up at a thrift shop or at least stolen from some knick-knack rack. Like the Pharaoh, his eyes where a pure blood red, surrounded by demonic black.

"Thank you," the General offered them a small bow of his head, "for bringing Solomon here."

"A pleasure, General sir, to meet you." Ryou held out his hand, "I am sorry it is not under better circumstances. As for getting Grandfather here, it is not a problem."

"Has there been any news?" Solomon stepped forward, the short man shuffling on his feet.

The General shook his head sadly, wishing he had better news. "Well, SG1 never made it to P2X-555."

"So..." Bakura's dark voice growled out, "They're out there somewhere." He motioned with a hand to the universe at large.  
"Yes," Hammond nodded, keeping his eyes firmly upon Solomon as the hold man held his hands tightly to his chest, biting back tears, "hopefully they'll find their way back."

"They will," Solomon muttered, turning to look darkly out the window once again, watching as an SG team was getting prepped to leave, "Yugi will come home. He always comes home. He's my boy, and he comes home."

0000000000000000000

000000000000

00000

He'd never felt more like a criminal in his entire life. Shoved into a blue van, shackled around his wrists with a blind fold over his eyes, that was only taken off when he was rudely plonked down on a cold bench. He was glad to find that the others had received the same treatment and it wasn't just because he'd kicked up a fight that he was being so painfully abused.

The walls of the van where blocked up, giving them no view of where they were they were heading, but they'd been going for at least an hour according to his inward time clock. Enough time for Yami to get edgy and he could sense the Pharaoh inside his body like a second glove.

He'd never felt so uncomfortable sharing his body, even when they'd first begun merging, it hadn't been so creepy but with his darker halves current fury he could feel the lord like a fire in the blood of his veins. Shuffling on his seat Yugi breathed out softly, the air to cool for his liking.

"Hey, kid," Jack's voice startled him and Yugi glanced around, peering through his ruffled bangs of blond fringe, "you alright there?"

The concern in his tone was welcoming and Yugi blinked back a tear. He bobbed his head, "I'm alright sir. They at least let me keep the Puzzle...I...I don't know what Yami would have done if they'd taken it."

"Yugi, he has to understand-." Sam started but caught herself as Yugi's large eyes turned in her direction where she sat beside him.

"Sam, I know," he used her name, not her rank, "but what you have to understand is that Yami doesn't care about the future, present, or past...you separate us and his only goal will be to get back to me. Maybe he would have been alright, maybe he would have waited for the right moment and maybe he could have controlled his rage but I don't want to test that just yet, not yet...just not yet." He whispered.

Sam nodded slowly in understanding, "Sorry Yugi." She touched his thigh with her bound hands, giving him a small smile. "Just me being a typical human again."

His laugh was a weak once, but still a laugh. "Wish I was one."

Silence reigned again, until Jack's firm voice caught them all, his leadership taking over.

"Listen. I don't know where we're headed, but they'll probably try to split us up. So we're not going to have much time to-."

"Escape and hopefully live out the rest of our lives without affecting history." Sam butted in.

Jack blinked at her.

"Or?"

Sam sighed, "I'm sorry sir, I can't think of an 'or' at the moment."

"What?" Daniel pulled a face, "no 'or' Sam you always have an 'or.'"

"Not today Daniel." She shrugged,

"No, there is an 'or'." Jack insisted, pointing to Yugi, "Yugi...give us an 'or'."

The young man opened his mouth to answer but Sam caught him.

"Sir," she addressed the Colonel with a firm tone, "you can't just will something to happen because you want it to be a certain way."

"No Major, where there's a will, there is an 'or'...er...way..."

"If I remain on this planet, I will eventually be taken over by my mature symbiote." Teal'c smoke out finally and Yugi jutted out his bound hands.

"See, that's a good reason for an or...and I have one too, I'm immortal! If I remain here in the past, there is going to be two of Yami and I and I'm not sure if that's illegal or something in the whole scheme of the universe."

"Two Pharaohs...bad..." Jack whispered, "One's hard enough."

"Hey."

"Speak of the devil." The Colonel raised an eyebrow as the blood red eyes of the spirit peered out of Yugi's face. "Pharaoh, cut the kid off for a minute, gotta ask you something, without him."

There was a moment's pause before Yami looked up once more. "Go on Colonel, Yugi's retreated."

"Alright," Jack shifted forward, "can you use your shadow magic? We, at the moment, have nothing to defend ourselves with and these guys are trained in keeping spies under-wrap and that's what we're being called."

Yami licked the dry lips of Yugi's body, rolling the shoulders and leaning back on the side of the van, he shifted his legs, slinking one over the other in his usual dignified manner.

"I could, yes, I could get us out of here right now...I need only blow that door open." He motioned to the van's doors beside him. "But if we are indeed forty years in the past, then..." He furrowed his brow, "then I am still stuck inside the Millennium Puzzle, shadow magic has not yet come into play. If I use shadow magic in any other way other than creating a body, which doesn't take much, then I'm concerned I'll be alerting Shaadi to my presence."

"Shaadi?" Jack inquired. "Who's that?"

"The Keeper of the Millennium Items. He can detect shadow magic...from anywhere...he's a meddler and I do not want him sticking his nose into anything right now. So, in answer to your question Colonel, yes, I can get us out, but it's going to have to require very little shadow magic-."

The van suddenly lurched to one side, causing them all to tip as they swerved. The van drew to a stop, and they sat in silence, hearing muffled voices from outside. Foot-steps approached the outside of the door and it was opened, letting in a stream of sunlight. A young man climbed into the back, closing the door behind him and he held out his gun, gazing at the group.

"Flat tire?" Jack offered.

"I'm the one who arranged it." The young man regarded them silently, watching the surprise in their eyes.

"Before I can even think of doing what's asked in the note, I need to know who you are and who gave it to you."

Yugi blinked, sensing Yami retreating, and he reclaimed control of the body. His swivelled his eyes towards the lieutenant's uniform, his lips opening slightly at the sight of the nameplate upon the shirt. He mouthed the name.

"Hammond. General...oh my gosh." He backed up, squeaking as he almost tipped off the bench he sat upon. Every eye looked towards him as he blinked, shaking in sudden realisation.

"My name...my name is Yugi Motou, sir...and you gave me the note!"

"What note?" Jack spluttered out. Yugi quickly glanced his way.

"Sir," before we left General Hammond gave me a note and put it in my vest pocket until we got to the other side. He gave me something else too but I can't get at it yet with my hands tied...anyway, he must have known...look, that's him." Jutting out his bound hands to the young lieutenant Yugi motioned at the young man.

"It's addressed to me. In my handwriting." Lt. Hammond raised an eyebrow.

"What's it say?" Jack offered.

"Help me." Lt. Hammond sneered sarcastically. "And seeing as helping you will undoubtedly lead to court-martial, I'd like to know why I would do that."

"Because it's your idea." Sam smiled, the pieces clicking together.

"Albeit one you won't have for forty-years." Jack grinned.

"Ah," Lt. Hammond shook his head, "what?"

"I know this is kind of hard to understand," Yugi shifted towards him, "but that's roughly how far back in time we've travelled."

Snorting sceptically Lt. Hammond turned away, "I'm sorry, I can't help you-."

"Wait, wait!" Daniel held out his bound hands, "we can prove it!"

"The date," Jack added, "what's the date?"

The young man turned to stare at them, "August the fourth," he frowned as Daniel and Jack continued to stare, hanging on his every word, "of nineteen-sixty-nine."

"Sixty-nine," Jack muttered, glancing to Daniel, "what happened in sixty-nine."

"The...the moon-landing." Daniel gasped out, grinning, "that was just a couple of weeks ago, right?"

"The entire world knows that." The young Hammond snorted.

"Yes," Jack shuffled forward, "but not many people know you watched it from your father's bedside in his hospital room...just two days after his first heart attack."

A stunned silence reigned in the back of the van. Hammond's eyes widened slightly, he stutted the words, "how...did you...know?"

Yugi reached for the young man's hands, touching them with his bound ones, causing Hammond to shift his gaze, "because," Yugi whispered, "because we know you. We 'will' know you, sir. And you decided to help us...otherwise, you wouldn't be standing there with a note. Now please, are you going to listen to yourself...or not?"

For several long seconds Hammond stood, then slowly his hand moved, shifting the gun he held back into its holster. He fished keys from his pocket, bending to unlock Jack's handcuffs, speaking as he did so.

"There are two other men, including the driver."

"Thank you, thank you." Jack rubbed at his wrists, grinning.

Hammond turned towards Yugi, carefully releasing the handcuffs. Yugi winced as the lieutenant's palm brushed over his injured hand.

"Ouch." He hissed.

Hammond glanced down, his brow deepening in concern as he spied the snitched cut, purple from bruising.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Yugi blushed faintly, "Um...no...it's alright thanks, sir...um..." He gulped, wondering why the lieutenant's eyes keep staring into his face, "can I...see the note?"

Hammond nodded, taking out the note from a pocket and carefully sitting beside Yugi, passing him the note as the young man offered the keys to the handcuffs to the Major. Yugi gazed at the paper for a moment, before pocketing carefully away.

Jack was un-cuffing Daniel; he turned as the archaeologist was freed. "Look, we don't want to hurt anybody, but we're going to have to knock those guys out somehow."

Lt. Hammond dug around for a moment, and held out a zatnicatel, the alien weapon in perfect order.

"Will this do?"

"Yep!" Jack took it, fingering it in his hands, "alright...call for help."

Hammond blinked, frowning as he hesitated.

Yugi giggled, "Sir, the ah...dangerous, foreign agents you've been guarding have...er..."

Teal'c interjected, "inexplicably freed themselves."

"Oh," the young Hammond gave a small smile, cottoning onto the plan. He climbed free of the van, pulling out his gun and pointing into the dark confines.

"Help!" He bellowed.

Jack swung around out of the van as he heard the foot-steps of the two startled soldiers. The zatnicatel fired, erupting out blue energy, knocking the soldiers flat. The driver rushed around, however his chance of escape was cut short as Yami suddenly appeared, holding out his hand, and the man crumbled onto the ground in a dead faint.

"Sweet Pharaoh." Jack twirled the zatnicatel in the air. "But careful with your shadowy powers."

Yami snorted, brushing off his physical body as he approached the small gathering.

Hammond was gaping at him as he strolled up, grabbing Yugi and hoisting the young man up and out of the van, carefully placing him down, doing a routine check.

"Are you harmed aibou?"

"No."

"Did they hold you to tight?"

"No."

"Are your wrists hurt?"

"No."

"Can you lick your nose?"

"No...what? Yami!" Hitting the Pharaoh firmly on the shoulder Yugi glared into the lords smirking features. The king gently curled his finger through the young man's fringe, "Good, you're still yourself aibou."

"Oh do shut it, Yami." Sniffing Yugi shook his head, unable to hide the smile on his cheeks as he sensed the Pharaoh's mental humming, the lord seemingly content now that they were out of the deeper waters. The young man relaxed slightly, inwardly glad he would no longer have to hold back the rage of the dark king.

Suddenly Yugi blinked, realising the young Hammond was gaping.

"Where did he...come from?"

Giving an abashed gob of his mouth, Yugi looked to the Colonel, who gave a shrug, indicating he wasn't about to step in and tell.

"Oh," Yugi took Yami's hand, holding it firmly, "this is Yami, the dark half of my soul."

"Greetings General, thank you for your aid." Yami tilted his head in a small incline, "it shall be repaid."

The young lieutenant stared, "he...wasn't there in the...van...?"

"Yes...and no." Yugi pulled Yami towards the side of the road, "he lives inside the Puzzle around my neck, but also takes up residence inside my body. Don't worry, you'll learn all about it one day, sir."

"So," Jack clapped, "where's the rest of our gear?"

Hammond gave a distracted shuffle, holstering his gun again, gazing at his fallen comrades in bewilderment. "Ah, the Major, he ordered it shipped in a separate truck for security reasons. They should be right behind."

Jack nodded, "Alright, good, get down on the ground." The Colonel motioned, "Go."

Hammond quickly obeyed, lying upon the asphalt beside the two fallen men. The team retreated into the trees along the road, watching as a military truck rumbled around the corner.

It eased to a halt.

Yugi watched as a solider climbed out, rushing to aid those lying upon the road. Jack was slowly creeping around and Yugi bit his lips, watching as the Colonel caught the driver unaware as he climbed out of the truck. The flash of the zatnicatel ignited the air and the driver collapsed.

The first officer jolted around, only to be hit with a stun blast. He folded onto the ground.

The team scrambled out of the shade of the forest, following Jack as he moved to the back of the truck.

Hammond shuffled to his feet, joining them as he watched in amazement the Colonel leap up, unfold the trucks canopy and gaze at the two iron chests sitting alone in the compartment. Jack held out the zatnicatel, firing upon the box, the lock welding the iron together snapping open. He kicked it, throwing the lid open to reveal their confiscated gear.

Yugi climbed into the truck, shuffling over and diving into the gear.

"My guns." He whispered in relief, "my deck!" He pulled out the belts, strapping them back around his hips. Jack watched him.

"Kid, I don't know about your guns?"

"Sir? I can't have you destroy them, they're one of a kind...they're shadow magic...you know that!"

"Alright, alright, but just...hide them or something, alright. Kids your age with guns is just...yeah, anyone." He pulled out a G.D.O and tossed it to the Major, before picking up another zatnicatel. He waved Yugi back as he closed the lid again and turned to Lt. Hammond.

"Everything you confiscated from us is in these two boxes?"

"Yes," the young solider nodded. "except for your ray gun."

"Right." Jack grabbed the first box, dragging it to the back of the truck he propped it over top of the other, sitting beside the two boxes he aimed the zatnicatel.

"What yourself." He glanced back at the team before firing at the boxes in succession, three times, making the metal boxes crackling with blue energy, and slowly they faded away, disintegrating into the air.

Jack spun around, climbing out of the truck, and standing before a baffled Hammond.

"Alright, your Major What's-His-Name had videotapes of this thing in action?" He waved the zatnicatel in the air.

"Ah, yes, it was in those boxes along with everything else."

"Good." Jack grinned, "Any cash?"

"Um," Hammond reached into his pocket, pulling out a pile of bills, "I m might have some."

Jack snatched the pile, pocketing it into his pants, "Thats good, I'll pay you back, with interest." He turned, moving towards the front of the trunk, the team following him silently.

Yugi shifted, stopping and taking the younger version of their base leaders hand in his own and squeezing it tightly. "One more thing, sir. You have to keep everything you've seen, and everything we've told you a secret, and I mean for the rest of your life."

Lt. Hammond nodded, "General Hammond. I like the sound of that."

Yugi beamed.

"Thank you."

"So," Hammond turned to look at Jack, the Colonel's back facing him. The soft sound of the zatnicatel opening alerted only the team to its activation. Yugi forced himself not to wince as Jack's tone flat-lined.

"Well, you're better off not know. But I do want you to know that what I'm about to do keeps you from getting court-martialled." The Colonel spun on his heels, firing at Hammond. The solider collapsed, unconscious beside Yugi. They all took a moment to stare down, their faces blank.

"Okay," Jack twirled on his feet, "We should get off this road. Find the interstate." He waved, turning off into the trees. The team slowly followed him, Yugi taking one last moment to hesitate, glancing back at Hammond, he whispered, even as Yami took his hand to pull him away.

"Sorry, sir...see you...again, I hope."

0000000000000

000000000

000

The forest was thick as they forced their way through it, going at a swift pace to put enough mileage between them and the escape they'd just made. An hour into their walk, the pace slowed down slightly as the weariness of not resting in more than twenty-four hours slowly settling in.

"So," Daniel finally managed to break the silence between the team, "what's the plan."

"Find the Stargate." Jack muttered.

"Somehow," Yugi snapped out angrily, "that's your answer to everything Colonel. It's a bad plan."

"No, kid, its not. It's elegantly simple."

"Okay, what if we don't find the Stargate." The young man bit out as he stomped through the undergrowth, not caring for the vegetation in his current mood of being hot and bothered and stuck in the past.

"There is one in Antarctica."

"Brilliant." Yugi rolled his eyes.

Teal'c carefully interjected in his usual peace-keeping manner, "assuming we locate the Stargate, how then do we get back to the future?"

"Well, now," Jack spread his hands, "that's all in the note." He paused, looking towards Yugi as the young man jerked into a pause from his stomping.

"Right, kid?"

"Um..." Yugi reached into a pocket, pulling out the yellow note, he handed it to the Major. She slowly opened it, her brow furrowing.

"Well sir," she looked to the Colonel. "It doesn't explain how to get back, at least...not...explicitly." She summed up, handing the Colonel the note.

Jack peered at it in distain, "Help Them. October tenth, nineteen-seventy, nine-fifteen A.M, October eleventh, nineteen-seventy, six-three P.M. Wow, that's real helpful." He snarled out sarcastically, passing Daniel the note as the archaeologist muttered something.

"Well," Sam spread her hands, "I suppose he had to be intentionally cryptic so as not to risk changing his own history."

"October the tenth...that's cryptic." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Well, wait a second," Daniel offered, "it just means that on those two days, something is going to happen. We just have to figure out what that something is going to be."

"Guys," Yugi suddenly looked up, and they jerked around, realising the young man hadn't entered into the conversation and was now stripping himself of his jacket and shirt. Under his usual tight black shirt a small, slim pouch was tightly strapped across his shoulder, lying flat upon his chest. He unzipped it, pulling out the secret contents. Three cards and a folded envelop, he replaced the cards, re-zipping the pouch and replacing his shirt and jacket.

"The General gave this to me as well." Yugi tore open the envelope and carefully pulled out what lay within.

"Another note?" Jack offered as Yugi stared in awe at the contents he was unfolding. His face paled and his breath hitched in his throat.

"Oh my gosh." He gasped aloud.

"Yugi," Sam gripped his shoulders, "what is it?"

"Major...I think...I think my grandpa...I think," he held out the worn photograph, shoving it into her hands. The others crowded around and Daniel gave a small gasp.

"Yugi, that's that photograph you have in your apartment. Of your Grandpa and his brother...right..."

"Yeah," Yugi nodded, "but that's not what's weird, look at the back...look at the note."

Sam turned it over and read aloud.

"Yugi. Save me. Twelve thirty-eight, Fifteenth, September, nineteen-seventy, Washington D.C, Washington Museum. Front Porch, Two cars. I am your grandfather, don't get me killed."

The Major's eyes widened and she looked towards Yugi, turning the photograph over once more she stared at it, then slowly passed it back into his trembling hands.

"I don't think that's your great-uncle Yugi...I think that's you."

"Um," Jack held up a hand, "anyone else notice that the described dates are...kind of...a whole year away."


	12. TDS: Reloaded: Episode 12

_**NEW AUTHORS NOTE 16/06/2018**_

 _I am leaving in the old authors note just because it's hilarious and it dates this fanfiction beautifully. ^_^ Whoooo, backcwhen 2009 was 'THE FUTURE'._

 _0_

 _ **OLD AUTHORS NOTE:**_

 _*squeals* I saw the new StarTrek Movie the other day with my sister, it was FANTASTIC! Oh my gosh, I loved it, I utterly, utterly loved it. I really hope they make more. They totally remade it for the new generation. Really, they did a great job._

 _That was so worth the money._

 _0_

 _0_

 _Anyway...yeah...on with the Episode, okay, remember, we're still in the past, okay._

 _Oh, by the way, I really think I should say this now, since I've been thinking about it. Ah, this fanfiction (all of it) is kind of set a bit in the future, for instance its 2009 right now, and this fanfiction is set in 2009, even though, in reality Stargate SG1 wasn't set in this new millennium. But for the sake of being able to use references to flat-screen televisions and mini mobiles and sweet laptops and awesome gadgets, I've had to base it all in this time zone, my time zone, the one we're living in._

 _So Yugi can say 'wow, I really miss the future with our digital tv's and the internet. How did people live in the past'._

 _Okay, I think I've just confused everyone and myself._

 _I'll shut up now._

 _Enjoy..._

 _000000000000000_

 _000000000_

 _00_

 **The distinction between past, present, and future is only a stubbornly persistent illusion.**

00000000000

00000000

00

Episode Twelve: History Maker

The Colonel's words still rung in Yugi's head. Funny that it had been the Colonel to point out the rather obvious fact that they were going to be stuck for a year in the past, not to mention they had no idea how they where suppose to get home. Judging by the General's note it had something to do with two particular dates, but with all their brain power combined, nothing about the dates stood out.

They were normal dates.

Yugi keep himself walking, following the Colonel in silence, but for the team around him, he was sure they could figure he wasn't actually being silent.

\Yami, Grandpa never mentioned anything about us being in the past. Surely he would have mentioned it?\

\Aibou,\ the gentle voice of the Pharaoh whispered through his mind, \he gave us the photograph, planted a seed in our minds, but he couldn't tell us, otherwise there would have been a chance we might have changed something. If we, indeed, are to save his life, then this is a fixed point in time.\

\So...\ Yugi mused, \that means if I don't save Grandpa I won't exist, right?\

\I would presume so, nor would you get the Puzzle to solve.\

\Oh,\ Yugi gave a soft, mental groan, \this is making my head hurt.\

A soft chuckle gently prickled over his skin. \You're not the only one.\

He smiled, shaking his head as he returned his attention to the world outside of his mind. Yami always had that strange way of cheering him up. He supposed it had something to do with being the same soul, they knew each other so well, because they where each other. Then again, it never made sense anymore.

They were one, yet they were two.

And they where currently stuck in the past.

Brilliant.

"I just had to join the Stargate Program didn't I..." He muttered aloud, hoisting himself up over a large mound, hearing the roaring of a car racing past the interstate ahead of the team.

"Well," Daniel spoke up beside him, "put it this way, if you never joined the Stargate Program, you wouldn't have been able to come back in time to save your Grandfather, tell him to give you the Millennium Puzzle, thus starting a chain of events that then lead you here in the first place."

"Daniel," Yugi glanced back at him, "my head is about to explode...another word about time travel, designed fate and the universe at large is going to cause me to roll over and die."

"Sorry." The archaeologist smirked, ruffling his friend's mop of hair. "Jacks right, though, you're just too cute not to tease."

"Oh shut up."

Yami flashed into appearance, startling both Daniel and his partner as the lord shook his physical body slightly as if getting something off. He blinked, an eyebrow raised, "curious..."

"What's curious?" Yugi touched the lords arm, "Yami what is it?"

"Just, it's easier to make a physical form for some reason. I would have thought it'd have been harder-."  
"Ah," Yugi held up a hand, "remember, we're in the past, we haven't sealed the Shadow Realm up..."

"So...it's still bleeding out shadow magic, thus making it easier for me to keep a physical form. How very interesting."  
"Hmm," Yugi murmured, interlinking his arm with the Pharaohs, "just don't get carried away."

"I will not aibou. Have no worry."  
"Oh, but I do worry."

They reached the interstate, crossing the road. Jack pointed to a car speeding past, turning back to Yugi with a grin, "You know, the 'Vette blew it when they went with that body style. They use to be so cool."

"Colonel, I'm not even alive yet...oh man, my heads hurting again."

Daniel laughed, clapping the young man over the shoulder as they reached the other side of the road, scrambling down into a ditch.

Jack motioned to Sam, "Carter, stick your thumb out and look beautiful."

The Colonel scrambled down into the ditch, landing beside the Pharaoh who watched Sam curiously as she stuck her thumb out.

"Don't worry Major," Yugi called out, "I think you already have the beautiful part well sorted."

"Thanks Yugi." She smiled tenderly in his direction.

"So, we have a year to kill." Jack rolled towards Yugi, "your photo and note says Washington, but the note the General gave gives us dates that are relatively soon after the date of you being an angel to your Grandfather. So we're going to need to figure out what the heck those dates means and where the Stargate is."

"Yugi," Daniel offered, "do you think your Grandfather knew anything about the Stargate...I mean, he was an archaeologist and he did uncover the Millennium Puzzle. Was he ever involved in anything to do with the military...?"

"As far as I'm aware, no..." Yugi shrugged, watching as a car dashed past Carter, she pulled a face. "However, looking back now, I wouldn't be surprised if he had some involvement."  
Daniel nodded slowly, adding, "Okay, so maybe he knows where the Stargate is...maybe that's why he's in Washington-."

"Maybe that's why he almost gets killed!" Yugi gasped, "because he knows something and they want him dead-."

The Colonel held out his hands, shaking his head madly, "Whoa, kid, okay, the government doesn't kill people because they know things..."  
"Ah-ah," Yugi flat-lined the Colonel with a small glare, "and we just escaped from a near death situation. What would they have done with us, heh..."

The Colonel opened his mouth, his mind formulating an answer, but nothing came and he sighed, glancing away.

Yugi raised an eyebrow.

Another car passed them by.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Our plan is to figure out what the dates mean, save Yugi's Grandpa, and find the Stargate." Jack scoffed, " _Simple_."

A white van rushed past Sam, she threw her hands skyward in frustration, gritting her teeth as she stuck her thumb out once more.

"It would appear this method is ineffective." Teal'c muttered, one eyebrow perked up in interest. Beside him Yami nudged his shoulder, pointing down the road to where a multicoloured, brightly painted bus was travelling at a relatively slow pace. The Pharaoh motioned and Teal'c nodded at the silent communication. Both scrambled up the side of the ditch onto the road.

"Hey! Hey!" His eyes widening in the sight of imminent disaster forthcoming Jack rushed after them, finding himself to late as Teal'c stepped out on the road, holding his arms out, palms towards the oncoming vehicle. The driver hit the breaks, pulling to a slow stop barely a foot away from the silent Jaffa.

Yami clapped his hands in victory, "brilliant Jaffa."

"Thank you lord Pharaoh."

"My gosh!" Jack whacked Teal'c firmly over the shoulder, turning to box the Pharaoh but shied back at his dangerous glare, "I can't let you both do anything."

"This is effective O'Neill."

The bus door swung open, shaking his head Yugi quickly pushed past Yami, pulling his best example of a sweet smile as a long haired, bearded young man peered around the large wheel of the bus. Beside him, smiling in a dazed gaze of soft serenity a dark-haired girl cloaked in a poncho sat beside him.

"Hippies..." Yugi heard Jack whisper but ignored the Colonel, instead he put on a diplomatic grace, a movement he'd learnt from Yami.

"Hey," The long haired young man waved, "we would've stoped, man."

"Yeah," Yugi fanned a laugh, "Yeah...ah, Hi...listen, we've got gas money. Where you headed?"

"Big concert, Washington. Where you headed?"

"Big museum, Washington."

"Hop in!" The young man beamed, giving a wave.

Yugi bowed in grace, "Thank you!"

The girl in the front seat scooted back until the aisle was clear. Quickly Yugi dashed inside, dragging Yami with one arm into the dark interior of the bus. He watched the rest of the team follow, Teal'c managing to score the seat beside the driver.

"I'm Michael, my partner is Jenny." The hippie called back. "Welcome aboard."

"Ah," stepping up introductions Yugi pointed, "I'm Yugi, this is Yami, Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c...thanks for the ride."

"It's cool little brother."

Yugi shifted uneasily, sensing Yami's hand smooth over his back in small, gently movements. The young woman, Jenny, was smiling dreamily in a daze he was sure could tell far more about them than she was letting off. Her eyes told him something, yet he could not register what it was she was trying to convey.

"Er...hello."

"Hi." She paused a moment, "so, what'd you do?"

"Um," Yugi glanced towards Jack, his face confused.

Yami nudged his mind, \Our clothing aibou, we look like criminals.\

\Really...oh...\

Obviously Jack had come to the same conclusion in that split second and stepped in.

"We've got a little problem with...the establishment."

"I so relate to that." Jenny smiled again; that ever present, strange smile.

"Yeah," Yugi squeezed closer to Yami, hoping to allow Sam a little more room beside him, "So if you could take us-."

"I really love your hair." Jenny's hand touched his fringe from across the aisle.

Yugi blinked, taken aback at the abrupt approach. He heard Yami chuckling inside his mind and pouted at the Pharaoh's inability to save him.

"Um...thanks. I think."

00000000000000000000

0000000000000

000000

Yugi held the coffee between his fingers. He shifted in the cold seat under him in the road-side diner. The bright morning sunlight trying to eat at his skin with its welcoming warmth that coupled with the coffee was finally beginning to give him a comforting sensation of familiarity.

They'd managed to find a small op-shop in which to buy clothing that wouldn't attract attention, or at least let them fit in with their hippie theme. It had been an amusing experience, especially with the Colonel around to spice things up a-bit. With all the quick moving they were doing, he'd had little time to sit back and truthfully contemplate their predicament.

The team was taking things rather well, too well, in his opinion.

He sipped his coffee, humming softly as he gazed around the small diner. If he titled his head in the right direction he could see the hippie bus where they'd parked it for repairs.

For him a year was nothing, he had immortality, he didn't age, even if he wanted to but for the rest of the team a year was something. It was a year spent in the past, doing nothing. The Colonel was sure going to go utterly nuts.

"Or...maybe he won't." Yugi heard himself sigh, reaching for the donut he'd conned himself into buying, needing a small sugar high in his weak moment.

If the trip to the op-shop was any indication, they were in for an interesting time. It was nice to be out of uniform, and hopefully they all looked different enough not to be spotted if worst came to worst and the military was looking for them.

He'd chosen a simple pare of long grey pants, a tight white shirt and a large, heavy jacket that was tied tightly around his middle by a large, fat belt. Over his head of bundled up, unusual hair, he'd discovered a knitted hat that was big enough and long enough to engulf his entire head. Having tucked his hair into it, he felt warm, safe and bundled up like a baby.

Still, he was missing one thing.

His choker.

He'd noticed the Colonel staring at his neck from time to time, and he could tell their team leader was trying to think of possible ways in which the scar that lined his skin could have possibly happened.

That wasn't what bothered him the most though, surprisingly. It had been a gift from Yami, and therefore it had meant something.

Sighing Yugi sipped once more on his coffee, idly gazing at the newspaper before him. The others had wandered off to help Michael find spare parts of the bus, and they needed a couple odd things now that there were more of them to feed. Jenny and Michael where sweet to offer them help, and didn't seem to mind the extra company; though he was sure Michael had his thoughts on them. The Hippie was far more intelligent than he let on.

It was best, he considered, that everyone kept busy, the less they thought about the trouble they were facing, the better things would be in the long run.

A shadow shifted beside him and he glanced up, gasping in surprise as a stranger sat down in the seat directly across from him, folding hands upon the surface of the table and tipping his head to one side in curiosity.

"Um...excuse me?" Yugi gaped in disbelief. "This is my table."

"I know. Otherwise I wouldn't have sat down." The stranger titled his head, the sunglasses he wore looking slightly too modern for the era they'd landed in.

Yugi narrowed brow. The stranger was young looking, not anything over twenty-five. His hair was jet black, curled around a delicate face. He oozed charisma in a familiar sensation to Yami's usual presence.

He reached out, picking up a napkin and taking a moment to scribble on the surface with a black pen. The stranger passed over the note and Yugi glanced at the writing, his eyes widening at the hieroglyph written perfectly upon the white surface.

It took a moment for him to translate the glyph for Horus.

He gasped.

"Little Sam?" Yugi hissed, bending forward, "Is that really you?" He peered into the tinted sunglasses, just catching a hint of bright yellow eyes, surrounded by milky blackness. Obviously, his human costume did not cover his alien eyes, almost akin to the fact that Yami's eyes still retained their demonic appearance.

"What, never seen a sexy human before." The voice was so bizarrely unnatural for a human; he wondered why he'd not picked it up when first he'd spoken. No wonder the sunglasses where modern, he was looking at a time-traveller.

"You're supposed to be a little green person, forgive me for being wrong, but you currently look human...er...human-ish?"  
"Yeah, I know...it's called blending in with the locals. Anyway, so you've got yourself stuck in the past, pretty neat feat Yugi, for a _human_."

"Okay..." Yugi sat back slowly, "I'm going to accept for the sake of my sanity that you really are Little Sam, and that I'm having this conversation with you."

"Good," the alien unfolded his hands from the table-top, giving a grin. "Your all going to have to tread really carefully, Yugi, this is a dangerous game...playing with time travel."

"You're doing it right now?"

"Yeah, but I'm a _god_."

Yugi scoffed. He had Yami's ego, or did Yami have his ego—that just made his head ache. "Go bark up another tree Little Sam. You're as much of a god as the sun is wet."

An eyebrow arched at him. "In some universe I am sure there is a sun that is wet."

Yugi thumped his head on the table, groaning. "There is no winning with you, is there?" He spoke, voice muffled by the table.

"No." Little Sam laughed. "Anyway. Like I was saying, I am glad you guys have discovered time travel, because—"

"I have to save my own Grandfather, did you know about that?" Pulling himself up from his slouching, Yugi yanked out the photograph, passing it to the alien across from him. Little Sam's thin figures took the offered paper and he removed his sunglasses, revealing his frightening yellow gaze. His brow contorted in thought.

"So, that's how my Father pulled the strings, interesting...he's getting more crafty in his old age."

"So, I have Ra to thank for this?" Yugi spread his hands, indicating his current attire and in general, their current time-zone.

"No, he's just pulling strings. My Father doesn't manipulate your fate Yugi, he just, plays games." The alien passed the photo back, giving a shrug of his thin shoulders.

Yugi noticed the small uneasiness the alien was projecting in his human form.

"Time travel is a very delicate matter, Yugi, you've done this one by accident. Hopefully you can get back on purpose."  
"How did we do it? I mean, can you tell me that? Or is that interfering?"

"No game is being played at the moment, I can tell you whatever it is you want to know. Heck, you could ask me pretty much anything and I'd tell you." The alien gave a wicked grin. "In answer to your question, it was the solar-flare." The alien shrugged.

"What solar-flare?" Yugi frowned in confusion.

"Oh for heaven sake, just tell the Major it was the solar-flare. Okay. Oh, and here." The alien pulled out a large orange envelop as he stood. He offered it to Yugi with a grin.

"You'll be needing this to survive...and...if I were you, I'd dye your hair, Yugi...maybe...go all blond, or something. The government will be looking for you; you left a pretty nice indentation in their record." The alien slipped his sunglasses back upon the bridge of his nose, "Give my regards to the Pharaoh."

"Wait, wait you just said I could ask you anything?" Yugi stalled him. "Where are you going?"

"My ride is about to go, so I have to go." Little Sam pointed outside of the diner.

"Ride?" Yugi followed the alien's hand, peering out the window towards a solid looking blue box. Standing at the front a tall man in a brown trench coat waited, he gave a wave, flashing a grin that Yugi noticed Little Sam returned with vigour.

"Yeah, my ride, now I have to go or Rose will bad-mouth me for keeping her from her mum's party, we popped back to this era to get a gift. Any more questions, human?"

Yugi raised an eyebrow, "You're talking about Time Travel as if it's nothing?"

"To me, Yugi, it is nothing...to you, it's something. Question?"

Yugi fumbled for a question, "How do I open the door when I uncover all of the stones?"

The Furling bent forward, leaning into his ear. Yugi shivered, feeling the cool breath on his skin. "Sing, Yugi, sing the song of the universe."

"Sing?"

"Learn the song. You have a beautiful voice, use it."

Yugi closed his eyes as the presence of the Furling vanished and he heard the door of the diner chime shut. Slowly he bent his head, placing it upon the surface of the table, gripping the yellow envelop the alien had given to him. How long he remained in the position he couldn't figure, but it was Yami who gently prodded him back into reality.

He sensed the lord's hand upon his shoulder, carefully stroking with tender care.

"Aibou? Aibou, are you alright?"

Slowly Yugi raised his head, looking at the ancient king as he stood beside the table, large sunglasses covering his blood red eyes. He wore a heavy, patched coat, matching the dark blue jeans hugging his legs. Yugi thinned his eyes, noticing the king had added a hat to his miss-matched collection of clothing. For a moment he thought they were alone, but he noticed Jenny standing to one side, the hippie's dazed smile widening when she noticed his eyes upon her.

"Yeah...Yami, I'm alright."

\Are you sure?\ The mental prodding touched his mind and Yugi sighed softly, allowing his partner permission to roam his thoughts in intimacy. Seeming to find nothing wrong the lord with-drew his touch.

\Come, the others are waiting.\

"Look aibou," Yami spoke aloud as Yugi carefully rose from the table, letting the Pharaoh link an arm around his shoulder to lead him out of the diner, "I brought something for you." Yami offered a package to him and Yugi gazed at it for a moment before grabbing it and tearing open the brown paper. Inside a golden choker was revealed, a simple strip, not fancy, nor obviously royal. Yugi beamed, feeling it over before crushing his partner in a hug.

"Thank you Yami."

"Well, I noticed not having one was making you squirm, it's not as fancy as the one before-."

"Its perfect Yami." Without hesitation Yugi fitted it around his neck.

"I promise I'll get you another one when we get home." Yami slipped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer as they strolled across the street. Leaning into the strength his other half offered Yugi smiled faintly; eternally glad he had the support of a split soul to ground him to reality. No other human, other than Ryou, knew what it felt like to be cut in half, yet remain whole. He dug himself deeper into Yami's arms as they approached the colourful bus, splashed with paint.

Jack poked his head out from the bonnet, wiping his greasy hands on his new pair of jeans.

"Kid, where have you been? Had the send the Pharaoh after you..." The Colonel nodded.

Yugi gave a small laugh, "I just sat down in a diner while you guys brought supplies for the bus."

"Well, don't sneak off next time, alright kid. Be careful."

"Yes sir." Yugi nodded stoutly. "The bus alright?"

"Yeah," Daniel thumped out of the doors, joining them. "She's all set. Sam's brought up on food and stuff, hey Jenny." Daniel waved to the hippie, the archaeologist flushing slightly from her intense daze. She smiled, simply nodding in reply as she wandered around the bus to find her husband.

Jack shook his head, "cute couple." He muttered, "Hey, what's in the fat envelop?" The Colonel made a jutting movement with his hand.

Yugi glanced down at his hands, noticing that he still held the large orange envelope. He thinned his lips in thought; bring it up to his face.

"This," Yugi gently pulled it open, "was given to me by Little Sam-." The young man's voice broke off in mid-sentence, choking in disbelief.

"By Ra..."

"Yugi, what is it?" Daniel stood from his seat by the side-walk. "Did you say you saw Little Sam? As in the Furling?"

"Um, Colonel, is this a lot of money?" Yugi passed the envelope slowly towards the Colonel. Jack perked up an eyebrow, peering into it. His eyes widened in awe.

"Oh yes, that is a lot of money kid. The alien gave it to you?"

"Yeah, he did...oh, he told me to tell Sam something...but," looking to where Jenny was peering out of the bus, waiting for them to climb aboard, Yugi shifted uneasily, "I'll tell you later."

000000000000000000000

000000000000000

00000

There was no point rushing on their trip to Washington, and according to the hippies they where bunking with, they had no reason to rush either. All in all, everyone was quite content to be content.

Technically Yami was trying to see if as a self inflicted holiday. A holiday that felt more like living than when he was in the future. With the shadow realm so easily accessible he had no need to return to the confines of the Puzzle. His physical form could be retained almost indefinably on the shadow magic that lingered in the air of the earth, seeping free of the unsealed realm.

Of cause, he was still dead.

Not a single day went by when he did not think of this singular fact. After all, it put him apart from humanity, from Yugi.

The young man lying beside him; bundled up in a warm rug, somewhere half between sleep and dazing wakefulness was alive.

Every breath he took proved his existence. Yami thinned his lips, rolling around in the back of the bus, feeling his fake limbs ache ever so slightly from the over abuse of shadow magic. He peered at his fingers, worn and calloused from his years as a warring Pharaoh. The sensation of touch was gaining a new meaning, for everything around him he could feel with that little bit extra something. The fur on the floor they slept upon, the heavy jacket he wore; even the sunlight that was daring to poke through the frosted front window of the bus was playing across his darkened tones of pore covered flesh.

The illusion was so perfect, to perfect. It was the curse that reminded him of the single fact that he was dead.

He had no need to eat the food they were given, no need to drink, no need to rush to the toilet, hug, kiss, smile, laugh and sleep. He had no need other than the need to exist in pure darkness.

"I hate this," he hissed, peering around the bus where the team all slept. Thankfully none of them snored.

They were taking turns with Jenny and Michael as to who slept inside the bus and who camped out. Eight people trying to sleep in the small confines of the single bus was a little bit cramped. Though it did keep them warm, he had to admit, it was nice and toasty with so many bodies.

But he was sure Michael and Jenny would have need of the privacy at times. They were being so kind. It proved there was still good in the world.

"Yami?" Beside him Yugi stirred to life. Yami tensed, sensing the intrusion of the young man's mind brush upon his own. For a moment he considered blocking their link, but let it slide. Smiling weakly Yami reached out a hand, folding it over Yugi's hair.

"Yes aibou?"

"What do you hate?"

"Ah, you heard that...sorry."

"Hmm," Yugi murmured, rolling around and pulling himself out of his blankets and curling up beside the sitting lord. "Yes, I did."

Sighing Yami rested his head back upon the couch where Jack was still slumbering. He slipped into their mental communication, far better than hushed whispers.

\I was just commenting on my current bodily state of existence aibou.\

\Oh?\ Yugi's reply was one of curiosity.

He sensed his partner's fingers upon the Puzzle dangling freely around his neck, and shivered at the touch. That touch upon the ancient artefact that held the half of his soul that he existed as, was far more real than anything around him at that current moment.

\Aibou, I'm eating food that I don't need to eat, consuming fluids that could be used otherwise. Being here in the past...its giving me time to think about things and that, aibou, is what I am hating.\

\Ah, I see.\ Yugi breathed in deeply, bundling up his blankets. He pulled out his plat of long hair, having dyed it eternally blond to match his fringe. Playing with the locks he contemplated for a moment.

\That's not what's bothering you Yami,\ he turned his gaze directly towards the Pharaoh, \I know you better than that, partner.\

\Okay, so you are correct.\

\So, what is bothering you.\

\I wish I could give you more, little one, but I cannot, I am a dead spirit, and no matter what I do, or try...even now, with so much shadow magic at my disposal...I am still incapable of making this body,\ he pointed to himself, \respond to yours.\

Yugi grinned, his eyes dancing in mirth, \that's what's bothering you. Yami, for goodness sake, grow up.\ Laughing softly, the laughter taking the knife out his words, Yugi leant forward, giving the Pharaoh a tender kiss, \you are me, I am you.\ He stressed each word. \What more could someone want. I need nothing more, I need nothing less. What I need doesn't matter, seriously...I'm not even human anymore so I can't say I'm that interested in things humans are interested in. Come on, my Pharaoh, we're on a holiday, be happy and think happy thoughts.\ Yugi threw his arms skyward, collapsing back into his make-shift bed, causing the bus to jerk on its wheels.

Yami rolled his eyes, \ah...aibou; your happiness is contagious...\ Lying down beside the young man Yami buried himself into Yugi's shoulder, breathing in deeply. \Fine, aibou...whatever you say.\

He sensed Yugi's fingers in his hair and smiled, letting himself fold back into that useless state of half-sleep. So, he didn't need anything, but just because he didn't need something didn't mean he couldn't have it.

0000000000000000

00000000000

00000

"Seriously Pharaoh," Jack slapped the portable table down upon the grassy area beside the bus. The caravan park they'd pulled into the night before was finally beginning to stir to life as campers awoke to the new dawn, spreading out breakfasts to drive away the hunger. "You and the kid have got to learn not to have your little private chats around people, other than us, you have a way of looking like mental cases."

Yami raised an eyebrow under his dark sunglasses, watching the Colonel as he set up a chair to collapse into beside the table.

Apparently Jenny had seen the conversation he and Yugi had enjoyed earlier that morning, coming away from it quite confused.

"We'll try to reframe ourselves." Yami muttered, watching as Sam climbed out of the bus, bearing a tray of food. She placed it upon the table, giving a smile of good morning cheer, directed towards an approaching Daniel and Teal'c. Both where wet from their showers, bearing their small bags of gear.

"Moring Daniel, Teal'c...are the showers good?" The Major offered.

"Don't know about the girls, but the males are quite alright." Daniel grinned, finding a seat and falling into it with a heavy sigh.

"Hey Yami, where's Yugi?"

"Went to get milk supplies." Yami fought off a yawn, but gave into it, "And he's tried...which is making me half a zombie."

"Technically," Jack pointed in the direction of the lord, "you're already dead, so you are a zombie."

"Wonderful." Sarcasm dribbled free of the kings lips. He turned away to stare across the road, around the caravan park, taking interest in the other occupants of the strange world.

"Well," Daniel rubbed his neck, "when Yugi wants a shower, he'd better remember to take someone...I don't think it'd be a good idea for him to go around by himself with the Puzzle so visible and you...well...unable to use shadow magic. You know."

"Hey," Jack offered, "the kids not unable to protect himself. He whoops Teal'c's backside."

"He has a point...it is a sure shame someone cannot go with Sam." Yami raised an eyebrow, turning back to the conversation at hand.

"Yami," Sam smiled, touching his shoulder, "so nice of you to think of me, but I assure you I'll be fine. I think Jenny will be able to come with me..."

"I betcha," Jack smirked, "Yugi could get into the female showers on grounds of looking like a girl. With his hair dyed blond, he's like this spike of dazzling sparkling-ness-ness." The Colonel waved his hands in the air.

Yami chuckled, touching his own head of hair. When Yugi had dyed his locks, they discovered Yami's own hair had fallen under the same spell, adding all the more to the theory of being two halves of one singular soul. Personally, he wasn't happy with the blond look but given time, it would fade.

\Yami! I have the milk!\ The Pharaoh jolted slightly in his seat, causing Teal'c beside him to grab his arm.

"Lord Pharaoh?" The Jaffa offered.

"I'm fine Teal'c...Yugi just shouted." The regal king touched a hand to his temples. "He's coming with the milk."

"Wow," Jack commented, "that was fast."

"He took his bike? He did, ah, that explains the speed." Sam glanced up from buttering the slices of toast upon the table.

"You do realise, Jack," Yami peered over his dark sunglasses, "that you are going to regret letting him buy that bike."

Biting into his toast the Colonel rolled his eyes towards the lord lounging back in a folding chair, "Listen, Pharaoh, if you can't even hold against those eyes of his, then what hope does a mere mortal like myself have? Heh?"

"Point taken," Yami mused. He cracked a grin as the sound of a bell tinkering rounded the corner and Yugi skidded to a jolted stop, pulling up the grass as the bike he road upon halted from the back-peddled breaks. The young man grinned as he leapt off, grabbing a bag from the carry compartment on the handle bars and pulling out milk.

"We were in luck; they have a small store at the front office of the caravan park." He swaggered forward, placing the milk upon the table, glancing up as Jenny offered him a plate of warm toast just as she climbed out of the bus.

"Thanks Jenny."

"You're welcome." She smiled faintly, rewrapping her fleece around her shoulders, "thank you for the milk." She took it in her slim hands.

"Not a problem. We're kind of eating you out of house and home." Yugi beamed cheerfully and the hippie gave a laugh, patting his cheek in play.

"Your presence is a nice change, company is often needed." She wandered off, climbing into the bus to attend to a squealing kettle.

Yugi mounted Yami's lap, boxing the Pharaoh over the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"I got you your paper, though I cannot figure why you want to read something when it is not relevant. We're in the past, technically what's going to happen has already happened."

"Know your enemies." Yami muttered, biting into an offered slice of toast, unfolding the paper and propping it up against Yugi's back, shielding himself from the world.

Jack perked up an eyebrow, "He's going to be gone for awhile, right?"

"Yes," Yugi smirked, "He will be." He attacked the breakfast before him hungrily and the team ate in relative silence, with Yami's rustling paper fluttering in the slight breeze of the morning.

Yugi took another bit of his second serving of toast, taking a quick glance at the bus, noticing Jenny was not coming back out, and Michael had obviously left for the showers some time ago. He cleared his throat, taking the moment to speak the information he hadn't had a chance to share since he'd received it.

"You know how I said Little Sam popped by?" He gazed towards Jack who instantly perked up.

"Yeah?"

"Well, he told me how we did this...whole...time travel thingy."

"He did?" Daniel spluttered in disbelief, near causing his hot coffee to spill.

"Yeah, he did."

"But I thought...you know...that'd be interfering or something." The archaeologist offered. Yugi gave a shrug.

"Apparently no, because right now, here in the past, no game is being played...or something like that."

"What then," Teal'c leant forward, "did he speak of?"

Yugi breathed in deeply, closing his eyes from the gazes of the team looking at him desperately for information, "Apparently, according to Little Sam, it was a solar-flare...does that mean anything to you Major?" Yugi shifted the conversation her way.

From where she sat beside the small set up table, spreading butter over her toast, Sam glanced up, forgetting the breakfast in front of her for a moment in her amazement.

"Solar-flare? My gosh, Yugi are you sure that's what he said?"

"Oh yeah, solar-flare it was." The young man nodded, biting into his toast again, eating the mouthful as the attention of the team was directed towards the silently stunned Major.

"Well, Carter?" Jack spread his hands, "What does it mean?"

"Um...sir..." Sam wiggled slightly in her chair under his intense gaze. "Let me explain. After the Abydos mission, when we couldn't figure out a way to make the Gate work again, I was asked to research alternative applications for the Gate. Including time travel."

"What'd you come up with?" Jack sipped his coffee, for once, giving the appearance that it was listening with all ears.

"Well, just this..." Sam held out her hands, "what if a massive solar-flare just happened to occur at the exact moment that we were travelling between Earth and another Stargate?" She offered to the group in her usual lecture tone.

Yugi sniffed, "I have utterly no idea Major." He grinned, finishing the plat of his hair.

Sam smiled in his direction, taking a moment to notice Yami was peering over the top of his newspaper, obviously listening just as much as the rest of the team.

"If the wormhole itself as redirected closer to the sun because of Earth's magnetic field, the increased gravity could slingshot us back to Earth."

"So why haven't we tried this before?" Daniel spread his hands, "I mean...you have to admit, that's good idea for a end of the world moment when all else has failed."

"Because, Daniel," Sam chided him, "Flares are impossible to predict. Light takes several minutes to travel between the Earth and the sun-."

"Eight minutes." Jack offered. "Takes eight minutes."

"Yes, right, thank you sir," Sam blinked, "anyway, so by the time a flare of sufficient magnitude has been confirmed, it's already too late."

"Okay, if they're impossible to predict, how do we get ourselves home?" Yami spoke over his paper. Yugi smirked, glancing behind at the Pharaoh and rubbing the leg he sat upon.

"It's in the note." Sam spread her hands, "October tenth, nineteen-seventy, nine-fifteen A.M, October eleventh, nineteen-seventy, six-thirty P.M."

Jack grinned, flicking his head back, "The time and dates of the next two flares."

"Right," Sam pointed to the Colonel, "General Hammond must have used my own research to figure out what we needed.

"Or," Yugi sat forward, stealing another slice of toast from the table, "Maybe that's the reason he asked you to do the research in the first place." The young man cracked a grin.

"And he looked up two flares relatively close to when Yugi has to save his grandfather...so we'd be able to get home."

"So, the question still stands, where is the Stargate?"

"Guess we have a year to find out." Yugi stood, stretching, "I'm going for a shower." He kicked Yami's foot, "You coming. You actually have a physical body that needs washing now...and this way; you'll learn the horrible ins and outs of caravan parks. You never had to use them the last time we went out like this."

"That whole thing with the Capsule Monsters was in a virtual world, they didn't have caravan parks. It hardly even counted as a holiday; I was far too busy trying to save your pretty backside and the whole freaking world, again."

"If you start getting tired of being a hero, give a shout." Yugi waved a hand, climbing into the bus, "I'll grab your gear."

Noticing Jenny sitting on the couch within the dark interior Yugi shuffled towards his small bag of supplies, picking it up. Her hand caught his and he jolted at its cool touch upon his skin.

Slowly he turned towards her, his empathic talent flaring ever so slightly through the physical contact of her skin upon his own. Her dazed gaze caught him slightly off guard, and slowly she smiled, gripping his hand tighter in her own.

"Yugi," her lips spread in a small whisper and he gasped aloud, suddenly hearing her voice echoing in his mind, akin to Yami's. His eyes widened in awe, unable to comprehend in that split moment that another human was capable of mental stimuli, \sometimes the path home is a little harder than it seems. If you miss, it won't be the end, but a beginning.\

She released his hand and he jerked away, hearing Yami's sudden intrusion as the Pharaoh's physical weight jolted the bus, the lord entering, his blood red eyes wide as he glared at them both in the back of the bus.

"Aibou? What on earth was that?"

Grabbing his gear Yugi dashed out of the confines of the dark interior, shoving past Yami and bursting out, standing in the sunlight his body shaking from the sensation of his mind being entered by another.

"Yugi? What is it?" Sam stood, voicing her concern.

"Ah...nothing, um...Yami, let's go." Snagging the Pharaohs wrist Yugi yanked him away from the bus. The lord gave a startled noise but complied, flashing a smile back in the direction of a confused Colonel.

"We'll be back later." He waved.

"Alright," Jack called out, "just...don't do anything stupid, either of you!"

00000000000000000

00000000000

0000

Jenny had telepathy.

That was the only way he could describe what had just transpired, that or she was an alien in human-skin. He couldn't toss that idea away entirely. It was possible, wasn't it? Right?

Sighing Yugi pulled on a shirt, waving away the steam from the shower. He couldn't complain that it was the worse caravan bathroom he'd come across, but it wasn't the best. The hot water would run out every two minutes. It gave him enough time to wash his hair.

Stepping out of the shower alcove Yugi wandered towards the shelves, grabbing his gear and sorting through the knick-knacks, finding a brush he started on his unruly locks, listening as the sound of Yami's shower shut off. He smirked, hearing the lord curse the lack of warmth through their mind link.

\You alright Yami, or should we have further back in time for you.\

\Oh, funny aibou, very funny...\ the stout reply snapped back. \I don't like the blond hair.\

\Live with it.\

\Apparently I have to.\

Gazing at the reflection in the mirror Yugi watched as the door of the second shower opened, sending out a stream of steam that was eaten by the fans in the ceiling. Yami strolled out, his black jeans hanging loosely around his hips as he threw his pack down. With a shake he spun out his hair. The blond was more of a gold than a hard blond, in general it was bleached and it wasn't a look either of them would have chosen if they'd had to, but something had needed to be drastically changed in their appearance, and technically the hair was the first thing that came to mind. Glancing at the mirror Yugi tilted his head. Thought he couldn't say he'd aged ever since joining SG1, noticeable things had changed about him during the months of being hired to defend Earth. He was refined, delicate to a fault and annoyingly smoothed skinned, compared to Yami, he really was the lighter half. He was wearing no massacrer, making his eyes slightly less refined, with his hair now blond, his eyebrows stood out darker.

"Actually," Yugi raised an eyebrow, "if my skin was darker, I'd say I looked like Malik...minus the buff physic."

Yami gave a laugh, the rich sound making him smile as the dark lord wrapped his arms around his shoulders, smothering him in a hug. The physical contact the Pharaoh only ever gaze when alone.

"Malik, hmm...interesting observation aibou."

"I'm going to miss them." Yugi whispered.

"We'll see them again." Yami buried his head into the curve of the young man's shoulder.

Breathing in sharply Yugi pulled away, his brow darkening as he recalled Jenny's echoing words.

"Yami, I think Jenny has a heightened six-sense...or...something."

"Is this about when you where in the bus? I felt someone invading your mind, was it Jenny?"

"Yes. It was." Yugi shivered, recollecting the strange sensation of someone other than Yami roaming around within his inner most place. It had been such a surprise he'd been given no time to think about what it was she'd said.

Was she an oracle as well?

"Oracle?" Yami had picked up his abashed thoughts. Yugi jolted away from the Pharaoh's embrace, blinking.

"Sorry, she just said something, that's all. Do you think...she's safe?"

"I sense no ill-will from either of them. They are strange, yes, but they mean us no harm. If Jenny, as you say, has such an ability then she would already know of who we are. I think we are safe, aibou."

"But finding someone, here in the past...Yami, we haven't met anyone with such a talent. I mean, I know Malik can do it with you and Bakura, but that's just because he has an item. I can do it Ryou, but he's a light, like me."

Yami gave a shrug, pulling a shirt over his head and gathering up his large jacket, "Come, aibou...we were bound to run across someone."

"So, you're not worried about this? That someone broke into my mind, our mind, saw things...Yami, you're usually the first person to jump at people who trespass on our soul."

The lord raised an eyebrow, turning slowly towards his partner. For a moment they stared, gauging the others reaction. Yami breathed out, "Yugi...I need you to understand something," he approached the young man, "right now...I am incapable of doing anything but keeping this physical body. If I so much as lift a finger of shadow magic, I am going to be alerting Shaadi to my existence and I do not, under any circumstances wish that to happen. This," spreading his hands Yami looked around, "is pretty much as human as I am ever going to get."

"So," Yugi whispered, touching his partners arm, "even if Jenny was a threat, you'd be unable to deal with it."

"Yes."

"This is bad Yami."

"I know." The Lord smiled, he reached out, cupping the younger ones cheeks, "but...you are not alone. I'm still here aibou, no matter what time zone we're thrown into, I'm always going to be here."

Shifting on his feet Yugi smothered himself into the lord's chest, trying to gather the warmth of the illusionary body to his own. "Yami, for once...I wish I was normal..."


	13. TDS: Reloaded: Episode 13

**NEW AUTHOR NOTE 23/06/2018**

 _I'd forgotten how long this arc was._

 _Gosh I wrote a lot back in the good-old-days. ^_^_

 _So one of the reasons why it's taken me awhile to re-upload this fanfiction is because in my files on my laptop, this fanfiction is an UTTER MESS. I spend at least five minutes trying to figure out the order of the chapters every time I come back to re-upload because of how horrendously titled the old chapters are – and there are sometimes four chapters with a similar name and I have NO IDEA which is the right one._

 _Hopefully I'll get through re-uploading this fanfiction without cross-mixing a chapter. :D  
_

 _Nothing much has been altered in this upload, just a few tweaks that my dyslexic brain noticed._

 _0000000_

 _00_

 **I think of a hero as someone who understands**

 **the degree of responsibility that**

 **comes with his freedom.**

00000000000000000

00000000000

000000

0

Episode Thirteen: Home is Where the Heart Is

Car fumes filled the air, a distinct scent of petrol and oil from engines that had been cleaned. The garage was silent; the only sound a muted hiss of a slowly opening door. Light crept in, igniting the shiny surface of a newly painted car. The footsteps where soft, light weighted, followed by the pressure of slightly heavier feet trailing after the other.

"Okay, Yami, I give up, why are we here?" Yugi's voice called out through the dim light. The door behind clipped shut, "It's almost midnight and-."

"Surprise!"

Yugi squealed in fright, leaping backwards into the open arms of the spirit behind him as the lights of the garage flicked open, revealing the streamers and balloons, along with the team's cheerful faces ignited in mirth at the shocked young man staring blankly at them.

"Happy Birthday kid." Jack swung over, "Surprise."

"My gosh, you idiots, it's like...mid-night!" Yugi squeaked aloud, finding laughter on his lips at the sight of the team gathered within the garage, covered in streamers. Sitting on one of the many cars waiting for repairs a chocolate cake was waiting, along with a spreading of gifts.

"Well, we're all so busy during the day." Sam smiled, coming around and smothering him in a hug. Yugi buried himself into her arms, thankful for the comforting embrace she so freely gave.

"Gosh, thanks guys...this is kind of unexpected." He laughed through the smile that would not leave his face.

"What, the whole turning a year older in the past, or the 'just turning a year older' bit." Jack twirled his fingers in the air.

"I don't know sir," Yugi shrugged, "I guess all of it. Thanks, though...thanks. Really." He beamed, gazing around the garage at their faces, the faces of his family; such a weirdly wonderful family, but a family none-the-less.

He was now twenty-four. Yet, did it really count if he turned a year older in the past?

00000000000000000

0000000000

000

They'd arrived in Washington with no idea what to do, or where to go. They had no ID's and only the money that Little Sam had given them to survive on. It wasn't going to last five people and a spirit for very long. They needed a place to stay, clothes to wear...they practically needed to live an entire year on their own.

It had been difficult but eventually they'd sorted it out. Jack and Yami had managed to acquire jobs together at a car mechanic's and above the mechanic shop was a second story, an apartment that they rented. It was small, but they didn't need much room; just a place to sleep and gather after the long days.

Daniel volunteered at a small local library. Teal'c had become a bouncer and worked late nights. As it turned out, he highly enjoyed his job on the streets.

Sam had been difficult. The Colonel had banned her from finding a job in any form of science area, and she herself refused to do so lest she revealed some secret yet unknown to mankind and therefore changed human history. So Sam, interestingly for the strong, independent woman, had become the equivalent of a house-wife. She kept them going, kept them fed and kept them clean. It was also her job to research leads on the Stargate. Some days he had no idea where she went, but she was doing something and at least she wasn't bored.

Yugi had discovered a strange talent that had been lying dormant for some time. Tea would have been so proud of him now – considering he'd chosen to become a waiter.

The diner he worked in was a small one, large enough to hold a good-sized crowd in the morning and afternoon rush, but small enough for him to not be noticed by any peering eyes. If he slipped up and mentioned something random, the people seemed to shrug it off as him being a 'foreigner' and he was perfectly fine with that.

The girls he worked with had named him 'Space' in jest for his constant babbling about universal happenings and he supposed it also rather it reflected the spaced-out look he often had during his shifts, where he'd randomly communicate with Yami.

The diner was a small walk away from the mechanic shop and their home, but most importantly they'd chosen to live close enough to the Museum in which his grandfather would someday need saving near-by. Not a single day went by when he would not think of the photograph he kept safely hidden away in the pocket of his pants.

After all, it was the whole reason why they where currently stuck in the past.

Yugi sniffed, tasting the salt from the hot-chips he'd just eaten on the top of his mouth. He bent over, discovering a discarded fork under one of the tables near the windows. Picking it up he placed it upon his tray of dirty dishes, carting it around behind the counter to dump it into the kitchen. He dusted his hands off, giving a stretch of his long arms.

"Long day Space?" He heard Maggie, the owner of the diner; call out from behind her station by the hot ovens. The smell of freshly baked bread caught his nose and he smiled at the sweet scent, wandering towards it and leaning upon a sink to watch the African American work her magic.

"Yeah...I'm heading home, is that alright?"

"Sure thing sweetie." She stood, picking up a fresh loaf of bread and wrapping it in newspaper. She passed it into his hands and Yugi gazed at it, smiling at the offer.

"Take that back to your rag-tag family."

"Thanks Maggie." Giving a curt bow Yugi unhooked his bag, slinging it over his shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow morning." He waved goodbye, hearing her mutter something about his good manners, before disappearing out of the diner's doors and stepping into the busy street filled with the late evening rush.

A quick glance at his watch told him he would be arriving home just in time for dinner. Yami and Jack usually closed the mechanic shop at half-past five, the owner of the complex pulling off work at around the same time. Dinner was always at six, with Sam being so punctual, and Teal'c needing to eat before he rushed off for the night-life.

Grabbing his bike from where he parked it every morning he swung himself onto it, placing the fresh bread in the small basket on the handles before taking off in a mad dash down the pave-walk. Over the months he'd come to know the neighbourhood well, with the younger generation having a skateboard park as a local gathering, and the elders always willing to give him a wave, shout and sometimes a warm drink of coffee and a good chat.

If things had been different, if he didn't miss his life beforehand, he would actually have found himself enjoying the experience, but the thought of the future lingered within him always. All the time he had to watch himself, to make sure he never made a mistake, and to always be on his lookout for government agents waiting for him to mess up and reveal himself.

Peddling swiftly down the road Yugi spun the bike, driving past the skateboard park, watching as the gathering of teens tried their skills.

Usually he would stop to join in, but the urge to get home was greater than the need to communicate, and he peddled past, catching sight of the garage down the street. The large sliding doors where already shut, and the closed sign on the front door was flipped over to reveal no one was in the office.

Skidding to a stop he dug around in the back of his pants, pulling out a key chain and unlocking the door, shoving his way in, propping up his bike on a wall. The garage was dark, smelling of car fumes. Staggering his way towards a dim light in the hallway that lead up to their apartment Yugi caught the steps under his feet, winding his way up and smiling as he heard muffled voices behind the door.

It was always a relief to come home.

Even if it was a temporary home, it was still home.

As he reached for the door handle, it was swung wide open from the other-side and he was confronted with Yami's smile. The Pharaoh was still wearing his work overalls and somehow managed to still look as though he owned the world, while being stained with dirt and grime. Half the girls along their street adored him, and he'd already fended off countless date offers.

It was highly amusing.

Especially to the Colonel who wouldn't shut up about it.

For a moment the king stared at the Millennium Puzzle dangling around Yugi's neck, he raised an eyebrow, then shrugged, seeming to decide that whatever it was that had him bothered was now gone.

"My aibou..." Yami's arms folded around the young man and he smelt the oil that stained the Pharaoh's skin and clothes. "Welcome home."

"Hey," Yugi cheerfully grinned, "how was your day?" He peered over the king's shoulder, smiling in Jack's direction as the Colonel slouched over a chair, watching the small television they'd brought. It was nothing compared to the awesome flat-screens of the twenty-first century, but it was enough to stare at in zombie like glaze.

Yami pulled away. "It was quite fine."

Stepping into the warmth of the apartment Yugi closed the door behind him. "Didn't destroy any cars?"

"No, aibou...I did not. Have faith in me, little one. How about you, shatter any plates today?" Yami raised both his eyebrows in jest.

Yugi thinned his lips, giving the spirit a heavy shove in the gut, "No. I did not, thank you very much. Sam, I brought bread, Maggie was cooking again."

"Thanks Yugi, can you put it on the table, we'll cut it up and have it with the soup." The Major's voice called out from the kitchen area of the small unit. It was amusing how they all managed to fit within the apartment without killing each other.

Both he and Yami shared a singular bed, since they had no issue in the matter, being the same person. Sharing the same space was hardly anything to kick a fuss about. Though Yami, more often than not, wouldn't ever end up in the bed anyway, instead the king would stay awake most nights, gazing at the world outside from a seat upon the small balcony outside of the bedroom window. Daniel and Jack shared their room, with Daniel on another bed and Jack camping out on the floor between the two single beds.

Sam had her own space, since she was the only female. Her room, though, had become more of an office, and he couldn't recollect ever seeing a bed in it.

Teal'c crashed wherever he found himself to be lying. Considering he was usually out all night and in all day, it didn't matter if he landed in anyone's bed. He was gone by the time they came to sleep.

Whatever routine they'd all developed, it was more a coping mechanism than anything. They needed each other, for the support they gave.

Maggie the diner owner was right; they had such a strange family.

A family from the future, trying not to mess up history by living normal lives in the past.

It was hard.

Without the others, he wasn't sure he'd have been able to do it.

He hated to think about it.

For him, a year was barely anything. He was immortal, it didn't matter if he spent a year anywhere, it didn't affect him in nearly as many ways as it did the others. Sure, his routine had been affected. He still managed to get up every Wednesday to jog around the block, but it didn't feel the same as living in his own apartment, with just him and Yami. They were not off saving the world every-day, and life was mundane.

Jack never mentioned it, but he could tell the Colonel was beginning to get slightly edgy about the predicament. One whole year.

He was sure he should have been feeling them aging around him, like he felt Joey, Tea, Tristan and Seto age. The sensation never came around his team members and even if they'd all gone through new birthdays, he couldn't see any physical changes happening to them. It was confusing, but he couldn't dwell upon it.

Maybe it was a result of time travel, or maybe it was the curse of the Millennium Puzzle that was slowing down their aging simply by being around him.

He'd noticed that had been the case with his friends and Grandpa.

Whatever it was, it was helping them in a strange way, to cope with the change that was forced upon them until the moment of their freedom. How he missed the future.

He'd never realised how much he'd replied upon modern technology until now, when it was all but stripped away.

But it wasn't too much of a big deal.

He'd lived without modern comforts in Egypt, and he'd enjoyed every minute of it.

Sam wandered free of the kitchen, coming to the table set up in the small living room. She placed down a bowel of hot, steaming soup and glanced towards Jack and Yami, her brow furrowed in annoyance.

"You're both filthy. Will you at least change?"

Yami glanced down at himself.

"As you wish Major." He gave a small incline of his head, leaving through the door into the bedroom.

From his spot by the television Jack rose, rubbing off his hands onto his overalls. Sam sighed as he ignored her.

"Sir?"

"What, I'll have a shower after tea, alright."

"Yes sir." She offered him a hot mug of soup and a slice of bread. "Here."

"Thanks." Jack gave her a grateful smile. Yugi perked up an eyebrow at the small interchange between them as he served out two mugs, one for himself and another for Yami. Though the spirit still didn't need to eat, he enjoyed the ritual anyway. No one had ever dared ask him where the food went, for Yami never went to toilet, nor did he show any bother at even pretending he needed to perform bodily functions. It could only be presumed the food was consumed and possibly transformed into energy to continue the upkeep of his physical form.

The ancient king returned to the confines of the Puzzle for almost an hour each night. Yugi touched the Item dangling around his neck, feeling the warmth in its golden shine, and sensing the soft heart beat that fluttered within it. It was still Yami's prison, and it still housed his soul. The physical body they all saw, the body they could touch and smile at, was just an illusion of his image. A projection of shadow magic weaved with great skill by a dark lord.

"Hmm, aibou," Yami's voice whispered suddenly in his ear, "your gripping the Puzzle a little too tightly."

"Sorry." He squeaked, releasing it.

Yami smirked dangerously, picking up his mug of soup and sipping on the warm broth as he wandered past, snagging a plate of bread, "thank you Major, for the meal."

"Quite alright Pharaoh." Sam laughed as the lord passed by, coming to sit in his own seat by the television. Both he and Jack became absorbed in the news that was being displayed. Yugi shook his head, giving a small laugh at the sight of them both. He glanced to the Major as she sat down at the table. He moved to join her.

"So, any news on the Stargate?" He offered, sipping on his mug.

Sam thinned her lips, "I think so Yugi."

"Really?" He perked up in surprise.

"Yeah," her eyes ignited brightly, "I might have a lead. A military warehouse just received a strange, large package. The size of it fits the diameter and shape of the Stargate...it's a warehouse just outside of Washington."

"That's good news."

"As Teal'c would say, 'indeed'," she nodded, "but that's not the really interesting thing." Sam lent forward, "Apparently, according to the assistant I had a chat to; the shipment came along with ancient artefacts recently found in a dig in Egypt."

"My grandpa?"  
"I think so. Looks like the artefacts that where found are going to be going on display once they've been sorted. I tried to get a list of names of those involved in the dig, but I ran out of convincing arguments at the museum front desk."

Yugi thinned his lips, taking a moment to dunk his fresh bread into the soup before chewing on it. The silence between them reigned for a couple of moments.

"I could give it a go." He muttered.

"Yes, you could," Sam smiled faintly, reaching out and touching his hand. The instant physical contact caused him to flinch dramatically and she raised an eyebrow, "But notice, you're still having trouble with it Yugi. We can't rely on your unique gift."

"And here I was, thinking it was my eyes." He smirked, turning his hand around and gripping hers tightly to show he had nothing against the touch.

"Oh, I'm sure they have something to do with it. Remember what Jenny said-."

"We're all born with a reason; every part of our body contributes to the whole." Yugi shook his head, recalling the hippie to mind. Her gentle, understanding smile often caused him to become thoughtful whenever he noticed that he too, often wore the same slightly glazed appearance of someone not quite all there in the head.

Those few months travelling with the hippies had been a couple of the most insightful months he'd ever had.

Mutants.

Of all the amazing things possible in the human race, he'd never thought a mutant was possible; a random hiccup in human genetics' or, maybe, not so random. It depended on where you sat on the fence as to which side you leaned towards. In the future he'd heard nothing of mutants, people with telepathic abilities, or other slightly more exaggerated abilities. From what Michael had told them, though they were rare, they did accrue.

Jenny had told him he exhibited mutant qualities; however he had explained it was possibly from being related to aliens and not from being a mutant. She'd accepted such a thought quite well and listened to his explanation of the world at large and how he and Yami related to it.

Yugi gave a small snort through his nose, sitting back on his chair with a slump, "I wish they both didn't have to travel onward, I would have loved to have talked to her more. She seemed to know things."

"Only because she could read your mind Yugi."

"I can't read people's minds, I can only gauge feelings and manipulate them...I always thought it was just a gift from the Millennium Puzzle."

"Little Sam could do the same Yugi. Anyway," She smiled, "How else are you suppose to keep in line a dark pharaoh without some small help, heh."

"Right, yes, Yami...the whole reason why I exist in the first place." Yugi stared at the heavens in a pleading motion, "if only I knew truthfully what it was like to be an Ancient Egyptian then maybe I would understand why the Furlings interbreed shadow-magic into the Pharaoh's blood-line. Obviously my gift comes from shadow magic, not...mutation like Jenny." He waved his hand in the air. "As Bakura would say, 'there is a time for all things to appear, now stop being a sorry sod, shove your fat-hide and move, we haven't got all day!'"

Sam gave a grin, shaking her head as Yugi tried for the ancient thief king's strange accent, however failed and ended up with a British twang that came from Ryou.

"And," Sam spread hers hands, "your ability is heightened here in the past because you and Yami haven't sealed off the Shadow Realm. Same reason why Yami's able to keep his physical form longer."

"So, back to the Furling blood and back to square one, you and the Colonel aren't going to let me use what I have to help...why?"

"Because it's too risky, if someone noticed it would be dangerous. Don't worry Yugi, I'll work around it. We've got two months before your Grandfather shows up, that's two months for me to snoop around."

Yugi raised both his eyebrows, cracking a grin. "Major, you snooping is something I'd love to see."

"Oh shut up."

0000000000000

0000000000

00000

"Shoot, shoot, shoot."

Yugi groaned in half sleep, listening to Daniels voice as the archaeologist-come-librarian dashed through the bedroom, pulling on clothing in his mad race.

"I'm late! Again! Sam! Where are my pants?!"

"Daniel, shut up!" Grabbing a pillow and decking it at his friend Yugi rolled over, encountering Yami's arm in his face. He hit the Pharaoh, "Yami, get on your side of the freaking bed."

"What?" The king raised his head, watching as Daniel sorted through the clothes pile, throwing them onto a still sleeping Jack lying on the make-shift bed upon the floor. Giving a grunt Yami collapsed back into the bed, rolling around and gathering up the blanket. Yugi squeaked as the cool air hit his bare arms. He grabbed the side of the blanket, giving it a yank, "Yami, give me back my blanket."

"Shut up aibou, I'm pretending to sleep."

"You don't need sleep, I do, now give me back my blanket-." His fingers slipped and the force of letting go caused him to tip off the bed, he landed with a hard thump upon the floor, beside the Colonel's still sleeping form.

"Wonderful," Yugi groaned at his position, slightly amazed the Colonel could sleep through it all, "I guess I'm now up and out of bed."

"Good, now shut up." Yami snuggled into the bed, now taking the entire space up. Yugi glared at the lord, grabbing a pillow and whacking him hard over the face.

"You complete and utter lazy king!"

"Yugi," Daniel called out again, "have you seen my pants-."

"What do I look like, your mother!" Spinning on his heels Yugi stalked past the archaeologist, grabbing the draws and sorting through the clothes stored inside, "Listen, Sam made up a system, your pants are in here, try to remember it." Pulling them out he threw them across the room, "Happy now. Good."

Grabbing his own clothes Yugi stomped out of the room, noticing Teal'c had collapsed on the lounge chair from his late night. By the smell of breakfast, Sam was obviously back in the kitchen, working up her usual routine of cooking. He passed her as he wandered towards the bathroom.

"Morning Yugi. You're up early?" She glanced up through her long hair, surrounded in a bob around her cheeks.

"Yeah," Yugi shivered, "Daniel's a pain."

"Ah." She laughed, turning back to the bacon she was frying. "Do you want me to make you breakfast."

"Nah, its alright. I'll get something at Maggies, Emily always makes me breakfast." He gave her a wave, shifting into the bathroom and shutting the door with a long sigh. The bathroom smelt of oil, and he noticed Yami had left his overalls in the bathtub once again. He gazed at the oil stained clothing, amazed that Yami was quite happy at his physical labour of being a car mechanic. He'd had no idea the Pharaoh was even enabled to work with mechanics. According to Jack, the ancient king was a pro, always seeming to know the problem with whatever car was brought to him.

How did a five-thousand year old spirit know anything about cars?  
It was a question he'd tried to ask, but it was always shrugged off by his partner.

Turning on the hot water Yugi stripped, shaking his hair out. The blond he'd bleached it with was growing out, giving him an odd colouring of half a head of black and half a head of blond. No one seemed to mind, the girls he worked with enjoyed playing with his hair during their breaks, considering its length was getting slightly ridiculous but he wasn't daring enough to have it cut lest it fuzzed up again like it had in high-school.

He shivered.

No, he was never going there again. It was odd to think he'd been a teenager in the future, or he would be a teenager in the future.

"Ouch," touching his head Yugi gave a small groan, "my head hurts again."

000000000000000000000

000000000000

000

Eight o'clock he usually clocked into work, the girls arriving slightly sooner, with the morning rush often a good time to pick up money for the diner. It actually opened at six but Maggie, the owner, never allowed him to come in at such a time, always insisting he worked eight to five.

It was almost as if she worried he'd work himself into a hole if she let him.

Finishing his long hair in a pony-tail Yugi grabbed his bag, taking a moment to check over his uniform, a male version of the black skirts the girls wore. He, thankfully, could wear pants and a tight white shirt with the word 'm' splattered all over it, standing for Maggie. The diner was, after all, called after its owner.

"Yami, I'm leaving." Yugi called out. He felt a small prickle come through their mental link and he smirked as the lord appeared at the bed-room door, his hair fuzzed and is eyes weary. In all honesty, he looked as though he'd actually been sleeping.

"Have a good day." He muttered, rubbing his eyes, getting the weeping sleep out of them.

"I'll send one of the girls down with lunch for you and Jack, since Sam's gonna be out today and you both have no idea how to feed yourselves." Kissing him on the cheek Yugi turned, "Seeya tonight."

He waved as the door clipped shut. Starting down the stairs he found his bike, pulling it around the corner and opening the office front door of the garage.

The cool morning air hit him hard, brushing across his bare skin and trickling in under his leather jacket.

Laughing at the sensation he swung one leg over his bike, pushing at the peddles and starting down the foot-path, picking up speed along the almost deserted street. In the months of working in the diner he'd come to enjoy the conversations he picked up on. The three girls he worked with where wonderful and he would have even considered them friends, if their relationships where not going to be so short-term. He was the alpha male of sorts within the diner, considering he was the only male to be working in the place. Even their cook was a girl. It was slightly embarrassing but enjoyable when it really came down to it. He could only imagine what Tea would say if she knew where he was and what he was doing.

Skidding to a stop and shoving his bike into the bike rack Yugi shrugged off his bag, swinging his way through the double doors.

"Morning Space!" Emily shouted across the noise of the diners, he flashed the young woman a grin, noticing she'd dolled up again. A pretty girl, she stood two heads taller than him, and used it to her advantage most days to poke utmost fun at him. Yet her smile was always a welcoming sight, spread with thick red lip-stick that she'd smother on his cheek given the chance.

"Morning Emily. Busy?" He rounded the counter, shoving his bag into its allocated spot, grabbing a pen and paper, sticking the pen behind his ear and the wad of paper into the pocket of his shirt.

"Yeah, table eight and table ten need their meals taken to them, table fifteen needs its order filled and outside we have table one and two with people who are waiting their drinks. Get to it Space."

"On it." With perfect grace he lifted the trays, holding them high and swiftly moving through the tables of the diner. This was his life. A normal, life...or as normal as he could make it.

000000000000000000

0000000000000

000000

0

Hungrily he devoured his breakfast, which had quickly become lunch, while rushing to pack Yami's and Jack's lunches into a large brown take-away bag. Finishing off his final mouthful he grabbed the bags, swinging out of the kitchen and into the main foyer of the diner. Slinking up to Emily he placed the two bags upon the counter.

"Hey," She smiled, ruffling his hair, "Those need to go to the boys right?"

"Yep."

"I'll take the run, since it's my lunch break." She smirked, "Anyway...who wants to miss a chance at seeing that hunk of a brother-."

"Stop right there, and don't say another word." Yugi held out his hands, "You're creeping me out, Emily."

"Oh, fine." She snorted, but paused, noticing his eyes where no longer looking at her, but directly around her towards the diner doors. His breath hitched in his mouth and he froze. Slowly she turned, trying to notice whatever it as that he was seeing.

Yugi blinked, his fingers moving towards the photograph in the back pocket of his pants. It felt warm to the touch, even if it was an illusion.

"Grandpa." He whispered.

"Space, are you alright?" Emily stared at him, waving a hand in front of his face as he gazed in shock at the front windows, trying to figure if the figure he was seeing was truthfully who he thought it to be.

"Hey, Space. Yugi!" She hit his shoulder and he twitched jerking towards her.

"Yes?"

"What was that?"

"Sorry, I just...ah, saw someone." He shifted on his feet, listening to the hubbub of the diner, his eyes continuing to watch the world outside. The figure moved again and his breath hitched in his mouth as the diner door swung open. He walked through.

"Grandpa." He whispered softly in awe. "Professor Hawkins."

"Space, will you quit it." Emily snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry."

She pressed her red painted lips together, seemingly not convinced. "You want me to take that order-."

"No!" Yugi grabbed his pen and paper from around his hip, "its fine."

"Okay, Space, but just...don't space out again alright." Emily smiled, "I'll take lunch to the boys."

"Thanks Emily, I know they'll really appreciate it."

"Hey, I am totally fine going and seeing your brother-

"Emily! Another word-."

"Okay, okay...gee, you're so protective of the guy." She rolled her eyes, grabbing the brown paper bags and disappearing out the back door.

Breathing in the sharply Yugi rounded the front counter, moving through the tables with expert grace. He had a week or so to wait before the date indicated upon the note his grandfather had written, and here was the man right in front of him, along with his best-friend, yet the way they were talking right now, they could have been mistaken for arch-rivals.

Yugi froze suddenly, glancing down at the visible Millennium Puzzle.

"Oh...bother," he stuffed it down his shirt, hoping it wouldn't be too noticeable with the black cardigan he wore that was far too big for his slim shoulders, considering it was Maggies. The diner owner usually donated him clothing whenever he looked cold, whether he was cold or not was beside the point. The woman was a hound when it came to his health. Apparently he had the effect on everyone.

"Hello," He cheerfully greeted the two, his eyes taking a moment to survey the amazing sight of two of his most respected elders being so young. It was a sight he'd never thought he'd ever witness and yet, now, he was. His grandfather was every-bit the physically fit young man he'd been described to be. In fact, he looked almost like Indiana Jones, with his rounded hat shading his wind-swept face. His skin was tanned brown, with wrinkles beginning to touch the sides of his mouth and corners of his eyes to reveal the affect of aging. All he was missing was the whip and pistol.

Yugi forced himself not to gasp out loud when Solomon removed his hat, revealing his head of spiked, multi-coloured hair.

Yep.

They were related.

"Hello, welcome to Maggies. What can I get you both?" He forced out the words, despite the pounding in his heart and the inward reaction of wanting to run for the hills.

"Coffees, strong, black, and your lunch special." His grandfather's voice was rich and smooth, beautifully accented English to prove he was a foreigner. Quickly he scribbled down the order, glancing to Arthur Hawkins.

The lankly American was dressed in a tux, pale cream suite, almost akin to the one he still wore in the future. His hair was curled brown, with none of the grey that riddled it. His mentor's eyes were staring back at him with some spite, and a little bit of annoyance, but they were still those eyes of the man who'd helped him in his adventures to save the world.

"A Latte, please, and a salad roll."

"Alright, the meals will be about ten minutes, but I'll get your drinks for you now." Yugi flashed them both a grin and spun on his heels. They went back to the argument he'd interrupted and for a moment he listened, his eyes thinning as he tried to catch the words.

"Listen to me Arthur, your selling yourself to the devil here. You give these military men what they want and they will abuse you to the last letter."

"Solomon, you must understand the predicament I am currently in, they funded my research, therefore I must abide to their rules-."

"The world has a right to know the truth-."

"And what, spread mass hysteria." Arthur gave a long sigh, "Solomon, I respect that you have your opinions of this, but you where only hired as a contractor, my hands are tied."

"I promised-."

"I don't care if you promised some ghost in some tomb, whatever you saw, Solomon was your imagination from being stuck down there."

"What I found was no illusion."

"And what you found must be taken and protected."

"By the military, I think not." His grandfather snorted, strong arms folding over his stout chest. "I will never give up my treasure. I made a promise and Arthur, I keep my promises."

Yugi moved swiftly, rushing around the counter and placing the scribbled notes of the orders he'd just taken on the rack for the cook. His hands where trembling as he moved to the coffee machine, unable to keep the conversation out of his head. Under his shirt he felt the Millennium Puzzle give a soft, gentle pulse of life. Yami's presence gently prodded him and he forced back a reassuring emotion, hoping it would be enough to stall the lord from running down the long street to see what was wrong.

They had to of been speaking about the Millennium Puzzle, in its broken form.

That was the only artefact his grandfather had even taken on a whim.

The ghost had to be Yami.

As he swiftly made the drinks, he glanced up, noticing Solomon's eyes were watching him from behind his long fringe of gold. His gaze was purple, bright, with a sharpness that spoke of keen, high intelligence.

Yugi shivered, his skin prickling with life at the strange swelling sensation spreading through his limbs at the impossibility of it all. He reached into the back pocket of his pants, pulling out the crimpled photograph and glancing at it. By the looks on the expressions of their faces, he knew his grandfather had the knowledge of who he was, when the photo was taken. No man held a stranger in such a manner as they were holding one another in front of the museum.

The question was, when did it happen, was it before the date written on the back, or after it?

000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000

000000000000

It was always nice that Yugi gave him heads up whenever the young man sent Emily down the long street with lunch.

It gave him time to prepare for the task of communicating with her. It wasn't that he minded the interruption in his work, he'd begun to look forward to them, but it was always handy to know so he'd be able to at least work on appearing slightly less bedraggled.

If only Bakura could have seen him in his current state, lying under a jacked up car, hands greasy as he worked on a stubborn blown pipe that was refusing to budge.

He'd still not informed any of the team on why he was adapt at working on machines, especially when he had everyone, including Yugi, believing he was totally and utterly incompetent when it came to modern day technologies.

Hopefully he could continue to fight off their inquiries; after all, both he and Bakura had sworn to never reveal the secrets of the past lest dire need called for it. So far, dire need had not called for it; therefore, he would remain as tight lipped about it as possible.

Yugi could think all he wanted to think.

Somewhere outside of his hiding hole under the car he heard the high-heeled footsteps of Emily fast approaching, drawing his mind back to the present and away from his strange missing of Bakura's monthly talks on the state of the universe.

Emily was tall, with her hair permed and bundle up in the manner of the era they'd landed in. Bright red like the lipstick she wore. Yugi called her pretty, and he supposed she had that air about her, if she wore something other than the waiter's uniform she was required to wear. Pretty in the sense that she projected the thought, though she might not have been pretty to the eyes of the world, she saw herself as being pretty and therefore, gave the impression that she was.

She and Yugi got along, and he was grateful for the friendship she gave his aibou, for the young man needed someone else to ground him to reality, to discuss things with, and find some form of normality in the past, since neither Ryou or Malik where around.

"Hey, hey," Emily waved, wandering in through the open garage doors, "I brought food!"

Carefully pulling himself out from under the car he was working on Yami stared directly up into her face as she bent over him where he lay on a stake-board.

"Hello Emily." He wiped his hands upon his over-alls, standing to attention, coming just to the height of her shoulders. "Yugi sent you?"

"Who else in their right mind would give up his wages to feed you?" The young woman shoved the brown paper bag into his arms, "Seriously, he's got a heart of gold."

"Yes," Yami smirked, "I know."

"Oh, you'd better hope you do, hunk." She leant upon the red car, folding her arms across her chest as he opened the bag, gazing at the contents, raising a single eyebrow before giving a loud yell.

"Jack, lunch!"

"Coming Pharaoh." The distant echoing voice came from somewhere within the dark interior of the garage.

Emily sighed, "Well, that's my good deed for the day done." She slapped her thighs, "got anything you want Space to know?"

Yami glanced up from pulling out the food from the bag, he rambled around for a moment, pulling out a pen from a pocket in his overalls and scribbling down a note in ancient Egyptian upon a napkin.

"Give him that." He folded it up, passing it to her, "He'll understand it."

"Oh, how cute." She laughed, "Sending notes."

"Yes, very cute." The Pharaoh rolled his eyes, "Thanks for bringing down the meal."

"You're welcome." Her smile was genuine as she gave him a small hug, "Trust me, Space is working his backside off, so it's the least I could do. I'll really miss you lot when you go." She pondered for a moment, her green eyes giving a distant stare.

"Ah," Yami laughed softly, "I'm sure you'll get over it."

She swung around, leaving through the garage doors, giving a back handed wave. The Pharaoh watched her disappear down the street once more. He shook his head, leaping up to sit upon the car he was working on, pulling out a hot meat pie, blowing on the warm contents before biting into it. He gave a stratified smile at the taste in his mouth. The cool drink of coke sitting beside him sweated in the warmth of the garage, and he sighed, leaning back.

For once, in his long life, he was content. This moment, this single brief instant of working to keep his aibou happy, of eating something so normal and talking to someone like a friendly neighbour, was a real human existence.

If they'd never travelled back in time, he would never have been given this blessed moment.

"Thank you." He whispered to the universe at large.

00000000000000000

00000000000

0000

Yugi stared at the scribbled note on a napkin.

Emily peered over his shoulder, gazing at it, her lips perked up as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

The afternoon sunlight was glaring in through the windows of the diner, casting an orange hue over their world. Business had died down slightly, giving them a moments rest to drink and eat on the job.

"So...you guys have a secret voodoo language or something?"

"Ah," Yugi perked up an eyebrow, "no..." He wasn't about to explain Yami's tendency to be utterly romantic when it came to hand written notes. Seriously the Pharaoh could have simply told him via-mind link to meet in the park, but he had to go the extra-mile.

So royally Pharaoh of him.

Then again, in did make sense, Yami was physically unable to show love, even touch was a sensation the ancient spirit had difficulty with considering his five senses where all dramatically wrong, over heightened, over exposed.

Therefore, he shouldn't have been surprised that the Pharaoh fell onto one of the five love languages to show at least some affection in their odd relationship of a singular soul.

Yugi smirked, shaking his head and folding up the note, pocketing it into his pants.

"Oh, come on, you're not going to tell me what it says?" Emily pouted.

"No." Shoving her aside Yugi gathered up dishes, "My personal life is none of your business, darling Emily."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Space." She floundered a hand in a dismissive wave, her lips turning into a grin, "Hey, don't break those dishes."

"I drop one dish on my first day, and it's never forgotten."

"You bet it won't be Space!"

00000000000000000

000000000000

00000

There was one thing about being in the past that he enjoyed.

The peace.

Sure the world around him was changing just as dramatically as before, and time didn't go any slower or faster.

But there were no threats from space, or duels to save humanity from shadow lords. He could aimlessly wander through the parklands near their street with only the fear of being mugged most forward in his mind.

The sky was dimming to a darker glow as he wheeled his bike through the turning path, hearing in distant ear-shot the children from the skate-park cheering as they raced home for dinner.

Yami's presence was near-by. He could feel the strength in the air growing darker around the king, gathering like dust molecules. So far none of the team knew he'd come in contact with his grandfather, he'd kept his link shut during that period, hoping none of his riled emotions would trickle over and alert Yami that something had spooked him.

There was a sudden crack of a stick under foot behind him and Yugi froze on the spot, his heart race flying sky-high in shock. Automatically he spun around to face whoever it was that was approaching from behind.

Through the trees and soft evening mist, the brown cloaked form of his grandfather wandered; his bright purple eyes just visible under the rim of his brimmed hat. Did his grandfather always carry just a strong, sturdy charisma?

"You look like him."

Yugi hitched his breath, unprepared for the voice that spoke to him. His hands released the handles of his bike, it clanged to the ground. Neither of them shifted at the sound

"Ah, sorry...what...what do you mean?"

"Don't play with me, I know who you are." The tone was one he'd heard so often, and he could hardly believe the man was even using it, such a chiding tone, in the past. It had just as much bite to it has it always had.

Yugi forced a small laugh, "No, sir, I really don't think you know who I am at all." He bent to pick up his fallen bike, at the movement the Millennium Puzzle flashed in the dying sunlight, falling free of his heavy cardigan. Solomon's firm hand's reached out, catching it. Automatically Yugi jerked away, his eyes igniting.

"Don't touch it." He snapped.

"You are him." It wasn't an accusation, more of a statement of wonder.

"No, I'm not whoever it is your thinking of. Now please, I need to get home."

"I know it's you. I know what I saw wasn't an illusion, you saved my life."

Furrowing his brow Yugi tilted his head to one side, noticing the slightly dejected appearance the man across from him was giving. Yet he supposed it wasn't often one went through a life-changing experience only to have it shoved away as an illusion by your best friend. Professor Hawkins had seemed pretty insistent that it was an illusion. Somehow his grandfather had to have come to the conclusion what he'd experienced had been real. Maybe this was that moment.

Sighing Yugi threaded a hand through his hair, thinning his lips. He was going to regret this, he just knew it.

"Okay, walk with me." Yugi motioned through the park, "I'll tell you a story."

\Yami,\ he opened their mental link as the young Solomon took up pace with him along the path.

\Aibou? Is everything alright, your heart rate just went up?\ Concern trickled over their link and Yugi gave a faint smile at the feeling coming from the confident Pharaoh.

\Its fine, just stay where you are, you might be getting a very freaked out visitor soon.\

\Heh?\

\Grandpa. Yami, have to go, he's looking at me oddly.\

He shut of the conversation side of their link, but felt the confusion, worry and all-about frustration coming from the Pharaoh. He had no doubt Yami would not remain where he was but would already on his way to finding them in the park-land.

"By the way, I don't think we were introduced back at the diner." Yugi offered a hand, "I'm...Yugi."

"Solomon."

The hand he came in contact with was firm, its grip almost like an iron. The grandfather he'd known had never had such a strong grasp, but the worn skin he could recall. That wasn't new.

"Okay." Yugi whispered, "hope you enjoyed your meal?"

"I did."

"Good!" He cheerfully grinned.

"You were going to tell me a story."

Apparently this version of his grandfather did not enjoy small-talk. Maybe he was on a time-limit. Was Professor Hawkin's and the government pressuring him? Yugi touched the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, wondering if the golden item currently in puzzle form was the problem at hand. Under no circumstances could it be taken from his grandfather.

"Ah, yes...about that...well...um...do you believe in the possibility of time-travel?"

"According to the universe at large, anything is possible. Why?"

"This is the story about a young man, a Pharaoh, his Priests, and an ancient alien device called a Stargate...this is my story..."

000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000

Yami lingered in the shadows cast by the street lamps. The world had darkened, bringing the night into full bloom. Within the city he could barely make out the stars above them, but though they could not been seen, they were still ever present and still ever watching them.

His feet barely touched the path he walked along, his physical form floating in slow, gliding movements towards the approaching sound of Yugi's foot-steps joined with a slightly heavier pair that could only have been Grandfathers.

He wondered what the man's reaction was.

Grandfather had always seemed understanding and diplomatic, but to learn that your grandson had travelled back in time and was the split soul of a dark Pharaoh, such news had to be taken with slight disbelief. At the park entrance he waited, lingering under the blossoms of the hover-hanging trees. Through the darkness Yugi's bright eyes flashed, they flicked his way and Yami smiled slightly at the sight the young man made, pushing his bike along peacefully, each step a gentle pressure upon the ground of an elegant stroll. The air he was breathing out was making soft puffs of moisture that lingered past him, disappearing into vapour as the cool chill ate away at the warm air.

Grandfather's face was hidden by his brimmed hat. Interestingly Yami noted the man stood only slightly taller than Yugi, but he gave the impression of being so much taller with his board shoulders firmly pulled back in a stark, strong wander. Yami felt himself raising his own shoulders to match the majestic position. The Pharaoh tilted his head, radiating strength and comfort as Yugi wandered towards him.

His aibou propped up his bike upon the street light he stood under, then turned and gathered into his arms. Yami smiled, taking the moment to extend his long limbs to encase his light half. For that moment, they could very well have been a singular person, with the shadow that was cast upon the street melded together.

Slowly Yugi pulled away, very slowly, as if trying to keep the moment going longer.

"Solomon." The name sounded so odd coming from Yugi's lips, "this is the ghost who saved your life in the tombs. This is the Nameless Pharaoh, my darker half." Yugi glanced around. Yami watched as Solomon removed his hat, tucking it under his arm. With his hair now free the spikes fuzzed up in all directions, revealing the true Motou look.

Solomon's scrutinising gaze locked with his red glare and Yami thinned his eyes, giving a soft growl from within his chest.

Yugi punched him lightly in the gut, "Yami! Behave!" His partner hissed.

Solomon raised both eyebrows at them, his bland expression ever so slowly turning into a tiny, faint smile.

"One from the future, one from the past..."

"I know its a lot of handle in one go Solomon-."

"If I am your grandfather, I expect you to call me so." Solomon's glare darkened and Yugi hitched his breath, stepping back a pace. His grandfather truthfully had not lost any of his zeal in old age, the young man across from him had the same bold, wild stare as the old man he loved.

"So you believe me?"

"Your story is far to detailed and correct in many places for it to be fabricated. In the diner, you gave off such a magnificent vibe..." The archaeologist sighed, "even Arthur was enchanted..."

"He believes me?" Yugi pulled a face, glancing to Yami, and spreading his hands wide, "I was expecting to debate this all night long."

"Well, he must be grandfather than-."

"And you, you are the ghost who saved me in the tombs where I thought all was lost." Solomon stepped forward, coming up directly in front of Yami. The Pharaoh did not back down, instead levelled the elder human with the same intense stare. "The Nameless Pharaoh who gave his life for his country, to think that I uncovered one of the Millennium Items..." He gave a small snort, "no wonder Arthur is on my back about it, heck, no wonder American Military is on my back around it...the whole world should be on my back about it."

He was rambling.

That much was obvious.

Yami glanced aside to Yugi for a moment.

\Aibou, is he alright?\

\Ah, I think it might be a bit to think about Yami...maybe, we should...I don't know...take him home. Apparently he's having trouble convincing Professor Hawkins to let him keep the Puzzle-.\

Yami gasped mentally, \but aibou! He must have it, so that it can be passed on to you!\

\I know that Yami, that's why I took a stab in the dark and told him about us...we've still got a week or so until the date indicated on the photo...something disastrous has to happen between now and that date. Something big enough to trigger grandfather's near death.\

\You don't think it's an accident do you?\ Yami thoughtfully sent over the observation, half listening to Grandfather continue ranting about Egypt's tainted soil.

\No,\ Yugi indicated the negative with a shake of his head, \something in my gut tells me this is all planned. I don't like it Yami, I really don't like it...what if we fail, what if that man...right there...my Grandfather, dies...I'll have messed up my own future! Our future...we might never be able to become one-.\

\Aibou, relax...we'll work it out. Right now, we should get home. It is becoming late. We should take Grandfather with us, just encase.\

Yugi sighed, giving a nod. He grabbed his bike, turning to Solomon.

"Grandpa." It felt odd calling a man who could have only been ten years his senior, grandfather, but he'd insisted on it for reasons he could not understand.

"Yes?"

"We're going home, would you like to join us. I know you must have so many questions...though, understand, some I cannot tell you."

"Time travel," Solomon grunted, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his long jacket. The brown coat swelled around his ankles as they began to walk down the silent street, "so in forty years time travel will be possible?"

"Nope." Yugi grinned, "we totally did it without realising it. Sam's going to want to talk to you about the Stargate. Apparently there is an exhibition on at the museum soon..." He planted the seed, hoping it would be enough to spark some kind of interesting conversation. In the dim light he noticed his grandfather carefully pull out the golden box that kept safe the Millennium Puzzle in its broken form. The gold gleamed brilliantly, magically, dangerously. The Puzzle that was uncompleted still held the dead spirits of the slain Hebrews that were slaughtered to form the precious item. His grandfather had no idea of the horrors he held in the palm of his hands. If he told all the truth in his story, he doubted the man would ever give his eight year old grandchild the Puzzle when the time came.

He had to centre upon the good things that had happened because of the Puzzle.

He'd found his other half.

He'd found friends.

He'd found courage, strength and endurance.

He'd also found a reason for existence.

Yes, the Millennium Puzzle was born of evil, of death and pain, but all evil could be used for good in the end. They'd managed to use the curse to their advantage, and made something wonderful.

His grandfather had to see that.

"The exhibition. Yes, Arthur is very excited about it...he wants me to put this Item on display but...I...cannot-."

"It's telling you not to," Yami spoke up suddenly, startling both Motou's. "It does not wish to be known to the world. You should respect its wishes."

They were nearing the garage. Yugi noticed a dim light was still on in the up-stairs apartment. Yami came to the door, unlocking it and shoving it open. They piled into the dark interior.

Yugi propped his bike against a wall, before gently taking Solomon's hand. It felt strong in his grasp, and it held his slimmer version tightly. He noticed in the dim light a small smile upon the man's lips.

"Lead the way, grandson."

The house was quite. A note was stuck on the kitchen table, addressed to him, indicating that everyone had gone off to bed and that he was going to in trouble if he didn't come home before curfew.

He had a curfew?

Dashing the thought aside Yugi watched as Yami offered the young Solomon a seat in the living room. The Pharaoh turned on a lamp, giving the room a glow that was bright enough to see in, but dim enough not to disturb the sleeping members of their apartment. Taking time to make hot drinks Yugi brought them over, smiling as he passed Solomon the coffee mug.

"Just the way you like it."

"Thank you." Solomon too the offered drink.

Sitting down beside Yami Yugi curled up on the couch. An uneasy silence settled within the air. Barely ten minutes of silence passed before Yugi fell into a deep sleep, collapsed over Yami's lap, seemingly quite at home arched up like a small kitten.

"Long day." Solomon perked up an eyebrow, gazing at the strange sight across from him. The memory of the ghost who'd saved him was vivid in his mind and yet they wanted him to believe even more impossible things.

Compared to what he'd seen deep within the tombs, he was willing to change every belief he'd ever had in the universe at large.

"He exhausts himself." Yami sighed, carefully stroking Yugi's cheek, feeling the goose-flesh prickle the young man's arms. "You often would tell him to slow down, enjoy the world, but I doubt you'd have come to that realisation yourself, yet." The Pharaoh smirked at the younger version of the man he respected and loved.

"No..." Solomon mused, "Though I think I'll take that advice from you. Tell me, you know of what was within those tombs right?"

"Indeed." Taking a word from Teal'c book Yami nodded.

"So you understand why the military would be interested."

"Of cause, but if they return, they will find nothing there. You found it by sheer accident, or maybe because I wanted to you find what you saw. Though you must understand, you can never speak of it to anyone."

Solomon barked out a soft laugh, "How can I ever explain to anyone the sheer majesty of what I beheld while I was down there?"

"You can never tell Yugi either."

"Heh?" Solomon's face changed, he glanced to the young man collapsed in sleep. "But I thought he knew?"

"No," Yami shook his head, "he has no knowledge of what you saw, he knows the story, but not the information. I wish it to be so, he should not know of it yet, the world...the world is not ready for the revelation the secrets of Egypt shall reveal. Ether in this time, or the one we come from."

"You are telling me," Solomon leant forward, "that I must never tell a living soul of what I saw hidden under the sands."

"Correct." Yami nodded.

Solomon snorted, shaking his head in disbelief, "as if anyone would believe me. Even Arthur thinks I'm a lunatic."

Yami smirked, "some-day it might be him who's considered the lunatic."

"Hardly, look at me, I am speaking to a spirit who is apparently cradling my future grandson in his lap. My grandson will be born as the second half of some ancient king, you," Solomon pointed, "truthfully now, you are a spirit, you felt so real when you saved me?"

"I am one half of a singular soul, but I am not the one who is alive. When I sacrificed myself for the sake of my land, I was torn apart. The ritual was a dark one, it dealt with things beyond my understanding, and even my Priests had little idea of what would transpire. The Millennium Items," Yami glanced down at Yugi sleeping soundly in his lap, "have a curse of their own. I was unlucky enough to be joined to that curse."

"And my grandson, when he is born, he shall be your light...the one to carry your weight. Your curse." Solomon mused softly, taking a moment to study the young man across the room in the dim light of the lamp.

"Yes." Yami nodded slowly. "He shall be...and he bears the burden well, for that, I love him...how can I not." The Pharaoh chuckled, settling back on the lounge, "he is me after all and we are called to love ourselves. If we cannot love ourselves, we cannot love others."

"This is," Solomon rubbed his forehead, "a lot to take in."

"You're doing very well." Yami chuckled softly, thinking for a moment of Seto had his blank disbelief of all things unnatural, "any other person would have run a mile by now."

The archaeologist snorted, "no...not after what I saw in Egypt. While in those tombs...I saw things no one would believe...and then you saved me from it all. I cannot thank you enough."

"Though my memories where stripped from me at the time, you reminded me of someone dear to me...plus, I saw you as a way to escape." Yami motioned to the Puzzle box sitting upon the coffee table. "Funny to think that I am right over there, waiting...just waiting for Yugi to be born and for the Puzzle to be handed to him so that we can finally be together again. Yugi must not touch it," Yami shifted suddenly, gently picking Yugi's limp body up, "if he does my spirit will recognise him and I'll wake up before I should."

"Understandable." Solomon nodded, "do you mind...if I rest here tonight-."

"Please," Yami grinned, "Grandfather, this is your home as it is ours. We have much to discuss in the morning...something terrible is going to happen and it is up to us to decide how to stop it from occurring. You must rest, as Yugi should."

0000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000

000000000

0

"Kid! We need to have a serious chat about protocol!"

Yugi winced at the bellow from the Colonel. Beside him the younger version of his grandfather was behaving like a gold-fish, his mouth puffing in and out in annoyance. He couldn't understand why, he wasn't the one currently under fire by a snappy Colonel standing across the living room, with bed hair.

It was very difficult to take the Colonel seriously when the man had bed-hair.

"I know sir-."

"No, you don't know."

"Sir if you'd just let me-."

"Kid, you should at least tell me-."

"Sir, please."

"Kid, I'm trying to talk-."

"I know sir."

"So shut up."

"But sir if you'd just let me explain-."

"One more word kid..."

Yugi clamped his mouth shut. The Colonel was in one of those moods. Noticing the young man's submitting movement Jack breathed in deeply, pointing a hand at Solomon.

"Kid, how do we know you haven't affect time and space and more of Carters fancy words, by telling him you exist?"

"Because I'm telling you sir, my Grandpa knew about it. Looking back now, it's kind of obvious he did! Because I told him, plus," Yugi spread his hands, "he's got inside knowledge into where the Stargate could be!"

"I'm more worried about saving his life at the moment kid, or your existence isn't looking to happy." Jack muttered. He threaded a hand through his hair, rubbing at it before trying to pat it down. It was eerie looking at a younger Solomon right across from him. The archaeologist looked as though he could pounce any moment with a firm snappy remark but he remained quiet, taking in everything around him with careful ease.

"Grandpa," Yugi gulped back saliva, "I would like you to meet Colonel Jack O'Neill. He leads our team, as you've possibly guessed already by his yelling at me. He is my commanding officer and I have over-stepped my boundaries by not informing him of your current position."

Solomon tilted his chin up slightly, "Military heh...having a hard enough time dealing with you lot in this time zone, what on earth makes me wish to have dealings with you again when I'm an old man!"

"Ah, that'd be me Grandpa."

"Well," Solomon sighed, giving Yugi a small smile, "I suppose with a grandson as startling as you I'd put up with anything."

"Oh," from his position leaning upon the kitchen bench Yami smirked devilishly, "believe me, Solomon, you put up with hell."

"Wonderful, I see I have much to look forward to...by the way, what is this fuss about saving my life?"

Yugi shuffled around in the pocket of his pants, pulling out the crumbled photograph and passing it to Solomon. "Well, you see, Grandpa, that's kind of why we've been sent back in time...you see, apparently...you...ah...need me to save you on the date that's written on the back of that photograph."

Solomon's lips thinned as he turned the photo over, glancing at the note. Obviously noticing it was in his own hand writing.

Yami pushed away from the bench, coming over and gently extending an arm around Yugi's shoulders for support as the young man nibbled his bottom lip, watching Solomon's reaction slowly.

"This date..." Solomon whispered, "this is an important date...ah...this is the date Arthur's Exhibition opens at the Museum." He looked up, his purple eyes bright.

"It is?" Yugi opened his mouth slightly in surprise, "okay...that is important then."

"Wait," Jack held up a hand, interrupting the flow of conversation, "is this the same exhibition Carter was chatting about almost a month ago?"

"Yes," Yugi nodded, "I believe so."

"Okay..." The Colonel's face turned thoughtful for a moment, "Just what is in this exhibition?" Jack inquired suddenly. From behind they heard a small laugh, and all four glanced around to see Sam and Daniel standing by the door-way.

Daniel beamed, holding out sheets of paper. "Well, Jack, you really wouldn't believe it if I told you."

"Sam!" Yugi cheerfully bounded towards her as she entered into the apartment, pulling the door shut behind her.

"What have you both found?"

"Well," Sam stripped off her jacket, giving a grin, "I got Daniel to come along with me to the Museum, since he knows the language they were using...we managed to sneak into an office and sniped something."

"Snooping again Major." Yugi clicked his tongue, waggling a finger under her nose.

"Yes, rather a talent of mine lately." She laughed, offering a hand to Solomon.

"Major Samantha Carter sir. It's an honour to meet you."

"Solomon, but I guess you already knew that." Solomon smirked. "And...you must be Daniel Jackson...amazing...you look so much like your Father."

"You...know my parents?" Daniel gave a small hiccup, forgetting the wad of paper in his hand for a moment.

Solomon shrugged, "everyone knows everyone in the archaeology community son."

Daniel opened his mouth to speak, but a sharp glare from the Colonel caused his words to hitch in this throat. Sadly the man breathed in deeply, giving a small nod and holding out the wad of paper in his hands. Before Jack had a moment to grab it, Yami's hands had snatched in from the air. The Pharaoh jerked away from them all, pulling at the papers and glancing over the contents.

With each passing flick of a page his rage grew slightly more obvious until his blood red eyes where burning.

"You've...got...to...be joking...oh...that Old Ishtar hound of a protector. I should tear out his-."

"Yami!" Yugi hit him hard on the shoulder. "What's Malik's Dad done?"

Gritting his teeth Yami shoved the papers into Yugi's face, growling darkly, causing the walls of the room to flex under the growing pressure of the dark kings frustration.

"Professor Arthur Hawkins did not find these artefacts aibou...he brought them, they belong to me...or at least...they once belonged to me. By Ra on high, if Malik hadn't killed his own Father, I'd have done it myself."

Yami held up a picture. Yugi gasped, grabbing it and staring. Jack peered over his shoulder, giving a whistle.

"Wow...that is one piece of gold you got there Pharaoh. What is it?"

"Is my crown." Yami sighed heavily, a far too human action for the spirit, "I never got it back...Ishuzi said they lost it...now I find out it was sold. They've got my," the Pharaoh glanced over the images, "oh...wow...now that I haven't seen in awhile, I never thought they'd keep my swords. Oh and look, it's the duelling device...fancy that. There is stuff here that isn't mine, you've got some useless pieces of junk, slave things, and...that's not even worth mentioning." Yami sniffed, "at least they did not desecrate Seth's tomb..." He whispered for a moment. "I can live with mine being plundered; considering I'm still here, but...Seth...he deserved his rest."

Yugi placed a tender hand upon Yami's arm, stroking the soft skin for a moment. "I'm sorry Yami."

"I had no idea..." Solomon furrowed his brow, "are you sure Arthur would do something like that. He is a true archaeologist...a good friend...but buying off the black-market? That is low."

"Well," Daniel shrugged, "maybe he didn't know..."

"The Military are involved you say?" Jack offered.

Solomon gave a curt nod. "Yes." The archaeologist sat down, giving a long sigh. Around him the team shifted into seats themselves, finding that they were obviously going to be talking for some time more.

"You said this...Stargate?" Solomon indicated its shape with his hands, "is an ancient device that can make you travel to other planets...and apparently in time as well."

"The time ones a new thing." The Colonel muttered, "Thank you Major." He snorted in her direction. Sam choose to ignore the jibe, keeping her attention on Solomon.

"Well, the hush, hush about this device is that it's a military weapon. Arthur told me he was offered quite a lot of money to go digging around for anything connected to the Stargate." For a moment Solomon glanced towards Yami, seeming to almost seek permission with his eyes. In a movement none of the team noticed, Yami shook his head, indicating silence.

Solomon sighed, "well, all I can say is that the Military must think this..." he waved at the papers, "stuff has got something to do with the Stargate. They're not wanting Arthur to put it on display. Arthur is saying he has a right, but he terrified of going against them, considering they funded his work."

"What about the Puzzle?" Yugi quickly cut in, rubbing the pendent around his neck, stopping only when he noticed Yami's stance tensing at the sensation of hands upon the gold.

"Ah," Solomon threaded a hand through his net of hair, "Arthur got a glance of it. He noticed the...markings are the same. He believes it all belonged to the same person, which, obviously it did. He has no idea, really, where this all comes from. I doubt he even knows the legend of the Items. I know it only because I listen to the locals...Arthur has no time for that." The archaeologist chuckled, "that's Arthur for you."

"So," Jack tapped his temple, "do you...know where the Stargate is?"

Thinning his lips Solomon glanced towards Yugi for a moment, seeming to study the young man before swinging his attention back towards a hopeful Jack. "I had no idea it was an alien device for star-travel though after all I saw down in the tombs I'm not surprised. I believe I know of its current location, along with many of the artefacts we uncovered...or...apparently brought." He held up a hand, "however...how long it will remain there is another question."

"We've still got a week before this date," Yugi waved the photo, "then another couple weeks before the solar-flares...what if it's moved between now and then?"

"Then we'll find it again kid." Jack managed to speak out, though his voice didn't sound all that reassuring.

000000000000000000000

0000000000000000

00000

0

 _Well, I hadn't intended on ending it there but I have to otherwise this will be too freaking long. That's alright, it spreads it over a bit more and makes it enjoyable._

 _Next update, save Grandpa operation is underway, will the Stargate be moved...and...Well, a twist you'll never see coming *evil laughter*_

 _Okay, so you might see it, but it's still evil anyway =D I love evilness..._


	14. TDS: Reloaded: Episode 14

_**NEW AUTHORS NOTE: 23/06/2018**_

 _I'm sitting here in my bed, wearing two jumpers and my minus-0 camping jacket. I am still freezing. My cat looks fine though._

 _Just tweaked what I noticed when I read through it, so no major changes from its original 2009 state._

0000000000000

0000

0

 **Yesterday is history.**

 **Tomorrow is a mystery.**

 **Today is a gift.**

 **That's why we call it the present.**

00000000000000

00000

0

Episode Fourteen: When Light Dies

The diner had a morning flare to it as the bright sunlight beamed in through the large windows, radiating off his sunglasses, shading his bright unhuman red eyes from the world around him. Somewhere he could hear Yugi's voice shout out an order, but it was drowned by the usual hubbub of the other patrons. Considering that, he should have been concentrating on what Solomon was speaking about not daydreaming. The team where crowded around a small table, they'd even managed to drag Teal'c out of bed. The Jaffa had quit his night-job considering how close it was coming to their soon departure of the past and Yugi's wage plus both his own and Jacks in the garage was going to be enough to keep them afloat one more month.

Still Teal'c now had to rearrange his inward time-clock. Just staring at the Jaffa made him feel tired, for the warrior's gaze was sunken a weary with the obvious signs of fatigue. Yet even he was trying to concentrate on what Solomon was outlining to them.

Yami sighed heavily, weaving his hands through his head of hair, finally allowing himself to listen to Solomon.

"I inquired about your Stargate." The archaeologist cleaned his glasses on the hem of his shirt, glancing to Jack. "In a manner that wouldn't be too obvious, though I admit, Arthur was confused to how I knew anything about it."

"He knows about it?" Yami interjected.

Solomon glanced his way and he knew the man was still slightly spooked over his appearance. He really couldn't blame him, known what the man had seen down within the tombs. It was strange, now, to think that Grandfather back in their time had known it all. Everything, from the very beginning he'd been totally and utterly aware of the happenings that had surrounded his grandson.

Solomon coughed, taking a sip of his drink.

"He's...ah...heard about in conversation only."

"Think it's possible to get to it?" Jack leant forward, stealing a cube of sugar.

"Yes," Solomon nodded, and flicked his gaze to Sam, who felt a sudden blush touch her cheeks at the deeply thoughtful eyes of the archaeologist looking directly at her. He smiled warmly. "You had a hint, I believe..."

"A military ware-house..." Sam inquired.

Solomon nodded; he shuffled around in his large trench coat, pulling out a piece of folded paper. He passed it to her.

"This is where the ware-house is located, as to how it is guarded...I have no idea."

"Well," Daniel rubbed his head, "let's hope the Stargates still there in a month's time."

"It should be Daniel," Sam shrugged, "the military still have no idea what it's for."

"And hopefully after this," Yugi's voice butted into the conversation, "they still won't have a clue."

The team turned to face the young man hovering at the table, dressed in his usual waiter's uniform, a slight tilt to his hips as he chewed on the end of his pen, watching them.

"Soooo...what can I get you totally random people?"

"Care to join us aibou?" Yami smirked, holding out a hand.

Yugi perked up an eyebrow, "Ha ha, don't try that whole seductive 'I am a sex-god reincarnate' thingy with me Yami. It works on the girls, but I am totally immune to it."

"Phhf," the king snorted, leaning back in his chair, "says you who let me -." Yugi slapped a hand over his mouth, flashing the team a grin.

"Okay...lets ignore my other half...can I get anyone anything?"

"I'll have a strong black coffee," Solomon held up a hand, an eyebrow raised in curiosity at the strange display. "But you already knew that didn't you?"

Still with his hand over Yami's mouth Yugi cracked a smile in the direction of his grandfather. "Yes, I suppose I did. Ouch, Yami, don't bite, you deserve it-"

"You get your filthy hand off me Haden!" Emily's high-pitched shout echoed through the diner and every head turned swiftly in her direction where she stood beside a table, her arm firmly grasped in a larger man's grip.

From where he stood Yugi's eyes thinned, he released Yami, is slim body tensing as he spun on his heels.

"Not again." He muttered, ignoring Yami's silent mental plea for him to halt as he walked through the hushed tables. With a swift movement the young man yanked Emily free, grabbing Haden and with a twist, knocked his head firmly upon the table.

"I told you Haden," Yugi snapped, "You come into this diner; you leave your dirty hands out on the mat. Now you ether stop harassing my girls or I swear, I will hall you out of the door and ban you from entering."

The man protested, though his arm was tightly locked behind his back by Yugi's grasp. "Who the hell do yeh think yeh are Ja-."

"Finish that sentence, Haden, and I will happily take this outside where your face will find the pavement." Pointing to the door Yugi shoved the man roughly. "Get out, and stay out until you can come in here like a gentleman."

Slowly the diner returned to its usual sound, leaving Yugi standing and glaring at the door.

Beside him Emily whispered softly. "Thanks Yugi." Emily rubbed her arm and Yugi gently reached out, gazing at the red marks from where the man had gripped her tightly. She flushed. Yugi shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I should have dealt with him sooner."

"It's okay, you've been distracted this last week..." She laughed, picking up dishes, "and Haden's getting more daring."

"Yes," Yami's voice startled them both as he approached, "make sure you don't walk home alone Emily, if worst comes to worst-."

"Guys, please..." The red-head gave a snort, "you're both over-reacting."

"Over-reacting." Yugi folded his arms tightly over his chest, perking up an eyebrow as he struck a defiant pose. "Excuse me Emily, but I don't think you are taking me seriously."

She rolled her eyes. "Men."

"Emily!" Yugi insisted.

"Fine!" She spun on her high-heels, a feat Yugi had always wondered how she managed when her arms where piled high with dishes, "Fine, gosh...it's like talking to a wall."

She vanished behind the counter. Yugi waved a hand, pulling out a cloth from his belt and turning to glare at the messy table.

"Gee, girl, wall's don't have faces."

Yami smiled faintly at the annoyance his partner was radiating.

"Has he been around often aibou?"

"Heh?" Yugi shifted, glancing up from wiping down the table, "What... _Haden_? That jerk?"

"Yes," Yami nodded slowly, gazing out the window in contemplation.

"Well," pulling a face Yugi rubbed his head, "Yeah, I suppose...but he's just started to make trouble for Emily and a couple of the girls. I've thrown him out...oh...maybe three times now. My...ah...empathic skill of blocking emotions comes in rather handy. I can stop him from getting angry." Finishing the table Yugi shifted to another that had just been vacated, "I think something's happened at his home, maybe his wife broke up with him...something's changed to make his anger stronger. I donno. I shouldn't make excuses for an arsehole, but, it's harder when I can sense their emotions."

"I know you care for everyone, aibou, that is what I love about you." Yami turned away from his staring, slipping his sunglasses back over his eyes, "Well, I'd best get back to the garage since we all have tomorrow off."

"Yes, tomorrow." Yugi whispered, pausing from his cleaning. "The big day. You know," Yugi stood suddenly directly upright, giving a confused expression, "Why couldn't we just...not go the museum tomorrow, that'd solve all our problems right?"

Yami chuckled, giving the young man a small squeeze, "I'm not sure if it works that way abiou, quite possibly if we avoided the situation, it could come again. A man does not escape death unless it is dealt with at the right moment."

"I suppose." Humming Yugi shrugged, "Anyway, get back to work!" He poked Yami's shoulder, "Go, go, go...shoo, you're making me get distracted! Move or I'll throw you out too." He made a brushing motion with his hands.

Yami chuckled, swinging dramatically away.

"Alright, alright...I'm going."

00000000000000000000

00000000000000

000000

The new dawn broke across the city, painting a blaze of colours through the streets as though they were upon a distant planet and not cast into the past. It was interesting how they could be dwelling upon the same soil and yet they had never been so far from home. From his position beside the window of the small apartment, sitting on a pillow perched on the shelve; with his long legs hooked under his chin, Yami watched the outside world come into life.

Today was the day they would save Grandpa. They would defy the laws of nature, time, space and death. With some luck he'd also be able to see many of his old belongings, and maybe even steal them back. They'd never popped up in the future, so there was nothing to say that he didn't steal them. They did belong to him after-all.

From within the dark room he heard Solomon's snore, the young version of Grandpa rolled over in the bed and rumbled around in the quilts. Yami smiled faintly as the soft morning light danced over the man's features. Yugi would never reach the age his Grandfather was in this time zone. He'd always have his young appearance that hopefully would mature ever so slightly over time but if Yugi was given leave to age, the Pharaoh was sure he would have grown to look something like the handsome young man lying in the bed.

For the past week Yugi had offered the bed, choosing to sleep on the floor. It was where he now lay, curled up tightly, a small smile upon his face as he dreamed of something cheerful. Slowly sliding off the window ledge Yami wandered towards his partner, kneeling beside him and lying out next to him. Propping his head up Yami reached out, touching the soft skin that danced with dim morning light.

"Keep dreaming aibou, dream for me."

000000000000000

000000000

000

"Okay, who brought the cash?" The Colonel bellowed over the sound of the busy street outside of the museum. As a group they stood by the stairs leading up to the large double doors opening into a marble foyer.

"I did." Yugi muttered, holding the leaflet that spoke about the new exhibition between his lips as he fished around with both hands in the pockets of his lose pants. He squeaked as Yami's hand reached into the pack pocket he had not rambled around in and pulled out his wallet. The Pharaoh pulled out the cash and started up the stairs, giving a wave.

"Come on..."

"Someone is excited." Jack rolled his eyes, glancing to Yugi as the young man pulled on his glasses, gazing at the leaflet, following the rest of the team up the stairs after Yami. Beside him Solomon was staring oddly, seeming to be taking extra care with every movement.

"Grandpa, don't worry...it's not till the afternoon." Yugi flashed him a grin, "You're safe until then."

"I could die today...its feels quite odd."

Yugi took up his hand, squeezing it firmly, "Don't you worry, I'm here to make sure you don't die, so I'll be born, and we can gave lots of fun in the future. Come on, or we'll lose Yami..."

"Like I said," Jack twirled his hand, "He's excited."

"He's just...happy he might be seeing some of his old gear, he grumbled about it horribly when the Ishtars told him they didn't have any of it...and Bakura just laughed at him for some reason. I think it was a personal joke." Yugi furrowed his brow as they entered through the large open doors, stepping into a world of eerie light glittering in through a ceiling of stained-glassed images. Yami was already at the front desk, the Pharaoh pointing at them and obviously making a point to the lady behind the counter, for she nodded and took his offered money, handing him tickets.

"You know kid," Jack raised an eyebrow and Yugi glanced to him, surprised to hear the Colonel's voice so thoughtful and without an ounce of his usual jolly sarcasm.

"I think the Pharaoh and that Bakura guy of yours; I think they're hiding something from you."

Yugi gave him an abashed look, "What?"

"I'm serious," the Colonel shrugged, "but...I could be wrong, just a thought kid."

His hair was ruffled and Yugi pouted as it became static from the Colonel's play. He grumbled, trying to pat it down as Yami strolled towards them, holding out the tickets and passing them around.

"I can't believe they're making us pay for this," Daniel sighed. "Museums should be free."

"How else would they pay for keeping the lights on Daniel?" Sam peered around, "So...what direction Yami?"

The Pharaoh pointed as he took up Yugi's hand, "The lady said it's down the hall, with the rest of the Egyptian exhibition. We're just in time for the opening ceremony, aibou...I'd hide the Puzzle."

"Oh," Yugi blinked, gazing at the object that had long ago become part of his own body. "Right." He flashed a grin, stuffing it into his jacket, it looked slightly odd, but that didn't matter, he wasn't here to look good. He was here to do a job.

\But you still look good.\ Yami smirked at him as they wandered through the hallway, listening to the sound of increasing chatter from ahead.

Within a hall a small crowd had gathered before a box where Arthur now stood, his arms waving in the air as he gave an animated explanation of his adventures. Yugi stood on his tip-toes, whispering into Daniel's ear.

"This is what its all about, the telling of the story afterwards."

"Yes, and the whole exaggerating bit." His fellow history geek smirked and together they laughed softly under hands over their mouths. By the time Arthurs speech had finished, it had turned into a lecture, near driving Jack out of his mind and Yugi had to agree, Arthur's voice wasn't one that could be listened to for long lengths of time. He had a dull twang that made everything sound rather bland. Refreshments where served with Arthurs blessing, and the crowd dispersed across the exhibition, a soft mumbling sound rising high into the ceiling as conversations broke out amongst the small groups.

Yami released Yugi's fingers, giving a motion with his head to indicate he was following Daniel. Yugi nodded, smiling as he hung close to Solomon, finding his grandfather, though younger, still had the same comforting strength about him.

Together they hung back, watching as Arthur spoke to a couple people before heading their way, a grin spreading across his lean face as he cheerfully waved to Solomon.

"I do hope you are enjoying the show, Solomon." Arthur clapped as he wandered towards them. "I really wasn't sure if you'd come or not, considering how against this you where."

"I was not against it Arthur, just against the militaries involvement in our research..." Solomon shrugged his shoulders, not feeling like an argument.

Arthur's attention shifted, glancing towards Yugi as the young man hovered at Solomon's side, gazing around the exhibition and trying not to grin like a five-year old at the sight of Yami doing his best not to strike the Colonel for the man's inability to listen when the king gave an explanation.

"Solomon, something you want to tell me?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon?" Slightly confused Solomon glanced around, "what do you mean?"

Motioning to Yugi Arthur chuckled. "He looks like you when we first met."

"Oh," Solomon gave a small laugh, "Sorry Arthur. Yugi," Solomon tapped the young man's shoulder, "this is Professor Arthur Hawkins."

Yugi shifted around on his feet, holding a hand for the American to take. It was shaken warmly in friendly greeting.

"Its a pleasure to meet you sir." He spread his lips in a smile, hoping it did not reveal the anxiety he felt inside.

"Yugi is my younger brother, just recently came over from Japan to get some experience."

"I had no idea you had a younger brother. I thought you were an only child..."

"Yes, well, Yugi's rather a quite one, often feels like I am." Solomon smirked and Yugi bit his lip to stop a sudden swell of laughter rising from his chest.

"So, then, young man." Arthur took him by the shoulder, "Are you interested in archaeology?"

Falling in line with the Professor Yugi sensed Solomon strolling behind them as Arthur lead them through the exhibition. Flashing a small glance back Yami's way Yugi caught the Pharaoh's eyes upon him, he grinned and Yami shook his head, indicating silent mirth at the sight.

"You could say I have an liking for it, yes." _And one day, sir, you're going to teach me all you know about it..._ He added mentally. Somewhere he heard Yami's echoing laughter in the caverns of his mind but brushed it off.

Displayed in the glass cabinets where things he'd seen in the Memory World game Bakura had forced them to play. His eyes gleamed over the beautiful gold, pieces of his own past, if he considered that he was Yami at the time. They'd only split after the Puzzle was broken. He wanted to touch and feel the beautiful earrings and jewellery that was shown or better yet, see it on his lord Pharaoh. How wonderfully majestic the king would appear in full get-up. Looking to his Grandfather, Yugi noticed he too was glancing towards Yami, going back and forth with his eyes, obviously thinking the same thing.

Great minds usually did think alike.

"So, Professor sir," Yugi winced at his unsure voice.

"Please, just call me Arthur, if you're Solomon's brother...you're practically family."

"Alright, Arthur, do you know anything about these artefacts...one thing I love about archaeology is uncovering the stories that where once reality. It is what makes the job worthwhile, to see those who are long dead, come back to life through our work."

Arthur seemed to huff up for a moment, "well...from what I can gather, I believe these objects belonged to a young Pharaoh, recently after the exodus of the Hebrews from Egypt. He obviously did a great deal in rebuilding his people, yet...strangely enough I can find no record of his dynasty."

Yugi smiled inwardly, knowing Arthur would always and forever be full of confusion on the matter for most of his life, until the Atlantis saga of their lives. The young man gave a shiver, turning his attention back to the archaeologist, not wanting to dwell on the horrible memories that still haunted him.

"Solomon also has an artefact; apparently he discovered it himself..." Arthur's small glare was slightly too sharp, and Yugi had to consider that his grandfather had gone against Arthurs wishes when he'd adventured into the tombs. "I had wanted him to display with the rest of everything but he's refused."

Solomon rambled around in his coat, pulling out the golden box. Arthurs eyes instantly ignited it glee, he clasped his hands together.

"How wonderful...the symbols are the same. You see Solomon, I told you they were from the same grouping."

The golden box gleamed in the bright light of the globes within the display cases. Yugi tilted his head slightly to one side as he stared at the special golden artefact, one he still had on his bedroom table, used to hold jewellery, as had been its first purpose. Now it was a tomb for the Puzzle.

A whisper touched his ears, willing him forward, tugging him towards it as it sat in his grandfathers strong hands. How he wished to touch it again. Ignoring the battering going on between his grandfather and Arthur he reached out, heeding the soft, calling voice gently speaking soft, comforting words.

Yami's hand snagged his own, wrenching the voice out of his mind.

"Don't touch aibou." He snapped and Yugi gave a squeak as he stumbled back into the Pharaoh's arms. Both Solomon and Arthur broke from their argument, as Yami gently hoisted his partner back to his feet. "You can't touch it." The king sternly spoke.

"I can't?" Yugi spluttered. "But why?"

\Because you'll wake up my spirit to soon, I have to feel you the first time you touch me, when you're eight.\

\Oh.\ Yugi thinned his lips. \Okay, sorry.\

Yami shook his head, "Its fine." The king walked off to join Daniel, "Daniel's getting a good run down, by the way, he'll have a dozen or so questions when we get back. Think of some really good excuses aibou."

"Okay, will do." Yugi waved after him before turning back to Solomon and Arthur. "Sorry."

"Why can't you touch it?" Arthur blurted out, confusion riddling his expression.

Yugi breathed out, threading a hand through his hair as he rushed for an excuse, "Ah...my partner...is an Egyptian, he's very careful about curses. He doesn't like me touching things. He's pretty old-fashioned in his beliefs."

It was obvious Solomon was having a difficult time not bursting out into hysterical laughter at Arthurs turned back.

0000000000000000

0000000000

0000

They'd wandered around for about half an hour, seeing everything they'd seen before, with Daniel giving a running commentary, pausing only when Yami interrupted him to correct a small fact or to laugh out loud and shock the team into realising they were wandering around Egyptian history with a long dead Pharaoh.

The Colonel was commenting every half minute of the creepiness of the situation, constantly ducking behind Teal'c whenever Yami's blood red eyes glared in his direction.

Eventually a group who'd been standing around the new exhibition left, giving them the freedom to wander towards the recently discovered artefacts.

Yami's face ignited in glee for a moment, before the expression evaporated and died into his usual, stern glare. His fingers touched the glass case as he gazed sadly at the crown that had once adorned his head, and the jewels that had once lined his arms and fingers.

He could almost feel them against his skin already.

So many memories.

At least he had the memories to remember.

A small smile touched his lips, giving thanks for his aibou and their friends, the adventures they'd lived through, all find uncover his hidden past.

Sam's voice yanked him out of his daze, she pointed. "That's a Goa'uld hand device." The Major frowned, staring at the artefacts within the glass. The golden object gleamed, shaped like a glove, yet revealing a slightly more alien nature it how it looped over the fingers. She looked towards Yami, noticing his expression was bland as he gazed, seeming to silently contemplate the objects behind the glass.

"These all belonged to you." Daniel nudged the Pharaoh.

"Well, obviously the Goa'uld technology didn't." Yami muttered, "but yes...most of this is mine. Damned Ishtars, not doing their job. I would curse them but I fear their lives are hard enough..."

He grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. Jack leant upon a desk, twirling a set of keys in his fingers, "Hmm, be careful Pharaoh, the girls in the right hand corner are checking you out."

"I know...I hate being in public."

"I thought you would have been made for the public eye." The Colonel motioned to the crown within the case, the Millennium Eye gazing back at their faces in a cold, deadly stare.

"That's slightly different Jack, I was revered as a god, people did not swoon at me..." The king waved a hand in the air, "aibou is right..."

"Right about what?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

Yami sighed, "I will never understand." The Pharaoh shrugged.

Jack thinned his lips, thinking about it for a moment before cracking a grin and slapping an arm around the king's shoulders.

"Pharaoh, don't worry...all men share the same problem."

"Wonderful, I feel so utterly part of the living crowd. Shall we do a small ritual dance or something?"

"You know what, I think my sarcasm's been rubbing off on you...I do hope Yugi doesn't murder me for this..."

"My aibou, murder...Jack...perish the thought."

0000000000000000

0000000000

0000

The afternoon sun flared through the skyscrapers of the city, catching his head of hair as he released it from its braid, allowing it flutter in the slight breeze that picked up around him. Stepping out of the museum Yugi breathed in the fresh air, opening his arms wide while he started down the stairs towards the road once more.

Solomon joined him, nether waiting for the remainder of the team lingering some paces behind them.

"So," Solomon clapped his hands, "did Yami conclude that the objects where his?"

"Yep," Yugi folded his arms behind his neck, staring up at the clear blue sky, cracking a grin, "He's very happy to see them. I think it bothered him a bit that he could remember things, but had nothing to hold to give him the feeling of the past. This is a very good thing Grandpa, it means I won't have a brooding Pharaoh stuck in my brain."

Solomon chuckled, "My goodness, I have no idea what on earth I'm doing to do with you when you're a teen. Do I act as if I know something's up? That you're sharing your body with an ancient king?"

"Nope, you never once let it slip...I mean, you hinted, but just enough for me to think you were telling tall tales. I love your stories!"

"I will tell them to you as much as I can, I promise. It'll be you and me, I am greatly looking forward to raising you."

Yugi paused for a moment, standing on the road side, his brow creased. It surprised him that he'd never asked it before now. Here he was, given an opportunity to discover something about the parents he'd never known. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself. It seemed long ago now, but he'd made a promise to not look into the past in such a manner.

Whatever had happened, had happened, it had transpired already in his time. With a small sigh he returned his attention to his grandfather, who was still babbling on about the artefacts on display.

"I can get you the codes to the Museums security system." The archaeologist smirked devilishly, "considering they were stolen artefacts in the first place, I see no reason why they shouldn't be stolen again and given to the rightful owner." He chuckled in his deep chest. "I can't wait to see Arthurs face..."

"Thanks Grandpa!" Yugi threw his arms around him and Solomon gave a heavy laugh, clasping his future grandson firmly least they both lost their balance before the museum.

Yugi gave a small startled gasp as a flash of a camera blinded him for a brief moment. He glanced around in surprise.

The action happened to quickly for his mind to even register that it had transpired. He was caught off guard by the flashing camera in that brief moment. A singular car spun out of control from across the road, hitting another and shoving it in their direction.

 _Wait_... Yugi heard himself deny inside his mind, _this is it, it's an accident...?_

His arms moved, automatically shoving Solomon away, causing the archaeologist to stumble, falling and rolling from the path of the approaching car bellowing smoke as it wheels screeched across the road.

"Aibou!" He heard the cry from behind, both his legs were knocked from under him as Yami skidded across the pavement and he fell flat, holding out arms across his face, protecting his eyes as the car slid directly over him, coming to a halt as it hit a pole. It seemed that silenced rung for a moment before alarms flared out all around him, causing his tight body to burn. He was lying flat on his back, Yami beside him, under a car that was hissing with gas.

"Yami...I'm...still alive, right?"

"Yes aibou, you are." The lord wiggled around, holding out a hand and giving the car engine a heavy shove, picking it a few more inches from their face. "Can you climb out?" The king commented and Yugi groaned as he moved his limbs. Somewhere he could hear the Colonel's voice, and knew the man and the rest of the team would be quite sure he was dead if he didn't find a way out from under the car soon.

"Yes...I think so," hissing between his teeth Yugi shuffled around carefully inching his way from under the car. As his head poked out his felt his shoulders grabbed and he practically dragged out and smothering in trembling arms. Solomon was holding him like a frightened father going deeply into shock.

"Yami's still under the car, Colonel," Yugi whispered, staring at the shattered remains of the car. He couldn't believe it had simply been a simple chance of an accident accruing at the wrong time that could have killed his grandfather. Of all the random things to happen in the universe, a car accident that could have altered the course of the history had just transpired. He felt his body slipping into the terror of it all, unable to stop trembling. Despite all the noise and commotion around him he sat on the pavement, sensing Solomon beside him and Yami's careful hands upon his shoulders as the Pharaoh made his presence known.

One moment truly could change the world.

He slipped into the bright light that welcomed him into its enveloping embrace. At least his grandfather had a good story to tell him now when they reached the future.

00000000000000000000000

00000000000000000

0000000

Solomon's bags where packed and lying near the door of the up-stairs apartment. There was a sense of distance in the air, of saying a final goodbye. The team stood gathered, watching as Yugi firmly hugged his grandfather, neither of the worst for wear after the accident the day before hand. Yugi had suffered scratches, and Solomon had discovered quite a nice looking bruise from where he'd landed hard on the pavement, but thankfully it was nothing more.

"Don't be involved in another random accident Grandpa; I won't be around to shove you out of the way." Yugi pulled back, smiling into the young man's vibrant eyes, reflecting just like his own.

Solomon chuckled, "I'll try my best Yugi. Come now," he brushed off tears from his grandson's cheeks, awarding him a smile, "this isn't goodbye, this is a beginning. I am looking forward to getting to know you...both of you," he glanced towards Yami waiting silently in the shadows. The king gave a small incline of his head and Solomon beamed, stepping back and hoisting up his worn carry bag.

"Well," he glanced to the rest of the team, "I wish you all a safe journey home. If not, then I guess I won't be seeing you in the future."

"Nope." Jack whistled, "but it was nice knowing you Solomon. Take care."

"You too." With one last, fleeting glance towards Yugi the archaeologist shifted out the door, and they listened to him trumping down the stairs, the door of the garage shop chimed as it was opened, only to slam shut and lock once more.

Yugi bit his lips, turning into Yami's arms. The Pharaoh carefully wrapped him up, propping his chin upon Yugi's head. He gazed at the team, giving a small smile.

"So, we've done what we needed to do..."

"I guess so," the Major sighed, gazing around their well lived in apartment, looking so much like a home. "One more month till the solar-flares." She whispered, her gaze shifting to the Colonel who gave a small, sad shrug of his shoulders.

"We'll just have to wait and see." He muttered, "right now...I'm watching some television, after all that excitement yesterday I could really do with a nice, long...lazy...day of utterly nothing."

"Sounds good to me." Daniel rushed after him. "The Library's closed this afternoon anyway."

"I to, shall join you." Teal'c raised both eyebrows, his weary looking brow folding with wrinkles.

"Guess I'm making dinner then." Sam spread her lips thin.

Unlinking himself from around Yami's waist Yugi offered her a smile. "I'll give you a hand."

"Thanks Yugi."

Yami watched them both disappear around the kitchen bench; soon the sound of clapping kitchen appliances could be heard as they rambled around. The king sighed softly, knowing dinner would be a good while away. He patted his heavy overalls and wandered down the stairs towards his part of the garage, staring at the bright red car sitting cranked up. Running his fingers over its paint, feeling the smooth texture tingle through his physical body he shivered. His senses where so heightened and so unnatural he could feel the very vibrations that twanged through the car even as he touched it. He hated the horrible feeling when he touched living people, of feeling their bodies in such a manner that he could tell if they were ill, or if they were speaking truth. Only Yugi felt normal to him and strangely enough, so had grandpa.

Yami smiled as he picked up a tool, couching to find his skate-board, lying flat upon his back he pushed himself under the car, gazing at the inner-workings that lay within. Not as complex as what he had once worked on, but interesting all the same.

Now all they had to do was wait for the right date.

A waiting game.

One game he'd never actually been good at playing.

0000000000000000000000

000000000000000

0000

It was his last day working at the diner.

Surprisingly it was quite a difficult day to get through with so many goodbyes being wished upon him by all those he'd befriended. So many people, over just a small year. A month had flown past so quickly. He wasn't sure whether to be happy that it had, considering it meant he was finally going home, or sad that he would be leaving the friends he'd made.

Tomorrow the Major and the Colonel where planning to use the first solar-flare to prove the theory. Therefore they had to adventure out to find an observatory with a telescope strong enough. While they were off uncovering the secrets of the sun, he would be home with Teal'c and Daniel, packing what small gear they where allowing themselves to take with them. It couldn't be much, considering they were breaking into a military ware-house. Yami was still working in the garage, wanting to finish a few of the last remaining cars that needed fixing sine the owner of the garage would take a number of weeks to find new mechanics.

It was exciting to know that in two more days he would possibly be back home, in his own time. He missed his apartment, he missed his friends. He pretty much missed the future, even with all the troubles and heart-ache it brought. The future was his home and no matter how much he loved the past, and the people he'd come to know, his heart was in the future.

The day was coming to a slow end, with barely any diners remaining. He rubbed at the counter with a wet cloth, his stomach full of a slice of cake Maggie had baked for him. He and the girls, along with whoever else happened to be in the diner at the time, had celebrated friendship and the goodbyes that often came with good friends.

He smiled.

Suddenly two hands slapped down upon the counter top, snapping him directly out of his dazing. He squeaked as Emily's face was shoved into his own. He smelt her rich perfume in his nose and forced himself not to sneeze.

"Okay, this is the deal," Emily leant upon the counter, "you," she pointed at him, "me," she pointed at herself, "dinner and a movie, tomorrow night at six."

Yugi raised an eyebrow, "as in...a date?"

"No, as in, 'I'm never going to see you again', goodbye to my friend, outing." She smiled, stuffing a lock of her bright red hair behind an ear.

"Oh..." Wandering around the counter, amazed that it would be the last time he would do such an action, Yugi took up her hands, squeezing them tightly, "I would love to Emily!"

"Wonderful, then...I'll walk past your place at six, alright?"

"Sure." He snagged up his bag, giving a wave, "I'll see you then!" The door into Maggie's diner chimed shut and he stood at the steps for a moment, breathing in deeply. He'd been so unprepared for the feeling departure. He really had grown to love the place and the people over the past year. They would always have a special place in his heart.

"One heck of a mission this turned out to be." Swinging himself over his bike Yugi peddled slowly down the road, for once taking his time to be drawn into the sensation of saying goodbye.

00000000000000000

000000000

00

It had been a long day.

A long, but very fruitful day indeed.

Sam and Jack had come back with a positive on the solar-flare, bringing much cheer to their apartment.

He'd spent the day packing and now his back ached slightly, even as he stood, having finished buckling up his strapped boot. He'd dressed up more than usual, since he knew Emily would be flourishing herself and it always felt odd to go attend anything with someone better dressed.

Rubbing his neck Yugi sighed heavily, content that the day was almost over; the packing complete to the best of his abilities.

It wasn't as if they were taking much back. Yugi glanced at his small carry bag. It had photos in it, photo's of the diner, the girls and some of the kids in the skate-park. Some were of Yami working randomly in the garage. The Pharaoh was amazingly photogenic. Some he possibly could have sold to car magazines when he got back to the future, but then again...

Yugi smirked.

He liked keeping the king to himself. If Yami was possessive of him, then it went both ways. However, he had an inkling Bakura would die of sheer laughter if he saw them, and that itself was enough level for blackmail if he ever needed such a drastic measure.

He could be so evil when he wanted to be. Yugi grinned to himself, checking to see his wallet was in the back pocket of his jeans. Passing out of the room he thumped into the kitchen, giving Sam a smile.

"I'm going now Sam, be back late."

"Okay," Sam grinned, looking up from the last meal she'd have to prepare, "Stay safe Yugi, and have a good night."

"Thanks." He cheerfully opened the door of the apartment and skipped his way down the stairs. The radio was on and he peered around the corner of the garage, noticing Yami was finishing the touches to a car, obviously working late to complete all the cars for those who would need them. The king elegantly looked up as he entered.

"I'm heading out Yami."

"Ah, aibou." Yami smiled, wiping his greasy hands upon a rag as he rounded the car. Yugi hitched his breath as Yami's long arms snaked their way around him. The Pharaoh snuggled into his shoulder and Yugi laughed softly, clutching the lords hands linked around his waist. "Yami, I have to go, Emily will be here any minute..."

"I know. Two more minutes..." The Pharaoh's arms tightened and Yugi submitted, knowing that if Yami was desperate enough to request physical contact, he was needing it.

\What's wrong Yami?\ He inquired secretly, listening to the gentle drumming of the radio in the background.

\Oh...\ Yami nuzzled deeper into his shoulder, \just...a feeling.\

\Don't worry, I promise I won't stay out to late but...Emily has been a good friend and I'm not going to see her again.\ He paused thoughtfully. \Yami...I have to go now.\

\Alright.\ The king gave a grunt and pulled away. Yugi kissed his cheek, grinning impishly as he stroked away a tussle of the Pharaoh's fringe.

\No one would believe how much of a softy you are deep inside.\ He laughed, slipping away, giving a wave behind him.

\Hopefully, they won't ever know.\

\Yeah,\ Yugi agreed as he stepped out into the evening sunlight, \I like having that side of you all to myself.\

He let their mental conversation drift apart as they both returned their attention to the physical world around them but the link remained open, neither quite wanting to let the other go. Slipping hands into the pockets of his pants Yugi skipped along the side walk, noticing that a small way ahead Emily was wandering down the street. He gave a wave and she picked up her pace, running to catch him with a laugh.

Her tall elegant frame was draped in a dark blue dress, and as usual, she wore her typical high-heel shoes. Yugi hid his laughter at her hair-style, but considering what his own had once been, he had no right comment on it. Standing on tip-toes he pecked her cheek, snagging her hand tightly.

"So, you ready!?"

"You bet Space. Come on, the movie starts in half an hour and we need to buy tickets and pop-corn."

Yugi raised his eyebrows as he was practically dragged down their street. He smiled. He'd never been to the movies in the past. This was going to be enlightening experience.

000000000000

00000000000

00000

"That," Yugi held up a hand as they wandered down the foot-path in the light of the street-lamps, feet brushing upon the concrete, "was a very enlightening experience." He chuckled, rubbing at his arms under a cardigan.

"Yugi, you say the weirdest things..." Emily hugged him around the shoulders as they strolled, her high-heel shoes clipping softly. A car rumbled past, and they ignored it, even as it pulled off the road and blinked off its lights.

"I do? Weird, perhaps I'm really from…the future…" He mocked.

"I'm going to miss your randomness. You made working at the diner such a cheer. Won't you come to visit?"

Yugi thinned his lips, not wanting to lie and say he would just to make her feel better. "No, I'm sorry Emily, I won't be coming back."

"What are you, some kind of escaped criminal, it's a free country..."

Barking out a laugh Yugi scuffed his boots upon the pavement, "It's slightly more complicated than that Emily." He squeezed her hand, "Very complicated. I just want you to know, you've been such a dear friend. Thank you."

Her red painted lips spread into a cheerful grin as her green eyes glittered in the dim light, playing shadows over her cheeks, "You're welcome."

They continued in silence, taking the time to draw in the presence of the other. They were nearing the end of the block when Yugi finally decided the sound of his boots hitting the foot-path and Emily's high-heels, had long ago been joined by other foot-steps. At first they'd sounded normal, as if some other random person was walking home also, but the hairs on the nape of his neck were beginning to prickle in slight warning. He gripped Emily's hand tighter.

She glanced down at him in confusion as he tugged her gently into a quicker pace. Whoever was behind picked up the pace also. It was suddenly clear they were being followed. His heart lunged into his throat as they passed by an alley, a hand flung out, snagging Emily's dress and pulling her firmly into the darkness. Yugi spun as he encountered two men. One he instantly recognised even in the dim light.

"Haden?" The name came out in a startled gasp. He was struck from behind, his long pony-tail grabbed and yanked, dragging him into the alley. Haden threw him onto the pavement, and he rolled landing on his back. He glanced around; noticing five men surrounding him and blocking his exist. Not that he could leave, with Emily firmly gripped. She struggled, trying to slam the bottom of her high-heel shoe into a foot but her feet dangled aimlessly in the air from where she was held up.

Struggling to his feet Yugi struck a warning stance, "Haden, what do you want?"

"You've made a fool of me once too often-."

"Haden, please...let Emily go, whatever this is...we'll talk it over-." He was struck and slammed into the wall of the alley, pinned to it by two large arms. Haden stepped closer and from the close proximity Yugi smelt the alcohol on his breath. With a twirl of his hand the large man pointed towards Emily, grinning devilishly.

"I'm going to make you watch-."

"Don't you dare!" Shrugging against the wall Yugi bit down hard upon the man's arm, tasting blood. The brunt swore, throwing him onto the ground. His pony-tail was snagged, causing his head to snap backwards. Swinging his legs up Yugi hit the first man squarely in the gut, feeling the other take a blow at him. He heard a crack and winced, knowing his rib had just suffered a shattering blow. The pain didn't come, not with the adrenalin pulsing through his body, keeping him agile. Swinging upwards and landing firmly upon his feet he stood in a fighting stance, glaring through the dim light at his attackers.

"Touch her, and I swear I'll send you to hell." He spat. "I don't care if it changes history or not, you'll wish you'd never seen me."

"Such big words for such a tiny person." Haden jeered, "You really think you can stand up to five guys, all so much bigger than you."

"Try me." Yugi snapped, feeling his body shake from the adrenalin in his veins. He stared at the five men, all almost the same size as Teal'c. All with eyes wide in the heightened glee of a fight, all smelling of good, mind altering alcohol. Yugi widened his mental link, giving a cry, one he released he should have given the moment trouble had been obvious.

\Yami! Help!\

\What? Aibou? Aibou?\ The startled reply came, but he was given no moment to reply as a fist swung his way and he ducked automatically, twirling elegantly on his legs, only to encounter another swing from the other direction. Haden was sneering, readying himself to enter into the fight.

Shutting off Yami's voice from his mind, knowing the Pharaoh would now be on his way, Yugi focused on Haden, trying to force a block in the man's mind to stall the anger growing within. If he could block it enough the man wouldn't be able to move due to the conflicting emotions. Haden froze on the spot and Yugi's breath quickened as he dodged a blow from one side, swung at him by the man on his right. With a swift kick Yugi hit him square in the jaw, spinning in the same action to collide with the second man at his right.

From behind he heard a growl of rage, ducking backwards Yugi caught sight of a third attacker, with the forth nearby.

To the side of the alley Emily was still cowering, too afraid to look up. He cursed, wishing she had the freedom to escape. How long he could hold against four men, while keeping Haden's anger at bay, was only a stabbing guess.

He could stand his ground against Teal'c, but Teal'c was one Jaffa, and their fights where fair.

Yugi squeaked as his right arm was grabbed, wrenched to one side. He twisted it, yanking it free. His cardigan was caught instead and he was hauled forward like a kid, his weight barely anything compared to what he imaged the men around him could lift. His face was struck and he tasted blood in his mouth. With a loud shout he smashed his elbow into a face, hearing a cracking of a nose as he struck.

The cord that attached the Puzzle to his neck was snagged as the man holding him went down to hit the ground. Yugi felt himself dragged with the cord, it cut deeply into the back of his neck under the choker that usually stopped it chaffing. Automatically he pulled away, even as the man's hand stayed firmly gripped to the necklace. At the force of his reaction, the strap broke. The pain was an intense sneering heat that raced through his body, as though he'd been suddenly torn. The link he'd had open to guide Yami to them was abruptly yanked away, causing him to almost pass out in the sheer sensation of no longer having that grounding notion of Yami's presence within his body. The Millennium Puzzle struck the ground, tumbling away out of reach.

Yugi felt himself stagger under an invisible blow, giving Haden the window of opportunity. The block he'd been creating to keep the man's anger at bay was shattered and all the rage the man held tumbled free.

The beefy man lunged.

His mind still recovering Yugi had no time to move his hands up in a blocking action. The blade that hit his chest was like a cool slice of ice sliding straight through his skin. The blade was thrust once, twice and a third time, each one puncturing his lungs. Blood filled his mouth and he crumbled onto the side walk, hitting it face down.

"Damn it, man...you didn't need to do that."

He heard a voice shout out, belonging to one of the attackers.

"Yeah, I thought we were just scaring them."

"Shut the hell up, I'll do what I want. Now grab the girl." Haden roared.

"No." Yugi hissed out, gripping the rocks on the road, "don't..." he coughed, fighting for consciousness. The five men stared in awe at him as he struggled to stand.

Emily was still crying, curled up into a tight ball, uttering his name in her own fear.

Somewhere ahead the sound of screeching tires caught his ears and head-lights flashed into the hidden alleyway. The five men swore loudly, realising they had no escape with the car now parked directly in the entrance. Two doors slammed.

He heard the Colonels voice somewhere, though he wasn't sure about it, for the swell of shadow magic was of far more concern.

Yami had arrived.

 _Took him...long enough._

Yugi collapsed, finally falling to the darkness that washed over him. If this was what death felt like, it really wasn't so bad after all.

0000000000000

0000000

000

 **NEW AUTHORS NOTE: 23/06/2018  
** _Forgot how dark this episode became. *phew*_


	15. TDS: Reloaded: Episode 15

**NEW AUTHORS NOTE: 23/06/2018**

 _Tweaked several things to try and make this episode fit into future arcs a bit better. That's about it. Enjoy!_

000000000000000

0000000000

0000

 **Nobody can go back and start a new beginning,**

 **but anyone can start today and make a new ending.**

0000000000000

00000000

000

Episode 15: A Heartless Home

He lay in the gentle warmth of the gas heater. All around the apartment was silent, the occupants sleeping soundly on the Christmas Eve that it was. Outside the wind battered at the windows, bringing with it a chilled air of cold winter, yet safe inside he was protected from the darkness by the orange hue that played over his bare skin.

Chest down upon the carpet, he watched as the flames of gas licked at the heater, burning everything brighter until tears freckled his cheeks from gazing to long into the almost yellow glow.

He loved the feeling of the warmth on his bare skin. It was almost as though he was slowly cooking, being kept alive by the sheer brilliance of the fire.

Beside him he felt someone shift and sensed Yami rolling slowly around. The lord's arm fell over his back. The heat made no indentation upon the spirit's skin. Even the orange hue of light didn't touch the shadow king. Yami was as cold and dark as he always had been. He felt the cool fingers touch the curve of his back, playing small circles around and around the edges of his spine. If he hadn't been in such a sodden mood he'd have found it amusing and delightful.

\Aibou, it is Christmas Eve, think happy thoughts.\ The rumble of Yami's chest brushed against his arm. \This is a time of joy, of thanksgiving, of birth and bright cheer. You'll make baby Jesus cry if you continue this depression on his birthday.\

Yugi gave a shadow of smile, turning his face away from the kisses of the heater, glancing around to face the cool darkness of Yami's expression where the Pharaoh lay beside him within the living room.

If he tilted his head just right he could see their make-shift Christmas tree set up, with gifts underneath.

\Yami...\

\Do your wounds hurt aibou?\

His wounds. Yami always worried about his wounds. He'd had months to recover from the stabbing. They were scars now but Yami still worried. Most mornings he'd wake up to find the Pharaoh gently tracing the scars, muttering something in Egyptian that he could only presume where prayers of healing since Ryou had once or twice spoken the same form of poetry.

\No, they're fine Yami...but it hurts...I...I...don't know if I can do this-.\

\You are strong aibou,\ Yami's smile was tender, he felt the king lean forward to kiss his forehead, \This is but a test of our endurance. Fear not, I will always be here.\

\But...the team...they're stuck here...it's my fault Yami.\

Yami's red gaze hardened and Yugi flinched as the hand stroking his back was balled into a fist, \Yugi, they do not blame you for that night. It was not your fault. Don't ever think that it was your fault. What transpired, transpired and we are living with the consequences. Jack, Daniel, Sam and Teal'c love you, if you had died, they would have surely seen everything has a waste of existence. You being alive today gives them freedom to enjoy their lives. Now, please, little one, I cannot stand you brooding, smile for me...at least once tonight.\

Yugi sighed loudly, rolling around with his back facing the heater, he reached out both hands, taking Yami's cheeks and pulling them into a smile.

"Alright, my Pharaoh," he whispered aloud, "I will smile...for you."

And he did.

"Merry Christmas, Pharaoh."

000000000000000000000

0000000000

000

Yami lay silently in the dim light. Finally Yugi had settled into a restless sleep, lying in the curve of his arm. He could hear the young man's breathing and sense the gentle rising and falling of his slim chest. The house was quite, though somewhere he could hear the clicking of the wall clock; soon he knew it would chime mid-night.

Christmas day of nineteen-seventy, and not Christmas of two-thousand and nine. It would be their second Christmas in the past, though this time it held far more meaning. It would be the first Christmas to mark their future in the past. It pained Yugi greatly to know he was the reason the team had never journeyed to the Stargate, that they'd missed the one opportunity to get home to the future.

What the young man didn't know was the choice they'd all made standing around his bed in intensive care. They were a team, and they never left anyone behind, that was the code SG1 lived by. It had been a long month of healing, waiting, watching and hoping the young man would wake up. Long after his wounds had healed over, he still remained in a state of unconsciousness. Yami breathed in deeply, feeling tightness in his chest at the horrible nightmare he'd been forced to live through. He'd been unable to communicate with Yugi, the door into his soul-room had remained firmly clamped shut. Nothing he did made the young man return to him.

When he was beginning to lose hope something had happened.

Shaadi had payed a visit.

Then again, after releasing his shadow-magic, he'd been expecting the priest to do so.

Yami tightened his arms around Yugi's sleeping form, curling up under the blanket as he recalled the strange conversation to mind. After everything he did trying not reveal himself or his shadow magic, even though in the end he'd used his powers, it had a reason.

Everything always seemed to have a reason.

He was the one who told Shaadi about the future. He was the one who instructed the ancient priest to sell the Millennium Ring to Ryou's travelling Father; he was the one who told of Pegasus and the re-creation of the Duel Monsters game through the use of the Millennium Eye. Most of all, he'd been the one to instruct Shaadi to turn Malik from his path. He'd made Malik suffer such horrible afflictions, in the end, to bring all the Item holders together to form a deep bond of friendship grown only out of trials and tribulations.

Shaadi had been surprised, but he could tell the priest wasn't at all confused by the possibility of time travel, considering Shaadi was from his time, technology would have then not been confusing to him. They shared stories within the lonely early morning hours within intensive care unit. He'd never had such a deep conversation with anyone other than Bakura, but he remembered who Shaadi had once been and it seemed that in him, Shaadi saw the Pharaoh he had once served.

They came together as two people with a joined history.

In the end, Shaadi had used the Millennium Key to open Yugi's mind, finally allowing him access to call back his aibou. When he'd opened his eyes, the priest was gone, and Yugi was awake, looking at him so strangely.

Such sadness there had been when he'd explained they had remained in the past.

Yugi had lost some of his light that day, and he seemed to loose ever more of it, day by day.

Sighing Yami tightened his arms all the more, wishing painfully that his aibou's depression would pass and that the cheerful young man he loved would return.

Though even if he didn't, he would never stop loving the one who lay in his arms.

They had to get through this together.

That was the only way.

0000000000000000

0000000000

0000

The diner had become a kind of retreat for him, the long hours working away allowing him to drown his thoughts on so many other things, other than the feeling of hopelessness that lingered always within.

Yugi drifted down the street in a slow bike ride, the early morning a crisp taste to his lips. Yami had seen him off, they'd exchanged few words, only a tender kiss to at least try and find some kind of connection over their torn link. It hurt to be apart. Thought it had been months since the attack, the forceful tearing that had transpired when the Puzzle had been yanked off from around his neck, was still echoing back to them even now.

Yugi clutched at the precious object, back in its rightful place. He could feel the soft, gentle pulse of his Pharaoh's soul within it, but the further away he peddled, the worse the feeling of loneliness became.

It was difficult to mind speak over long distances, and it was almost as though they were separated by more than just space even though the lord's dark soul still hung around his neck in the shape of a pyramid. They were as close as ever, yet further apart.

It had never happened before, and it worried him.

Was it possible they'd ever be the same again?

Skidding to a stop Yugi swung his leg over his bike hopping off as he approached Emily waiting for him beside the gate into the park. She smiled, her bright red hair kissed by the sunlight.

"Morning Space!"  
"Hey." He propped his bike up upon the fence, turning to face her.

She knew who he was, where he was from, and how it had happened. After the period he'd remained unconscious he had little choice but to tell her. She deserved to know after the attack, she'd seen what Yami had done to the men, and it had frightened her. Yet after it all, she'd admitted she'd feared losing him more than the terror of a dark lord.

Funnily enough she'd accepted it very easily, taking it into her stride. He could tell she'd blamed herself for keeping him stuck in the past. It seemed everyone blamed themselves. The world was filled with guilt.

"How's Yami this morning?" She offered, "I know you guys have been kinda..." she waved a hand in the air, "wonky?"

"Well we didn't fight this morning, which is a nice change." Threading a hand through his hair Yugi sighed, "The Colonel locked me in my room last night and told Yami go for a walk. I think they're worried we'll break apart or something, which is stupid, since we're the same person...funny," he held the Puzzle closer. "Being so close, and yet so far apart."

"I'm sorry sweetie." She hugged his shoulders, "Really, I am..."

He stood on his toes to kiss her cheek. "Don't worry. We'll figure it out. Yami's stubborn and I'm just as bad when you peel back the layers."

"Well, if you want me to talk to him I can give it a go, but I think he'll just throw a spanner at me like the last time."

Recalling the memory Yugi gave a laugh, waggling a finger at her in play, "That, Emily, taught you a good lesson."

"What? Don't get the street hottie annoyed at you? Gee, _thanks_."

Taking up his bike once more Yugi motioned to her and she rolled her eyes, climbing onto the back as he slung his leg over the seat and started down the street towards the diner. She leant her head upon his shoulder.

"Just remember Space, that hottie worships the ground you walk on, I'm sure the fighting will stop."

"Thanks Emily." Yugi smiled sadly, "I hope you're right."

00000000000000

000000

00

The night still haunted Yami. He'd revealed so much to the Colonel in that single night. He revealed he didn't just know how to drive a car, he knew how to drive one well. Jack had never asked him about it, but he knew the Colonel thought about it often. How someone from so far into ancient history, knew so much about things that moved fast was a puzzle.

The Colonel was an intelligent man and he had to wonder if he'd figure it out one day. He caught the times when the man tried to weasel a clue out of him, and he had to smile at the game they were now playing. How long the secret could remain and secret...

Lying under the car he'd jacked up Yami sighed, rolling on the skate-board he lay upon. In the darkness under the engine he could recall the fear he had of the shadows, of how they'd nearly consumed him in his anger and fear.

The car doors had slammed shut; he'd rushed down the alley, swelling up shadow magic, ignoring the Colonel's begging for him to wait as he sent the pulsing wave through the air, knocking the men flat onto their backs. Everything in his being had wanted to rage, to unleash that utmost fury and horrible dark lord he was underneath his beautiful masquerade.

Yet the Colonel's voice called him back to reality, that and the realisation that Yugi wasn't responding. He'd snagged the Puzzle, ignoring the sparking as his illusionary body touched his actual soul. Running towards Yugi's fallen form he dropped to his knees, rolling him over, feeling the blood that stained the ground and his aibou's clothing. It was everywhere, his precious partners very existence was ending right in front of him. He'd been unable to stop something when he should have. He should of created a shadow portal the moment he'd known something was wrong, but he hadn't, he'd been to afraid of shattering the past.

"Aibou..." He'd gathered up that limp, precious body even as the shadows consumed him, revealing his true nature behind his human appearance, the demonic dark lord held back only through the tender love of the dying half of his soul. "Don't leave me..."

"Pharaoh?" Jack's voice had startled him. He'd barely remembered the Colonel had even been with him.

He'd snarled, "Jack, where is the nearest hospital?"

"Pharaoh we have to wait for the ambulance-"

"He'll be dead by then! Damn it Jack, I've gone this far, where is the nearest hospital! Tell me!"

The Colonel had found himself thrown through the air, firmly rooted to the nearest wall, tentacles of shadows locking him there, but he'd shown no fear. Even with the blood red gaze of his unholy, twisting form gripping the dying body in his arms, the Colonel looked at him with the same amount of understanding and if possible, compassion.

"Pharaoh, do what you must."

He'd given his permission, and that had been all that was needed.

Yami sighed, rolling out from under the car. The radio was on, crackling in the background of the garage, the large open roller doors spewing in bright sunlight of the afternoon. His hands where grotty with grease, yet it looked so much more like blood every day. Every day that gave him more time to think about things, more time to contemplate his past, and wish painfully that Bakura was around to speak with.

How he wished he had that bothersome, utterly annoying thief king to rant at. At least Bakura could take his ranting, his fellow dark soul would laugh at him for his stupidity but he'd at least have something good to say. He'd always come up with the deepest thoughts. He'd always understand.

After all, one had to be darkness to understand it.

Propping himself up with his elbows Yami groaned, rolling the stake-board around and hoisting his body upright to gaze at the car he was tweaking. Peering into the window he reached out his hand, twisting the key and listening to the machine cough and splutter, refusing to start despite his tinkering.

"Ra on high!" Yami shouted, giving the car a swift kick, "you confounded machine, I curse you, and your off-spring."

"Pharaoh, the car is not a sentient being," Jack glanced over from where he sat working at the desk, his hands oiled from the engine he was piecing back together, "it will not reply to you when you kick it, nor do I think it's going to run around having kids."

"I know that!" The Pharaoh threw down the tool he held, it clanged as it bounced once, "Damn it Jack, I can't...I can't do this anymore." The king slid down the car, hitting the floor of the garage and burying his head into his folded knees, "He's left me...I feel so hollow." His hang clutched at his chest as if trying to hold something to it. His illusionary body was a useless thing that kept him further away from Yugi, yet returning to the Puzzle made him feel just as far from his aibou.

Their communication had changed, neither dared enter the others soul room, and they were constantly bickering. The balance had been shifted; Yugi's light was dying as his hope was fading.

Gripping his head of hair Yami groaned, suddenly wishing he had Bakura around to speak to, to yell at and to be hit over the head by. He wanted that friend to be near him, to whisper at him that though matter how much hell swamped him, the season would change.

Going to the small fridge Jack opened it, pulling out two beer cans. Silently the Colonel sat down beside the curled up figure, nudging his shoulder and passing over the offered can. Yami took it, staring at it for a moment.

"Jack, I can't get drunk." He muttered drily.

"Yeah, well, let's play pretend...trust me, you'll feel better." The Colonel sipped his own, giving a long sigh and settling back his head upon the bumper of the car. He heard a hiss as Yami cracked open the can, taking a long drink. They sat in silence, listening to the crackling of their near dead radio somewhere in the garage.

"You're never going to tell me what you did to those guys...are you?" Jack offered and conversation topic.

Yami grumbled under his breath, "no."  
"Couldn't have been that bad, I still see that Haden guy around a bit..."

"I'm sure he's fine, he just won't be living a very fulfilled life." The Pharaoh muttered drily, "I should have killed them all-."

"Er, no...you shouldn't have-."

"Jack, you cannot keep denying what I am!" Snapping Yami shot the Colonel a red glare. "Under this illusion I am bad-."

"Okay, so I admit you're a 'bad guy'," the Colonel added explanation marks with his fingers, "but you're not an 'evil guy'. You don't go killing people; Yugi wouldn't like it if you did. Think about him for a moment, okay, he loves you, and I'm sure he'd still love you even if you did kill people, but it'd make him sad."

"You know nothing." Yami turned away, growling deeply within his chest.

"Hey, I know," Jack whispered, "I know I'm not this Bakura guy of yours, but seriously, Pharaoh, I can talk deep stuff too."

"Alright, fine...Yugi's light is dying." Yami curled up his knees again, "my darkness is consuming us both. I can't control myself, he is my control and he's losing the grasp he has. Our link is useless when more than a meter apart...I can only just feel him, when he touches the Puzzle, when he touches me." Bending his head into his knees once more Yami gave a small sob, the human reaction coming suddenly free, the emotion akin to the time he'd found himself alone after Yugi had shoved him from the seal of Oricalcos.

This was the hell he'd never wanted to live again, yet this was worse. His aibou was right in his reach, but he was so far away. He'd cried then too. Only once had tears come, but he'd had Yugi's body then, this was new; his illusionary body was allowing him the sensation that came with the horrible pain inside.

He flinched as his senses flared, Jack's arm had wrapped around his shoulder in comfort, he heard the Colonel's hoarse voice.

"I'm sorry Pharaoh, I'm so sorry."

Slowly he leant into the offered shoulder, wishing he was alive, so that the tears would not burn his cheeks, and the kindly offered touch would not pain his illusionary body. Yet there was a reason why he was dead and Yugi lived.

Yugi lived for them both.

"Please, aibou...don't stop living."

0000000000000000000000

00000000000000000

000000

"Space!" Emily shouted aloud, "Order for table fifteen! Hot chips!"

"Coming." Turning back to the phone Yugi spoke into it, "I told you before sir, if you want your coffee, you have to come down here-."

"YUGI, TABLE FIFTEEN!"

"Emily, I said I was coming! Colonel I have to go, I'm not bringing you lunch...again! Ask the Major to make you something or for heaven sake, make it yourself! And don't you dare get Yami into a bad mood, I am NOT suffering another annoyed Pharaoh when I get home tonight!"

Slamming the phone onto the hook Yugi dashed around the counter, grabbing the tray of food and balancing it perfectly on his arm as he grabbed the drinks in his other hand, swinging with expert grace through the mid-day crowd. The diner had really picked up it's popularly since Maggie had given him the grace to try out a few things. His wage had gone up, giving him the ability to start putting aside savings for a trip overseas with Yami.

If someone had asked him he'd have said he was content with things but deep inside, the wounds of losing all hope of ever returning to the future where not healing. He could still see the pain in the eyes of the team when they have meals together.

Daniel was debating as to whether or not to get his own place. Jack and Sam were somehow trying to consider what to do with their current relationship and Teal'c was getting more silent every-day. So though they'd figured into a small routine of living life everyday as it came, he couldn't say any of them where adapting to the idea.

He was depressed.

The team knew it. He knew it. Everyone seemed to know it, but there really wasn't much anyone could do to help. He hated himself for his weakness, and hated himself for not being strong enough to fight when he'd needed to. He'd proved just how much he needed Yami, and Yami needed his shadow powers. Everyone had come to realise he was mortal, though he didn't age; he had blood like everyone else.

Yami had been so afraid.

Slinking his way up to table fifteen beside the large windows Yugi passed around the three drinks to the occupants on the table, in his usual half daze he graced them with his cheerful smile. Sliding the large bowl of hot-chips into the centre of the table he inclined his head.

"Hope you enjoy your meal." He gave his automatic response. It seemed everything he did was automatic these days.

"Thank you, Prince." The man in the brown trench-coat grinned cheerfully, grabbing the bowl of chips, much to the annoyance of the young, blond haired girl beside him.

"Thanks, Mini Pharaoh." The shorter, black haired youth sitting across from the other two was grinning a wide-grin of unhuman razer sharp teeth.

"You're welcome." Yugi smiled a fake grin that he usually flashed around, twirling on his feet and taking one step forward before the tray in his hand fell from his grasp, his body going physically slack in momentary disbelief. The clatter of the tray hitting the floor caused the noisy diner to become suddenly silent as all eyes trailed upon him.

Tears swelled up automatically under his eyes as his chest tightened, unsure as to whether or not believe his own ears. Slowly he turned around, taking a deep breath as he faced the table and stared.

"Oh my..."

"God? Yes, I am." Little Sam cracked a savvy grin.

"Little Sam!" Yugi spluttered, throwing himself into the arms of the alien and collapsing into his shoulder as sobs erupted from him. He felt the strength in the long limbs that gathered him up tightly, holding him like a brother finally united with a lost family member. "Oh gosh, Sam...Sam...I thought...Sam...I thought I was never going to...Little Sam."

"I know, Yugi, and I'm so sorry...I'm so, so sorry...I really thought you guys had gone home. It took us a while to find you, I'm so sorry." The alien gently pulled away, gripping his cheeks in his firm hands. His yellow eyes gazing into his face, causing a warmth to flood-through his limbs, a warmth he had not felt for almost three years. It almost felt as though his light was finally returning after being so brutally torn from him. Little Sam stroked away his blond locks of fringe, bending forward and kissing his forehead, ignoring the busy diner and the stares of those within it.

"We're here to take you home. Yugi, this is the Doctor...he's baby-sitting me at the moment."

Wiping away the tears on his cheeks Yugi looked towards the man sitting slouched on a chair. He gave a handsome smile of friendly greeting, split across a face covered in freckles and wavering brown hair. He had a friendly air, but his eyes revealed far too much age.

"And that's Rose," Little Sam pointed to the blond young woman sitting beside the Doctor.

She waved, blue eyes sparkling, "Hey handsome. Glad we could finally find you, Samuel's been driving the Doctor up the wall."

The Doctor pointed directly at him and Yugi raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Don't ever owe favours to little green people, they make you baby-sit their off-spring!"

"Yeah, but I'm cute." Little Sam pouted. "That makes up for all the trouble I get into, right?"

"Sure, sure." The Doctor muttered.

Yugi gobbed, staring at the strange trio at the table, eating the hot-chips as though nothing in the world could go wrong. The diner had returned to its hubbub of noise, and if he glanced towards Emily behind the front counter he could see her smiling at him as if she could tell something important had just transpired.

Little Sam pinched his cheek, flashing his alien eyes with mirth, "Well, watch'cha waiting for...we're not going anywhere, we'll order as many bowls of chips as we want while we wait. Rose likes chips-."

"Shut up Samuel."

"I was just making an observation."

"Doctor, tell him to shut up." Rose snapped.

"Samuel, shut up."

"Oh right, like you have the ability to make me shut up-."

The Doctor pulled out a slim piece of metal, Little Sam froze in a moment and grinned sheepishly, ducking his head and reapplying himself to the bowl of chips before him, obviously not about to speak another word.

The Doctor raised both eyebrows, giving Yugi a wave.

"Like he said, we're not leaving until we take all of you back to where you belong. I don't like people out of place and time. Hop along now."

Movement spurred his limbs and he dashed towards the counter, grabbing Emily in a tight embrace.

He started with a splutter. "Emily-."

"I know, go, Yugi...go." She grinned, "If you have a chance to get home, just go." She laughed, kissing him firmly on the mouth, "Get outta here cutie!"

"Thank you."

"Yah, whatever sweetie. Go!" She pointed to the door and he skidded out, skidding past his bike, turning on his heels and grabbing it, hopping on and taking off in a mad rush down the street. With his link with Yami still recovering from the effects of being painfully torn apart, he could barely feel the lord on the other side, but he knew the Pharaoh was feeling a concerned, obviously having picked up something through their weak link. He saw the king standing out the front of the garage, looking as though he'd been about to take the jog down the street to the diner.

Skidding off his bike Yugi dashed towards him, throwing himself into his arms and feeling them wrap tightly around him in their comforting strength.

The king's voice was confused, though it carried a hint of a smile from the physical touch, "Aibou?"

At the close proximity to each other the link opened wider, giving them the feeling of being grounded.

"Yami! Yami, we can go home!"

"What?" The Pharaoh pulled a perplexed face at the tear-filled eyes of the young man in his arms.

"I said, we can go home Yami, back to the future! Little Sam...he...he...he's come back! He's here and he can take us home."

Yami's eyes widened and he turned, giving a yell.

"JACK, get out here NOW."

A shout came from inside the garage and they watched as the Colonel tumbled out, dragging with him a cart that he propped up beside a wall. Spying Yugi's face flushed with tears the Colonel reacted in an almost fatherly motion.

"Kid," the Colonel grabbed him, "is everything alright...what's happened, was it that Haden guy again-."

"Colonel, we can go home." Yugi gripped his arms, grinning up into the man's face, "Little Sam's come back, he said he can take us home."

The Colonel stood dumb-founded for a moment, the idea slowly sinking into his skull until a wide smile crossed his face, lighting up the wrinkles of his cheeks.

"Kid, you're not joking-."

"No," Yugi laughed through his tears, looking towards Yami as the lord stood beside him, grinning widely in a manner he had never seen before, "I'm not joking...Colonel, we can go home."

Home.

Somehow, that word had more meaning in it now than ever before.

0000000000000000

0000000000

0000

0

Little Sam led them through the park, the evening shadows casting long whiffs of darkness over the grass areas. They headed towards a strange looking blue box beside a large tree, waiting for them. The Furling was skipping along, arms happily waving in the air to show his glee.

The team had been surprised at his human appearance, his jet black hair was smooth and silken, his clothing slightly punkish, black with long bangles of silver, but he was alien by the redness of his eyes and the smoothness of his elegant walk not restricted by gravity.

Yugi dragged his case along, taking with him everything he could since Little Sam had said they had enough room. Behind him the team walked in silence, all too confused but he could sense the radiating hope from them. Glancing between Jack and Sam he wondered how the two were going to cope being thrown back into SG1 life. Would they forget that they'd tried to share something during the almost three years of their exile to the past, or would they continue on like they always had, ignoring what was between them? He sighed. They were adults, they'd work it out.

Emily was clutching his free hand in excitement, her green eyes gleaming brightly as she watched Little Sam dance. Apparently she'd made herself known to the Furling the moment Yugi had left the diner, demanding to know what was going on. She'd asked to see them off, and Jack could only agree, considering Yugi had given the Colonel his intense, sweet pouting gaze.

"So, ah...Little Sam?" Jack spoke up as the alien came to a halt beside the blue box, from its close proximity it was revealed to be a police phone booth, something obviously form the past, in England. He'd have to ask Ryou when he got home.

"Yes Colonel?" Little Sam struggled with a key around his waist; he slid it into a slot on the door.

"It's a blue box?" The Colonel stated the obvious.

"Yeah, but it moves in time. It's called a Tardis. Time And Relative Dimension In Space...grown by Time Lords. You'll meet the last remaining survivor of the race. He owns it. Be nice to him, he's looking after me while my positive parent is working."

"How will we fit into it?" Jack offered again.

Little Sam sighed, rolling his red eyes as he gave the door a shove.

"Come in and see for yourself." The Furling vanished inside.

Jack glanced to Daniel, who shrugged, grabbing his bag, "Guess we'll see." The archaeologist grinned, "I'm all for it, if it gets me home."

"You are correct Daniel Jackson." Teal'c nodded.

The Colonel gave a sigh, giving a wave to reveal his order.

"Okay, okay, fine, lets all get into the blue flying machine."

"Time machine sir," Sam added as she went in first, vanishing.

Jack grumbled. "Yeah, whatever...kid?" He looked back towards Yugi, the young man nodded, "I know sir, I'll come, just give me a minute."

"Okay, but no dying this time, seriously, the Pharaoh will not be able to take it again." With that their team leader faded into the strange darkness of the machine.

Yugi breathed in deeply, turning around to catch Emily's bright red hair in the fading sunlight of the park-lands. He was suddenly overwhelmed with a hug and he let himself drown into it, her friendship so freely given, he would miss her. He would miss the girls of the diner, he'd miss the work, the bike riding. Why hadn't he enjoyed it more? No, he was going home, this is what he wanted more than anything.

Wrapping his arms around her he hugged closer, "Emily...thank you." He whispered. "For showing me what friendship means again, I think I lost it somewhere along the way."

She mumbled into his shoulder, "You've got your head to full of outta-space facts Yugi, you need to come back to earth sometimes. Promise me you'll make friends outside of the big wide universe you're trying to save?"

"I promise." He flicked off the tears from his eyes, pulling slowly away, kissing her tenderly. "I'll miss you."

"Yeah, you too Space." She ruffled his bundle of hair, causing him to pout impishly.

Emily flicked her hair from her face, breathing in deeply and looking across to Yami as the lord silently waited, amusement in his red eyes.

"Okay seriously, I know you have something against physical touch, but if I don't get a hug from you now, I never will." Emily glared.

Yami sighed, muttering something under his breath that earned him a swift kick in the shins as Yugi booted him.

The Pharaoh sheepishly glanced at the young man beside him, then smiled, turning to Emily he spread his arms.

"Thank you, Emily, for keeping my aibou's light shining. You gave him someone to smile for."

The young woman returned the embrace, "You're welcome, your highness. Promise me, you'll take the best possible care for him, alright...he's got a reason for being what he is, I just know it. You guys are going to own those stars in the night sky, and when you do, remember me, okay." She pulled away, tears shining, "Remember me."

"I assure you, Emily," Yugi held her hands, kissing her cheek, "We'll remember." He took up his case, giving one fleeting glance back towards her as he turned, walking through the door of the strange time machine, sensing Yami following him.

The door clipped shut but he hardly noticed, the sudden influx of size overwhelming him, even as a strange hollow sound began to echo, a glowing column in the centre of the rustic interior shifting up and down, indicating movement. The inside was bigger than the outside. Just like the Puzzle.

Though he doubted the same affect was achieved by the same means. The Puzzle was magic, this was something else, this was technology.

"Wow." Yugi settled his case down, rushing up a floor of wire meshing, hearing his boots clip upon it as he caught Little Sam around a centre console. The Furling hugged him, looping an arm around his shoulder.

"We're going." The alien cheerfully grinned his mouth of sharp teeth.

The Doctor man was working, rushing around, pulling at knobs and banging a hammer upon a slice of metal.

The girl Rose was watching in interest from a seat beside the round console, picking at her nails as if what she was seeing was an everyday occurrence.

"What's happening?" Yugi inquired.

Little Sam shrugged, "Time travel."

"Wait, we're travelling in time, right now?" Jack threw open his arms, glancing to the Major, who shrugged, for once stumped by the impossibly of the world around her.

The Doctor paused from his rushing, his long brown coat floating around him as he flashed them all a cheerful smile, "Time travel the way it is suppose to be done, my new friends. You've been gone awhile, so it's difficult to pin-point...I'm trying something different to get you home. You're working with the Stargate, so your time travel has to be finished by the Stargate."

"That and you don't want to park the Tardis in the SGC early twenty-first century." Little Sam snorted, folding his arms across his slim chest. The Doctor glanced at the impish Furling, then towards Yugi, the Time Lord raised an eyebrow. He spoke to the rest of the gathering, pointing to the two short youths.

"Anyone else finding the way they're standing similar, and the way they're dressing? Or is just me?"

Yugi glanced to Little Sam, who threw him a look, they glanced over each other before stepping apart automatically.

"Technically he's my descendent," Little Sam shrugged, "therefore some resemblance has to be bled through."

"Hmmm," the Doctor gave a thoughtful tap of his chin, "yes...I suppose...oh...wow...!"

Yugi stepped back as the strange man bounded past him, coming directly up to Yami. The Pharaoh looked slightly abashed at the sudden close proximity, but retained his regal stance despite the nose shoved against his own.

"Wow, and wow, wow" the Doctor peered through his glasses, "you're using actual shadows to piece together a solid formation of particles as if darkness was a concrete element. I can imagine you suffer great affliction when dealing with the five basic senses, right? An over abundance of sensation with physical touch, your eyes would be very sensitive to light too, and I'd hate to think of how much you can hear...does this hurt?" The alien grabbed his arm suddenly and Yami shouted, wrenching himself backwards. The Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck flared as he rushed to the Pharaoh's side.

"Yami? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine aibou." The king muttered, rubbing at his arm, trying to ignore the stares of the team.

The Doctor was humming in thought, tapping a foot upon the wire mesh of the floor. He raised an eyebrow, glancing between them both. "So, one half of the soul is dead, the other is alive. I am sorry," he sighed, "looks like that's the deal you got for playing with dark forces."

"I know." Yami grumbled.

"However, if I do this..." the Doctor reached out, gently sliding a finger over the edge of the Millennium Puzzle before Yugi had a chance to react. Yami visibly shivered, his physical body cringing. "Ah...see...that feels better than when someone touches your pretend body."

"I always wondered about that..." Yugi furrowed his brow, "He reacts when I squeeze it."

"Yeah, I would too if someone was squeezing me." The Doctor flashed a grin towards Rose, "that's what hugs do. You see, that's what links your handsome friend to the realm of the living, that Puzzle and you kiddo." Lying a hand upon Yugi's shoulder the alien smiled, bright blue eyes shining through his freckled face, "He can't ever be alive again...he is a lord of darkness and that title can only be gained in death. Don't worry, you'll figure things out, hey...you've got eternity together to do it...have fun, knock yourselves out a view times."

Yami raised an eyebrow, "I have no intention of knocking my aibou out?"

"Well...I would if I was you," the Doctor spun on his feet, "you never know, it could be an enlightening experience being knocked out."

\Is it just me or is that man unable to make a clear sentence?\ Yami glanced to Yugi, the young man shrugged, slipping his fingers into his partners hand, glad their mind link was strongly established. From the sight of the Colonel grinning in their direction he could tell their team leader had come to the same conclusion and obvious relief was visible upon the man's face.

\I like him.\

"Well," Little Sam squealed out, "we've arrived at our destination..." The Furling looked towards a screen while switching a few buttons, "yup...you guys are one step closer to being home."

"That's wonderful," Rose leapt up, "I'm so happy for you all."

"This is it?" Jack slung his bag over his shoulder, "we just...walk out that door again?"

"Yes," the Doctor nodded, "quite simple. Don't go playing with time again; please...I have enough trouble with a tiny little green person-."

Little Sam jerked his head up, "Hey, I'm not that bad-."

"I was talking about your father..."

"Oh...okay, fine, say whatever you want about him." The alien child waved a hand flamboyantly.

Yugi pulled Yami along, he hugged Little Sam tightly, an embrace the alien child returned in full vigour.

"Thanks, thank you so much Little Sam."

"I'm sorry again Yugi, that you have to suffer so much." Little Sam kissed his forehead in brotherly affection. "I never meant for such a horrible thing to happen to you but, maybe you've both grown a little through the experience."

"Yeah," flashing a smile towards the team Yugi watched as they gathered up their gear, "I think we all have." He turned back to the alien, "Will I see you again Little Sam?"

His yellow eyes gleamed inhumanly, their largeness so strange in the humanoid face he was wearing.

"I don't know Yugi, but...you never know, I might call in a favour. The Doctor gets us into all sorts of terrible situations and you never know, one of them you might be able to help it."

Yugi grinned, "it'd be a pleasure."

Swinging around to the Doctor and Rose Yugi bowed low, noticing the Doctor returned the honour, though in the manner of his half turned body Yugi could tell the bow was directed not at him, but at the dark lord standing beside him, regal and silent.

"Thank you Doctor, Rose."

"You're welcome." The Doctor nodded to the door, "have a safe trip." He grinned as the doors opened, giving them leave to exit and slowly they did, stepping out onto a ramp that wandered down into a silent, dark gate-room, smelling of gathering dust. The air was cold, with a blue haze cast everywhere, across their faces and clothing, radiating from the strange light glowing through no visible score but the air itself.

Dragging his bag along Yugi looked around, his eyes wide in awe at the sight of the strange blue box perched under the Stargates arch. They were standing on the very familiar ramp that they walked up every time they left for an off-world mission.

But it couldn't have been the SGC. Gone were the usual armed air-personnel, and there was no General Hammond to greet them.

"Little Sam, where are we?" He flicked his gaze back towards the alien, the glow of the insides of the time travelling machine illuminating the otherworldly creature.

"Far, far into the future." The alien child gave a savvy smirk as Yugi looked back at him in confusion.

"The future? Little Sam, we need the past!"

"I know, you'll get home...but first, there is someone you need to meet. Have fun! Seeya around Yugi Motou!"

"Wait!" Gasping Yugi lunged forward, the door of the blue phone box slammed shut, the unmistakable sound of the Tardis dematerialising echoed through the lonely gate room. SG1 stood on the ramp, staring at the now vacant space between the arch of the silent Stargate.

"Hell what?" Jack cursed. "They just left us here!" He threw out his arms, "Great...oh...wow..." The Colonel's voice trailed off into a choke, spying something strange standing directly in front of the ramp.

It was obviously a Furling, though it was tiny, barely half a foot tall, and it clutched a giant rabbit toy under its long arm while it sucked on a thumb, watching them with large yellow eyes full of the trust of an unsure child.

"Ah, Yugi," Daniel whispered to him, "this is kind of your forte...its a Furling..."

"Yeah," he hissed back, "but just because I have Furling DNA in my body doesn't make me an expert. It's a baby...I think..."

"Gee, what gave that away, the sucking of the thumb or the giant toy of doom its holding." Jack broke between them, strolling part way down the ramp.

The Furling stepped back a pace, but its large eyes remained glued upon them, then it shifted, moving elegantly with a twirl of its little white robe as the blast doors hissed open, igniting the world of the gate-room in an orange glow of vibrant colour.

"Zachary!" A voice called out and a figure rushed through the open blast-doors, dropping on its knees beside the Furling. The tiny child blinked its large yellow eyes and then gave a squeal, throwing up arms and linking them around the new arrival's neck.

"Zachary, we've been looking for you everywhere, you know your father hates it when you run off like that." The teen stood, the golden bangles decking his arms and legs clinking together at the movement. Dressed in a silken, near see-through toga that was cut high at the knees, the youth almost glowed from the amount of jewellery he wore.

Yami stepped forward, his eyes wide at the noticeable crown positioned upon a head of waving, untamed hair shifting with a movement akin to being beneath water. It was eerily ethereal.

He'd not noticed them; however the Furling child gave a high-pitched screeching cry, pointing at them as they stood dumb founded upon the gate-ramp.

The teen spun on his heels, and gaped in awe.

Yugi stared back, and then twisted towards Jack.

"It's me?"

"No, kid...it's not, his eyes..." The Colonel whispered softly, taken aback in awe.

"Yeah," the Major added, "look at his eyes, they're beautiful."

Surrounded by milky darkness the eyes glittered a perfect, deep blood red. The upper lids had been painted in shimmer, highlighting the eyebrows.

If the eyes had been different, if they'd been purple instead of the demonic black and red, Yugi knew he would have been gazing at a perfect replica of himself, decked out in a royal outfit that had Egyptian origins but had been influenced by so many other cultures. If this was the future, why did the teen look as though he was from the past.

The shock lasted barely seconds, before the youth spurted out.

"Uncle...Uncle...Uncle Jack? You still have both arms!" The youth stepped back in sudden surprise, pointing with his free hand, "Whoa! I did not expect that one..."

"Both my...arms?" Jack reacted by grabbing one of his arms.

"Whoops." The young man slapped a hand over his mouth, "Sorry, that just kind of leapt out."

Sam stepped forward, "Excuse me-." She started, but was broken off by a sudden yell.

"Dad! Hey, DAD!" The teen's red eyes stayed firmly rooted upon them, as he began to shout. "Dad, you have to come and see this!"

From outside of the gateroom, down the slightly glowing corridor a voice was carried.

"Solomon? What is it? Did you find Zachary?"

"DAD! You have to see this!"

The reply came in the form of a man rushing through the blast doors, a robe hoisted up over feet dressed in long sandals, the straps reaching the knees. He strolled towards the youth holding the alien child.

"Sol? What is it?"

"Look." The teen gave a motion with a hand towards the team standing on the ramp, confusion obvious on their faces. The confusion turned into instant shock as the new arrival looked up, revealing bright purple eyes, hidden by locks of golden fringe that he brushed aside with a slim hand, decked in golden rings.

Yugi stepped back a pace. "Me."

This time there was no mistaking it, he was the only person on planet earth with such eyes, within such a face, and holding such a stance while looking at home in a long white robe. Golden threads where weaved through the fabric that was pulled tight around his waist by a silver belt, hanging from the belt his two twin pistols where situated.

He heard Yami whisper something in his mind, \Aibou, you are beautiful.\

\Yes, I actually have to agree with you. And I do it without looking tacky.\

"Oh goodness." The future him gave a blink, "I had no idea today was the day this happened, funny, it has been so long. Um, Sol, would you mind running along and returning Zackary to the Furling delegation."

The teen gave a long whine, "Oh, but Dad-."

"Solomon! Now."

"Fine, Dad."

With a sulk the teen moved away, bearing the alien child with him. Future Yugi watched him leave, taking a moment to listen to the dying foot-steps down the corridor before turning to address them all.

"Hey." He tilted his head, "I would say it's been awhile, but really, it hasn't, not for me anyway."

"How...far into the future are we?" Sam inquired, stepping forward, yet not daring to step off the ramp where they all remained as if it was some kind of connection to the past. Future Yugi glanced her way, gracing her with a gentle smile.

"Quite far, actually...far enough for there to be a Galactic Empire."

"Galactic Empire!" Jack spluttered, "You're serious!"

"Very serious." Future Yugi beamed before he glanced towards himself upon the ramp.

Yugi shifted uneasily, finding his own gaze unnerving. How could he possibly become the amazingly confident, beautiful being that stood before them? Was he even human? He didn't feel human at all, he didn't look human. Not dressed in such a royal manner, in a robe fit for a king, with gold sparkled around his neck and wrists. His hair almost floated in the air as though the future him could defy the laws of gravity.

At least one thing remained the same about them; the ever present Puzzle was still around his neck.

"Hello..." Yugi whispered. "Ah...that...was...um..."

"Solomon, your future son, I don't believe he's come into your life yet."  
"No!" Yugi gasped, "He hasn't...I have a kid? I mean...I ah, he has Yami's eyes."

"Yes, he does..." His future self nodded. "It's a source of great amusement that he ended up that way. Don't worry, once we got through the terrible tantrum toddler stage, he was a picture of perfection. I will warn you, he has a habit of sticking sharp objects into power-points. Best get the apartment fixed up with a power-switch soon...before he...you know...pops up."

"He _pops_ up?" Yugi squeaked.

"I believe he means it figuratively."

Yami's eyes widened at the familiar voice speaking from the darkness of the gate-room. It crept out from the corners, swelling together into a slowly forming physical man that strolled towards them. Future Yugi turned, holding out a hand that was taken by the darker one as skin began to form over the shadows, then a white toga and finally, the blood red eyes where revealed.

A smirk was upon the tanned face, playful, with a touch of mania in dangerous eyes.

Jack glanced backwards towards Yami, then towards the new arrival.

"Heck Pharaoh, please tell me that isn't you?"

"Sorry, Jack." Yami whispered, "I believe it is."

Future Yugi laughed, "Shouldn't you be at the intergalactic meeting?" He addressed the dark lord who leant towards him.

"Oh, let those idiot delegates squirm in their seats for a little longer aibou, chances of meeting your past self don't come very often..."

"Alright, suite yourself, but I'm not saving you from Seth's wrath."

"I'm an Emperor, he can rant at me all he wants, I'll still ignore him-." A hand was slapped over his mouth as future Yugi laughed.

"Yami, shh, they don't know that stuff yet."

"He's an Emperor!" Jack pointed, "He gets to be an _Emperor_!"

"Hey, hey!" Future Yami jerked away from the hand over his mouth, "It's a hard job, thank you very much."

"Okay, then..." Jack folded his arms across his chest, "Explain to me the kid thing...since when did you guys start having sex?"

"Oh gosh," the Major slapped a hand over her head, whispering under her breath to the young man beside her. "Sorry Yugi."

The young man eyeballed the heavens in silent plea, "It's alright, the Colonel's blunt in all matters of life."

"It's a little hard to have sex when your partners dead, Jack, I've explained it to you before, don't make me do it again." Future Yugi paused for a moment, "Actually, no I haven't explained it yet...oh well, I'll explain it to you one day. Anyway that's beside the point, I'm a man and it is physically impossible for me to give birth. That still hasn't changed in the _future_." Future Yugi waved his hands in the air with a mockery to his voice. "I don't have the necessary parts."

"Really, would never have guessed." Throwing Yugi a look Jack dodged a kicked directed at him from the blushing young man.

Future Yugi laughed at the display. "Besides, Jack, if I told you the future, what would be the fun in it." He spread his hands, "You guys have only just started your adventure!"

"So don't screw it up." A swell of darkness slid its way towards the Stargate, seeping out of the Emperor standing beside Future Yugi. The gate began to activate, the wormhole spewing over it in a wave of light that ignited the silent gate-room in a shimmering glow.

Yugi smiled, his heart growing lighter in the sudden knowledge that his was their final trip home. After it all, they would be going back to their time. He looked around, towards himself standing beside Yami's dark shadowed form. The perfect balance of light and dark, a beautiful image of the perfect ruler; a ruler who could be in two places at the same time; one a carer and a nurturer, the other a warlord and a leader.

His future self smiled, seeming to show him a small glimmer of understanding in that brief moment of connection.

"Don't worry, other me," the voice was soft in his ear as Yami took his hand, leading him towards the worm-hole, "our future will come to us."

With that, they stepped into the event horizon, and stepped home.

000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000

000000

Solomon jerked his head up, his eyes widening as the Stargate below the briefing room whirled to life. Beside him Ryou jumped up, his face full of sudden hope. All gate-world travel had been suspended, therefore, whoever was dialling had to either and alien threat come to destroy them or SG1.

The English gentleman grabbed Solomon's shoulder, "It could be them!" He whispered.

Solomon nodded in hope, gathering himself up and out of the chair he'd been sitting within. Three days they'd waited, three long, sad days, waiting in silent hope, praying those they cared for would return to them. Much longer and the General would have been forced to reinstate gate-travel and write the missing-in-action reports.

Solomon heard the General come out of his office, the aging man was grinning in a manner of a father anxiously hoping for a lost sons return.

"It's SG1's code."

"It is!" Bakura suddenly appeared in a glow of the Ring around his partner's neck. The thief king ignored them all and pelted down the stairs. Ryou gave Solomon a hand. Aiding him to rush as fast as possible, they ignored all cheers in the control room, following Bakura out into the corridor leading to the gate room. The blast doors opened as Bakura swelled through in a whiff of shadow magic, coming to stand directly in front of the Stargate as the iris slid open in a twang.

They stood in a gathered circle, along with all the personnel around them, waiting in baited breath.

The event horizon shimmered as the Colonel stepped through, followed by the Major, Teal'c and Daniel. Lastly Yugi slipped out with Yami trailing along behind him, their hands tightly gripped.

Jack let lose a shout of glee.

"Yes!" He pointed directly at the General, "Yes! Yes, yes!" He bounded down the ramp, "we made it!"

"Grandpa!"

Yugi dropped Yami's hand, pelting past the Major, skipping around Daniel and throwing himself into the old man's arms, finding instant comfort within them as tears overwhelmed him.

"My gosh, Grandpa, I thought I'd never see you again..." Pulling away Yugi sobbed as the old man cupped his cheeks tenderly, staring into his eyes.

"My little Yugi...welcome home."

Yugi beamed, looking around the team, towards Ryou standing silently to one side, and then towards Bakura as the thief king embraced his fellow darkness. Everyone was smiling, everyone had tears. They where home, finally, they'd come back.

"Yes, Grandpa," he whispered, hugging the man again, "I'm home."

For a time the greetings where kept to the gate-room until the General ordered them up to the briefing room. They would be in for a long de-briefing, even though none of them wished to talk, it had to be done. This was their job, and though to them, it had been almost three years, it was still their job.

Yami lingered, watching as Bakura near carted Yugi up the stairs towards the briefing room, causing the young light to laugh at the thief kings antics. It was amusing that once he would never have trusted his fellow darkness around the sweet light, but right now, he could hardly care, he was on a high. Everyone was on a high.

Yet he waited, noticing that Grandfather was also lingering in his walk. The old man caught his hand, the physical touch revealing so much more to the Pharaoh than any other form of communication.

"Grandpa?" Yami turned towards the kindly old face, his eyes sinking low to the ground as he shuffled slightly before the man he revered, "I...I...need you to understand..." He flinched as his hand was touched and Solomon carefully pulled him into a hug, stroking his back in a gentle, caring movement.

"Son," the old man whispered softly, "your secret is safe with me, it always has been, it always will be. I couldn't understand at first why you never let Yugi know, but I understand now..." He held him tighter, "Its best he doesn't know who...and...what...you where. Not yet at least. The time will come, but it will come when the time is right for both of you to accept the past."

Yami gently relaxed into the embrace, feeling the sensation of tears in his eyes, his illusory body giving into the overwhelming urge that came from his still human soul.

"Thank you, Grandpa."

"No," the old man chuckled. "Thank you, Atemu, for saving the world. Welcome home, my king, welcome home."

000000000000000

0000000000

000

The diner hadn't changed in forty or so odd years. He couldn't believe it was still up and running. Someone had taken great care to keep it so, they'd even retained its original name, and the leather seats he'd so often cleaned where as new as they days he'd worked there.

The evening sunlight filtered in through the giant windows opening up to the busy street outside, the cars rolling past and creating interesting shadows over the counter. A young man was sitting behind it, reading a large book, will chewing a pencil in his mouth. Yugi had to smile, wondering who the youth was.

Yami slipped into the diner beside him, the regal lord taking his hand as they walked through the familiar surroundings, memories filtering through their linked minds, overwhelming them both with the strange feeling of loss. Flicking his head to one side Yugi spied a pin up board, his eyes widened and he yanked Yami towards it, gaping at the photos that where displayed. Someone had taken great care to keep photos in prime condition, photos of the diner's history, and there he was. A photo of him sitting behind the counter, reading a large book, chewing on a pencil while Emily platted his long folds of hair. At the bottom of the photo a small sticker had been stuck, with his name on it.

Yami gave a small chuckle, "look, its me..." He pointed to another photo and Yugi glanced up, spying the image of the garage, with Yami perched on a bonnet of a car, dressed in his overalls, a devilish, almost evil smirk upon his face. Yugi grinned, "yeah...that's you alright..."

"My Grandmother," a voice spoke up, surprising them both enough to jolt them around to look back at the counter to the youth sitting perched upon a high-chair, "she make the wall when she took over the diner..."

"Emily?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"Is she...is she still...around?" Yugi whispered daringly, slipping his hand from Yami's grasp and wandering towards the counter. The youth raised an eyebrow, glancing at him with an odd gaze of recognition. Yugi flashed him a smile, knowing he is face was rather obviously that the person in the photograph.

"My gosh...its not possible...I mean, she always said...but I always thought it was a story...your...your really him?" The youth jumped off his chair, throwing out a hand, "I'm Yugi!"

Yugi blinked at his own name coming out of some one else's mouth.

"Oh...really, well so am I." He grinned, taking the hand and shaking it. "This is Yami, my partner." He motioned to the Pharaoh behind him.

The young Yugi cracked a grin, "give me one minute..." He disappeared into the kitchen area of the diner. Yugi hung close to Yami, seeking strength in the kings embrace. There was a noise within the kitchen and he heard the young teen's voice call out. He watched as the doorway was occupied by someone who stood in dumbfounded awe. He forced himself too look at her.

The old woman stood elegantly on high-heals, in a bright red dress with a long stained apron. She was younger than his grandfather, but she had enough age about her for it to be obvious that she was a grandmother. Despite that, she'd aged beautifully, with grace and elegance. Her once sparkling red hair had become grey and flat, but it was still full of the same abundance it had once held.

Yugi thinned his lips as she gaped at him, her eyes misting over as she whispered his pet name.

"Space?"

"Hey," his voice cracked as he spoke, "Hey...Emily."


	16. TDS: Reloaded: Episode 16

**NEW AUTHORS NOTE: 23/06/2018**

 _So begins one of my favourite arcs of this old fanfic._

 _I did tweak a bit here and there, but nothing major. Just more tidying things up than anything else._

 _Enjoy._

000000000000000000

00000000000

000

 **Every man dies. Not every man really lives.**

000000000000

00000000

00

Season 1 – Episode 11: My name is Solomon

She was no longer a Major. That role had long ago been given up; abandoned in some off handed dream. Wandering through the cafe area Sam slipped outside into the bright daylight, gazing at the beautiful sky, clear as crystal and gleaming with small metallic dots as sky-cars zipped far above in the lanes built for them.

One single gaze around the balcony area was enough for her to notice who she was searching for. He was hard to miss.

The teen was standing at the balcony edge, watching the patrons in the garden below, holding a drink of coke in his fingers as he twirled the lid of the bottle around in the air in his usual sign of telekinesis that no around him seemed to bother noticing.

It was like looking down a tube into the past and gazing at a replica of Yugi. That happy, innocent young man she'd meet, who'd been a light to everyone's life, a light that had been snuffed out so suddenly she still couldn't believe he was gone, even after fifteen years.

Pausing for a moment to let the wind brush past Sam felt herself caught up in the memory and bit back a tear, trying to dash away the voice she recalled to mind.

Not Yugi's voice.

That of the Pharaoh's as he had called out, in sheer agony as the ship Yugi had travelled upon was torn asunder. No one from the Colony vessel had survived, and only a single piece of the Millennium Puzzle was ever recovered.

Yami had lived on for only a short few minutes, until his strained Shadow Magic was depleted and with his parting the Shadow Realm was sealed.

She had wept when he faded away, wept for the boy left to grow up alone. With a single piece of a Puzzle that was lost forever.

Solomon Motou.

Solomon's hair was wild, in the same manner, she supposed, that Yugi's had been when he'd also been of the tender age of a young man still just in his late teens. Yet Solomon's eyes of pure red, surrounded by jet black were nothing tender. Like the Pharaoh, he had an inward rage that could only be cooled by soft touches and kind words. It had taken every ounce of energy the Professor Ryou had to keep the growing boy in line after the deaths of Yugi and the Pharaoh. Thankfully, Sam recalled, Bakura had been there. She had no idea what would have transpired if the thief king had not been strong enough to beat the child into submission.

And beat the thief king had.

She was sure Solomon still had scars from the fights the two had warred in until finally Solomon had submitted and with the submission had come the taming of his shadow powers. Needless to say, Ryou and Bakura had cared for the boy in so many more ways than one. Solomon had loved them both deeply for pouring their lives into keeping him sain.

But now, they too, where gone.

Just like the others.

All the Priests.

Gone.

"Solomon?" Approaching the lone figure Sam reached out, touching his shoulder, startling the boy from his dazing.

"Oh, Aunty Sam...sorry, I was thinking."

"I gathered that dear." She brushed away a lock of his blond fringe, "Let's find Joe."

"Yeah, sure..." He shifted, the blue jacket he wore fluttering at the gliding movement.

"Did you bring your gear?"

"I hadn't much to pack Aunty, but yeah, Mahado has everything...you sure it's alright for me to stay with you and Uncle Joe. I mean, I know you're both busy and all."

"Its fine, Solomon."

They had not called him Sol since Yugi's funeral.

He'd never asked to be called Sol again.

Fifteen years had transpired since they'd met the Aschen, an alien race willing to share their amazing technological advances with them. Earth had changed forever, so had her team. It hurt now to think of what they had once had. She barely saw Daniel, and Teal'c was living with what remained of the free Jaffa.

And Jack...

She didn't want to think of Jack.

"How's Uncle Joe, by the way?" Solomon's voice broke her sodden thoughts and Sam stirred, glancing towards the teen as he moved with elegant grace taught to him by Bakura. He seemed to flow with the soft wind, trickles of shadow constantly leaking from his dark clothing, reminding everyone that the boy wasn't as human as he appeared.

"Joe's quite alright, he's excited about having you around." Sam smiled, "He likes you."

"Sure." Solomon snorted, "he likes me because he has to, he was the one, after all, who was suppose to go on that Colony mission that ended Dad's life. If Dad hadn't gone, Joe would be the one dead...therefore, Joe has to like me."

"Solomon." Sam whispered softly, slightly pained at the thought the teen still thought in such a manner.

"Okay, so...you guys where on your honeymoon, and Dad was the kind of guy to take people's places but still, I can imagine it weighs heavily upon Joe's mind. Am I right?"

Sam opened her mouth to refute him but clapped it back shut with a heavy sigh, knowing that for all his tender years, Solomon was amazingly cluey about people.

He was right after all; her husband did have a guilty feeling somewhere deep within. He spoke of it little, but it was there, hiding away and she was sure that little feeling was the reason why he'd jumped at the chance to have Solomon live with them.

As they entered out into a new court-yard of the rich cafe she spied Joe, the tall man appearing shorter as he sat relaxed into a chair, black hair playing in the wind. Sam smiled at the sight of him reading the newspaper, the headline flashing 'Aschen promise anti-aging vaccine worldwide.'

The Aschen.

Somehow she still couldn't get around saying the name in her mind without a small hint of wonder. They'd swooped in and saved Earth and her people from the Goa'uld, shared their technologies and offered support in all things. To humanity, they were a saviour.

Joe worked as a diplomat, on the front line of running with the Aschen, just as she worked on the front line of working with their astounding sciences.

"Hon, I'm so sorry we're late." Sam touched his shoulder and he looked up, his bright blue eyes glittering in mirth as he twisted around, giving Solomon a once over as the teen waved.

"It's alright." Joe shrugged, folding up his paper.

"No, if you were this late I'd..."

"Honey, I know how busy you are, don't worry about it, besides it's a beautiful day to wait...and wait...hey there Solomon, how was your trip?"

"I stepped on a platform and travelled miles in three seconds, wow, what a trip." The teen sarcastically snorted. Sam shook her head at him, smiling in apology to her husband of fourteen years. Fourteen years of trying for children and they were still coming up with nothing.

Joe rolled his eyes at the teen, he turned to address Sam. "I'm scheduled to be off-world by 13:30...Sam, what's wrong?"

He'd obviously caught her disheartened look. Sam flexed her shoulders, sighing heavily.

"I just found out." She whispered, and blinked when Solomon's firm grip touched her shoulder in reassurance. His soothing touch, for such a young boy, was so tenderly welcoming it was surprising.

Joe glanced away, his eyes darkening for a moment of despair, "I thought for sure this time." He murmured.

"They said it isn't either of us, we just have to keep trying." Sam shrugged.

"Not that I mind the trying..." Joe raised his eyebrows as Solomon stuck out his tongue, releasing Sam's shoulder as she smirked at the man's words, "I just...thought we'd be working on our second child by now."

"Me too."

"Me three." Solomon added, "so far...I have no cousins...out of all my relatives, none of you have reproduced, for goodness sake, my Dad was a single man and he managed to have me. I fear for the human-race if an actual married pair are struggling to figure out why they're not having kids."

"I see your usual hatred of the world hasn't dimmed Solomon." Joe stood, giving the teen a healthy clap over the head, "one of these days you'll wake up with a smile on your face and you won't know what hit you."

"Uncle Joe, your optimism continues to astound me. I hate you."

Rolling his eyes and rubbing a hand through his hair the smooth diplomat reached for Sam's hand, giving her a gentle tug, "Come on, walk me to the terminal you two."

The silent stroll took them out of the cafe, towards a small platform stationed out the front. Sam motioned for Solomon to hop on, and Joe reached for a control button, the simple switch of the silver pad causing them to disappear and reappear within new surroundings. Beside a full river running with hovering vessels, a white glass structure was set up in the gleaming glory of the sunlight. Hordes of people moved quickly, disappearing into the large building beside the river.

Solomon stiffened suddenly, his face contorting in a wince of pain, giving a small cough and covering his mouth as a flicker of blood rose up from his lungs.

Sam glanced his way, watching as he quickly pulled out a handkerchief and covered his mouth, releasing the coughs into painful rasps. A splattering of blood touched the pavement, leaking from the handkerchief the teen held over his mouth. She quickly rushed back to him, linking her arm under him and holding him as coughs continued to assault him.

It lasted for awhile, making them a small interest to the people moving around them. Joe stood awkwardly, smiling at those who passed by, giving questioning looks.

Finally Solomon managed to raise his head, indicating that they could move on.

Joe touched his shoulder, giving him a gentle push.

"Maybe we should get a second opinion, for both of you?" Joe lead Solomon towards the large building and Sam followed up behind, reaching them at the door.

"The Aschen are hundreds of years more advanced in medicine than we are." She added.

Solomon gave a snort, uncovering his mouth, "Fat lot of good that does us."

Then teens lips where stained red with blood, the handkerchief in his hands dripping with the liquid. He pulled out another, wiping his mouth, before gathering both pieces of fabric into his hands and willing a mass of shadows to burn within his palm.

Every head within looking distance of them as they entered into the terminal of the building, jerked around to watch the flames lap at the fabric, turning it to dust. Solomon flicking his fingers of the soot, pulling a growling face at those watching.

Joe sighed openly, threading a hand through his black hair.

"Solomon, must you do that in public?" He worried.

"Suck it up Uncle Joe." Solomon stalked off, "I'm going to find a drink to wash my mouth out. I'm not a vampire; I hate the taste of blood." He flung up a hand in a backwards wave.

The two adults watched him leave towards a small shop in the centre of the glass dome. Saddened Sam wrapped her arms around Joe, resting her chin to his shoulder as they continued to walk towards the edge of their level, looking down upon the Stargate one level down, a series of escalators leading to the beautiful structure that looked so out of place within the sunlit white world.

"That boy," Joe hissed, "I knew we should have taken him in before that Professor got to him."

"Joe," Sam frowned, "we could have hardly have dealt with him, the Professor and Bakura where the only others with the abilities to keep him stable. He lost his entire family, he had to stand and watch as the Pharaoh faded away beside him. You weren't there that day; don't speak of something you cannot hope to understand." She whispered.

He furrowed his brow, giving her a kiss on the forehead as his eyes softened, "Sorry Samantha. I guess I've spent to long around the President."

"Yes, I'm sure he bad-mouth the poor Professor and I'm sure he does not like Solomon's existence. The boy's dying Joe, I want him to live comfortably and happily for a little while...that's what we're here to do, so no chiding him." She glared through the tussled ribbons on her blond hair.

He chuckled, soothing them back with his worn hands.

"Alright, alright, you win."

"So, how long will you be gone?"

"Well," he smirked, "I have to visit that new embassy on the southern continent, then I have to tour the nine planets..."

"You're kidding...right..." She flat-lined him with a glare.

"Of course I'm kidding. You don't think I'd miss your Anniversary ceremony tomorrow?"

She flushed slightly, "it's no big deal, I just-."

He cut her off with a small laugh. "Oh its no big deal...come on, if it wasn't for you, we'd have never even met the Aschen. I'll be back tonight okay, and we'll have a nice meal with Solomon and that...Dark Magician guy."

"His name is Mahado," Solomon's sharp voice cut between them, the teen standing directly beside them with a cold coke bottle wedged between his lips, he smirked devilishly, "and he hates sitting down for dinners, by the way, so no, he won't be joining us...and I believe, Joe, they're calling you over the speakers. Really, you two are so cute." The teen raised both eyebrows, before blowing bubbles into his coke.

A female voice echoed throughout the terminal, "Outbound travellers to the Confederation planets please stand by in the departure area."

Joe shook his head, "Yep, that'd be me." He bent forward, kissing Sam smoothly.

"Bye." He whispered, giving her a wave as he travelled down the escalator's towards the waiting Stargate. Sam sighed, watching him stand amongst the others awaiting departure. She glanced towards Solomon, still happily blowing his bubbles in the same manner Yugi once had.

Reaching out she ruffled his silken hair, gently pulling him into a hug that she felt him return, leaning into her with all the weight of a child terrified of dying.

So much for being the immortal son of the shadows.

00000000000000000

000000000000

0000

There were far too many people scattered around for him to feel comfortable. Then again, wearing what he was wearing he couldn't possibly feel comfortable even if he dared himself to try. Once, Uncle Ryou had told him he was beautiful, but his illness was finally taking its toll on his body, making him, paler than he should of been, and thinner than was socially acceptable.

There was only one man who owned the title of beautiful, and that had been Daddy.

It was funny how, even after all the years that had passed, that he still referred to the man in whose blood and appearance he shared, as Daddy; never anything else, for he'd never been anything else. His mind was still trapped as that four year old child, calling for his Daddy but never finding a reply.

Then there had been the Pharaoh.

Papa.

No, he rarely thought of him as Papa anymore. It simply didn't feel right to refer to such a dominant force of darkness as Papa. It almost belittled him in his memory. The Pharaoh stood out like a sharp blade, always the shadow to Daddy, the ever present shadow that even now, haunted his thoughts, his movements, almost as if the dark spirit was still watching over him.

Still, everything the Pharaoh had been, he could be. If there was one thing Uncle Bakura had taught him, it had been who he was.

He was Solomon, Prince of the Shadows.

Even if the Shadow Realm had been sliced off when the Pharaoh had passed away into the nether-nether, leaving the Dark Magician stranded, he could manage to tap into it.

Because he was still Prince.

Nothing would change that.

Solomon breathed in deeply, centring upon that single though to keep himself rooted. All he had to think about was who he truly was and he would survive the horrible ceremony ahead that was suppose to celebrate the alliance with the Aschen, made possible by SG1's discovery of the advanced race.

The terminal where the Stargate was positioned was filled with diplomats from each side. Beside him Aunty Sam, Uncle Daniel and Uncle Teal'c where standing, waiting and watching as five Air Force personnel walked up a ramp to stand before the Stargate. They turned in unison. From high above a large screen folded down from the ceiling, revealing the face of the President.

Solomon snorted in his throat at the sight of the man.

President Kinsey.

The man in whom Uncle Ryou and Bakura had suffered under quite painfully.

Beside him Aunty Sam gave his rib a small poke with finger, indicating he was obviously dislaying his dislike on his face. Quickly he changed his expression to a bland one of no emotions.

Kinsey started his speech.

Solomon fought of the urge to yawn on the spot.

"My fellow Americans. Ten years ago this very day, a team code named SG-1, then working secert, came upon an alien race: The Aschen. With that introduction I was able to forge the greatest alliance this country, indeed, this world, as ever known..."

All around people where clapping. The President paused for affect.

"I read now from Colonel Jack O'Neill's mission report from that first contact: These folds sound too good to be true. Willing to share their science and technology, friendly, smarter than we are. One thing's for sure: The Goa'uld are coming...the Aschen could save our asses." Again the Presidant paused. "Well," he continued with a smile, folding the report he held in his hands, "guess what Jack? They did."

The crowd erupted into laughter, applauding into the high ceiling of clear glass. Solomon grumbled under his breath. Considering this was worse than sitting through one of Uncle Bakura's sermons, his life could very well have ended there and then.

Finally he yawned.

Aunty Sam poked his rib again.

He blushed.

Quickly he returned his attention back to the President as the man continued.

"Unfortunately Jack O'Neill could not be here today and due to tragic circumstances nether could Major Yugi Motou, but those candid words hurriedly scratched down in a mission report ten years ago were prescient. We are here to thank SG1 for giving our world a fighting chance; membership in the Aschen Confederation guarantees the security, the health, and the future of every human being on God's earth. So, Dr. Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and Yugi Motou's son Solomon, would you please step forward?"

Solomon's red eyes flared slightly as his legs carried themselves forward, joining the line. He glanced towards Sam who smiled tenderly in his direction, seeming to want to reassure him with her gaze that thought he despised the ceremony it was for his Dad, and their Pharaoh, that he stood there in honour of them and their discovery that brought about such a change in the lives of earth and its people.

He heard the crowd applauded and he bit back a small, sarcastic laugh in the back of his throat, a laugh he'd learned from Bakura. They were all so pitiful, being praised in such a manner. He stiffened as an Official of the President pinned a medal to his dress-suite.

President Kinsey continued his speech from the giant screen looming above the Stargate.

"Though the nations business has kept me from behind with you in person, nonetheless, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for what you've done for me, and my-our country, our world. God bless you all."

"No," Solomon whispered softly, gazing at the medal in the gleaming sunlight, the teen tilted his head to the heavens in silent plea, one Uncle Bakura had prayed so very often, so matching with the spirits Hebrew heritage, "may God deliver us from what we have done. Deliver us."

A tear rolled down his cheek.

0000000000000000

0000000000

00

"Erk!" Solomon tore at his dress robes, the silver silk pulling tight as he battled with it. "Come off...please...its killing me."

Sam smirked into her glass of champagne, watching the teen struggle with the slim-line silver jacket he wore. Thankfully it covered most of his thin frame, however they'd been unable to cover his pale skin and he appeared ghostly and almost other-worldly.

"Here, Solomon," Janet spoke up, passing Sam her glass as the doctor reached out, gently soothing back the teen's hair from his face before she unattached his jacket, pulling it open.

"Just needs a bit of love, sweetie...these clothes are not like those retro ones you wear."

"I prefer my clothing to be retro, I at least know then, it won't try and kill me."

"Solomon," from the small circle they'd formed Daniel gave a laugh, sipping his drink, "it's only rumours...the clothes made from Aschen materials don't kill people."

"Yeah," Solomon thinned his eyes, "that's what they want you to think!"

The group around him erupted into laughter and the teen gave a shrug, "glad I can make you all laugh."

The laughter died away, causing the small group to lapse into silence.

With a small sigh Sam gazed at her champagne glass, making a decision to speak.

"To General Hammond, Yugi and the Pharaoh." Sam held up her glass of champagne, together clinked them in a soft chiming motion. Echoing her voice with their own.

"I miss them." Sam whispered, "Especially today." She glanced around the gathering of high officials of both the Aschen and human dignitaries.

"Yeah," Daniel nodded, "how long has it been anyway."

"It has been six years since the death of General Hammond. Fifteen since the departure of the Pharaoh and Yugi." Teal'c responded.

Solomon shifted sadly, "I was four...guess Uncle Jack was right, life does suck."

The group ignored the comment as Solomon grumbled into his glass of coke, seemingly the only thing the teen consumed.

Daniel tilted his head up, "which reminds me, what was Jack's excuse? I expected to see him here."

"O'Neill made his feelings very clear concerning the Aschen alliance." Once again Teal'c added, his voice slightly lower than usual, displaying his inward wistfulness of seeing their team leader once more.

"Well, he could have come to see us." Daniel muttered under his breath.

Janet offered herself into the conversation, her brow thoughtful, "I don't know Daniel, I almost didn't come myself."

"What?" Daniel held out a hand, "why?"

"It's easier for you, Daniel. I mean, your job wasn't made obsolete...and if I-." Her voice caught in her throat as she spied a figure lingering beside Sam's husband's shoulder. Joe shifted suddenly, noticing Janet's gaze.

"Mollen," the diplomat smiled in greeting.

The alien bowed his head, "Forgive me for interrupting." His cold eyes skimmed over the small gathering, landing upon Solomon as the teen blankly stared off into the space. With a slow movement, beautifully delegated with clean ease, the alien held out his hand to the teen.

"Condolences, young king, on the departure of your guardians."

The silence was almost painful as Solomon gave a perk of his eyebrow at the offered hand. He slid out his own, slipping it into the Aschen's fingers and giving it a small shake.

"Thank you, sir." His lips moved, the words came, but those who knew him well enough could tell he had no emotion in the words, it was simply a robotic action built into him to respond. Bakura had beaten him until he learnt the skill of revealing nothing of the pain within. The Solomon shaking the hand of the alien was not their Solomon, it was a Prince, forced to play a deadly game.

Mollem released the hand, pulling away, gazing at the whiffs of shadow lingering upon his skin. Solomon smiled, "sorry...force of habit these days, being...so...oh sick and all." The teen sneered softly. "It's a real shame your doctors are not intelligent enough to find out why my lungs are rotting...and here I thought," he spread his hands, "you guys where the saviours of mankind."

The solemn faced alien gave a small smile, seeming to enjoy the sparring words as if the humans he related to never revealed him the pleasure of a sneer.

"That depends, young king, if you consider yourself a part of mankind or not."

Solomon let out a tiny laugh, "you got that right."

"Then, beautiful one," Mollen gave a shrug of his thin shoulders, "when you decide to join mankind, maybe the doctors shall fair better. Your death would put to shame this world and her people, for such rare beauty comes only once in awhile."

"I don't know why you ask me, Mollen, I will never abandon the post given to me by the Pharaoh."

"I ask only because I wish you well, you could have become so much more, if only you had allowed us to aid you. Like I said, your beauty will die with you."

"Then I will die a happy man."

Mollen spread his hands to the group, "I pray you will try to convince him otherwise." The Aschen turned towards Joe, "Ambassador? The Aschen delegation is eager to hear about your visit to our South Continent."

"Yep," Joe flashed a grin, "I would be my pleasure."

Mollem gave a small bow, leaving with a twirl of his grey robe. Joe lingered for a moment, glancing to Sam.

"Well, I think we can safely assume I'll be late. Doctors, Solomon, Teal'c congratulations, again." Joe kissed Sam, before giving Solomon a small ruffle of his hair. The teen smiled just faintly at the physical contact he craved. The diplomat vanished into the crowd, leaving them lingering their strange little circle.

"So," Sam spread her hands energetically, "where we going?"

"I had planned to return to Chulak." Teal'c offered.

"Oh, come on Teal'c, we haven't seen each other in ages. Please." She smiled.

His brow furrowed, now free of the golden tattoo branding mark that had once scarred it.

"Very well," he inclined his head.

"Dinner?" Daniel suggested.

"Sounds great." Solomon flashed a grin. Sam returned it, giving a nod of agreement.

"Yes, I agree."

"Dinner is good." Janet gave a relieved smile, "it will be nice to dine with good friends again."

"Okay," Daniel shifted, "I'll see you all later then." He bent to kiss both of the women, then gave Solomon a small hug. The teen returned it, before turning to do the same to Teal'c. Both wandered away, heading towards the refreshment table. Solomon watched them, shaking his head at the strangeness of Teal'c long robe against Daniel's stark Aschen looking suite. The earth truthfully had changed.

"Come Solomon." Janet tucked her arm around his, he gave a small embarrassed smile at the attention as the two women dragged him away towards a balcony overlooking the clear river. Sky-cars lingered in air, passing through the giant skyscrapers of the massive city. For a time the three stood in silence, thoughts lingering upon the past.

"So," Sam spoke up, looking to Janet over Solomon's head.

"What?"

"What was that before?" Sam offered.

"What was what, what before?" Janet laughed, "Sorry...didn't mean to sound like Jack then, but what?"

"Going on about being obsolete, "Solomon leant upon the balcony railing, "that's what she's asking Aunty Janet."

"Well," Janet spread her hands with a heavy sigh, "think about it Sam. We've all taken the anti aging vaccine and the anti cancer vaccine...and now the Aschen have these medical machines that can reverse tissue damage and mend broke bones...I mean, where does the leave me?"

Sam's expression turned thoughtful for a moment, "I guess when you put it that way, I know what you mean. I mean, half the time the science they're talking about is so far over my head, I feel like a lab assistant. Solomon, don't you dare say I am."

"Wouldn't dream of it." The teen smirked devilishly, a grin he'd learnt from Bakura, one thing she wished he'd never been taught. It gave his usually beautiful features a horribly demonic appearance.

"Yes, but you have something to do." Janet whispered.

"Yeah...I suppose." Sam sighed.

"Okay, enough of this, so tell me," Janet sided up to Sam, "by any chance are you and Joe...?"

"Not yet," Sam shook his head sadly, "they say it isn't either one of us, we just have to keep trying-."

Sam's gaze shifted towards Solomon in urgency as the teen bent over in an influx of agony.

The pained expression passed over his face contorting his features. Janet leapt suddenly, grabbing a napkin from her waist pocket and placing it over the teen mouth as he erupted into wrenching coughs. The napkin became almost instantly stained with blood. Folding her arm under the boy Janet pulled him away from the gathering, Sam quickly rushing after them both as the late doctor dragged them towards the bathroom, shoving open the door and gently directing the teen to a sink. Allowing him the freedom to cough the blood up instead of swallow it down. She tenderly soothed back his hair from his face as he wrenched painfully, tears flooding his cheeks as the tremors shook his tiny body.

Within the bathroom Sam shivered, sensing a looming figure slowly form in twists of shadows. She glanced towards the elegant duel monster, Mahabo, as the spirit slid forward into the physical realm, sadly watching his lone charge painfully wrench.

The episode carried on, until Solomon was kneeling upon the floor, sobbing into Janet's offered embrace. Her cheeks where wet from her own tears, hugging the teen tightly to her chest, wishing with every fibre of her being to take away the pain.

With slow and gentle ease they both stood, moving out of the bathroom and into the large open, white building once more. A few eyes settled upon them, first resting upon Mahabo's strange form, not quite visible but visible enough to be a strange occurrence.

"It's getting worse isn't it?" Janet passed Solomon a drink, looking to Mahabo as the teen sipped the water, trying to get rid of the taste of blood.

"Yes," the spirit of the duel monster slowly nodded, "since the death of Ryou, the infection has quickly increased." His voice was like a whisper, just loud enough to hear, as though he strained to make himself heard within the physical realm.

"They keep telling me nothing is wrong." Solomon's voice dribbled with acidic hatred. "Just like they kept insisting to Uncle Ryou nothing was wrong! Well, he's dead and I have what...two...three months to live?"

Janet's eyes misted up again, she reached out, stroking away his tuffs of blond fringe around his cheeks, kissing his forehead tenderly. She thought for a moment, before glancing towards Sam.

"They let me keep an office in Washington, thought I have no idea why...maybe I should check you both."

"I don't know, Janet, they said I was fine-."

"Sam," Janet levelled her with a strong stare, "the medicine I practise may seem like the Dark Ages now, but once upon a time, I was your doctor. I knew your body better than you did." She hugged Solomon's shoulders, "Solomon, did Ryou ever get checked out by a human doctor?"

Solomon thinned his lips as thought trying to recall something distant.

"Yes," he mused, "there was one time...the man never got back to us, though, he moved away the next week. Uncle Ryou was frightened after that, frightened of telling people as if he was sure by telling someone he was putting them in danger." The teen gave a shrug, "you know my Uncle, he was so...against violence."

"Alright then," Janet spread her hands, "its settled."

"Okay," Sam placed down a cup of drink, "when can we do this?" She offered.

Janet perked up a smile, taking Solomon's hand in her own and motioning to Sam.

"Let's go."

00000000000000000

00000000000

0000

Sam watched as Solomon shrugged his tight black shirt back over his head, she got a momentary glance at the slim features, elegantly beautiful and so strangely non-human in his child-like yet all together male appearance. Janet had been vigilant, making sure she did every test possible on them both, it'd taken most of the morning and the sun had reached its peak, giving the world a beautiful glow.

The Dark Magician was hovering over his ward, the duel monster passed the teen his coat but Solomon shook his head, "I'm fine. Mahabo." He whispered hoarsely. The spirit inclined its head in honour, settling back in ease as Solomon sank into a seat beside Sam.

He gave her an awkward smile and she reached out, patting his hand gently, squeezing the thin fingers in her own.

"Did you sleep alright last night? In the spare room?" She offered small talk.

"Ah, yeah," he nodded, "the beds really nice. You have a beautiful home Aunty."

"Thank you...though goodness know I hardly spend any time there, so you're quite welcome to use any of the rooms sweetie."

"Thanks, you know," he swept away his fringe, "for letting me stay with you."

"Solomon," she whispered, bending closer, "its fine. You are a beautiful boy, who wouldn't want you around."

The door of the small office opened suddenly, revealing Janet as she swiftly entered, coming to sit at her table before them. Her lips where spread thin, a small frown to her brow. Solomon tensed, picking up the emotion of sadness.

"Not good I take it?" He blinked slowly.

Janet sighed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I just wanted to double-check my results..."

"And I'm fine? Right?" Sam leant forward.

Janet glanced away, her folded hands upon the table clenching tightly. "Sam, I don't know how your Aschen doctor could have missed it, and frankly I just don't think it's possible he could have..."

"What?" Sam gaped.

"You can't have children." Janet darkened her voice.

Solomon reached out, grabbing Sam's hand and holding it firmly as she stared in disbelief.  
"They said everything was normal."

"In every other way it is-"

"Then this is a mistake." Sam snapped, Solomon soothed her hand.

"Here," Janet turned the computer screen upon her desk, "let me show you the scan."

Revealing the black and white scan upon the screen. The three stared, Solomon's red eyes flared momentarily, and he glanced to Sam, looking directly down into the allocated area.

He huffed up, "Your ovaries are damaged..." He whispered.

"There no room for interpretation Sam." Janet spread her hands. "I'm sorry."

Tears spilled out of the woman's eyes, she turned away, biting her bottom lip as she fought of long sobs.

Solomon turned to Janet with a questioning look.

"And my lungs?" The teen inquired. "What about them?"

"It's not just your lungs Solomon." Janet sat back, "it's your entire body."

Solomon made a confused movement but Mahabo's hand touched his shoulder, and he glanced up at the duel monster.

"Listen, little Prince. This you need to know."

"Your body is shutting down, slowly, I have no idea when it would have started or how it happened, but it's no disease I have ever seen. Your shadow magic inhibits my scans somewhat, but I was able to get a picture and the blood tests I ran simply confirm it. Your bodies been poisoned."

"Poisoned?" Solomon touched his throat, "how?"

"I have no idea, but the affects are too far now...it cannot be reversed."

"They...they poisoned me!" Solomon stood stall, the room plunging into darkness as the teens eyes blazed, a flicker of the Millennium Eye glittered upon the forehead.

"Solomon." Sam grabbed his arm, pulling him back down, "we don't know that for sure-."

"Like hell we don't! Aunty Sam, don't you get it, they've done this too us."

"I know," Sam whispered, "I know...

"They've lied to us, to you...why?" Solomon bit out the words, "why do this...?"

"Yes," Sam gripped her hands together tightly, "why did the Aschen doctors look me in the eye...and tell me that I was okay. Your right, they lied."

"I don't know." Janet stood slowly from her seat, a gleam in her eyes. "But I am willing to help you find out."

She looked between them both. Solomon's red glare, as dangerous as the Pharaohs, and Sam's tear stained cheeks.

Broken lives.

000000000000000000000

00000000000000

000000

0

Solomon's eyes where firmly closed. Janet watched him carefully from his position, standing silently, waiting for Sam. Hopefully she would manage to convince her Aschen lab director to give her leave to roam the Aschen data-base. It was risky, but Sam had proven she could be trusted, so the Aschen had no reason to not give her access.

Solomon's eyes opened.

"She's ready."

"How do you know?" Janet stepped towards the teen and Solomon took her hand in his own. She shivered, feeling how cold and lifeless his lean fingers where. Her heart ached with the wish that he'd been given a better life.

"I put a tag on her mind," Solomon shrugged, "come on." Shadows swelled around them. For a moment Janet made a panicked movement but caught herself as they appeared within Sam's lab, the blue room enclosed from all eyes, the doors remaining shut. It took a moment for her to adjust to the strange light of the hologram screen being cast across the walls. Sam was already working hard at the information upon it.

Solomon was dusting off shadows from his arms as they clung to him hungrily. He clicked his tongue, seeming to order them to leave him alone as though the whiffs of darkness where alive.

"Your shadow powers still work?" Janet looked confused, "I thought after the Pharaoh departed, the realm was sealed?" She glanced around the blue lab, watching as Sam tapped at a thin, glowing key-pad.

Solomon smiled faintly, his eyes growing distant, "It did seal, that's why Mahabo is stuck with me...but I am Prince," he fiddled with the necklace dangling around his neck. Janet gazed at it, the golden gleam in the soft light.

"This last piece of the Puzzle is just enough for me to tap into the realm, even just a little bit. I'm not as strong as I should be, I am no way near the Pharaoh, but it's good enough for being a show off."

"I'm in." Sam called them back to the task of hand and they quickly crowded around the hologram screen.

Solomon wrinkled his nose, "now I wish I knew how to read Aschen."

"Yes, it looks like total gibberish." Janet agreed.

Sam smiled, "okay what do I need?" She looked to Janet.

"The medical subcore has his own code, you're not going to be able to access-."

"I'm in, I said I'm in. It's calling for search parameters?"

"Try...medical records." Janet offered.

"I don't think you'll find anything specific." Solomon leant forward.

"Okay," Janet mused, "maybe this has happened to other people. Do a general search. Human reproductive statistics.

"That's it." Sam whispered, her eyes narrowed, and a small tremble touched her fingers as she stared, reading the figures flipping up on the blue screen. "That can't be right."

"What?" Solomon poked her shoulder.

"If I'm reading this properly, the world wide birth rate has dropped almost ninety one percent in the last two years." Her voice was soft in disbelief.

"But that's..." Janet bit her lips. "We would know-."

"It's happening everywhere the anti-aging vaccine has gone." Sam thumped the desk before her.

"Turn it off." Solomon ordered suddenly, his voice going hoarse.

Sam continued her ranting, "They're doing it systematically-."

"Aunty Sam, I said turn the damned thing off!" Snapping Solomon watched as Sam quickly switched off the hologram screen. He continued, "Okay, we can't let them know we know."

"Mollem leaves me alone for hours at a time," Sam shrugged, "we're fine."

"Sam," Janet shook her head, "you're on the inside, you don't see them the same way I do-."

"Janet, they have done this to us deliberately; we have to do something."

"I know. I know, but we can't talk about it here. We'll talk about it tonight at the restaurant, okay. Solomon, please...take me home." Janet sought the teens eyes and Solomon nodded. He touched Sam's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"I'll be back at the house, I need...to sleep." He gulped, "I get really tired."

"Okay," Sam kissed his cheek, "I'll pick you up."

00000000000000000

000000000000

00000

He couldn't understand why people where crying.

The day had started out like any other, he'd woken up and Papa had made him pancakes before they left to Papa's work, the place where lots of fun, exciting things happened. He loved Papa's work, most of his family worked there too. They were always smiling at him, and he loved to make them laugh with his silly tricks, only a few times he'd been yelled at, and that had been when he'd climbed the Stargate because Kuriboh had said they'd be chocolate if he reached the top.

But then things had gone bad.

Something was making people cry.

Something was making Papa scared.

Papa shouldn't have been scared, nothing ever scared Papa.

Looking up at Papa, who was staring at a screen, clutching the sides with his hands, little Solomon waited at Papa's ankles, tugging at his pants, wanting to be picked up.

He heard Daddy's voice over the speaker within the meeting room, where people always seemed to gather.

Everyone was there, and everyone was crying, even Uncle Bakura was hiding his head away. Was Uncle Bakura really crying?

"Yami...I'm sorry, I didn't make it. The escape pod...I'm too late."

"Aibou, it's alright...calm down, the Aschen are sending out rescue ships-."

"Yami, it's too late, we're trapped...the hull's been breached, we're venting oxygen. We've only got a few minutes." Daddy's voice was strange and crackly over the speaker.

Solomon screwed up his face, tugging on Papa's pants even more. He felt Papa's strong hand touch his head gently, stroking his fuzzed hair, but Papa's eyes did not look down at him, Papa continued to stare at the screen.

Was Daddy on the screen?

"Papa?" He tugged again, "Papa! Up!"

It was Daddy's voice, he was sure it was Daddy. "Yami, is Sol there..."

"Yes aibou, he is." Papa's voice was shallow, he wasn't breathing. Solomon tugged on Papa's pants again. This time Papa turned to look at him.

Papa was crying.

"Papa?"

"Sol, Dad wants to talk to you." He was hoisted up into strong arms and he hugged Papa tightly, wondering why Papa was shaking. Looking at the screen he saw Daddy's face, but it was fuzzier than usual, and Daddy was bleeding. Blood was bad, blood meant he was hurt.

"Daddy!" He squealed, touching the screen with his small chubby hands.

"Hey there pip-squeak." Daddy smiled at him. "I need you to listen to me, okay, listen really hard."

"When are you coming home Daddy? We've missed you, Papa made pancakes."

"Solomon!" Daddy said his full name, that meant this was important. He shut his mouth.

"Sol, I'm...I'm in trouble, okay...Papa can't get to me because something has happened, it's broken our link."

"But Daddy, Papa can always get to you."

"Not this time, Sol..."

"But Daddy-."

"Solomon, listen to me," Daddy was beginning to cry. He hated it when Daddy cried. He never, ever wanted Daddy to cry, because Daddy was so nice and kind to everyone. He loved Daddy.

Why was everyone crying?

"Solomon, I love you." Daddy touched the screen, "Okay...remember, I want you to remember that I love you. Both Papa and I love you."

"Daddy, are you coming home?" He felt tears. He was crying too. Something was wrong, Daddy was hurt, Daddy was crying. "Daddy! Daddy! Come home, please, Papa...make Daddy come home!" He latched onto Papa, grabbing Papa's jacket, "Papa!"

"Yami," Daddy's voice made Papa ignore him. Papa touched the screen, pressing his head against it, "Yami...I'm scared. Why did this happen...this shouldn't have happened...? What did they do to us?!"

"Aibou..."

Alarms where going off, everyone was looking away. People where leaving the meeting room, leaving him alone with Papa.

Papa was kneeling, holding the screen tightly, crying at it. "It's alright aibou, I'm right here with you."

"Damn it, we're leaving him all alone."

Papa's red eyes looked to him, they were so sad.

"Bakura and Ryou will look after him."

"Oh gosh, Yami, I think the hole-."

There was a flash; Papa's hand cracked the screen. Everything went blank. No voice came over the loud-speaker anymore. The room was empty.

Papa crumbled into a small ball, hugging his knees.

"Papa?"

"Sol...come here," he watched as Papa reached out, and he scrambled into Papa's arms, hugging Papa's chest tightly.

"Is Daddy...Papa...what happened to Daddy?"

His cheeks where cupped by Papa's big, strong hands, he felt Papa kiss his forehead, "Solomon, things are going to change now. I'm going to go away, Daddy needs me."

"Are you coming back?"

"No, Sol...Daddy and I, we can't come back. Daddy is dead."

"Like Mr. Foofoo."

"Yes," Papa was nodding, "Yes, like Mr. Foofoo."

"And Papa...has to go because Daddy went." He felt hot tears. Daddy was gone forever, just like Mr. Foofoo. Papa was always with Daddy, so Papa had to go too.

"I don't want you to go Papa! No! Papa! No, no!"

"Bakura!" Papa shouted. Uncle Bakura came through the door.

Papa picked him up, held him tightly as he cried, as he yelled. He did not want Papa gone. Papa could not leave him, not alone, it was scary alone. The shadows always tried to get him when he was alone.

"Bakura, I haven't much time."

"I understand Atemu," Uncle Bakura's voice was scary, it sounded so hurt.

"Listen to me, look after him, please...oh gosh Bakura..."

Papa and Uncle Bakura where hugging, he was squished in between; he could feel both bodies shaking. Papa was crying again.

"I promise, Atemu, I promise," Uncle Bakura was holding Papa's cheeks; "I promise I will do everything I can to keep him safe. You have my word, my friendship, Atemu...I promise."

Uncle Ryou was suddenly holding him as Papa and Uncle Bakura hugged. Everyone else was coming into the meeting room again. Papa was starting to fade.

"NO! NO! NO! Papa, don't go, no...no...please Papa!" He wiggled, scrambling in Uncle Ryou's strong arms. Papa turned to look at him, Papa smiled, he held his hands.

"Solomon, remember how much we love you." Papa tucked his hair behind his ears, and kissed his forehead. "Always remember that we love you, Little Prince."

Papa vanished.

He screamed.

Uncle Bakura grabbed him, smothering him in safe shadows, held him so tight he could not move.

Daddy, Papa, they were gone.

He looked up, and he saw the Aschen man.

And he knew.

They had killed Daddy and Papa.

0

Solomon jolted awake, wrenching himself out his sleep he sat up in bed, panting heavily within the darkness of his room. The memory had been so clear in his mind, of Papa's face and Daddy's faint, sad smile.

It was the last thing he remembered of his life before hell.

It had been the start of hell.

He blinked back tears, mentally reassuring the Dark Magician that he was fine and didn't need him to appear in physical form.

Rubbing away the sweat that lingered over his slim body he gathered up the bedding around him, snuggling into it, but even as he settled back down to allow his body the rest it needed a dim light flared to life as the door of his room was opened and Aunty Sam's head peered through.

She smiled at him where he lay upon the four-poster bed.

"Hey, sweetie, I heard you crying...is everything alright."

Solomon blinked.

"I was crying in my sleep?"

"Yeah." Sam slid into the room, walking towards him. "Is everything alright? I know...this is a bit of a shock-."

"It's not that Aunty Sam, I've hated the Aschen all my life. It's you who is shocked...no...I cry for something else." He slowly sat up, still trying to hug the blankets around him, knowing he was rather naked under it all, other than his boxers. He hated the Aschen sleep-wear Joe had given him; therefore, he would never wear it.

"You know what, Aunty Sam, they've killed us all?" Solomon whispered softly, gazing into his hands, "All of Dad and the Pharaoh's court. First it was Uncle Seto, then Malik and Kala and their kids, the whole Tomb Keeper society in that stupid fake battle with the Tollans, then somehow they did something to Uncle Ryou...the same thing they've done to me." He gripped his chest bitterly.

"There was an investigation into Yugi's death Solomon." Sam touched his cheek, seating herself upon the edge of the bed.

The teen snorted, wrenching away from her, "Yeah, but they did it didn't they. So sure, _they_ wouldn't come up with anything. It wasn't an accident Aunty Sam, Dad was murdered and so was the Pharaoh."

Solomon went silent for a moment, he ran a hand through his hair, "The thing is...I know why they did it."

"What do you mean?" Sam smoothed his shoulder, tenderly wanting to comfort the distraught teen.

Solomon's thin chest shook with mirth, his blood red eyes gleamed as he clutched at the singular piece of the Puzzle around his neck.

"Daddy and Papa...they held the only thing that could defeat the Aschen and the Aschen feared that."

"What are you talking about Solomon?"

"It doesn't matter, not now, not anymore." The teen stood, the blanket rolling off his shoulders, revealing his scarred form. Sam looked away from his back, hating what the lash marks meant, what Bakura had been forced to do to the boy to make him submit. Solomon had not deserved this life, if she had the chance to take it all back for him, she would have happily have done it. To see him as that happy little four year old, madly dashing through the corridors of the SGC, squealing in delight.

That was the child he was suppose to be.

Not this, not this shadow.

"Come on," she stood, "have a shower, we've got time before we get the restaurant. I'll even let you wear your retro gear."

"Thanks Aunty."

Sam stood at the doorway, looking back in, gazing at the teen, thought he was a clone, he truthfully was an individual. He was the perfect mix between Yugi and the Pharaoh. He was their legacy.

000000000000000

000000000000

0000

His clothing usually made people stare in confusion. It was aged now, the style completely dead to the past, but he liked it, that and he didn't trust anything Aschen, even the clothing styles of the aliens just made him cringe.

Black and dark blue clung to his thin frame, with golden bangles dangling from his wrists and clinking together as he ate the food in his plate.

The restaurant was posh, high class, with an annoyingly staleness about it. However the giant windows opening up to a sunset bathed city below was breathtaking with its panoramic look. He could have remained gaping at the scene for hours, drinking in the beautiful colours splashing over the looming skyscrapers gleaming in their silver glittered.

Daniel's voice brought him back to the reality of the situation.

"Guys, I think it would be public knowledge if something this catastrophic was happening to the entire population." The ex-archaeologist denied.

"Would it?" Sam offered, placing down her fork, "The Aschen can convert planets into stars, you don't think they could control the media if they wanted to?"

"Okay, assuming the Aschen could keep something this big a secret...it's been nearly sixteen years. Why now?" Continuing his usual role of devil's advocate Daniel shook his head in disbelief.

Solomon finally stepped into the conversation; every head glanced his way. "The human race was completely taken in. We loved them for being our saviours. This is war, but this way they don't have to fire a single shot. It's slow, methodical, painless...kinda…" He tapped his fork idly. "It's a bit like taking over a country by gradually replacing the indigenous population. Or you could even do it by slowly indoctrinating a population over one or two generations. Silent warfare."

Daniel held out a hand towards him. "Okay, then, I ask, why provide a vaccine that almost doubles the human life span? That doesn't make any sense." He furrowed his brow.

"Unless that's the mechanism they've used to sterilize the population." Janet offered. "They're certainly patient enough. All they have to do is wait…"

"Then within two hundred years, there will be very few humans, if any, will remain." Teal'c mused, his dark eyes searching the table sadly. They'd long ago abandoned their food. "The Aschen will have this world to themselves." The Jaffa added softly.

"Well," Daniel leant forward, "we have to do something...I don't know; tell somebody." His voice moved up a pitch in distress.

Janet fiddled with her hands, gazing at them. "The...the night before General Hammond died, he...he called me and said he needed to speak with...me about...something very important. Something...that he couldn't discuss over the phone." She breathed out, Sam reached for her hands, squeezing them as they sadly listened.

"The next day I told the Aschen doctors, I said: 'This is impossible, he could not have died of a heart attack, he was in perfect health.' But they said their diagnostic machines were infallible."

Teal'c's murmured, "You believe he was murdered."

Janet shook her head, "At the time, no, I believed the same as everyone else: the Aschen were our saviours..."

"Daddy knew." Solomon breathed in deeply, settling back in his chair, the bangles around his wrists chiming as he waved a hand in the air. The group watched the shadows play through his thin fingers. "The day before he left for the Colony world, he and Papa had a fight. I was in my room, but I heard them...they did it verbally, so that meant it was a strong enough reason for them to get angry. Papa was trying to convince Dad not to go to the Colony world...I was too young to understand why, but it makes sense. Papa was involved in the first negotiations with the Aschens, he would have been told about it."

"Okay," Daniel shivered, "So we can't tell anyone, we have to keep this to ourselves."

"Well, I have to tell Joe." Sam furrowed her brow.

"Maybe you shouldn't." Daniel stared across the table.

Sam snorted. "Daniel, if you're even suggesting he knows about this-."  
"I'm just saying that all our lives are at stake here-."

"He can help us!" Sam insisted.

"How?" Denying once more Daniel shot back, "Say he goes to the President; the President goes to the rest of the world, even if what's left of every army on Earth mobilizes...what would they be able to do?"

"Fight back." Janet insisted.

"It's already been tried," Solomon's broke between the adults. He lifted his head, his blood red eyes sad with the sodden memoires. His voice cracked, "Uncle Malik...Uncle Seto, they tried."

"You're saying they knew?" Sam whispered.

"Aunty Sam, they were the Priesthood of the Pharaoh...anything the Pharaoh knew they would have known too."

"Malik died in the fight against the Tollan-." Daniel started but jerked to a shop as Solomon glared his way.

"Yeah, like hell he did. The Tollan were not slaughterers. They where humans like us too...I find it hard to believe they wiped out the entire Tomb Keeper society, women and children too." The teen fought off tears. "And Uncle Seto...just...disappearing the way he did. His company ending the way it did when he had Mokuba and his children to pick it up, I mean, come on guys, Uncle Seto was a genius..."

"He's right." Sam mused, "Given perhaps several more years and Seto Kaiba would have established his own Starfleet. His disappearance was never truly explained."

"Why...why kill...them...oh..." Daniel's eyes widened, "Because they were earth's only defence. The Tomb Keepers rivalled the Aschen in technology, and Seto could have made anything to defy them, he might have even been able to stop this sterilization. My gosh, what have we done..."

"This morning we were celebrating..." Sam laughed though tears.

"Now I wish we could take it all back." Daniel's hollow reply echoed the sudden despair that rung across the table. The sun sunk below the cloud line of the horizon, bathing their world in a blood red. Solomon closed his eyes, his heart aching. He couldn't bring himself to tell them of the true reason why the Aschen had wanted his Daddy dead, or why Daddy had even been travelling to the Colony world in the first place.

Or that fight, and the ending of it.

Suddenly Sam's voice caught him, and he jerked his eyes open as she slapped the table top, her eyes shone with ideas, "Maybe we can. Take it back I mean." She grinned.

In confusion the group gaped at her.

"How?" Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"General Hammond showed us." Sam pointed to Daniel. He slowly smiled, recollection visible across his face.

"He left us a _note_."

"What," Solomon interjected, "what are you talking about?"

Sam looked his way, then across at Janet, just as stumped as the teen, "It was quite awhile ago now, before you were born Solomon, but a freak accident sent us back to nineteen sixty-nine. We know that by dialling coordinates on the opposite sides of the sun at the exact moment of a solar-flare it causes the wormhole to turn back towards Earth on itself and creates a time distortion." She let them think it over for a moment before continuing.

"Theoretically, we could send ourselves a message." She grinned.

"Wait a second, I thought you said it was impossible to predict the exact moment of a solar flare." Daniel pointed out the flaw.

Sam gave a nod, "For us, yes, it was...hence why we got stuck in the past after Yugi was stabbed and we missed those dates..." Daniel was about to deny again, but she stalled him.

"But, Daniel, with access to the Aschen computers-."

"Hold on, hold on," Janet spread her hands, shaking her head, "We're considering changing the lives of the entire human race on Earth; do we have the right?"

Solomon snorted, leaning back on his chair, a whiff of shadows played over his skin, "If we don't, you'll all live to see the end of the entire human race on Earth."

0000000000000000000

0000000000000

000000

"I'm telling you Aunty," Solomon blew bubbles into his coke, "it'd be much better if you didn't come with me. The last time you and Uncle Jack came together, it was like an atom bomb went off."

Sam blew back her fringe as they wandered down the lazy street, shrouded with green trees, towards a small wooden hut situated amongst the forest. She could see Jack all over it, and her heart ached painfully.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Solomon."

The teen shrugged, "I'm just saying, you really hurt the guy with what you said, and now...heh...it turns out he was kinda right."

She didn't respond to his jibe.

Instead she asked. "Have you talked to him much?"

Solomon rolled his shoulders, "Once a month when Uncle Ryou and Bakura wanted some time off, this is where they dropped me."

Sam's eyes widened, "Why...not...with me?" She gasped. "I was your legal guardian after Ryou?"

Solomon snorted, "No offence Aunty, but when did you have the time, plus, Uncle Bakura and Jack kind of...used to get along, they'd drink beer every Friday night, talk about random things. I think Uncle Bakura missed the Pharaoh, and Jack was his link to the past since you lot took off with your own lives." He waved a hand.

Sam's heart shrunk. She was learning more and more how much she regretted the way things had turned out. She should have been there for Solomon. She should have cared for him.

"Do you think he'll agree to help us?"

"I have no idea." The teen snorted, brushing past a large tree, turning them towards a cabin beside a muggy lake. The yard was over-grown with weeds, scattered with remains of old cars and junk. Sam wrinkled her nose at the smell of beer in the air.

Yet Solomon was beaming, skipping along as if he owned the place.

"Hey, Uncle Jack! It's me! Totally your favourite adopted-nephew!" He sung out loudly, cheerfully breaking into song as he twirled around, revealing suddenly the far more Yugi nature of his personality than that of the Pharaoh. Sam found herself smiling as the teenager twirled, catching himself as a figure appeared from around the wood cabins side.

"Pip-squeak Junior?"

"Hey Uncle Jack!" Solomon skipped towards him, throwing himself into a hug. Sam lingered, watching the strange interaction. Jack was how she remembered him, with his scruffy appearance only slightly more unkempt with his chin covered in the beginnings of a beard. His shirt was stained and his pants torn around the bottoms. Yet he smiled as he hugged the young man in his arms.

"Hey kiddo. What are you doing here? Decided to come live with me?"

"Nah, I've got a sweet bed at Aunty Sam's place. It's all posh and royal...actually, she's here...wants to talk to you." Solomon stepped to one side, giving a motion towards Sam. She took it as her cue to approach and she made her way towards Jack.

The smile that had once been on his face dropped off at the sight of her.

"Hi." She waved.

"Hi." The ex-colonel muttered.

"So, this is the place you kept threatening to take me. Its...ah...good to see you, sir."

"I'm retried Carter. Lose the sir."

"Right. Jack." She added.

Jack sighed heavily, placing down the tool he held in one hand, he glared at her, "What are you doing here?" He added, glancing towards Solomon, but she knew he was seeking an answer from her. It appeared Solomon was welcome here, but she wasn't.

"It turns out we made a mistake. A big one." She gave an ambiguous answer.

"Which one?" Jack thinned his lips, "We made a few..."

"Our alliance with the Aschen."

Jack laughed, spreading his arms as he sarcastically jibed, "Oh that not working out, is it? Gosh I wish I'd seen that coming!" He spun around slightly, "Oh wait...I did see it coming." He sneered.

Sam huffed up, "It isn't what you thought." She looked to Solomon in hope. He simply shook his head.

She was on her own.

"A couple of days ago, I found out I can't ever have children." She muttered.

Jack paused slightly, his expression turning slightly sad, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"So was I." Sam whispered. "According to the Aschen doctors I was fine. But not according to Doctor Fraiser. We got into the Aschen computer network; they keep statistics on everything. In the past couple of years, without our evening known it, they have managed to sterilize over ninety percent of the population...the other ten percent are probably just a matter of time...we don't know how they've done it, or even how they've managed to keep it a secret this long."

Jack raised an eyebrow, folding his arms over his chest, "what do you want me to do about it?"

"Help us." Sam motioned to Solomon.

"Do what?" Jack snorted.

"We can undo this-."

Jack threw his arms high, "Oh here we go-."

"We send a message back through the Stargate to ourselves, sixteen years ago. We stop this from ever happening."

"Stop this from happening?" Jack flicked his gaze towards the tight mouthed Solomon. The teen gave a small shrug of this thin shoulders.

"We know it's possible." The youth stated.

"Why am I having this conversation...?" The ex-colonel asked the air around him.

"We know what we have to do." Sam continued, trying to insist, "I am almost positive with the Aschen computers and solar observatory I can predict a flare a few hours of it happening, and we should be able to get out hands on G.D.O. So it'll come down to accessing the gate within that window, dialling the right address and sending the message."

"Well," Jack snorted at her, "if it's that easy – do it."

"Look, if I thought it was easy, I wouldn't be standing here asking for your help!" Sam near shouted.

Jack twisted his face, stepping on step closer to her, "Just out of curiosity, we say we do this: What happens to everything that's happened in the past sixteen years."

Sam tilted her chin up defiantly, It won't happen."

"So we don't go to P4C970; we don't meet the Aschen, then...what?"

"I don't know.

"Well, let me tell you something Carter," Jack threw a finger under her nose, "you want to erase your mistakes, that's your business. My conscience is clear. I warned everybody, I threw up the red flag and everyone – including you I might add – shut me down. Damn it Carter! They killed Yugi over a bloody stone! They killed our kid! He was our kid and they let him die! Look," he threw a hand out at Solomon, "look at that boy and tell me you didn't once think about what you did to him when you went off with your dearly beloved _ambassador_."

Sam's chest inflated angrily, "That's the point, if we do this, we can save Yugi-."

"No, no Carter..." Jack whispered, "Nothing could have saved him, they were already on his tail..."

"Sir, we can change this. I'm talking about the future of the human race."

"So was I Carter!" Jack snapped again, "So was I!"

"We're going to do this." Sam lifted her chin again.

Jack twirled away, giving her a back handed wave, "Let me know how it turns out."

He vanished around the cabin.

Sam stood, her hands firmly gripped as she silently fumed, glaring in the direction he had wandered. She shot her glare towards Solomon, standing idly to one side, happily blowing bubbles in his bottle of coke once more.

"How could you...how could you just stand there! Sol we needed-."

"Don't call me Sol!" He shouted, "You don't have that right, no one has that right!" The teen's blood red eyes flared, "Aunty...don't worry about him," he waved, his personality shifting again.

"I told you, you should have let me do this myself...I'd have pulled my famous eyes on him but you just had to start a yelling match." Solomon gave a barking laugh, walking away, causing her to follow him. She took one last glance back at the cabin, her heart giving an involuntary ache for the man that inhabited it.

She'd never really got over one Jack O'Neill.

"Give him some time," Solomon added over his shoulder, "In the end, the memory of my Dad will make him come. It makes everyone come in the end...after all; he was a mover of worlds."

00000000000

000000

00

Daniel shifted from where he stood beside Teal'c, watching through his glasses as Solomon and Sam appeared upon a transportation platform. Solomon was grumbling, as per-usual.

"I could have just made a shadow portal Aunty Sam." He whined, "why did we have to do it the Aschen way."

"Solomon," Sam gave a heavy sigh, toning down her obviously annoyed voice, "just...just...lets preserve your shadow magic for now, alright darling." She kissed the top of his forehead, causing him to screw up his face in a childish pout. Turning around she stepped off the platform, approaching Daniel.

"We're on our own." She sighed.

"You're kidding me, he said no?" Daniel flicked his eyes to the sky.

"That is unfortunate." Teal'c added sadly.

Sam spread a hand, "We can still do this," she glanced to Daniel, "did you track down the G.D.0's?"

"Ah," Daniel winced, "yes...and no...from what I could gather in the museum records there's only one original remote left on display at the SGC."

"Okay...then that's our next stop. Teal'c, you'd better return to Chulak, we don't want to arouse any more suspicion than we already have. It'll take at least two days but we'll contact you when its time."

The Jaffa warrior gave a small bow. "I will be prepared." He smiled towards Solomon tenderly, "Prince." He added before turning and wandering towards the platform, standing upon it and vanishing.

Solomon cringed glanced towards Daniel and Sam, cracking a grin as he blew another round of bubbles into the coke, "So...we're heading to the SGC, sweet Aunty! Back to my old day-care centre...how I loved to climb that Stargate heh." He cracked a devilish laugh, spinning on his heeled boots as Daniel and Sam stared at each other, seeming to pray in silent communication.

0000000000000000

00000000000

00000

0

Solomon could not stop grinning like a kid. His mouth was aching from it. He hadn't smiled so much in years, other than the time Uncle Bakura cut off his foot when chopping wood for a camp fire, but that had been because of the thief's reaction.

This was because it felt like he was returning home.

Until the stupid guide woman, lady...thingy...whatever or whoever she was, spoiled it by stepped out of the elevator and opened her big fat mouth again.

"All righty everyone, everyone please step all the way out, we've arrived at level 28."

They'd taken a tour to get into the SGC, and a tour meant a guide plus a crowd of idiots following the idiot guide.

"Idiots." He grumbled, and winced when Sam pinched his side, glaring at him from under her sunglasses hiding her features.

"Can anyone guess what special room is on this floor?" The guide continued.

A kid in front of him threw up a hand, "The Gate room?" He exclaimed excitedly. Solomon had to smile faintly at that one. Then it vanished as the guide opened her mouth again.

"That's very, very close...anyone else?

"He's right. It's the gate room." Daniel spoke up. Sam ribbed him this time and Solomon smirked at the ex-archaeologist's reaction.

"What I'm sure many of you don't know," the guide ignored Daniel, "is that officially it was known as the," she made quotation marks with her fingers, " _'embarkation'_ room because that's where the SG teams," she made quote marks once more, "'embarked from." With a movement of her hands she spun around, "okay, now we're walking...this way."  
The guide lead them through the twisting corridors. Solomon felt his head spin, the memories of dashing his way through moving air-personnel swam in his head, making him slightly tipsy on his feet.

Tipsy enough for Sam to notice. He felt her gently take his hand, giving it a squeeze of reassurance. He'd practically grown up in the SGC, born on a distant planet; he had aunts and uncles of alien origin. Heck, he'd even been blessed by a god of ancient Egypt, a Time Lord, and shadows. And people wondered why he'd turned out the way he did.

He caught himself, noticing for a moment he'd almost seen Daddy's ghost wandering through the corridors, his face smiling as he chatted.

Solomon felt his chest clench tight and he had to force down a swell of blood from erupting out of his mouth. Right now would not have been the best of moments to have a coughing fit.

The guide stopped them directly before a large photo of SG1. His Daddy's face was there, beaming at him like it always had.

"And these people comprise the famous SG1, arguably the most important – although no my personal favourite team of the entre command."

Daniel and Carter exchanged looks.

Solomon forced down more blood, trying not to laugh at their abashed faces.

"And we're walking..." The guide motioned again.

The gateroom was full of visitors, making it a mess of bodies. Solomon sighed; he'd loved it when he'd been the only one in the large hall, given leave to run around half naked, squealing as he imagined off-world battles in Uncle Seto's awesome star-ship. He'd of usually been caught up by shadows, dragged back to bed in the briefing room, or given a stern lecture about behaviour, though he always knew that behind it all, Papa was laughing at him for being so cute.

Oh he could of had anything he asked the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh would of spoiled him. It had been Daddy who'd, in the end, welded the iron hand.

No one ever suspected the Pharaoh to be the soft one, the one he'd curl up to at night while watching a movie, or listening to Daddy tell a story.

He'd loved those nights.

He blinked away a tear.

"I shouldn't have come." He whispered, "Aunty Sam."

"I'm sorry sweetie," she hugged him, "Sorry...I should have insisted."

A trickle of blood escaped his lips; he licked it off, cringing at the taste.

The annoying guide was continuing.

"While of course," she gave a wave at the Stargate behind her, "the real Stargate is in Washington at the J.R. Reed Space Terminal, this one is a perfect replica of the original. Should you want photos, they're twenty-seven dollars each and please do not touch the Stargate itself as you'll leave finger prints." She saluted, "see you on the other side."

"This is ridiculous." Daniel muttered as the guide finally left them in peace. Their tour group moved up the ramp.

"We couldn't break away until there were more people around. Once we're in the control room-."

"Not her personal favourite SG team?" Daniel raised an eyebrow.

Beside him Solomon smirked, "Just don't ask for the photo."

The young teen paused for a moment, keeping a smirk from appearing across his face as both Sam and Daniel gave startled glances as a man crossed their path.

"And we're walking..." Jack wandered down the ramp, leaving them gaping.

Solomon hissed into Sam's ear, "Told you he'd come."

000000000000000000000

00000000000

00000

0

Solomon watched through the shadows as Jack seated himself where once General Hammond would have if he'd been alive, and they'd been back in the past when things had been sweeter. The far end of the briefing room table, the man studied the couple Zat guns he'd managed to find, the S.G.O, a piton gun, and a scrambling of a few other things.

Slowly the young prince swelled out of the darkness of the dim briefing room.

Jack didn't even flutter an eye lid.

"Hey kiddo."

"Uncle Jack." Solomon inclined his head slightly.

"Where are Carter and Daniel?"

"They decided to take the last tour of the day; to make sure they're not obviously obvious...should be here in a moment." He tilted his head to one side, and then smiled as the sound of foot-steps coming up the stairs was heard.

Daniel and Carter rounded a corner, coming up beside Solomon. Sam grabbed his arm, her face pale.

"Solomon, don't do that...I was worried about you." She brushed at his blond bangs.

Solomon frowned.

"I was fine. Don't mother hen me." He chuckled. "Really aunty..."

"Hey," Jack waved, "thanks for showing you two." He pointed at the array of gear on the table, "T took the liberty of doing a little shopping for you." He pointed to the Zat guns, "the Zats are completely operational...," He slid across the G.D.O upon the table surface, shaking his head, "This, however, presents a problem.

Sitting down on a chair Sam picked it up, studying it for a moment, quickly noticing the issue at hand.

"It's a replica." She cursed under her breath, "Daniel," she glanced his way where sat beside her, "was this the only one?"

"We've got company." Solomon suddenly hissed, the youth vanishing into the shadows, appearing only to them, as a voice interrupted them.

Jack raised an eyebrow at the sight of the approaching gate technician who'd always been at the helm of the gate-room.

"Excuse me, you people aren't suppose to be," the man stopped, noticing Jack's face, "Colonel O'Neill, he stuttered."

"Sergeant..." Jack stood, "what're you doing here?"

"I work here now," the technician smiled, "I'm sort of the operations tech adviser."

"Well, you're doing a great job." Daniel peered around Sam.

"This section is closed off...oh...then you're here for old time's sake."

Jack cracked a grin, "that's it exactly." Jack clicked his fingers.

The technician paused, spying the gathering of gear upon the table. His eyes thinned.

"Where did you get those?"

"The Zats? Armoury. We're taking them." Jack stated.

"No, no, no." Shaking his head the technician waved his hands.

"Sergeant, please this is really important," Sam stood, her eyes pleading, "do you know where our real D.G.O's went?"

The technician breathed out, "listen...I'm not a sergeant anymore, you're not Colonels, and you're not supposed to have that remote either..."

"That's good," Daniel flashed his face again from around Sam, "because actually we don't want that one, we want the real one..."

"It's in the White House. The Oval Office, on the President's desk." The Technician muttered.

Suddenly Solomon's invisible form flared to life, causing the technician to step back a pace as the teen swelled up, snarling.

"Kinsey grab a souvenir on the way down? That ass-."

"Solomon!" Sam snapped. The teen hissed, turning away, his red eyes flashing.

The paled face technician gulped. "Look, guys," he implored, "I don't know what-."

Jack pointed at him, stepping forward slightly. "Ahh...Wal...ter...right...now I need you to trust us. Turn around, walk away, pretend we weren't even here. I'll be everything back, I promise. Thursday."

Walter thinned his lips, "Then you'll tell me what's going on?" He perked up.

"Absolutely everything." Jack nodded.

"Okay." Walter slowly turned.

"Thank you." Sam called.

"Thank you." Daniel echoed.

"Thursday!" The technician shouted as he vanished out the corridor.

For a few moments they waited, making sure his presence was gone.

Jack cursed, sitting down, "okay...last time I was in the Oval Office, I got kicked out. Can we do it without a G.D.O?" In questioned.

"Radio?" Daniel offered.

Sam shook her head, "There is an EM dampening field around the terminal, part of the automated defences."

"So we're about as far back in time as we're going to get." Jack grumbled.

Solomon stepped forward, shaking his head, "I could get it...actually, Uncle Joe and I could get it."

"Joe?" Jack gave a small laugh, "as in Carters Joe? He pointed at her.

"He's a good man Jack." Sam snapped.

"If you tell him," Jack squared her with a glare, "there is no going back."

"Of course," Solomon sneered, "if you don't tell him, there'll be...no going back."

Sam raised her chin defiantly, cutting Jack a glare, "He'll do it. I know he will."

00000000000000000

0000000000

000

The restaurant was ignited with a brilliant sunset over the city. Solomon stared out across the folding rolls of skyscrapers, his gaze distant as he stared at his own reflection upon the surface of the glass.

"Daddy..." He whispered.

A hand touched his shoulder and he shifted, sensing Jack's presence behind him. He glanced towards the man, tilting his head up at him. They were in a secluded area, away from prying ears and eyes.

"Hey, kiddo." Jack sat down on a seat, he ruffled around in the pocket of his large jacket, as retro as the one Solomon wore. "You wanted these..." He held out a slim, silver box. "I kept them safe for you, but I'm curious to know what you're going to do with them?"  
"If I can get them through the Stargate, somehow, Uncle Jack," Solomon took the slim box in his thin, pale fingers, squeezing it to his chest, "I might be able to change more than one future."

"I know, but-."

"Uncle Jack," Solomon smiled, turning back towards the sunset, "look at this city, look at its splendour, its majesty...look and see a world tainted in blood." He reflected the red light of the sunset. "I see nothing but blood. This is my chance," the teen turned back towards his senior, his blood red eyes set in seriousness, "Jack...my chance, for my death to have some kind of meaning. Every man dies, but not every man lives."

Slowly the ex-colonel nodded, a small smile touching his lips, "you really are your fathers son, kiddo."

"Which one?"

"You only had one father, he just happened to come with two sides."

Solomon smiled, "yeah..." he gazed at his reflection once more, "that's him alright."

000000000000000

000000000

000

Solomon tapped on the door into the master bedroom of Sam's unique, beautiful house. It didn't have the same homey feeling as Uncle Ryou's castle cottage, but it was defiantly a lot fancier than most houses. It was deeply rooted in technology too. So...Aschen.

He hated that.

But thankfully she'd actually given him the only room in the house that wasn't affected by Aschen technology, it wasn't even linked to the computer grid-network in the rest of the house. It was almost as if she'd had his room set up from the very beginning, as if waiting for the time when she'd look after him.

Or maybe it wasn't her.

Maybe it had been Joe.

A reply came from his knocking.

"Solomon?"

He slipped through the door, noticing her sitting upon the edge of her large, canopy bed, royally coloured in creams and purples. He blushed ever so slightly when he noticed she was only wearing a slim-silken dressing down.

Then again, it wasn't as if he was wearing his full attire, but he was a teenager with a dying body. Sam was, well, she was beautiful. She always had been.

"Hey, um...sorry...is Uncle Joe going to be coming home? We need to, kinda, talk to him, you know."

Sam smiled, giving the hesitant teen at the doorway a wave. Slowly he entered, and she noted the swelling of shadows around his lean, elegant form. He wore long black slacks, with a pair of boxers visible around his thin hips where the pants dared to inch down with their elastic failing. His pale white, tight singlet reminded her of Yugi's usual style whenever he'd dashed out of the dressing rooms of the SGC, in a mad race to make up lost time while he'd dwindled in the showers.

Solomon had obviously just washed, with his usually untamed hair long around his features. She reached out, taking his hand and gently brushing at the soft, silken skin.

"He should be home any minute sweetie. Did you have a good meal with...Jack?"

"At the restaurant?" Solomon nodded, recalling the evening, "yes, it was a very good meal, Uncle Daniel highly enjoyed catching up with Uncle Jack and Aunty Janet seemed to be abused by it all. All we needed was Uncle Teal'c, and it would have been a hoot. I managed to only rush to the bathroom twice, the second time Aunty Janet rushed with me. I think I got her worried." The youth cracked a grin sliding on the bed beside her, spreading himself out with a long sigh, "I figured out what's poisoning me."

Sam's eyes widened, she looked down at him where he lay upon the bed, his ribs visible from his stretched out position as he gazed at the canopy over the large bed.

"You have? How?"

"I put two and two together, actually...will you believe it, the thing that's positioning me is the same thing that is keeping me alive..."

"Solomon what?"

"My shadow magic..." He laughed and she gaped, watching as Solomon held out his hand, willing a ball of flaming shadows to flicker in the palm of his hand. "Imagine that, poisoning by shadow magic...Uncle Ryou was dying because of Uncle Bakura, and I'm dying because I'm eternally linked to the same thing that makes me immortal."

"How is that even possible? Solomon, that makes no sense at all."

"It makes perfect sense, Aunty. You see," he breathed in deeply, "when the Pharaoh died along with Daddy, the shadow realm was sealed, cut off; however because of the small piece of the Millennium Puzzle that was uncovered, I retained some of my ability to use shadow magic, because the Shadow realm isn't affected by time. What I am able to use is bleeding through time, bleeding back at me, like an echo."

"Okay," Sam nodded slowly, not quite seeing his logic but she'd never claimed to be an expert on shadow magic, "well...if that is the case, what is poisoning you?"

"I'm being kept alive by shadow magic, because shadow magic is what is killing me. The shadow magic isn't real; it's...an echo of the Pharaoh's powers that were given to me when I was made his heir. I'm dying because my physical body can't handle the energy...Daddy always said, you have to be dead to be a dark lord. I never understood why, but now I do...because a human body of flesh and blood cannot contain the energy of shadow magic."

Sam's mouth opened slightly, "my gosh..." She whispered, "oh but then why would Ryou suffer it, he was a light...like Yugi? Bakura was his darkness, the dark lord, the dead one?"

"Ah," Solomon sat up, clicking his fingers, "but after the shadow realm was sealed, Uncle Bakura was living off shadow magic stored in the Ring, it was enough to give him a physical form for a little awhile, but he usually used Uncle Ryou's body, like he once did, due to the echoing shadow magic I was using, Uncle Ryou was given an overabundance at the weight of having _both_ me and Uncle Bakura to deal with."

"Then Yugi would have eventually fallen to the same poison, wether he died or not, having you as his son-."

"No," Solomon shook his head, "this has only happened because the Shadow Realm was sealed off, if the Pharaoh was still around to act as a gate-way, all the access shadow magic would be able to go back into the shadow realm. It can't now; the echoing affect has nowhere to go. My body is eating it all up, and it's killing it." He gave a small laugh, "isn't that just amazing."

Sam started to speak, but the sound of a door opening and closing caught them both off guard. Joe appeared through the bedroom doorway, removing his tie as he entered. He jolted to a stop at the sight of them both sitting upon the bed.

"Should I be worried?" He graced them both with a cheeky grin.

Solomon smirked, "your wife is very beautiful, Uncle Joe, and though I can appreciate that, I'm a wee bit young for her." He held out a hand, "plus, I'll be dead in under a month, so I'd break her heart."

"You already have." Sam kissed his cheek and Solomon grinned at the treatment. She laughed as he purred.

Joe shook his head, he approached Sam, "How are you feeling? You were out this morning before I could say goodbye."

Sam nodded. "I'm fine."

"Mollem said you left the lab early, you were feeling kinda ill..."

Sam glanced away, Solomon started to rise, sensing the coming discussion wasn't for his ears, but her hand automatically grabbed his, forcing him to remain.

"Honey," Joe forced a smile, "you're just depressed. We can keep trying, alright-."

"No, we can't Joe. Nobody can." Sam stated bluntly.

"What are you talking about?" Joe raised his eyebrows; he took a moment to glance at Solomon. The teen breathed out deeply.

"Uncle Joe, your wife has been sterilized, along with ninety percent of the human race.

The man's expression was worth more than gold.

"No, no..." Joe stepped back, "your wrong."

"I saw the numbers, Joe." Sam insisted, standing up to face him.

"The Aschen doctors said you were fine."

"Yeah," Solomon sneered, "and we all know how trustworthy they are."

"Listen, Sam...does he have to be here for this-."

"Yes." Sam snapped. "Listen to me Joe, this isn't just about me. I read this right from an Aschen terminal; Mollem gave me access to work on something else. The birth rate has been cut over ninety percent."

"No...way...now it was suppose to a third of that." The diplomat staggered on his feet.

Solomon shot up, his face contorting in a sudden swell of rage.

"Wait you knew?" Sam cut in before the teen had a moment to respond, her voice low in silent anger.

Joe rubbed his forehead, "the Aschen insisted on it."

Sam gave a disgusted snort, "no..."

"Honey," Joe reached for her but she backed off, "they see farther ahead than we do. They knew that if he didn't limit growth-."

"Is that what you call this?" She pointed at herself. "I am not an animal Joe. I am not some animal to sterilized because some higher alien being thought so!"

"This obviously isn't what we agreed to."

"I can't believe this." Sam scoffed.

Joe moved towards her again. "We didn't have a choice Sam-."

"You sold us out." Solomon snapped. Joe jerked his way, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of the wrathful teen's blood tinged gaze. "Let met guess, the Pharaoh didn't agree."

Joe clenched his fists, "listen to me, Solomon, your father was going to withdraw this alliance, and he could have, he had the power behind him to do it. He only needed one more-."

"So you had him murdered!" Solomon thundered, "you bastard! You sick, sick bastard! Dad was an innocent; you didn't hear the Pharaoh beg him to change his mind! They knew, you idiot, they knew and Daddy was still willing to try and stop them."

"You think this was my decision!" Joe pointed at himself, "I had nothing to do with the plot against the Pharaoh or his court-."

Solomon laughed, "No!Of cause you didn't, the same way you didn't tell your wife about her inability to have children!"

"Oh come on," the diplomat spat, "I'm debating life with a terminally ill teenager, what do you know. Before the Alliance, Sam spent most of her adult life in secrecy."

"That was different-." Sam started, but her husband cut her off.

"Sam, it's the same."

"No."

"Sam." He insisted, "It's exactly the same. Our population was unsustainable. Without drastic measures the Aschen didn't think we were worth investing in." She glared and he struggled to continue, "Obviously they went too far, but I can't believe they did this _deliberately_."

Solomon snorted. "Oh, like they didn't deliberately blow up the ship Dad was on, or how they didn't deliberately wipe out the Tomb Keeper society."

Joe ignored him, imploring to his wife. "There must be some sort of reverse medical procedure they have."

Sam shook her head. "You still don't get it-."

"Sooner or later the Goa'uld would have wiped out us; would you have preferred that?"

"Oh, ye of little faith." Solomon sneered again. Joe clenched his fists, jerking towards the teen. He moved swiftly, and the resounding slap brought the room into a dead silence as it echoed in their ears as a ringing sound.

Sam gaped at her husband of sixteen years and then towards Solomon as the teen stood in shock, his pale cheek red from the slap. Joe panted, pointing a finger under Solomon's nose.

"I am sick of you, and sick of your pattering. You have no place in this room, in this house. Leave, now."

"Joe!" Sam grabbed him, "Don't you dare speak to him in that manner."

"Sam, he is not our child, I know you've wanted him to be for as long as I can remember but he isn't even a human! He's a clone! He was born on a distant planet, raised by a man with a split personality. He is not your son!"

"Well, thanks to you." Sam snapped, "It appears I'll never be having one. The Aschen are killing us, it is slower than the Goa'uld, yes, but it's still war..."

Joe thinned his lips, jerking towards Solomon, then back towards his wife. It appeared the slap had cleared his mind. "They're not limiting growth, are they? Sam, I have to speak to the President-."

"Yes, you do." Solomon's acidic voice drooled out. He dug into the pocket of his long slacks, pulling out the fake G.D.O in his hand. "We need to take this remote and change it with the one the President has on his desk. If you can get me into the Oval Office, I can have the Dark Magician swap them. We need to do this tomorrow."

Joe stared at the remote device, confusion on his face, he looked to Sam. She stepped up to him, touching his shoulder tenderly.

"Come up with some excuse Joe...but you can't say one word about what we've talked about...or they will kill you."

Joe closed his eyes, sinking onto the bed. He rubbed his head, pondering for a few moments before slowly looking upwards at Solomon, noticing the tinting red of his slap across the teen pale white cheek had not left, but now he could see a faint trace of blood slipping out between Solomon's lips. Not from the slap, but the force holding back the blood in his lungs.

"Alright..." He whispered. "I'll do this. The President has been asking to see you Solomon, to offer his condolences about Ryou's departure...I think I can get you into the Oval Office."

Solomon nodded, then spun on his heels, "I'll leave you both then, since I am not welcome. Aunty Sam, hope you don't mind, but I'm taking another shower...and tomorrow, you might have blood stains on my bed. This yelling match has made me weak." He opened the bedroom door, stepped out and clipped it shut.

Sam swung towards Joe.

"You hit him! Joe, in all our years of marriage, you've never once raised your hand..."

"He's not your son." The diplomat stood.  
"But he was Yugi's...you didn't know Yugi like I did, Joe...you didn't even know the Pharaoh and now I'm not even sure if I know you."

00000000000000

000000000

000

Solomon sobbed as the hot water cascaded around him. Blood leaked from his mouth, trickling down his chin, over his chest and mingling into the water as it swelled around to be drained out. His tears where lost in the rushing of steam, yet he could not keep back the crying as it overwhelmed him.

If he had the chance to change the past, he would pour his soul into doing so. If he could stop the death of his father, the death of Ryou, Malik, Kala, Seto and their offspring, it would mean he'd had a reason for his existence and his death.

Yet Joe's word had cut in hard.

He was a clone. A freak. He was an accident. A replica of someone he wasn't and never would be. The shower water switched suddenly and he jolted, surprised at the influx of cold hair rushing over his wet body. Something was draped over his neck and felt the weight of the Millennium Ring bump onto his chest.

His red eyes opened, seeking who it was that was in the shower alcove. He didn't blush, nor stutter, or try to hide as he spied the Dark Magician silently watching him, his expression dark with torn anguish.

"Little Prince, he can help you..." Mahabo gently prodded, motioning to the golden ring sparkling in the warm steam of the bathroom.

"No," Solomon shook his head. "No...I can't wake him...he wanted to rest, along with Uncle Ryou...Mahabo I couldn't-."

"You need him, little Prince," the Dark Magician reached forward towards him stroked away his locks of wet hair, smoothing his slapped cheek before gathering his tiny body into his arms, carting the naked boy out of the bathroom and towards the bed. He lay him upon it, wrapping him tightly in the blankets before sitting beside him.

"He told you, Little Prince, that you could disturb him once and once only...I believe this is that time."

Solomon heaved a sob, curling into his pillow, "But if I call him now...then he will really be gone, the Ring will disintegrate and I won't ever, ever have anything to connect me to them-."

"Solomon," Mahabo used his name, this meant it was important, "speak to the thief king, he loves you, and he will give you strength. Go, my Prince, go."

The eyes of the duel monster begged him silently in a royal plea. Solomon sighed, closing his eyes, allowing his body to sink into a semi state of half sleep as Ryou had once taught him long ago.

It wasn't strange to feel his soul slipping from his body, it was as though he was sliding into a well fitting sock.

He heard a small pop in his ears as made the connection with the Ring around his neck, and he was suddenly there. As his eyes opened he found himself within the confines of the Ring, or a magical representation of what the item appeared like. The hallways where lit with flickering torches, burning the stale tasting air. Blood was splattered over the brick work, with scratch marks from long finger-nails around every corner. He wandered slowly, ignoring the fact that he was still bare, even if the strange cold chill of the illusory world was surrounding him.

Down a flight of long stairs he came to an iron barred doorway. It took in a moment to centre himself in the knowledge that beyond the door into the thick, rich darkness, was the dark half of a single soul. It was clinging to existence for one reason—for him—for a promise to a Pharaoh to protect him. He wished someday he would understand the type of friendship and brotherhood that had bound the Pharaoh and thief king together.

Slowly he reached out his trembling hand and carefully opened the prison door, the bars cold to his touch. Everything smelt of dampness, of decaying straw and the horrible stench of bodily fluids. It had been interesting the first time he'd ever taken the journey to find Uncle Bakura, to learn that the thief kings dark soul resided within a world represented as a prison; a prison that had caged him for millenniums. It was no surprise the dark lord preferred the spend his time within the ring resting in Ryou's soul-room. Sol's bare feet padded along the wet floor as he peered into the darkness, whispering softly.

"Uncle? Uncle? I know...I know you said to not disturb you..." His voice was that of a child's, calling for anyone's touch, "But...I'm scared...Uncle, I...I know I can finish the job Daddy started, we've figured out a way that might mean we can change everything...Uncle, please! Uncle, I'm so scared! I want Uncle Ryou again...I want to go home-."

He was cut off as a hand grabbed his shoulder from out of the darkness; he was spun on his heels and jolted into a strong body. Its scent was of the dead, and he cringed as he felt slippery limbs of decaying flesh, but slowly the sensation left him as the body in the darkness became solid, returning to the strength filled form he knew so well.

"It's alright, pip-squeak, I'm here." The dark voice vibrated through the chest. "I'm here, little one."

00000000000000

0000000000

0000


	17. TDS: Reloaded: Episode 17

**NEW AUTHORS NOTE: 25/06/2018**

 _I am avoiding rewriting my forth novel by re-uploading all these chapters.  
I am freaking out about my novel. It's the worst place I have ever been in with a book before. I hate everything about it and I can't seem to fix it. It's so overwhelming. *sigh*  
So this is me...  
Procrastinating.  
Yay._

00000000000000000000000

000000000000

0000

 **Courage, it would seem, is nothing less than the power to**

 **overcome danger, misfortune, fear, injustice,**

 **while continuing to affirm inwardly that life with all its sorrows is good;**

 **that everything is meaningful even if in a sense beyond our understanding;**

 **and that there is always tomorrow.**

0000000000000

00000

00

Episode Seventeen: I Take It All Back

Uncle Bakura was unchanged. He stood tall, with his brown skin sweating slightly in a trick of the light that gave him a human appearance out of his usual demonic glow. Solomon held him tightly for comfort, wishing the chest he was crumbled against had a heartbeat.

He was cold as stone.

But that had been the way of Uncle Bakura since he could remember. Even those late nights when he'd been too afraid to sleep in the shadows as a child, he'd lain against the same chest to seek comfort, to find it cold as stone and as empty as a discarded tin can.

Yet despite that, he'd loved his Uncle. Bakura had been the solid pillar in his life, the ever present father figure he'd craved for.

Where Ryou had tendered him like a gentle flower, Bakura had fought him every step he took. Bakura had forged him like a black-smith shaped a blade.

A chuckle grumbled out of the thief king, one of flat amusement.

"Pip-squeak, you're naked."

A wind-swept red cloak was draped over his shoulders, the warmth instantly welcoming along with the scent of Egypt's dusty deserts.

"Uncle..." He carefully pulled away, daring to look into the dangerous red eyes. He found their gaze tender, betraying none of the dark lord's true, horrible nature. He was keeping it cooled for him, cooled and under control.

"Why'd you wake me? How long has it been?"

"Ah..." Solomon shifted to one side as Bakura swept past him. "It has been two weeks since Uncle Ryou's funeral?"

"You couldn't last longer without me?" Bakura jerked back towards him, his eyes suddenly flaring in the darkness.

Solomon cringed.

"I raised you stronger than that boy!" The chiding voice snapped.

"It's not that Uncle!" Stepping after him Solomon sought the comforting presence his childish mind so deeply craved.

"Uncle, if I could change the future, if I could make sure that Daddy and the Pharaoh have what they need to defeat their enemies, I should do it right?"

Bakura slid against the wall, slopping down to sit upon the floor like a sack of defeated bones. He narrowed his red eyes, licking his lips as he sighed.

"Yes, kid, you should. You're dying, you have nothing to lose...knock yourself out, kill a couple people, do what you must to get to your goal. If you goal is to change this, then seize the opportunity."

Cuddling the long red robe around his shoulders Solomon sat down before the thief king as he had as child, feeling a warm sense of familiarity bleeding across their proximity.

"I'll need your help, Uncle...my shadow powers are weakening every day. That is why I called for you...I know...I know you wished to slumber..."

"Do you understand what you're asking me to do Solomon..." The red eyes of the dark lord slimmed into slits; Solomon cringed painfully, almost feeling the burning whip across his shoulders from the tinge of the eyes.

"Yes...Uncle, I know." He whispered softly, bowing his head in submission to the dark lord.

"You want me to live without Ryou-."

"Only for awhile, if I can fix this you won't lose him!"

"Pain for gain."

"The Aschen are strong, I mean, they wiped out Uncle Malik and the Tomb Keepers, along with Uncle Seto's star-ships, so obviously I am up against a threat that was strong enough to wipe out the Priests."

"Assessing your situation, good boy. You're missing the key point though, lad," The thief king buffed him playfully over the head. "Think hard about the trigger point that set off these events." Bakura spread his hands, "It was before you were old enough to understand, but you're a smart boy."

"You mean the real reason why Dad was killed?"

"The reason why everyone was killed, the reason why Jack was kicked out of the plans, the reason why Ryou took a stick to the President and beat him over the head with it. Ah, the best day of my life..." Bakura perked up an eyebrow. "Watching my passive hikari get angry."

Solomon licked his lips, shuffling around on the floor, a small prang of grief touching his mind at the recollection of the English gentleman.

"So, what are you going to do?" Bakura tilted his head, the swells of long white hair cascading over his brown shoulders.

"I'm going to take a jump through time, even if it kills me." Solomon stood, his expression setting hard, "I'm going to change my past; I'm going to make sure Dad has the tools he needs to give me a good future!"

Bakura chuckled, propping his head up as he played a long nail over the dirty floor. "Selfish ambitions, Solomon, but I'll let that pass this time."

Solomon flashed a smile in the darkness, "Aunty Sam can't know about it...she'll never let me do it. She'll sprout of something about universal time and law and blaa, blaa..."

"I shouldn't let you do it either, but I'm beyond caring anymore. Hell, you could destroy the world and I wouldn't give a cry about it." Rolling around and fading into the shadows his voice grew into an ambiguous echo. "Call me out when you need me, I'll lend a hand, but I'll only have a good few hours before the Ring shatters; that is the extent of my back up shadow magic."

"Thank you, Uncle." Solomon bowed his head. He sensed an invisible hand touch his cheek and a lingering kiss touch his forehead in a strange tenderness his uncle had only ever shown to him.

"Whatever pip-squeak. Now get some sleep..."

0000000000000000000

00000000000000

0000

The presence of the Ring under his dress-robe was comforting in the situation he found himself in. He could feel Uncle Bakura's dark mind brush against his own; the sensation a wonderful feeling of connection, yet the thief king would only remain for a few brief moments at a time, seeming to drift in and out of existence.

It had to be painful, living without Ryou. To be without the light that gave him reason for life, without the other side of the soul that his was. Solomon did not want to bare thinking about it. He had used to hope, childishly, that he would feel such a connection to someone—but—upon further reflection as he matured, he learnt all he truly desired is the one thing he Father and Uncle had never been able to have—marriage, life, kids. He knew—he knew every time his Dad looked at him he had seen a future he could never have. Yugi Motou had wanted grandchildren.

Solomon laughed to himself. That was still a hilarious thought.

How he wished he could give that hope back to Yugi and the Little Solomon he had once been.

/Don't worry, Uncle Bakura,/ Solomon stepped off a transportation platform after Uncle Joe, /I'll fix this. I promise./

/You'll give it your best go pip-squeak,/ the mental reply trickled through his mind, Now...don't give the President any reason to feel threatened by you. Play nice, like I taught you. Smooth...and all coy like...be loveable./

The White House would always be the White House. He'd been there several times during his short life time, but none of them he could recollect as enjoyable experiences. He'd once been a royal heir to a great nation, the son of a force to be reckoned with. He was sure that if the Pharaoh's court had been finished, if all the holders of the Millennium Items had been found, then the Aschen would not have succeeded in their take-over.

The last time he had entered the special grounds of the President he'd come with Uncle Ryou, he'd not understood why Ryou had needed to speak with the President but he understood now. As Item Holders they were honoured bound to protect the people of Earth, even if the Court of the Pharaoh had failed, his Uncle had still been held to the curse of the Items; the curse that made him a protector, to his dying day.

Now it was his turn to take up that mantle.

Joe walked before him, silent and stern. They'd hardly said a word to each other all morning, even when Aunty Sam and left to the lab to do her research on the solar-flares they'd need to make the time travel possible. His Aunty had given him strict instructions not to get on Uncle Joes nerves and obviously she'd instructed her husband to do the same with him. Therefore, it seemed logical to not speak.

However, as they approached the door to the Oval Office, and his heart rate began to pick up, he noticed Joe slowing his pace to walk beside him. The diplomat whispered softly into his ear, and he cocked his head to one side to catch the hurried words.

"The Dark Magician guy of yours will only have a short window; we've having morning tea outside with the President."

"He'll only need a few seconds." Solomon whispered his own reply. "He simply needed me to imprint a shadow marker within the room."

"Alright." Joe nodded. "And please, don't insult the President."

"I won't. I'll be nice." The youth agreed, giving a small wave of his hand. He sensed Mahabo's presence around him, invisible to all other eyes but his own. The door into the Oval Office slid open, revealing the homely looking room. Behind a solid wooden desk the President sat, gazing at a hologram screen and the images that flicked past. They were lead in by an assistant, before being left to stand and wait as the President finished his current train of work.

After a few moments Kinsey looked up, the hologram screen switching off and revealing his warm, jolly face. One Solomon knew he placed over his lips as a mask to the people of Earth. Inside was a rotting man, slowly becoming consumed by selfish greed and desire.

Keeping his own expression natural Solomon followed Joe's example and gave a small bow of his head.

"Joe! Good to see you again, I am so glad you managed the time to stop by. I've been wondering about your trip to the Aschen Southern Continents." Kinsey stood, wandering around his desk.

Solomon glanced over the wooden table top, spying with keen red eyes the precious G.D.O they needed for their time-travel. Without it they would not be able to type in the code that would open the iris on the other side. With a swell of unseen shadow magic Solomon imprinted the room, giving the Dark Magician a mental signal to stay behind when they left.

Quickly the teen shifted his attention back to the President as he approached, spreading his arms in a grandfatherly gesture.

"And Prince Solomon!"

He was hugged, pulling into the arms and tenderly embraced as if the man had rights to give such a loving gesture. Solomon gulped back his inward hatred, plastering a smile across his face.

"Sir, it is an honour to see you again."

"No, no," Kinsey chuckled, taking up his arm and giving a wave at the door. It slid open, "The honour is mine young Prince. I was horribly taken a-back by the news of your guardian's untimely departure."

Solomon nodded. "We received the flowers you sent, thank you."

"I do hope that Joe is treating you well. I know that Samantha loves you like her own child."

"They do me much grace by taking care of me." Solomon blinked as they where blinded by sunlight, stepping out onto a high balcony overlooking the lush gardens. Morning tea had been arranged. Kinsey offered him a seat and he slowly slid into it, glancing towards Joe.

The man's lips where thinned, his brow creased in consecration, taking all his might not to speak of the plans they were conspiring. They were lucky Joe was so strongly committed to Sam, otherwise he was sure the man would have blurted it all out on the spot.

President Kinsey had risen to power after the Stargate had become public knowledge. One of the terms of conditions the Aschen had laid out during negotiations had been that all of earth and her people would be a part of the alliance, therefore the Stargate had to become public knowledge. The back-lash had been serious to the government at the time, giving Kinsey the perfect opportunity to rise to power with his devilish tongue.

Solomon managed to cover a soft sigh as Joe and the President sunk into a boring conversation around the morning tea that was served. In the back of his mind he heard Mahabo's soft voice indicate that he had swapped the G.D.0's and now at the working one in his grasp.

\Thanks, Mahabo.\ He smiled, sipping on his tea, unable to hold back the smirk across his cheeks.

He was going to change the past.

\I'm coming Daddy.\

00000000000000000000

00000000000000

0000

A holographic model of the solar system floated above the table within Sam's laboratory, the blue room having been dimmed to reveal the hologram. It flickered, zooming in closer until only a giant ball of fire was left floating in perfect detail.

The Sun sent out an eerie light across the laboratory, contorting across the faces of the small team watching as Sam fiddled with the controls.

From his position at the door, watching for intruders, Jack glanced around. He cocked up an eyebrow at the sight of Sam and Janet gazing at the holographic display.

"Hot in here?" He muttered.

Sam flicked her gaze in his direction.

"This is a real time representation of the actual Sun, recorded by the Aschen satellites all over the solar system." She sated.

Janet unfolded her arms, "How do you use it to predict a flare?"

"I've been studying Aschen knowledge of solar dynamics for the Jupiter ignition project, the one to turn Jupiter into another sun." Sam pointed to the sun, "There are significant changes just beneath the surface of the sun preceding a flare that are detectable by the satellite network." She pointed to a spot on the model before her, "Look right here...if my calculations are right, there should be a flare in about five seconds."

Every eye within the room waited, watching.

Daniel grinned in victory as a tiny flare suddenly burst out of the surface of the sun, arching over.

"That's it!" He held up a thumb in Sam's direction.

She nodded. "Now all we need to do is wait for the computer to predict another flare." She looked to Janet, "Have you got your travel papers for Chulak?"

Janet nodded, knowing her role in their plan, "Yes, it's all set."

Sam passed her a piece of paper. "Give this to Teal'c, it's the coordinates he'll need."

Taking the paper Janet slipped it into a pocket, taking a moment to make sure it was safe.

Jack's voice suddenly called out.

"Solomon's back...with _Joe_." He added the diplomat as an after-thought.

Joe brushed past the ex-colonel, his face set hard in a scowl, walking directly up to Sam.

Solomon skipped into the laboratory, causing Jack to smile at the display the youth gave off, obviously enjoying causing Joe some distain at his cheerful behaviour.

"I knew he'd have something to do with this." Joe muttered, shooting a glare in the direction of Jack. Sam touched his arm, shaking her head, trying to indicate peace between the two men.

"So, did you get it kiddo?" Jack ignored the Ambassador, addressing Solomon.

Solomon smirked dangerously, "Yep!"

"What are you doing to do with it?" Joe inquired to the group at large.

"Send a message." Jack took the G.D.0 from Solomon's hand, glancing over it.

"To who?" Joe snapped.

"To ourselves." Solomon stated.

"If it involves a G.D.0 then it involves the Stargate, right." The diplomat implored them, spreading his hands, "If you don't want to tell me what it is you're all planning, fine; I'm better off not knowing, but the terminal is the last heavily defended place left on Earth."

"Yeah, so?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I will not let you risk Sam's life."

"Oh, for the love of Ra!"

The room plunged into a sudden chilled temperature as darkness swelled around Solomon's small form, trickling out of the teen's body and slowly forming into a physical body beside the youth. Joes mouth was the first to go slack in shock at the demonic sight of Bakura's dark presence amongst them.

The thief king sneered, spreading his hands, "Her life is forfeited already."

"You're dead!" Joe spluttered out the words on the lips of the team around him.

"Wonderful observation, _Ambassador_." Bakura chuckled, stalking around Solomon, dragging the shadows with him. "Ten points for your keen mind."

"Sam, you won't be doing this?" Joe jerked in her direction.

Her eyes thinned at his demanding tone, "Joe, if I don't, they won't have backup..."

"We won't need it." Jack placed a hand upon Solomon's shoulder, giving a grin towards Bakura's shadowed form, "Looks like we already have it."

Sam opened her mouth to protest, but Daniel's voice spoke up instead.

"Um...guys...the sun's beeping." He pointed to the hologram. Sam rushed towards it, tapping at the keyboard. She looked towards Jack.

"We have a flare predication...fifty seven minutes from now. Is that enough time?"

Jack started. "It'll have to do-."

"It's fine." Bakura grinned, waving a hand towards Solomon. "Let's save humanity."

00000000000000

0000000

00

They left the laboratory grounds at separate times. Janet leaving first to travel to Teal'c's home planet, to alert the Jaffa to the correct time of their attack on the Stargate terminal; it would be Teal'c's job to dial the Stargate.

Then each of them would try in turn to get the note through.

Yet, he had another plan, a note wasn't enough, not to him.

Solomon glanced at the watch on his thin wrist, knowing that by now Jack and Daniel would be in their set positions with the terminal, simply awaiting his presence with Bakura.

Their plan was simple and hopefully simple would be the key.

They were all going to die, that much they were sure, for Joe had been correct. The terminal that held the Stargate was a heavily defended area with weapons that could not be defeated by anything less than a nuclear bomb exploding right in the middle of it.

Solomon smirked, his watch beeping to indicate his departure time.

Beside him Sam twisted at the sound of the alarm. Watching as the youth grabbed a back-pack and moved towards the transportation platform.

"Solomon?" Sam furrowed her brow as the teen slung the bag over his shoulders, "What's in the bag?"

"Just a few things we might need." He flashed a grin, moving past her and stepping onto the transportation platform. She joined him, gently touching his arm tenderly.

"Solomon, just so you know," She whispered, kissing his forehead, "I love you."

The teen closed his eyes for a moment, even as he opened them they were already at their destination. Across the white court-yard the Stargate terminal waited him, and within it, hopefully their ticket to an Aschen free future; if everyone played their roles right and if they didn't die in the process.

"Thanks, Aunty." He squeezed her hand firmly, "Thank you, for everything."

He shifted, moving forward. Sam's heart ached as his back turned from her, and she sensed her legs carrying her after him.

A hand snagged her shoulder, causing her to stall from her walk.

"Don't you dare, Samantha."

"Joe I-."

"Don't...I love you do much for you to risk your life like this. This is a death trap." The diplomat snapped.

Solomon twisted, spreading his hands as he walked away, "I love you Aunty Sam, see you in the past!" He gave a mock salute.

"What?" Her voice hitched in her throat, her eyes widening as the teen disappeared into the terminal. "He's not...he's can't...he can't possibly be planning to...Solomon don't you dare!"

Her voice echoed in the teen's ears and he smiled, the smirk touching his left cheek as he twisted his way elegantly through the mid-afternoon crowd.

Under his jacket, his father's old twin pistols rested upon his hips, feeling so at home around his slim waist as he flashed his blood red gaze over the terminal.

Jack was silently waiting above the Stargate departure area, watching as Daniel smoothly entered the escalators. The archaeologist held a silver brief case.

Solomon glanced to his watch, his gut twisting in suspense.

\Easy now, pip-squeak...\ Bakura's voice softly cooed in his ear, yet it was not what made him jump in surprise.

Caught off guard he sensed the presence of an Aschen beside him and jerked his body in the alien's direction.

"Mollem!" Solomon squeaked out.

"Prince Solomon," the Aschen man arched an eyebrow in curiosity, "what brings you here today?"

"Oh," Solomon froze, fast peddling for an excuse, "ah...well, you know my Uncle Teal'c! Yeah, he's coming to town...to...ah...go fishing with me and my Uncle Jack! Yeah!"

Over the intercom an announcement echoed through the terminal.

 _Incoming travellers from Chulak. Please stand clear of the Arrival area._

Solomon grinned, he heard Bakura whisper softly.

\Looks like the good old Doctor Janet did her job.\

"See," Solomon turned to Mollem, "he's right on time!"

The Stargates surface shimmered. Teal'c emerged, beside him another Jaffa wandered through the wormhole, both bearing the tall, elegant Staff Weapons. The world seemed to pause for a brief moment as the Stargate shut off behind them.

The Dialler at the dial home device moved around, pointing to the two weapons the Jaffa warriors bore. "I am sorry, sir, but weapons are not allowed." He commented.

Teal'c flashed his gaze towards Daniel, the archaeologist having paused at the security scanners, his brief-case slightly opened.

"We carry these weapons for ceremonial purposes only." Teal'c perked an eyebrow.

The Dialler shook his head, "I'm sorry, but you'll have to let me have it."

"Very well." Teal'c swung his Staff weapon freely with ease, levelling the weapon at the dialler, blasting the man several feet backwards.

Across the arrival area Daniel swung his brief case around, smacking the attendant beside him, withdrawing a zat gun and blasting the man, swinging around and firing at the other beside the exit gate of the terminal.

All through the building alarms flared as Teal'c rushed towards the dial home device, swinging around and dialling the given coordinates passed to him by Janet.

Solomon grinned, sensing the swelling glee of their plan rising within his throat as it played out before his eyes.

Mollem jerked towards him, "What's happening?"

In one single, swift movement Solomon swept out the pistols from under his jacket, pointing them both directly into Mollems chest. The Aschen's eyes widened in sudden realisation at the youth before him. Solomon's sneer darkened.

"This, Mollem, is for my Father, for Uncle Ryou, for Uncle Malik and his slaughtered family, for Uncle Seto and for all the unborn children you took from the human race. I win this game."

He fired, blood splattering across the marble floor as the alien dropped, collapsing into a limp heap. Screams echoed through the terminal at the gun fire, and a sudden panic swept through the crowds. Solomon twirled his pistols, firing into the ceiling, shattering the glass. It rained down, cascading across the marble floor. The intercom a voice boomed out, alerting them all that their time was now up; the fight was about to begin.

 _Terrorist attack in progress. Please evacuate the building._

\Solomon, step left, step right and left again! The automated defences are activating! Now!\ Bakura's voice echoed in his skull, ordering him to move as from every section of the terminal the laser beams of the defence systems flared to life, raining hell upon them.

Solomon stepped in a dance, twirling his pistols in expert grace, firing upon the black targets that held the lasers. Below the Stargate was activating, with Teal'c's work upon the dial home device finally winning through. The Jaffa staggered painfully as he was knocked from his feet by the automated defences. The warrior drew his staff weapon, joining Daniel at the task of blasting as many of the lasers as possible.

Their world was filled with an eruption of the Stargate.

Solomon skipped aside as he was struck through the shoulder, the laser burning his skin and twisting his insides. He gasped aloud in pain, skidding on his feet at the sound of Jack's cries, watching Daniel collapse upon the floor, the note slipping from his fingers.

The ex-colonel rushed forward, grabbing the note and giving a final pelt towards the Stargate.

"Solomon!" From behind Bakura's arms grabbed him under the shoulders as the thief king marginalised into the physical realm, "You ready?"

The Dark Magician appeared beside them both, giving a nod in the direction of the last dark lord. Bakura sneered towards the Duel Monster, giving an indication for the beast to begin the destruction of the building.

"Yes, I am...do it..." Solomon nodded as he was lifted into the air, sensing the thief kings swell of shadow magic around them. Below he watched as Jack twisted his head upwards in silent awe as a final laser caught the ex-colonel through the forehead and the man staggered, dropping onto the cold floor beside his fallen team mates. The note falling from his fingers.

Biting his lips Solomon sensed the world jerk, Bakura's fingers under his arms slipping as the Ring around his neck melted, the shadow magic keeping it formed slowly trickling away.

"Sorry pip-squeak...this is goodbye, give my regards to the Pharaoh."

Solomon shouted in horror as he swung like a rag doll, the Stargate's wormhole coming swiftly into view as shadow magic propelled him through it, he vanished as the world collapsed into itself.

000000000000000

000000

00

 **Present day – 2009 – Stargate Command**

Yugi twirled around the gate-technician leaving the control room, giving her a cheerful smile as she passed him by. With expert grace he'd learnt the years of being a waiter, he carried the coffees in his hands, sliding his way towards the Major as she sat in front of the control room computers.

He could hear her muttering at poor Walter, their usual gate-technician, the man was looking abashed and somewhat ill-placed in her mighty-and-all-knowing presence.

"Hey, Major!" Yugi peered over her shoulder, shoving the coffee into her face, "Take a break?" He waved the drink before her, letting its aroma fill the air.

"Yugi." Sam glanced around towards him, giving a sigh as he perked up an eyebrow, giving a small tilt of his hip as he offered the coffee again.

"Hmmm, coffee." He smirked.

"Sometimes I wonder, Yugi..." she sighed, giving in and taking the drink, "Where on earth you came from."

"Domino, Japan, Kame Game Shop." He stated the obvious. "You may ring to confirm this fact if you are unsure." He took a long sip of his own drink. "So," he motioned, "something wrong with the gate?"

"What, no...no...Walter and I were just..." She glanced around towards where the technician had been sitting beside her but jolted back to find the seat now occupied by a lounging Pharaoh twirling around in the revolving chair.

"Looks like the poor guy needed a break Major." Yugi propped out a leg, stalling Yami from his twirling of the seat.

The king frowned at the intrusion into his enjoyment of the modern day appliance. "Aibou?"

"Yami."

"I'm bored and the Colonel is being bothersome."

"So you've come to annoy us, how thoughtful." The young man sighed as the king swung his legs upon the control panel, lounging back.

Sam shook her head, noticing others within the control room where trying amazingly hard not to snigger at the display of the royal lord.

"Let me guess, he just had his mental evaluation?" Sam sipped her coffee.

Yami gave a nod. "Yes. I am looking forward to mine, I am curious as to how I am supposed to answer these questions when I am obviously already insane. Hello," he gave a wave to everyone in the control-room, "dead guy who lives in a Puzzle..."

Yugi gave a snorted laugh into his coffee, "You don't have to worry Yami, I'm the one who'll be classified as a schizophrenic."

"I wish I could get a tape of your session Yugi," Sam leant back in her chair, "I'd be worth gold."

"Thanks so much Major. I feel the love from all the way over here." He placed a hand over his heart.

"I ask, why must we go through this gruelling time of being utterly worthless?" Yami yawned, folding back his arms.

"The General is just making sure," Sam offered, "we did spent a long time away from the job, even if it only registered as three days here...it was almost three years for us. The General just, doesn't want us to jump right back into it."

"So, he makes us stay around the base for a month without off world missions, I don't see the logic Major," Yami shrugged, "the Colonel is edgy as it is, best let him burn it off by blasting at Jaffa. We need work, not rest-." The Pharaoh broke off his sentence, his eyes widening as he jerk his body towards the Stargate.

"Yami?" Yugi blinked in surprise, "what is it?"

"Shadow magic...Bakura's shadow magic." He whispered, his eyes thinned into slits as he glanced around the control room, "it's an echo."

Alarms flared to life as the Stargate activated, spinning slowly as the chevrons ignited in their usual golden glow. Sam stood in a fluster. "No teams are off world," She whispered, glancing at the computer screen before her.

Yugi slapped his hand down upon the iris activator and the shield swelled over the Stargates hole. He switched on the microphone before him, "Incoming traveller. Defence teams stand by!"

The gate room was back lit by the glow of the wormhole behind the closed iris.

They waited as the code came through.

"It's SG1." Sam furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Present and accounted for." Jack's voice caught them off guard, appearing beside the General. The Major ignored the Colonel, looking to the General.

"Sir, its SG1's code. Should we open the iris?"

The leader gave a thoughtful pause, then flicked his gaze towards Yami, "Pharaoh, what do you sense?"

"Open it," the king brushed past, "something's is wrong, I'm getting an echo of Shadow Magic and its Bakura's...but it's wrong, far too weak, he's strong enough to blast the iris to pieces if he wanted."

"Alright," The General nodded, "open the iris." He gave a wave of his hand. Yugi obeyed, slapping his palm upon the activation pad. The metal covering across the wormhole opened, revealing the pooling liquid of the event horizon.

They watched.

Waiting.

The wormhole shimmered as it was disturbed, a figure was thrown through, rolling across the ramp to skid to a stop as it hit the rail bars. The wormhole died away, leaving the room in its usual dull glow.

Yugi felt himself tense as Yami's hand grabbed his shoulder. The body on the ramp shifted, slowly and obviously painfully, grabbing the bars of the ramp and hoisting itself slowly up. Through a tussle of blond and black hair two blood red eyes sought his.

"Solomon." Yugi gasped, slapping a hand over his mouth in shock.

Yami's hand snagged his and with a swell of shadow magic pulled them both through the wall between the control room and gate room. Hitting the floor hard as his body became solid again Yugi rushed towards the ramp, shouting the order for the air-personnel around him to stand down. Running up the ramp he caught the teen in his arms, feeling the influx of weight as the youth collapsed into a limp heap.

"Oh Ra," Yugi whispered, staring at the blood that began to cluster on his shirt, staining his hands. He sensed Yami beside him, the Pharaoh's voice calling for a medical team, the order being echoed by the Major as she rushed up beside them.

"Yugi?" She dropped to her knees, "Yugi...what is it?"

"Solomon," holding the limp body tightly Yugi brushed away the blond locks of hair away from the slim, rounded face, near identical to his own, other than the wide, red eyes that sought his own. He'd only so briefly seen the boy in the future, and yet now he was holding him.

"Daddy?" The red lips split, releasing a trickle of blood from the pale white chin. Yugi gripped the cheek, forcing a smile as he kept the weight in his arms, trying to ignore the blood that stained his pants from the youths wounded back.

"Hey," he gulped, "hey...don't worry, I've got you."

"I made it..." The voice whispered softly, rasped out through a gurgle of blood.

Yugi hushed him softly, "shh...now, don't say anything-."

"No...I have to, I have to save you...my bag, you need to look in my bag, Daddy please...don't go to P4C970, don't go there...ever..."

Yugi breathed out, glancing towards the General as he stood hovering over them.

"Sir, wasn't P4C970 on our missions list?"

Without hesitation the General abolished the idea, "It was, yes but not anymore. I am not taking any chances," he turned to look back into the control room, "I want P4C 970 removed from the dialling computer immediately."

Yugi turned his attention back to the teen in his arms.

"There, you see...we won't ever be going to P4C970, don't worry. I promise, we won't go there." Yugi brushed back the tussle of blond fringe, gazing into the large red eyes. Beside him Yami knelt, carefully studying the teen as he painfully panted. The Pharaoh's strong hands felt the tiny slim body. His face contorted into a horrified expression.

"By Ra, his body's a mess." The lord backed up, watching as Janet rushed through the blast doors into the gate-room, followed by her medical team.

"Janet," the lord called out to her as she dashed up the ramp, ordering people away, "he has internal bleeding, his lungs are flooding with blood."

The doctor looked to the Pharaoh. Yami bowed his head.

"He's got minutes...you won't save him."

"Pharaoh I respect you but I could-."

Yugi tipped his head up, his voice choking slightly, "Janet, please, he's right. Yami, come here...I think he knows you."

Yami glided forward, kneeling beside his partner. He bent over his shoulder, sadly gazing into the blood red eyes akin to his own, noticing the reflective tears cascading down the teens cheeks. The Pharaoh's heart wrenched, recalling Yugi had once been so innocent looking in his youth, with a face beautifully rounded. He could hardly bare to consider what had transpired to create such a build up of shadow magic in the teens body. Shadow magic that had found no way of escaping, thus causing havoc on the flesh the soul residing within.

Blood dribbled down his chin, escaping his mouth, but a smile touched the edges of his lips. His eyes seemed to glow with recognition, "Papa?"

"Solomon," he folded a hand through the youth's hair, "we're right here."

"I'm scared."

"Don't be," Yugi smiled, breathing in deeply as he kept the weight of the youth in his arms, ignoring the noise around him that was being slowly hushed by the Colonel.

"Daddy...my bag," Solomon winced, curling up painfully, "you have to look in my bag."

"I will, I promise."

"Don't die this time, please..." The teen grabbed his shirt, gripping it tightly as his eyes glazed, "for Ra's sake, father, don't leave me!" He gagged, coughing blood across the ramp, Yugi hugged him firmly, the small body shaking against his own.

"I won't," Yugi insisted, "I won't leave you. You have my word." The slim body he held trembled, clutching him like a frightened child until slowly the arms loosened. Yugi closed his eyes, sensing the death that crept through the teen's limbs as they fell to his sides. The body hung in his arms and he continued to hold it, his mind racing.

"What...happened to you...?" He whispered, the tears escaping his eyes. He sought Yami's face, noticing the Pharaoh was kneeling upon the gate-ramp, his eyes closed. Yugi sobbed, burying his head back into the shoulder of the body he held, firmly imprinting the sensation in his mind.

This was his child, somewhere from the future, they hadn't even met, and yet the pain he felt was real.

There was one thing he knew. He never wanted to feel it again.

00000000000000

0000000000

000

Yami had dragged him to the showers, throwing him in fully clothed and washed the blood from him. He was soaked in it, almost from head to toe and he'd been in too much of a daze to find himself caring. He hadn't let go of the body until the Pharaoh had forcefully wretched him away.

He remembered being pretty upset at the treatment, but the last few hours where a blur in his mind.

He now sat in the briefing room, dressed in borrowed clothes, staring blankly at the bag in front of him. None of the team had opened it; it seemed a mutual agreement that it was his job considering it was his child who'd flown through time and space to send a desperate message. He was sure the reason why was going to be of much discussion between the team for months, no, years, to come.

Hopefully they'd avoid whatever terrible thing had happened.

He hoped.

Yugi sighed heavily, glancing through his wet hair towards the Generals office. Yami was inside, he could see the Pharaoh through the window, talking to the General at his desk. It seemed they would be awhile, though he had no idea what they could possibly be discussing that was of great importance.

What to do with the body maybe? Technically it didn't exist. Technically he shouldn't have even known that Solomon existed.

Was this why Little Sam had dropped them off in the far distant future so he would meet the child, therefore be aware of who he was when this happened.

"Ouch," Yugi touched his head, "to many different futures. Gosh, now I know why Kami made it so that we have no idea what's coming...I'm stressed enough just knowing things could go wrong." He gave a small laugh, shaking his head as he noticed his hands where still trembling. He was running on nervous energy and soon he'd crash and burn, sleep for quite awhile.

The bag still haunted him.

He flicked his gaze towards the General's office one more time before carefully reaching out, taking the bag and sliding it towards him. It was heavy, making him wonder what was in it.

Opening a zipper at the front he wiggled his hand around inside, feeling something smooth. He pulled it out, noticing it looked something akin to one of the newer game consoles brought out by Nintendo. On its surface words had been scratched into its covering.

"Watch me..." Yugi whispered, raising an eyebrow as he gazed over the words on the device, "all the way to the end." He muttered. "Alright...what's the on button?" He fiddled for a moment, blinking when it came on, a soft noise alerting him to the screen's burst of life. The Nintendo logo flashed across the screen, fading away into a home video.

It was a birthday party, obviously one for Solomon. Yugi gave a faint smile at the faces, all familiar, apart from a few he figured he'd know one day, in the future. Yami had the video camera and he had to smile when the lord turned it around to reveal his smiling face.

"Solomon's fourth birthday. Encase I forget to write it on the front cover of the DVD."

Bakura's face was shoved into view, "It's more like a get together for us oldies to have an excuse to say hi to each other, considering how busy our lives are now!"

"Shut up Bakura." The Pharaoh shoved him aside.

"No, you shut up." The camera was jolted as Yami was hit.

A cat fight was struck up, the camera stuck somewhere in between.

"Oi, you two..." The camera was swung around and Yugi caught himself in the picture, standing beside an excited looking four year old perched in front of a large cake. He had to blink in surprise, resisting the urge to pause the video in shock at the sight of himself. There was no visible sign of age on him at all, but the years where obviously there, in his stance, in the gaze of his eyes. His clothing style hadn't changed, but his hair was free from restraint, sliding down his shoulders in a fuzzy manner.

He had a smile.

But it held a dark, sad tone of a mask.

"Yes aibou?" Yami's voice replied from somewhere behind the camera. It zoomed in. His future self waggled a finger at the lens.

"Bad example for the children, no fighting...now...are we lighting these candles Solomon, no, don't start blowing them yet...no, don't tell me your wish, that's a secret!"

Yugi settled back into his chair, feeling it creak under him as he curled up his knees tightly, propping the device in front of him as he watched the birthday party play through, trying to etch the faces he saw into his mind, wondering when or where he would met them and found himself confused as to why some faces that should have been there, where not. People were missing.

The party rolled to a close, and at some point, Yami left the camera upon the kitchen bench, forgetting to switch it off. Yugi raised an eyebrow, glancing back at the note scribbled upon the surface of the device. "It said to watch all the way to the end...I wonder if it means to watch after the birthday...can I fast forward, I bet Yami forgot the camera was even on, this could go for hours."

He fiddled, amused that in the obvious years that had passed, the game console had retained some of its normal functions. Fast forward was still, therefore, fast forward and he speed up the video, watching as the world zipped past.

The screen darkened, lights where switched off and the apartment looked to die down into a peaceful slumber. He pressed play, noticing he'd almost come to the end of the video. In the darkness of the screen he watched as two figures walked into the background of the camera. Tears clustered in his eyes, trickling down his cheeks as he realised what he was seeing. The camera was tilted just slightly away from where his future self stood, but he could make the outline of his slim figure beside Yami's.

By the tones of their voices, they were fighting, fighting after a birthday party of such smiles and cheer.

"Yami! The Colony world needs to be protected. I can protect it with the Stones. Even without the last one, I can at least establish a ward system, or something, to keep them out! I have to do this, Yami...with or without your blessing I am going tomorrow!"

"Aibou. They know what we're trying to do, you are going into a trap-."

"I have to try-."

"No! You don't, I can summon the Tomb Keepers-."

"Yami!" He heard his voice go high in annoyance, "They are so much more powerful in their weaponry than Malik and his people. It would be a blood-bath, I am trying to find a peaceful solution to this...this...mistake! Damn it-."

"I am not allowing you to go." The Pharaoh's tone deepened and Yugi felt himself flinch by the mere sound of it. Yami had never used such a tone, at least, not yet. Hopefully he never would. His future self didn't seem to flinch away, even as the light of the apartment was dimmed by the dark lord's annoyance.

"You keep me here Yami, and I swear to Ra that I will make your life a living hell. I am not going to stand back and let the human race be treated like animals! We have a right to our lives, and the lives of our unborn children."

"I said you are not going, they _will_ kill you."

"Then I will die-."

Yugi winced as he heard the shuffle and a pained cry. His future self was shoved against a wall, held there firmly by the strong arms of the enraged Pharaoh.

"Do you think that I would let you go off to be killed. I love you, Yugi, I would sooner see the death of human civilisation die than to watch you be killed."

His future self gave a furious hiss, obviously struggling against the firm grip. Even now, he could imagine the Pharaohs hands, how painfully strong that grasp must have felt.

He gulped as his future self's voice became a soft whisper.

"No...Yami...it is because you love me that you'll let me go. We're the same person, you know as well as I do, that this is the way it has to be. Please... _Yami_..."

The Pharaoh's voice cracked in obvious distress. "Why aibou, why do you insist, why?!"

"Because I want a future for Solomon, for Malik and Kala's children, for Bakura and Ryou, for Jack and Sam, Daniel ,Teal'c...I want a future for us. I have to try Yami. Please...let me try. Please, my king, please. I'm the only one can do this, I'm the only one with enough Furling DNA left...I have to try. My lord, please. We need to escape them, somehow."

Yugi blinked back his tears, his throat dry; unable to grasp the situation where he would beg the king he loved. What had transpired that had so drastically called for them to act so strangely?

For him to offer his own life as a price for a better future, something drastic had to have changed the course of histories events, and hopefully they'd stopped it by deleting the address from their computers.

There was a moment's pause on the video, and only heavy breathing could be heard between them. Suddenly they both collapsed, sliding down the wall and out of sight from the camera. Yugi strained to hear the last few words.

"Aibou...you win. You always win."

Yugi breathed out, switching off the machine and casting it aside, he slumped into his seat, gripping his cheeks as he bent over, breathing out deeply to calm the sick feeling in the bit of his stomach.

"Poor Solomon...to watch that...he must have seen it." Wiping off tears Yugi dragged the back pack into his lap, automatically sorting though the remainder of the gear within it. He pulled out clothes, lying them upon the briefing room table, smiling when he noticed they were akin to his own style, indeed, he could very well have fitted into them. Reaching far into the bottom he wiggled around, poking out his tongue as he felt something cool touch his fingertips. His brow furrowed as he gripped something slim and slowly he pulled it out.

It was a slim, silver casing, like that which would have held a necklace of high price. The markings etched into the surface where Furling in design, yet the main symbol in the centre was defiantly the Ancient marking for the planet earth. Yugi shook it, listening to the soft rattle.

"Interesting." He whispered, unlatching the lock and flipping the lid open.

He stared.

For a moment his chest dared not breathe, then suddenly the rush came down, causing his breath to grow rapid in shock. He gaped at what he now held in his hands. Suddenly he reacted, dropping the slim case onto the table top; he backed away, shaking in disbelief.

"Yami! Yami!" He cried out and the Pharaoh burst out of the General's office without hesitation, rushing up to him, gathering him in strong arms and ignoring the General's startled words.

"Aibou? What is it, are you alright...By Ra Yugi, you're shaking."

"Yami...he...he...oh my gosh, look at...them...he had them in his bag."

Slowly the Pharaoh glanced around, gazing at the briefing room table, his red eyes centring on the four scattered stones lying upon the surface.

He gaped.

"Are those...what I think they are?" Yami whispered in disbelief.

"Yes," Yugi clutched the darkness tighter, "they are. They're the keys to the door; the Stones! He came all this way, to give them to us." Yugi buried his head into the king's chest, "he gave us the tools to give him a better future. He was so brave."

"He was just like you, aibou."

000000000000000

00000000

0000

0


End file.
